Losing Touch
by Belial Malfoy
Summary: SPOILERS DE LAST SACRIFICE    Depois de ter seu coração despedaçado, Adrian Ivashkov parte numa jornada para tentar remediar a dor que sente. Ao lado de seus dois guardiões, Faith Brennan e Eddie, percorre um duro caminho em busca da cura para a fossa.
1. Losing Touch

_I ain't in no hurry, you go run and tell your friends__  
__I'm losing touch__  
__Fill their heads with rumors of impending doom__  
__It must be true_

_Não estou com pressa, você vai correndo contar aos seus amigos_

_que estou perdendo o jeito_

_Enche a cabeça deles com rumores de uma perdição iminente_

_deve ser verdade_

**Losing Touch – The Killers**

Ele não fazia idéia de quanto tempo havia se passado desde que entrara ali. Uma hora? Duas? Doze? Não importava. Aliás, o que importava naquele estágio? Só mais um copo de qualquer coisa com um teor alcoólico muito alto na sua mão e a perspectiva de que isso anestesiasse a dor que ele sentia no peito dele.

Aquilo tudo era culpa dele. Por mais que alegasse ver por trás do que ele realmente era, Rose não compreendia nem um terço. Como ela poderia entender como era difícil ter crescido com todas aquelas expectativas em cima de você? Ela era naturalmente genial, não era como ele que tinha que se esforçar.

E não era fácil, depois de tantos anos, parar com tudo o que havia feito. Era um processo contínuo de destruir as expectativas alheias uma a uma, para não decepcionar ninguém. Melhor surpreender quando fizer algo bom do que decepcionar quando fizer algo errado. Adrian odiava esse tipo de pressão.

E ele apostava que se Rose tivesse crescido num ambiente em que fosse conhecida como "o sobrinho da rainha", ela também teria se distorcido de alguma forma. Ela não podia julga-lo assim.

Mas não era isso que era o pior. Ela podia te-lo chamado de rato, covarde, de qualquer coisa, se não o tivesse traído. Era isso que doía mais, o fato de sua confiança ter sido quebrada. Ele se esforçava mais do que conseguia, fazia tudo o que ela queria e no final só recebeu ingratidão e desprezo daquela _vadia_. E Belikov? Ele havia confiado cegamente numa cobra criada, que só fez devorar a sua mulher e deixá-lo na merda.  
Tudo bem. Ele ainda tinha a bebida.

Em algum lugar, uma música da Amy Winehouse tocando tornava tudo ainda mais deprimente. Ele, Adrian Ivashkov, sobrinho da rainha assassinada, numa espelunca daquelas? Era de se esperar. Principalmente porque aquele era o décimo dia desde aquela conversa.

Era muito _divertido, _para não dizer o contrário_,_ ver Lissa, Christian, aquela vadia e seu consorte brincando de governarem os vampiros do mundo. De repente era como se ele nunca tivesse existido, nunca tivesse passado por tudo o que passou para ajudá-los.

_Você está sendo irracional, Adrian._

Não, ele só estava sendo realista. Eles o haviam usado. Seu dinheiro, sua influência, o fato de ser portador do espírito... ele não passava de uma cobaia, uma marionete. E era disso que sua vida consistia: se ele confiasse em alguém, desse seu melhor, as pessoas o desapontavam. Então por que diabos ele tinha que se dar ao trabalho?

Tomou o seu novo drink de uma vez e sentiu o mundo girar. Era agradável perder o controle assim, esquecer de tudo e de todos e se entregar ao seu mundo pessoal. Ele já havia desistido de tentar viver na realidade e era mais fácil se perder se estivesse bêbado. Não que fosse por causa do espírito, porque ele ficava adormecido, mas sim por causa do efeito inebriante da bebida.

Em algum momento, alguém o levou para seu quarto. Ele não sabia exatamente quem nem quando porque estava desmaiado, mas quando acordou deu de cara com seus aposentos. Estava na cama, sem camisa e embaixo das cobertas. Sua cabeça rodava e doía e ele esticou a mão para procurar a garrafa de uísque que deixava na mesa de cabeceira para curar a ressaca. Não encontrou nada.

Um pouco de loucura deve ter-lhe vindo a cabeça, porque a primeira coisa que pensou foi que Rose havia roubado a sua bebida. Aquilo não fazia sentido. Provavelmente ele havia acabado com a garrafa e esquecido de pegar outra no bar.

— Procura isso, Lorde Ivashkov? — a voz o assustou e o fez sentar direito na cama, o mundo girando ainda mais. Ouviu uma risada contida. — Por favor, não se levante de uma vez. Não quer vomitar no carpete como vomitou na minha roupa.

Ele fez uma cara confusa ao tentar focalizar sua visão na pessoa que falava com ele. Era uma mulher com uma roupa preto e branca.

— Seja lá o que eu te prometi noite passada, eu estava bêbado. Pode ir falar com a minha mãe que ela resolverá qualquer problema que tiver. — ele falou enquanto levantava a coberta.

Ele estava de calça. Então aparentemente não havia chegado aos finalmentes com ela. Suspirou um pouco aliviado. Ele tinha medo do que poderia fazer enquanto bêbado e tinha certeza de que não queria deixar vários bastardos por aí.

— Tome isso. — ela lhe entregou uma garrafa de água enquanto repousava a garrafa de uísque no criado mudo. A voz dela tinha um sotaque rico, que enchia os ouvidos e dava vontade de sorrir. — Noite passada você só prometeu que viria comigo depois de "mais um" e tomou praticamente todo o bar.

— Bem, desculpa? — ele disse, tomando um gole da água. Sua cabeça se estabilizou um pouco e ele tentou se levantar. — Minha mãe a mandou?

— Sim. Eu tive dificuldades em achá-lo, mas minhas habilidades de pesquisa são fantásticas. — ela disse, em tom sarcástico. — A propósito, sua mãe pediu que vá vê-la.

— Por que eu deveria? — ele se levantou e caminhou até o banheiro. A mulher permaneceu parada no quarto, as mãos apoiadas nas costas.

— Eu só repasso as ordens.

Ele resmungou algo e fechou a porta do banheiro. Ouviu a outra porta bater quando a mulher saiu e abriu o chuveiro, se enfiando lá dentro. Sua mãe era uma das pessoas que ele menos queria ver no mundo, junto com a Rainha e seu séquito de aproveitadores adestrados. Ela estava radiante com o fim do seu relacionamento com aquela vadia e aproveitava cada momento que podia para apresenta-los à nobres e respeitosas senhoritas da realeza moroi.

Isso era o mesmo que dizer que ela as apresentava para meninas sem graça que só sabiam falar sobre brocado e fofocar sobre as últimas basbaquices que aconteciam na corte. O fim do relacionamento dele com Rose era uma delas e ele não agüentava mais ter que ouvi-las dizendo como era terrível e tentando remendar seu coraçãozinho.  
Ele gostava do seu coração despedaçado. Era muito melhor, porque evitava que ele o quebrasse novamente.

Saiu do banho e se vestiu, encontrando a mulher parada do lado de fora do seu quarto. Sua mãe deveria saber que não era certo enviar uma guardiã para busca-lo. Lembrava-o demais de Rose. A mulher em questão devia ter a mesma idade que ele, com os cabelos cor de mel presos num rabo de cavalo e olhos assustadoramente azuis, como os de Christian. Era cheia de sardas e isso lhe dava um ar de mais nova, junto com a baixa estatura. Como uma criatura que parecia ser tão pequena poderia lutar e protege-lo?

— Qual o seu nome? — ele perguntou, por educação.

— Guardiã Brennan, ao seu dispor. — ela respondeu com um tom educado, seguindo-o ligeiramente atrás, como era o protocolo.

— Não preciso que me escolte, Senhorita Brennan. — Adrian disse, em tom irritado.

— Lady Daniela Ivashkov deu ordens expressas de que eu só poderia deixa-lo a sós quando você a encontrasse. — ela disse, com um tom leve que pareceu quase brincadeira com o sotaque engraçado dela.

— Hunm... — ele resmungou e tirou um cigarro do bolso, acendendo-o. O que diabos exigia tanta urgência?

— Isso tem cheiro de... — Brennan parou a frase do meio e pareceu um pouco constrangida. — Desculpa.

— Não se preocupe. Não gosta de cigarro? — ele disse, com um tom meio azedo. Mais um ponto para ela por parecer com Rose.

— Não é isso. — ela balançou a cabeça, visivelmente constrangida com a quebra de protocolo. — Tem cheiro de trevos.

— Ah. É. Prefiro esse cheiro aos outros.

Ela ficou calada e Adrian a examinou com o canto dos olhos. Guardiã Brennan não havia dito nada, mas era óbvio por sua expressão que ela gostava do cheiro. Ela _gostava do cheiro_. Era óbvio que Adrian estava sonhando novamente.

Caminharam mais um pouco até chegar nos aposentos de Daniela e Brennan abriu a porta, conduzindo-o para dentro. Sua mãe estava sozinha, acomodada em uma das cadeiras com um livro no colo e levantou os olhos. Sorriu para Brennan.

— Oh, bem que disseram que você era a _melhor_, Faith. Você realmente trouxe Adrian até mim. Não sei como agradecer.

— Não se preocupe, Lady Daniela. Essa é só minha obrigação. — Brennan lançou um olhar pra Adrian que ele não soube decifrar. — Ele está aqui. Sóbrio. Como pediu.

— Obrigada. Pode se retirar.

Ficaram a sós e Daniela apontou uma cadeira para que seu filho se sentasse. Adrian se acomodou, tragando mais um pouco do cigarro.

— Não sei por que você ainda fuma essas coisas, meu filho. Se tinha uma vantagem no seu relacionamento bobo com Rose, era que ela o fazia parar com seus vícios.

— Você me chamou aqui para me criticar, mãe? — ele disse, irritado, dando uma baforada na direção dela.

— Não, querido. Nós temos uma solenidade para ir e a rainha requisitou especialmente que você esteja presente. — Daniela espalhou a fumaça com a mão, fazendo uma careta.

— Diga para ela que eu enchi a cara e desmaiei em algum lugar por aí.

— Ela é tão boa para você, você deveria ter um mínimo de respeito por ela.

— Eu tenho. Diga a ela que qualquer instante em que quiser falar comigo, ela pode vir. Mas a sós. Sem aquela capacho que ela chama de guarda-costas junto.

— Adrian! — Daniela soou escandalizada. — Não diga algo assim, pode ser considerado traição!

— Você sabe, eu não me importo, de verdade. — ele deu de ombros.

Sua mãe o encarou por alguns minutos, parecendo pensativa. Ele procurou com os olhos por alguma bebida — qualquer bebida — que pudesse confundir os seus sentidos. Era como se seu peito tivesse sido aberto por uma bomba nuclear. A perspectiva de rever Rose, depois de tudo aquilo, era aterrorizante. Adrian não fazia idéia do que faria, de qual seria a sua reação.

— Eu e seu pai conversamos sobre você. — ela se levantou e se aproximou. — Você sabe, por mais que não pareça, seu pai se preocupa com você. E ele sugeriu algo que talvez você ache absurdo, mas acredito que seja uma boa idéia.

— O quê? — ele disse, irritado. Lá vinha bobagem.

— Que você saia da corte. Vá viver a sua vida em alguma cidade humana, freqüentando alguma universidade ou algum curso ou até mesmo indo encher a cara de barzinho em barzinho. Pelo menos até que isso se resolva.

Sai da corte. Ir estudar em algum lugar? Aquilo não daria certo. Mas a idéia pareceu boa, uma forma de fugir daquilo, da pressão que Lissa iria fazer até conseguir vê-lo. Ela o havia dado algum tempo, mas ele precisaria de mais.

— Hunm... que lugar vocês cogitaram? — ele perguntou, apagando o cigarro no estofado do sofá.

— Não sei. Onde você quiser. Podemos consultar seus futuros guardiões, se quiser.

— Ah, é isso. É isso, não é? Por isso você mandou aquela garota ir me buscar ontem, para testá-la. — Adrian afundou na cadeira, a necessidade de um drinque cada vez maior. — Você quer chamá-la aqui e perguntar para onde ela deseja ir? Eu deixo.

Daniela deu um sorriso. Adrian já devia saber que sua mãe escondia muita sagacidade embaixo daquela máscara de submissão caseira. Ela seria uma ótima rival para qualquer um dos políticos da Corte, qualquer dia que desejasse. Era, inclusive, muito mais desenvolta que seu pai. A mulher caminhou até a porta e chamou a guardiã de volta para o cômodo. Faith Brennan parou no meio da sala, sob o olhar dos dois morois, se sentindo ligeiramente desconfortável.

— Sim? — ela perguntou, seu sotaque cada vez mais agradável aos ouvidos de Adrian.

— Se você tivesse que trabalhar em alguma cidade, como guardiã de alguém, onde seria, guardiã Brennan? — Adrian perguntou e recebeu uma cara de espanto.

— Na América?

— No mundo. — Adrian disse, antes que sua mãe pudesse responder.

— Dublin. — e essa palavra a entregou. Ela era irlandesa.

— Então, querida mãe, nós vamos para Dublin. — ele se levantou e jogou o cigarro num lixo. — Onde eu vou beber, beber, beber até cair! Io-lê-i-hul!

E ele deixou as duas mulheres no quarto, sua mãe extremamente irritada ao ver seu feitiço se voltando contra ela e a guardiã confusa e sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

A perspectiva da Irlanda era agradável. Boas bebidas, boa gente, boas mulheres... Era bem melhor do que se afogar em álcool nesse fim de mundo, cercado por aproveitadores e fofoqueiros. 

Xxxx

**NOTAS:**

Oi, pessoas. Volto do além. Não perguntem de Sinfonia, por favor.  
Er... sei lá a periodicidade disso, mas acho que vai ser rápida e eu vou terminar. Torçam para nada bizarro acontecer no caminho.  
Ta aí, sem muitos spoilers de Last Sacrifice, mas eu recomendaria parcimônia. Nenhuma revelação que não seja óbvia, também.  
A Faith é criação minha.


	2. I Can't Stay

In the dark, for a while now  
I can't stay, very far  
I can't stay, much longer  
Riding my decision home

no escuro, por algum tempo agora

não posso ficar, muito longe

não posso ficar, por muito tempo

Levando minha decisão para casa  
_**I can't Stay - Killers**_

Ela não fazia idéia de como os dois últimos dias a tinham deixado cansada até que se acomodou na cadeira no café. Era provavelmente a primeira vez que sentava, entre preparativos de viagem e tentativas de organizar um grupo de guardiões que atendesse as expectativas tanto de Adrian quanto de Daniela Ivashkov. E, cara, como aquilo era difícil.

Se dissessem há uma semana atrás que ela seria arrastada num exílio bizarro para a Irlanda, Faith teria gargalhado. Agora, se arrependia ligeiramente de ter aberto a boca quando lhe fizeram aquela pergunta. Ela deveria saber melhor... Todas as vezes que perguntavam a sua opinião ela se metia em problemas.

Pediu um Irish Coffee, na esperança que um pouco de uísque no seu café fizesse seu humor que fizesse, porque um emprego que era uma perspectiva de se manter longe de problemas havia se tornado nada além de um _grande problema_. Agora ela estava ali, de cabeça quente, se perguntando como iria convencer a Corporação de que conseguiria ficar de olho em Castile e que a viagem não era um presente. Mas como fazer isso se, aos olhos de todos aqueles ianques, a Irlanda era um paraíso?

Ela sabia que isso não era verdade e, embora sentisse saudades, se arrependia cada vez mais de ter sugerido que voltassem para o seu país natal. A segurança do moroi em questão seria difícil de se manter, com todos os pubs e com os relatos de grupos de strigois que atacavam constantemente Dublin. Faith tinha uma opção, mas não sabia se _queria_ depender dela.

Imersa em pensamentos, com um mapa do seu país aberto na mesa enquanto bebericava a sua bebida, se espantou um pouco quando viu duas pessoas se sentarem na sua mesa.

Guardiã Hathaway e Guardião Belikov.

O homem tinha uma cara séria, com olhos escuros e um perfil que era bonito, mas não o tipo dela. Alto demais. Sério demais. E guardiões _sempre _eram um problema.

Rosemarie Hathaway provavelmente era o motivo da fuga desesperada do Ivashkov, pelos boatos que tinha ouvido. Ela entendia bem por que. Sua impressão é que, além de ser uma das melhores no que fazia, ela era devastadora. Além de ser inacreditavelmente bonita, é claro. Tinha o tipo de corpo que Faith nunca conseguiria ter e o tipo de influência que ela detestaria. Ela e Belikov formavam um bom casal e Faith não imaginava como Rose ficaria ao lado de Adrian. Tinha a impressão de que os dois não combinariam.

— Guardiã Brennan. — o homem falou, a cumprimentando. Faith lançou-lhe um sorriso gentil e retribuiu com um aceno de cabeça.

— Você é a guardiã que vai acompanhar Adrian na viagem? — Rose disse, toda cheia de negócios.

— Aparentemente, sim.

— E você está tentando levar Eddie Castile com você?

— Pedidos do Lorde Ivashkov. — ela deu de ombros e tomou mais um gole do seu café.

— Isso tem... Álcool?

— Isso é um interrogatório? Porque, até onde eu sei, já passei por um desses. E, sim. Um velho russo me ensinou uma vez que nada melhor do que uma boa dose de vodka para animar o trabalho. — ela deu um sorriso que poderia ser considerado como flerte para Dimitri.

Rose imediatamente fechou a cara, cruzando os braços.

— Ótimo, arrumaram uma alcoólatra para cuidar do Adrian. Vejo isso dando muito certo.

— Eu estou de folga. Me processe se não concorda. — Faith disse, com humor na voz. Tomou mais um gole do café, não sem antes cheirar o vapor de álcool que subia. — Me ajudem, estou curiosa. O que os traz aqui? Têm alguma sugestão para como cuidar da segurança do moroi em questão, impedindo-o de acabar com o estoque de Guinness do meu país? Ou é só curiosidade mórbida de saber se uma quase anã vai conseguir proteger um amigo querido?

— Não, nós sabemos que você é boa. — Dimitri entrou na conversa, com um tom mais diplomático. Rose parecia pronta para soltar algum comentário que provavelmente as levarias para uma discussão sarcástica seguida de animosidade mútua. — A questão é, estamos preocupados. Adrian tem... necessidades especiais.

— É. Ele tem... alguns problemas e... — Rose completou, ainda um pouco desconfiada.

— Ele é usuário de Espírito, sim. Como nossa rainha. Fui informada. — Faith observou os dois respirarem um pouco aliviados.

— Isso mesmo. Bem, o negócio é que ele pode ser absorvido por... como explicar? Uma insanidade. Você deve perceber que ele é bem maluco.

— Ah, nada melhor que um _pouquinho a mais_ de loucura para melhorar o meu trabalho. Já não bastava Lady Daniela. — ela disse em um tom que fez Rose rir e fez Dimitri dar um quase-sorriso.

— Ela pode ser difícil, mas Adrian não é. Ele é um bom garoto.

— Ele é, quando não está _soltando o hugo_ na minha roupa.

Isso arrancou gargalhadas de Rose e Faith decidiu que havia conquistado-a. As vantagens de ser fofinha.

— Como eu ia dizendo, ele pode ter momentos em que age de forma estranha. Pode até se tornar violento... E nós achamos que não saber isso poderia ser ruim para a segurança de todos. Eddie está familiarizado, mas aparentemente você que estará no comando.

— Compreendo. Agradeço a informação. E tenho certeza que Adrian ficaria tocado pela preocupação. — ela sorriu. A tinham enfiado num balaio de malucos, ela tinha acabado de confirmar. Como William iria ouvir, quando voltasse para o quarto e usasse um telefone. — Peçam um café. Eu pago.

Os dois guardiões se olharam e Rose deu um sorriso para Faith.

— Não, era só isso. — Dimitri se levantou, sendo acompanhado por Rose. — Prazer em conhece-la, Guardiã Brennan. Nós temos uns assuntos pendentes para resolver... 

E Faith sabia, pelo tom de voz e pelos olhares trocados, _exatamente quais assuntos eles tinham pendentes..._

Faith gostaria de ter uma máquina fotográfica para registrar a cara de Adrian Ivashkov e, por que não?, da Rainha quando é convocada para os aposentos pessoais desta e aparece ao lado de Eddie Castile. A incredulidade, misturada com a surpresa e a alegria de vê-lo livre, era aparente em ambos os rostos. Fizeram uma leve reverência e a Rainha Vasilisa pediu que se aproximassem.

— Guardiã Brennan, como conseguiu essa façanha? — o deslumbramento era aparente na voz da jovem rainha. Ela mesma havia feito vários pedidos, mas como rainha dos Moroi, não tinha muita influência em assuntos internos dos Dhampir.

— Algumas pessoas me deviam favores. — Algumas não, muitas. E ela odiava ter tido que gastá-los dessa forma, mas... _eles vem primeiro_.

— Foi impressionante. — Eddie disse, sem relaxar da sua postura de guardião. — Ela veio me ver uma vez e, dois dias depois, estava lá com um mandato para me soltarem, berrando aos sete ventos. Ela pegou uma briga feia com o guardião que estava no cárcere até que Hans apareceu, verificou a validade da decisão e me soltou.

— Então ela fez um pouco de mágica e te soltou? Eu sabia que ela não podia ser normal, não com essa cara de elfo que ela tem... — Adrian disse e a Rainha riu.  
Faith sentiu suas bochechas corarem e deu o melhor sorriso que podia dar.

— Lady Daniella me contratou para ser eficiente e, cá estou eu, sendo eficiente.  
— Eu ainda não acredito que Adrian está nos deixando. — a Rainha diz e segura a mão de Adrian.

— Quem sabe eu não apareço nos seus sonhos? — ele disse, num tom ligeiramente sedutor e Lissa riu. Faith imaginava o rosto de Lorde Ozera se pudesse ver isso. — Mas eu não vou deixar ninguém. Só vou tirar... férias.

— _Férias_... Na Irlanda? Você nunca vai voltar. — isso arranca gargalhadas dele.  
— A Irlanda não é tão boa assim. — a guardiã deixou escapulir e depois ficou vermelha.

— Ah, é, _little elf_? Duvido que um lugar com a quantidade de bebida que tem lá seja ruim. — Adrian diz, com um quase sorriso.

— Pff, eu vou ter muito trabalho mantendo-o a salvo de todos os antros de perdição que existem naquele lugar. — ela revira os olhos e a rainha ri mais ainda. Isso com certeza consistia em uma quebra de protocolo, mas quem se importava com isso?

— Sua obrigação será me levar ao máximo possível de antros de perdição. Eddie, quão divertido isso soa? Vamos ter que aprender algumas músicas antes de ir, também. — Adrian então faz um arremedo de uma canção, cantando tão mal que arranca ainda mais risadas da Rainha.

— Guardiã Brennan, por favor, traga os dois de volta vivos! — Lissa diz para a guardiã, ainda rindo.

— Seu pedido é uma ordem, Majestade. — ela faz uma pequena reverência.

— Estou feliz que esteja feliz, Adrian. Nos últimos dias, tirando a minha coroação, você esteve muito mal. — e, de repente, surge um peso na sala.

O peso de Rosemarie Hathaway.

— Ah, não. Você sabe como é. — Adrian balançou um braço como se não fosse nada, ainda com aquele tom brincalhão. — Tem vezes que se torna insuportável. 

E Lissa e Adrian se encararam por alguns instantes. O que se tornava insuportável?, Faith se perguntou. A dor que ela podia ver estampada nos olhos verdes, a loucura causada por sua magia ou _tudo_? Ela poderia entender, se ele respondesse _tudo_. Às vezes, ela tinha que se controlar para não correr de volta para sua casa e encher a cara diariamente. Sentia um pouco de simpatia por ele.

A conversa não é mais direcionada a ela e Faith se permite perder-se em pensamentos. Havia decidido se concentrar por partes: primeiro, soltar Castile. Segundo, decidir onde iriam ficar. Terceiro, arrumar mais outros dois guardiões para o trabalho. E, por último, se mudarem. Esperava que com a ajuda de Eddie, que conhecia Ivashkov melhor, pudessem chegar a uma conclusão. Além disso, o seu relógio mental estava correndo a cada dia mais rápido. Se demorasse mais algumas semanas, poderia colocar tudo a perder _novamente_ e aquela era sua última chance.  
Suspirou, ligeiramente irritada. Enquanto estivesse na corte, o seu passado nunca a alcançaria. Mas quanto tempo levaria para ele a atropelar se saísse dali? Até que ponto ela organizar aquela empreitada impulsiva iria prejudicar aqueles ali?  
Seu olhar se fixa no do moroi e ela recebe um sorriso. Desde o dia em que o havia achado jogado num dos bares da corte ele havia melhorado muito. Tanto em humor, quanto em sobriedade. Provavelmente a idéia de sair dali tinha sido muito bem recebida, mas Faith imaginava que Daniela Ivashkov o havia feito prometer ficar sóbrio até a viagem. Sorri de volta e percebe que começaram uma série de despedidas.

Quando percebe, a Rainha está de pé na sua frente e imediatamente ela se curva.

— Não, não faça isso, Guardiã Brennan. Por favor, levante-se. — Faith se levanta e a Rainha pega em suas mãos. — Eu tenho muita gratidão por você ter surgido com essa idéia. A felicidade dos meus amigos é muito importante para mim. Eu achei... por alguns dias, eu achei... — a voz dela falhou um pouco e Faith deu um aperto reconfortante.

— Não se preocupe, eu cuidarei bem dele. — dizer que estava morta de vergonha era um eufemismo. Se ela pudesse, abriria uma fenda até o inferno e se esconderia lá com todos os seus demônios para fingir que isso não estava acontecendo.

— Ei, não é como se eu não estivesse aqui! — Adrian diz, cutucando a Rainha nas costas. — E não é como se eu fosse uma criança.

— Adrian... — e o tom de voz dela diz mais do que qualquer frase.

A mudança no rosto do moroi é visível e ele faz um ligeira reverência.

— Muito obrigado por me receber, majestade. Peço permissão para me retirar.  
E, sem esperar nenhuma resposta, ele sai do cômodo. Eddie pede desculpas para Lissa e se retira, logo atrás de Faith.

Caminham um pouco, até sair dos aposentos da Rainha. Adrian na frente, Faith e Eddie um pouco mais atrás, esperando serem dispensados. Na corte, não há necessidade de segui-lo, mas foram chamados.

— Faith. — Adrian diz, enquanto acende um cigarro, com um tom amargo. — Eu quero sair desse país até sexta-feira.

— Sexta-feira? — ela faz as contas mentalmente. 

Três dias. 

— Sim. Faça a sua magiazinha de elfo e nos leve para lá. — ele faz um círculo com o dedo, como que imitando uma varinha mágica.

Três dias.

— Eu não tenho poderes mágicos. — ela diz, com as mãos na cintura. — Mas verei o que posso fazer.

— É melhor se você e Eddie começarem agora.

TRÊS DIAS, é a vontade que ela tem de gritar. Por um lado, esse prazo é muito bom. Por outro, como ela iria organizar TUDO em três dias?

— Para onde você vai, Adrian? — foi Eddie que perguntou, ao vê-lo se dirigindo na direção contrária à de onde ficavam os seus aposentos.

o contrdirigindo na direçrganizar TUDO em tr atr mas sempre resultava em pescoços doendo da parte dela  
— Eu tenho duas amigas, Vodka e Tequila. Elas estão com saudades de mim!

E ele desapareceu em um dos prédios, deixando Faith com _três dias_ para planejar a viagem e a estadia de um Ivashkov, sobrinho da rainha anterior _que foi assassinada_.  
Qualquer simpatia que ela sentisse por Adrian era inexistente naquele momento. Se ela pudesse, ela faria uma mágica e mostraria para ele o que era ter um pouco de responsabilidade!

— Nós vamos ter uma longa noite, não vamos?

_Nós vamos ter uma longa viagem, isso sim._

Xxx

**Nota:  
Por algum motivo, esse capítulo dá problema quando eu coloco no ar. Já substituí várias vezes e ele é modificado quando sobe O.o  
Então, coisas bizarras aí são culpa do ì.í**


	3. Everything Will be All Right

And I won't forget you  
At least I'll try  
And run, and run tonight  
Everything will be alright

E eu não te esquecerei

Pelo menos vou tentar

E vou fugir, e fugir esta noite

Tudo vai ficar bem

**Everything will be alright**** - Killers**

Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa ideia pressionar Faith. Nos últimos três dias, ela havia tirado não só o seu juízo, como o juízo do pobre Eddie e, por incrível que pareça, de Nathan Ivashkov. Ele apostava que a mulher também havia tirado o juízo de pelo menos umas 10 pessoas na Irlanda para fazê-lo chegar lá em paz. Ele a havia subestimado. Como era aquele ditado mesmo? Os menores frascos escondem os piores venenos.

Não que ela fosse um veneno, mas era pelo menos um enigma. Podia brincar com a mesma facilidade em que ficava séria e executava um trabalho difícil. A maior surpresa foi ela conseguir liberar Eddie da prisão, com apenas algumas horas de trabalho de escritório a serem feitas quando _fosse necessário_. Como ela havia conseguido aquilo quando nem mesmo a Rainha Vasilisa tinha tido favores, era um mistério. Adrian não gostava de questionar quando as coisas davam certo.

Agora, no avião, enquanto Faith dormia com a cabeça encostada no vidro, ele não pode deixar de perceber como ela era frágil. Sua impressão era de que ela fosse feita de porcelana, como uma daquelas fadas que os humanos fabricavam. Havia começado como uma brincadeira, mas ela realmente parecia um elfo. Mas ele sabia que era só impressão. Afinal, ela era uma dhampir. E ele já havia reparado no número de tatuagens que ela tinha no pescoço... não eram poucas.

Tirou o cinto e se levantou, cansado de horas sentado numa cadeira. Pelo menos, o avião era particular. Haviam 4 acentos. Eddie dormia ao seu lado e ela, na frente. Esticou as pernas e se espreguiçou, satisfeito com o rumo que as coisas estavam levando.

O plano de Faith de sair sem ninguém saber havia funcionado. De alguma forma, a dhampir havia adivinhado que enfrentar despedidas só seria pior para ele. E, aparentemente, iriam ficar em alguma cidade só de vampiros nas proximidades de Dublin, numa _pousada de luxo_ para morois. Ou seja, não só ele estaria livre para andar sem precisar de Eddie e Faith como cães de guarda, como também teria companhia de outras pessoas.

Caminha pelo avião, cogitando pedir algo para comer. Saíram tão cedo pela manhã (dos humanos) que sequer havia tido tempo para um café. Eddie havia apagado quase imediatamente depois que Faith lhe deu permissão para dormir. Ela havia ficado acordada algum tempo checando algumas coisas com a equipe de bordo, enquanto Adrian a observava um pouco atordoado.

Em certos aspectos, a eficiência dela o lembrava de Belikov. A dedicação também. Balançou a cabeça e caminhou até o banheiro para lavar o rosto e tentar afastar as coisas ruins que vinham a sua mente. Eficiência lembrava Belikov, que lembrava Rose, que lembrava que ele havia sido corneado a olhos vistos. Bagunçando a linha de pensamento, Rose o havia corneado com Dimitri com eficiência. Deu um sorriso depreciativo para si mesmo no espelho. Ele estava ficando maluco.

— Está com fome? — o sotaque melódico de Faith chegou aos seus ouvidos e ele balançou a cabeça numa afirmação. — O que quer comer?

— Me surpreenda, _Little elf_.

— Você vai parar de me chamar de _little elf _se eu encher seu saco?

— Não.— ele diz, num sorriso. A aura dela estava vermelha, mas com alguns pontos de azul. Ela estava irritada, mas se divertia com a sinceridade. Tudo bem continuar, então.

— Então vou ter que continuar agindo como se eu fosse uma ajudante do Papai Noel. — a seguir, ela pega o cardápio e lê, numa voz meio estrangulada, bem fininha. — Você deseja um trenzinho de brinquedo ou um ursinho de pelúcia para o café?

Ele gargalhou e Eddie permaneceu sem se mexer. Voltou a sentar no seu lugar e tirou o cardápio do bolsão ao lado.

— Acho que um trenzinho é menos indigesto. — a aura dela mudou rapidamente de vermelho para azul e ela sorriu. — E eu não sou zoófilo para comer um ursinho... — isso arrancou gargalhadas dela.

Ela não era tão ruim assim quando não estava no modo terminator. Será que ela se irritaria se Adrian pedisse que não fosse tão eficiente? Será que ela se sentiria ofendida se pedisse que fossem sempre assim?

— Você deu uma canseira no Eddie para ele ainda não ter acordado, hein? — Adrian diz, com um sorriso meio sacana.

— Você não tem ideia de como eu posso ser devastadora. — ela aperta o botão que chama a aeromoça, com um meio-sorriso. — E você me deu três dias. Tive que aproveitar como pude. Além disso, Castile acabou de se tornar guardião, ele deve se acostumar com o ritmo das coisas. — ela dirigiu um olhar para onde o garoto dormia que era quase maternal. — Na idade dele, com o tempo que ele tem de formado, eu chegava a ficar cinco dias sem dormir por causa do trabalho.

— _Trabalho_? Ou _escravidão_?— ele levantou uma sobrancelha, mas lembrava da dificuldade que era encontrar Rose dormindo enquanto ela estava no exílio.

Rose. Exílio. Traição.

Sentiu uma dor no seu coração e tentou disfarçar um pouco. A aeromoça veio saber o que queriam e se foi, com os pedidos anotados.

— Foi uma época difícil. — é o que Faith responde, antes de encarar a janela de forma meio distante. A aura dela muda de cor novamente e Adrian não deixa de pensar em como os sentimentos dela são voláteis.

— Isso quer dizer que você não dorme muito? — ele estava pronto para disfarçar o que estava sentindo com qualquer piadinha envolvendo ele e os sonhos dela.

— Não. Eu durmo muito. Durmo três minutos em pé enquanto espero do lado de fora da sala da rainha, por exemplo. Durmo durante 15 minutos depois do almoço. Mas, não, não durmo mais que duas horas por noite.

— Então você não sonha...

— Não se eu puder evitar. — e ela dá um sorriso que faz Adrian largar a tentativa de conversa.

Ficam num silêncio esquisito até comerem o café da manhã.

— O que você espera da Irlanda? — ela quebra o silêncio, enquanto segura uma caneca de café com apreço.

— As plantas mais verdes, as bebidas mais alcoólicas e que, no mínimo, todas as mulheres sejam bonitas como você.

— Você está subestimando o meu país. — ela diz, com um meio sorriso. — Você nunca verá um verde como o da Irlanda, nunca mais vai provar bebida melhor e eu não sou nada comparado à variedade de mulheres que você vai encontrar.

— Você me disse que não era tudo isso. — ele disse, num tom acusatório.

— Nesse aspecto, é mais do que isso. Em outros... — ela dá de ombros e diz, com um sorriso. — Dizem que dá má sorte começar uma jornada numa sexta-feira.

— Quem diz isso?

— Os irlandeses.

— Isso é bobagem.

— Se dependesse de mim, nós não começaríamos uma jornada numa sexta-feira.— ela diz, num tom misterioso.

— Por um acaso é a sua magia de elfo que diz isso? O que pode acontecer, nós sermos atacados por um grupo de leprechauns sapateadores e sermos assassinados?

Ela só levanta uma sobrancelha, como quem o desafia a duvidar.

— Isso não é possível!

— Nunca se sabe, na velha Irlanda. _Na bela cidade de Dublin, onde as garotas são tão bonitas... _— ela cantarolou, com um sorriso.

__— Isso é uma daquelas músicas de bebida! — ele se acomodou na ponta da cadeira, de uma forma que era bizarra para alguém do seu tamanho. Faith achou o efeito geral gracioso.

— Minha mãe cantava para eu dormir, essa. Ela mudava a letra...— ela continuou cantarolando. — _"Foi onde eu primeiro vi, minha doce Faith Brennan - oh"_. Nem rima, mas eu morria de rir toda vez que ela cantava assim.

Adrian tinha que admitir, Faith tinha uma boa voz. E também tinha alguma vocação para cansar os outros, porque Eddie sequer se movimentou com toda a cantoria.

— Me ensina? Essa. E outras. Por favor? — Adrian realmente piscou os olhos algumas vezes, tentando parecer sedutor.

Ela concordou e, pelas duas horas seguintes, repassou pelo menos quatro músicas tradicionais de bebida com ele. No meio, Eddie acordou e se juntou a eles no aprendizado.

— Vocês dois são os PIORES alunos que eu já tive na minha vida! — ela disse, depois da vigésima quinta vez (se não mais) que os corrigiu. — Adrian, você até tem ritmo e voz, mas pare de enfiar palavrões nas músicas. Eddie, você pode continuar só vasculhando os arredores enquanto a gente estiver num pub, ok? É capaz de você ser linchado.

— Você é muito rigorosa. Todo mundo vai estar bêbado, qual o problema se eu cantar "Cocks and muscles" ao invés de Cockles and Mussels? — Adrian afunda na cadeira, os seus joelhos encostando-se aos de Faith.

— A Mally Malone vende pintos e músculos, é isso? É como se ela fosse uma cafetina. — Eddie filosofa. — Faz sentido, as meninas já são bonitas... ela só estaria facilitando o trabalho.

— Se vocês continuarem assim, eu vou agenciar os dois no momento em que nós pisarmos em Dublin!

— Nós podemos fazer um cartaz, então. — Adrian soltou o cinto e se levantou, fazendo uma pose de modelo. — Assim. Tira uma foto, com o Eddie atrás com essa cara de guarda-costas tarado e coloca um letreiro embaixo "Horny Americans".

Isso fez os dois guardiões explodirem em gargalhadas. Adrian se sentou satisfeito, passando uma mão pelo seu cabelo bagunçado.

— Desse jeito, vocês só vão atrair mulheres idosas e obesas e homens com fetiches esquisitos. Mas... — Faith enquadra o rosto de Adrian com as mãos e depois passa para Eddie. — Vocês não ficariam mal com roupas de couro.

— Você quer me ver com roupas de couro, Faith?

— Ah, por favor! Não me faça ter pesadelos, sr. Ivashkov!

— Nenhum sonho que me tenha no meio é um pesadelo, _little elf._ — ele disse, com satisfação. Ele totalmente iria aparecer nos sonhos dela com uma calça de couro.

— Duvido que se o Eddie sonhasse com você, não iria achar que é um pesadelo.

— Sem ofensa, Adrian. Se eu fosse gay, seria um privilegio. — Eddie deu de ombros, com um meio sorriso.

— Se você dissesse o contrário, eu te mandava de volta no primeiro avião pros Estados Unidos!

— Depois do que eu passei para soltar esse menino, se você o mandasse de volta eu te matava na hora!

— Você não me mataria, _little elf_. Eu faria igual aquele gato daquele filme do cara verde, iria te olhar assim e você não teria escolha a não ser salvar a minha vida.

— Falando em salvar a sua vida, Eddie, vamos repassar o plano. — Faith diz, colocando um ponto final nas brincadeiras e voltando a ser basicamente só trabalho.

Ela era evasiva, Adrian percebeu. Todas as vezes que fazia qualquer referência dúbia, ao invés de responder diretamente como Rose faria, Faith se evade. Muda de assunto. Faz uma piada que não responde as provocações.

Por outro lado, isso era bom. Tira-la do sério daria um ótimo desafio e Adrian precisava ocupar a cabeça. Era o que acontecia, quando deixava sua mente vagar sozinha, ela se escondia em lugares escuros com pensamentos e memórias que o deixariam maluco. Ele precisava se agarrar nas bordas da sanidade, para não se deixar perder.

Era o seu maior medo, ficar insano. Era um dos motivos que o havia motivado a se mudar, porque algo dentro de si dizia que se continuasse na corte, com os acontecimentos recentes, iria perder um pedaço importante de si mesmo.

Sentiu-se levemente culpado de ter deixado Jill para trás, mas a garota deveria aprender a se portar. E enquanto a legitimidade da rainha dependesse dela, ela estaria a salvo. Só poderia esperar que os outros cuidassem da _Chave de Cadeia_ direito, agora que sabiam que ela era irmã de Lissa.

Veja só, ele só estava longe há algumas horas e já conseguia pensar direito. Sua mãe não poderia ter tido idéia melhor. E, pelo ritmo que as coisas estavam levando, ele tinha certeza que iria se divertir em todas as horas possíveis que estivesse na Irlanda. E, quem sabe, esquecer das coisas terríveis que passou nos últimos tempos.

Adormeceu, com suas esperanças altíssimas. Em sua cabeça, cantarolava suavemente... _In Dublin's fair city, where the girls are so pretty..._

Xxxxxxx

**NOTAS:  
A música que os dois cantam é Molly Malone, uma música típica da Irlanda.  
Horny Americans – Americanos com tesão –q  
Chave de Cadeia = Jailbait = uma garota que tem idade menor que a de consentimento, mas parece ser mais velha. Logo, se você tentar algo para ela, vai para a cadeia. Eu também sou cultura.  
**


	4. You only live once

_Sit me down.__  
__Shut me up.__  
__I'll calm down__  
__and I'll get along with you._

_Me sente_

_Me cale_

_Eu me acalmarei_

_E ficarei com você_

_**You only live once – The Strokes**_

Adrian se sentia enganado. Moralmente ferido. Onde estava tudo aquilo que haviam lhe prometido sobre a Irlanda durante todos aqueles anos? A única coisa que conseguia ver ao sair do avião era o céu cinza, pesado, que ameaçava desabar por sobre eles.

— Você não havia dito que nenhum lugar é mais verde que a Irlanda? — perguntou, enquanto acendia um cigarro.

— E para isso, tem que chover pelo menos 360 dias por ano. — Faith dá um sorriso. — Você se acostuma. Essas nuvens ficam quase permanentemente no céu. Meu pai chama de "_Skies of Doom_". É bom para os moroi, porém. Não tem muito sol, não queima muito a pele.

Adrian suspirou, mas não comentou nada. Era bom demais se além da boa bebida, ainda tivesse um clima primoroso. Faith os dirigiu da pequena pista de pouso para uma plataforma lateral.

— FAITH! — A voz de homem assustou aos três e todos se viraram na direção da onde ela vinha. — _Mo chuisle_!  
— _Dedushka_! — um sorriso se abre no rosto de Faith quando ela reconhece o senhor. Ela se aproxima e é envolta num abraço.

Adrian analisa a nova figura. Pelo menos da altura de Dimitri, com o cabelo grisalho e músculos por quase todo o corpo, o homem lembra muito um urso. As poucas rugas que se formam quando sorri e quando fala indicam que ele tem mais de cinqüenta anos, embora se Adrian o visse de costas lhe daria no máximo vinte e cinco.

— São esses os nossos novos hóspedes? — além da altura, o sotaque também lembrava o do maldito russo.

O que Adrian tinha feito para merecer aquilo?

— Sim, Dedushka. — Faith parecia uma criança, em dia de natal. — Esse é Adrian Ivashkov e aquele é Edison Castile. Esse é Ivan Ereemev, meu avô. — o Ivan dela saiu quase como Ian — Ele também é guardião e nos levará até onde vamos ficar alojados.

— Muito prazer.

— O prazer é todo meu, Lorde Ivashkov. — ele estendeu a mão para Adrian, que não teve escolha além de aperta-la. — Minha esposa está ansiosa pela chegada de vocês e de _mo chuisle_. Separou os melhores quartos, preparou a melhor comida! Nós estamos em festa pela chegada de vocês e eu não poderia agradecer mais, por ter trazido a minha menina de volta.

O que ele podia fazer contra uma boas-vindas dessa? Nada. Nada. Será que havia uma lei no universo que impedia que os russos fossem pessoas detestáveis, para obrigá-lo a se sentir culpado por odiá-los? Aquele cara na sua frente não tinha nada a ver com o que ele estava passando, mas como controlar os sentimentos assassinos involuntários que o consumiam quando ouvia aquele suave sotaque russo?

— Adrian, por aqui. — Faith disse antes que Adrian pudesse responder alguma coisa. — Eu vou ficar no carro com você enquanto Eddie e vovô pegam as bagagens. Por favor, Dedushka, não fique de conversa fiada. Nós temos um cronograma apertado e quero chegar no hotel antes que escureça.

— Puff. Eu nunca fico de conversa fiada, por favor. — ele disse, com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto pegava Eddie pelo ombro e o dirigia na direção das bagagens. — Ela te deu muito trabalho, meu jovem? Ela pode dar muito trabalho, quando quer.

— EU ESTOU OUVINDO! — ela disse, enquanto eles se afastavam. O seu avô fez um sinal com a mão, mandando ela ir para o carro e continuou tagarelando. — VELHA FOFOQUEIRA! — isso o fez parar e mexer os lábios, formando uma palavra que Adrian não identificou, mas que fez Faith sussurrar alguma coisa que soou como um xingamento.

— Nós não tínhamos que entrar no carro por que temos um cronograma apertado, _mo chuisle_? — ele disse, num tom divertido.

— Não me chame de _mo chuisle_, você não é família, nem amante. E, sim, está certo. Nós temos um cronograma apertado. — ela passa ao seu lado e o puxa gentilmente pela manga, para que a siga. — Se quiser fumar outro cigarro antes de entrar no carro, pode. Dedushka odeia que fumem no carro dele.

— Eu mal terminei o meu... Você está tentando me matar?

— São duas horas de viagem, se não pegarmos trânsito. Sem fumar. Depois de mais de 18 horas de viagem.

Ele para na frente do carro e pensa dois segundos antes de acender outro cigarro. Ela se encosta ao carro e ele se encosta ao lado dela, observando o escasso movimento da plataforma de desembarque.

— Ele é seu avô de verdade?

— Não. Ele se casou com a minha avó depois que ela teve minha mãe. Você sabe, dois dhampirs não podem ter filhos.

— Então... sua avó se envolveu com um moroi antes de se envolver com ele?

— Aparentemente, ela se envolveu com os dois ao mesmo tempo. Só que minha mãe foi um acidente e ela descobriu que amava Ivan, e não o outro cara. —ela deu de ombros. — Não queria que você os conhecesse.

— Eu sou uma companhia tão horrível assim? —ele levantou uma sobrancelha, com humor.

— Não, você é uma companhia bem decente. — ela fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, como que ponderando o que dizer a seguir. — Você vai entender quando chegar ao hotel. E lembre-se, a culpa é sua por ter me pressionado. Esse era meu último recurso.

— Eu não agüentava mais. — ele apaga o cigarro no meio fio. — Seja lá o que tiver de errado com a sua avó, não vai ser pior do que continuar me envenenando em casa.

— Eu acabei de ouvir Adrian Ivashkov dizendo que vai parar de beber! Estou ficando louca!

— Eu não disse isso. — ele chutou a bituca de cigarro para longe. — Eu decidi que não vou parar de beber por nada nem ninguém. Não vale a pena.

— Diz a mulher que levou o fora depois de fazer um implante de silicone. — ela fala, em tom de brincadeira. — Você provavelmente deve ser novo nesse negócio de ter o coração quebrado, mas escute por uma expert: se a pessoa já chega com milhares de exigências, nunca vai dar certo. Entre no carro.

Adrian deu um meio sorriso e entrou no carro, sendo seguido por ela. Enquanto ele entrou de uma vez, ela teve que entrar por partes. Primeiro subir no suporte lateral. Depois sentar uma perna e depois se puxar para dentro. Já acomodada, seus pés não encostavam no chão e ele achou graça.

— Era uma vez uma menina tão pequena, mas tão pequena, que a chamavam de Polergazinha. Ela nem conseguia encostar os pés no chão quando sentava num carro, mas lançava olhares que petrificavam até o mais terrível dos mortos-vivos.

Ela olhou para ele com uma expressão curiosa e depois explodiu em risadas.

— Me senti lisonjeada por ser alvo da sua criatividade. O que mais eu faço, além de ser pequena e petrificar strigois?

— Tem os poderes mágicos de elfo, é claro.

Ela revirou os olhos e encostou a cabeça no banco, o rosto virado para ele.  
— Você veio para Irlanda para ver elfos, é isso?

— Não. Eu quero visitar aqueles castelos legais e aqueles pubs subterrâneos. Ouvir uma ou duas lendas legais, beijar umas três irlandesas por dia. Ouvi dizer que dá sorte.

— Não para as irlandesas.

— Ah é? Quer experimentar? — ele se inclinou na direção dela, os seus olhos verdes fixos nos olhos azuis dela.

Por um instante, a pergunta ficou no ar. Adrian havia dito brincando, mas algo entre o início e o fim daquela pergunta o havia deixado com vontade de experimentar os lábios vermelhos e macios dela, o havia deixado com vontade de segura-la entre seus braços e provar se ela era tão leve quanto parecia.

Exatamente aí as duas portas da frente se abriram, despejando Eddie e Ivan nos bancos da frente.

Os dois levaram um susto. Faith não havia percebido como estava próxima de Adrian e se afastou discretamente, encostando a testa na janela do carro. Se culpou internamente por ter se deixado distrair por aqueles olhos verdes. E se ao invés de seu avô e Eddie, fosse algum tipo de ameaça? Ainda estava claro do lado de fora, mas não necessariamente poderia ser um strigoi. Recebeu um olhar de Dedushka que a fez corar levemente antes que partissem. Como sempre, o velho não parava de falar um minuto e isso permitiu que ela fechasse os olhos e tentasse pegar no sono.  
Na verdade, ela não fazia idéia de como conseguia fazer aquilo. Dormir as oito horas que tinha que dormir, mas em intervalos esparsos. Devia ter algo a ver com ser Dhampir e ter mais resistência, porque tinha certeza que num humano aquilo seria terrível. Mas às vezes o cansaço chegava de uma vez e, para se livrar dos seus pesadelos, ela tomava algum remédio ou enchia a cara até desmaiar. Nesse aspecto, ela se identificava com Adrian por demais.

Tinha medo que talvez aquele momento fosse uma das suas crises de cansaço. Quando o carro começou a se movimentar e ela fechou os olhos, sentiu as garras do sono a prendendo e lutou para se manter acordada, sem muito sucesso. O último pensamento que teve antes de mergulhar na escuridão foi que a última coisa que queria era acordar gritando dentro do carro... 

O velho russo não parava de falar, mas Eddie conseguia se sair bem. O rapaz parecia até interessado e logo os dois começaram a conversar sobre missões, strigois e técnicas de batalha. Faith o havia abandonado cruelmente alguns minutos antes e ele não sabia o que fazer. Se aqueles dois não tivessem se enfiado ali, ele provavelmente a teria beijado e o quê? Feito o quê depois? Adrian tinha certeza de que não queria um relacionamento, nem nada do tipo. E ela era sua guardiã. Será que aquilo era um sinal que estava superando Rose?

A raiva que sentiu ao pensar na Dhampir afastou essa possibilidade. Ainda doía, e muito, pensar no que havia acontecido. E pensar que ele havia sido ingênuo ao ponto de acreditar que não aconteceria nada entre ela e Dimitri. Ele devia ter suspeitado, estava tudo ali. Se ela pelo menos tivesse dito algo para ele, dito que não queria mais continuar o relacionamento antes de ter feito qualquer coisa com Dimitri. O que mais doía não era o fato dela estar com ele, mas sim eles terem feito tudo isso enquanto ele a esperava. Haviam traído a sua confiança nos dois.

E a sucessão de descasos que se seguiu? Ele não era um bobo da corte, sem sentimentos, nem um banco. Mas, para Rose, ele era isso tudo. Além de cego e... _vítima_. Como se já não bastasse tudo aquilo!

Teve vontade de esmurrar algo, mas aquilo não era comportamento aceitável. Podia destruir o quarto do hotel, mas pensou em quantos problemas isso traria para Faith. Por último, decidiu que a primeira coisa que faria era voltar à sua rotina diária de encher a cara.

Mesmo ali, não adiantava nada. Era só parar dois segundos que sua mente viajava e voltava sempre para os mesmos cantos escuros. O segredo, então, era não parar. Faith não disse que nunca sonhava se não pudesse? Ele já tinha deixado escapar uma oportunidade de importuná-la nos sonhos, no avião. Não iria deixar escapar essa.

Fechou os olhos e em alguns instantes já a envolvia na sua magia, encontrando os seus sonhos. Projetou o carro em que estavam, mas a deixou preencher as lacunas. Em segundos, estavam ambos, sozinhos, sentados no banco traseiro.

Era a mesma cena. Ela com o seu rosto virado para ele, inconsciente de quão próximos estavam. Ele deu um sorriso e se aproximou, segurando-a pelo queixo e encostando os lábios nos dela.

O susto que Faith levou era inesperado para ele. Adrian esperou que, no sonho, ela relaxasse um pouco, desse vazão a desejos reprimidos ou qualquer bobagem dessas que a psicanálise diz. Ao invés disso, ela se afastou de uma vez, batendo a cabeça no teto, muito vermelha. Soltou um gemido de dor e voltou a se sentar, esfregando uma mão onde havia batido.

— É, parece que eu acabei de roubar toda a sua sorte, _little elf_.

— Você não pode fazer isso! — ela disse, num tom acusatório.

— Fazer o quê?

— Me beijar! Assim! Do nada!

— Então se eu avisar está tudo bem?

— Olha aqui, eu não sei o que você faz da sua vida e tudo o mais, nem quem você encontrou por aí, mas eu não sou o tipo de garota que sai por aí beijando o primeiro moroi estonteante que vê na frente!

— Você me acha estonteante? — Adrian deu um meio sorriso.

— ADRIAN! — ela deu um tapa no seu braço, visivelmente segurando um pouco a força. — Foco!

— Aposto que você beija todo mundo quando fica bêbada. — isso a fez ficar mais vermelha.

— Cale a boca. Cadê aquelas pessoas? — e ela abriu a porta do carro.

Adrian não havia se dado ao trabalho de imaginar nada fora do carro e desceu atrás dela, curioso em como a mente da mulher iria preencher o sonho. A primeira coisa que percebeu foi o cheiro, idêntico ao dos cigarros que fumava. Depois, o campo mais verde que já havia visto na vida. No centro havia um lago, azul como os olhos dela, rodeado de plantas e... trevos. Trevos de todos os tamanhos, em todos os tons de verde, rodeados por flores de todas as cores. Era um lugar de tirar o fôlego.

— É aqui que você vem dançar pelada nas noites de lua cheia, _little elf_?

— Só quando eu era pequena. Elfas maiores de idade não podem dançar peladas na lua cheia. — ela deu alguns passos e se abaixou junto a uma pedra, tirando uma sacola de veludo de um buraco. — Isso ainda está aqui.

— O que é isso?

A pergunta era pertinente. O que o inconsciente queria o levando para lá? Talvez ele devesse voltar para a faculdade e cursar psicologia para entender qual era a dos sonhos das outras pessoas.

— Eu tenho duas irmãs. Bliss e Hope. Nós costumávamos vir aqui para brincar quando éramos pequenas. Depois que Bliss e eu crescemos, eu trazia Hope para cá todas as férias.

— Faith, Bliss e Hope. Sua mãe tem criatividade, hein?

— Foi meu pai que escolheu. — ela deu um sorriso. — E foi ele que deu isso.

Ela abriu o saco e despejou o conteúdo nas mãos dele. Um broche, uma corrente com um camafeu e um anel. Todos eles com um brasão de uma das famílias reais, mas muito sujos e gastos para poder identificar. Adrian passa um dedo por cima do broche e sente os desenhos.

— Ozera?

— Sim. Minha mãe é guardiã dele desde que se graduou. Ele tem três filhos com sua esposa Moroi e nós três. O que você acha disso? — ela pegou a corrente e abriu o camafeu. Lá dentro, não havia nenhuma foto.

— Eu acho... Inusitado. A maioria dos morois não mantém as dhampirs perto.

— Eu cresci ouvindo que minha mãe era uma prostituta de sangue de luxo. Que estava sempre à disposição, pronta para qualquer coisa.

— E a esposa dele?

— A esposa dele? — ela deu um meio sorriso. — Ela o detesta. Sempre o detestou. Eu já vi a figura duas vezes. Em uma delas, eu tinha cinco anos. Na outra, foi quando ela pediu para eu caçar o filho dela que virou Strigoi.

Adrian não sabia o que dizer. Por que diabos ela estava compartilhando isso com ele?

— E você o caçou?

O olhar dela se afastou dele e se perdeu por alguns instantes. Fechou os dedos no camafeu com força e depois voltou os olhos para ele.

— Essa não é a história que eu estou contando agora. — ela deu um sorriso enigmático e por alguns instantes Adrian teve certeza que ela sabia que aquilo não era um sonho normal.

— Qual a história que você está contando agora, Faith? Onde quer chegar? — ele brincou com o anel, tentando enfiá-lo em um dos dedos. Não cabia em nenhum.

— Quando Hope fez 12 anos, eu voltei para casa para um natal e meu pai estava lá, com minha mãe. Foi o último ano que passamos todos juntos.

— Ah, não. Ninguém morreu, morreu? Odeio quando as pessoas morrem.

Ela riu e tomou as coisas da mão dele, guardando-as de volta no saco.

— Não. Ninguém morreu. Me deixe terminar a história?

— Eu não consigo ver aonde você quer chegar.

— Ele entregou uma das jóias de família para cada uma, para mostrar que nos reconhece como filhas. Eu fiquei com o camafeu, Bliss com o broche e Hope com o anel que você estava brincando. Nessa noite, eu abri a porta do meu quarto e vi minha irmã Bliss e o meu namorado na minha cama. — ela deu um sorriso amargo. — Brincando de... _cavalinho_.

Adrian esperava tudo _menos_ aquilo. Deve ter feito alguma expressão engraçada, porque a próxima coisa que Faith fez foi rir. Mas era uma risada meio forçada, meio desprovida de humor.

— Espero que você entenda que eu entendo. Que eu podia ter dito para você que era impossível eu preparar tudo em três dias para se mudar, mas o que eu fiz não foi muito diferente disso. Você ainda agüentou demais. Eu peguei cada uma das jóias, joguei num saco, enterrei e fui embora. Na mesma noite.

Adrian não sabia o que dizer. Sentiu uma dor no peito, seguida de compaixão. Imaginou o que ele faria no lugar dela... Ele havia descoberto só pelos olhares, mas como seria descobrir pegando os dois em flagrante delito? Ele provavelmente teria cometido um assassinato.

— Eu sinto muito.

— Não sinta. Patrick era um filho da puta. E Bliss... nós nunca nos demos bem. A única pessoa que me fez falta foi Hope, mas eu conheço o mentor dela, então tenho notícias freqüentes.

— Você... o amava?

— Não. — ela o olhou nos olhos, com convicção. — Eu achei que eu amava, mas aquilo não era amor. Era qualquer outra coisa. Atração? Acomodação? Deslumbramento, talvez. Nós éramos uma boa dupla, o sexo era fantástico, mas nada além disso.

_O sexo era fantástico. _Nem isso ele chegou a saber com Rose, mas o quase-sexo era fantástico. Aquela visita não estava ajudando em nada à distraí-lo!

— Quando você ver Bliss, vai entender o que o motivou. O nome dela não podia ser mais apropriado.

— Se ela for como você...

— Não, ela é completamente diferente. Quando eu digo completamente diferente, não estou exagerando. Alta, cheia de curvas, cabelo preto e lábios carnudos, seios do tamanho de dois melões. E sem nenhuma intervenção cirúrgica. Quando éramos pequenas, todo mundo achava que ela era a mais velha. — o tom dela era de escárnio.

— Você a odeia.

— Não, eu tenho pena dela. Ela tenta ser tão diferente de mim quanto pode e acaba se esquecendo do que é importante.

— Ela é guardiã?

— Se graduou um ano depois desse incidente. Acho que foi colocada como guardiã de algum Badica na Inglaterra. Provavelmente a primeira coisa que fez foi distribuir beijos de "Boa Sorte", porque é irlandesa.

E agora tudo fez sentido para Adrian. O comentário sobre não ter sorte. O beijo te-los levado àquele conto de duas irmãs e uma traição.

— Obrigado. — ele disse, segurando-a pelos ombros. — Por ter feito tudo isso. Por me ter tirado de lá.

— Você me deve um favor.

— Pode pedir quando quiser.

E ela ficou na ponta dos pés e encostou os lábios nos dele.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Notas:  
**

**Mo Chuisle = Meu pulso. Em gaélico, é como dizer "meu amor" ou "minha querida". Em A Menina de Ouro, eles escrevem errado :O  
Dedushka = Avô, em russo.  
Skies of Doom = Isso é real. Todo mundo que vai pra irlanda fala que tem "Skies of Doom", OU SEJA, Céus do Apocalipse. :O**


	5. Please, let me get what I want

_Haven't had a dream in a long time__  
__See, the life I've had__  
__Can make a good man__  
__Turn bad__  
__So for once in my life__  
__Let me get what I want__  
__Lord knows, it would be the first time__  
_

_Eu não tenho um sonho há muito tempo_

_Veja, a vida que tenho tido_

_Pode fazer um bom homem_

_Tornar-se mau_

_Então, pela única vez na minha vida_

_Deixe-me ter o que quero_

_Deus sabe que seria a primeira vez_

_**Please let me get what I want – The Smiths**_

Ele acordou quando o carro parou em um sinal. Logo depois do beijo. Logo depois que Faith, ou o subconsciente dela, tinha mostrado claramente que tinha algum tipo de interesse por ele. Apesar disso, ela ainda dormia calmamente ao seu lado, os seus lábios vermelhos e, agora ele tinha certeza, macios entreabertos. Ele geralmente entrava em sonhos, mas o que aquele queria dizer? Ela sabia que era ele que estava lá de verdade ou não?  
— Acordou? — Eddie perguntou e se virou no banco. — Nós já estamos chegando.  
— Faith não vai acordar até amanhã, se não se levantou ainda. Eddie, lembre-se da sua promessa de impedi-la de te transformar num monstro como ela.  
— Sim, senhor Eremeev.  
E eles começaram outra conversa sem sentido para ele. Pelo menos, Eddie parecia estar se divertindo.  
Ao olhar para fora da janela, viu que havia começado a chover e que a paisagem havia se modificado. Onde antes havia prédios cinza e ruas movimentadas, havia apenas grama e árvores. Algumas ovelhas ocasionais, um coelho pulando de um arbusto para o outro. Havia escurecido um pouco e estavam mais próximos do por do sol. Isso que dizer que deviam ser umas nove da noite, considerando que era verão.  
Nada parecia correr como queria. Fechou os olhos e encostou a sua testa no vidro gelado. Primeiro, Rose. Como ela o havia marcado, desde a primeira vez que se viram. Ela era tudo o que ele não era e, apesar da aura que na época era rodeada de escuridão, conseguia tornar tudo mais claro. Era como se ela tivesse saído de um sonho, direto para conquistá-lo. E, mesmo sabendo que ela não necessariamente o amaria, ele havia arriscado. Era provavelmente a primeira vez que ele fazia algo com o conhecimento de que fracassaria.  
Mas o que mais doía era que ele havia dito milhares de vezes para ela que no momento em que não quisesse mais estar com ele, era só dizer. Iria Ao invés disso, ela o levou a acreditar que o amor que ela sentia crescia a cada dia e deu esperanças, só para depois jogar seu coração na sarjeta. E ele acreditou piamente que o amor desaparecia... e que o amor por Dimitri ira desaparecer nela e dar um lugar ao amor à ele.  
Agora, só restava esperar que o amor que ele sentia por Rose desaparecesse.  
E aí vinha a segunda coisa que fugia do seu controle. Ela estava sentada ao seu lado e o havia sabotado com maestria. Como parecia ser o padrão, na verdade. Lambeu os lábios, ainda sentindo o sabor doce dos lábios dela nos seus, relembrando as mãos dela deslizando pelos seus braços e as curvas dos dois corpos juntas. Estava decidido a fingir que aquilo nunca tinha acontecido. Com sorte, Faith acharia que não passava de um sonho e ele teria que evitar lidar com todas as conseqüências que aquilo poderia trazer. Não achava que seria capaz de quebrar o coração dela se tivesse que fazer e não queria dar falsas esperanças.  
Os pedaços do seu coração ainda pertenciam à Rose Hathaway.  
Que tipo de pessoa pensava tão bem de si mesmo para assumir que um beijo era uma declaração de amor? Um beijo era um beijo e só isso. O que ela havia dito mesmo?  
_Aquilo não era amor._

E o que pensar de toda a história da tal da Bliss e o namorado de Faith? Há quanto tempo havia sido isso? Será que retornar para o país natal não era doloroso para ela? Será que ela havia aceitado para organizar as coisas ou só porque acreditava que seria melhor para Adrian? Pensar que talvez ela tivesse colocado o alívio da dor dele acima da sua própria dor o fez sentir gratidão por ela até que se lembrou que era assim que funcionava. Dhampirs faziam o que tinham que fazer para atender aos caprichos dos morois, fosse abandonar suas crianças quando pequenas, fosse servir como escravos.  
Nesse aspecto, ele estava feliz que Lissa tivesse se tornado a Rainha. O que havia começado como uma distração acabara se revelando o desejo geral. Mudanças. Novos ares. Depois que Rose havia lançado a idéia, ele, Christian e a traidora haviam conversado muito e chegado a conclusão de que Lissa daria uma boa rainha e não só um embuste para atrasar as eleições. Adrian, afinal, não era tão irresponsável quanto as pessoas achavam que era. Era um idealista. Desejava um mundo mais justo, em que todos tivessem chances iguais. Era extremamente ridículo todo aquele culto à realeza que corria na sociedade moroi e o desprezo pelos dhampirs. Adrian acreditava que separadas, seriam destruídos pelos strigois. Juntos, seriam uma força única capaz de vencer todo e qualquer obstáculo que aparecesse em seus caminhos. E o que pudesse fazer para que essa mudança fosse real, ele faria, bêbado ou não.  
_O justiceiro ébrio_.

A idéia o fez rir e balançar a cabeça. O carro finalmente estava diminuindo a velocidade e entraram numa estradinha de terra que, depois de poucos quilômetros de bosque, terminou em um jardim imenso que dava para um _castelo_. Um castelo daqueles medievais, que são cenário para filmes imprecisos de época, com várias torres e quartos e catacumbas. Adrian sentiu uma empolgação que estava ausente desde o fatídico dia. O que aquelas paredes esconderiam? Onde ele ficaria? O que teria lá dentro?  
Ele tinha certeza que aquele castelo era sinônimo de _diversão._

xxx

Faith se movimentou, a dor no seu pescoço a fazendo despertar levemente. Há quanto tempo ela estava dormindo? Pareciam anos, pela dureza dos seus membros. Se esticou, não achando esquisito por nenhum instante o fato de estar deitada, entre lençóis.  
Era óbvio que a haviam tirado do carro e levado para os seus aposentos. Dedushka sabia como ela funcionava e com certeza tinha seguido o plano de alojamento e tudo o mais, então não estava muito preocupada. Se desse sorte, poderia ficar uns 30 minutos só de preguiça na cama antes de voltar ao modo _trabalho_.  
Bocejou e abriu um pouco os olhos, fechando-os ao se deparar com uma luz ofuscante. Rolou para o lado e deu de cara com _alguma coisa_. Alguma coisa quente e grande.  
_Oh, não._  
— Faith? Você acordou? — ela sentiu nojo imediato ao ouvir a voz de homem e tentou se afastar o máximo que pode do braço que tentou envolve-la, mesmo no seu estado semi-sonolento. — Faith, não se levante de uma vez, vai ficar tonta.  
Ela forçou os olhos a se abrirem e a luz o ofuscava, mas não dava margem para dúvidas. Aquele era seu antigo quarto e, deitado na sua cama, estava o seu antigo namorado. Aquele que havia _não-dormido_ naquela mesma cama com a sua irmã. Teve uma vaga lembrança de um sonho envolvendo ela contando essa história para Adrian, mas em afastou qualquer pensamento a respeito disso quando Patrick se levantou da cama.  
Ele estava pelado e – _oh, céus_ – não havia mudado nada. O mesmo corpo bem definido, os mesmos cabelos pretos bagunçados, os mesmos olhos azuis e o mesmo sorriso provocante escavado num rosto bonito demais para ser verdade. Era como se ele fosse um deus, vindo direto do paraíso para desiludir e seduzir jovens inocentes.

— O que foi? Eu estava com saudades. — ele sorriu e se aproximou, de braços abertos. — Volte para a cama. Você fica linda dormindo.  
Ela deu um passo para trás e sentiu um calafrio. Ela estava só com as roupas de baixo.  
_Óóótimo._

— Você está com frio, Patrick? — ela disse, num momento de sagacidade, apontando para certas partes dele.  
Ele olhou para baixo e ficou vermelho, dando tempo suficiente para ela correr por ele e se trancar no banheiro. Ela se sentou no vaso e tentou imaginar porque diabos aquilo estava acontecendo com ela, enquanto o ouvia bater na porta e gritar.  
— Você deveria ser mais esperto que isso, grandalhão! — ela berrou de volta. — Você tem sorte que eu não tentei te estrangular até a morte!

— Ah, querida... não fale assim...  
— Ah, querido... — o tom dela era uma gozação do dele. — Que pena que Bliss não estava conosco, não é mesmo?  
— Você ainda está com raiva disso?  
— Eu não ter aparecido aqui pelos últimos quatro anos não era dica suficiente?  
— Eu achei que você estava fugindo... _dele_. Você sabe. Eu ainda te amo.  
— Certamente, principalmente depois de quatro anos conhecendo intimamente minha irmã que era MENOR DE IDADE quando você me traiu com ela! — ela se levantou.  
— Querida...  
— Não precisa dizer nada, eu não me importo com nada que você disser. Me dê minhas roupas.  
— Faith, por favor...  
— Você é um idiota se achou que se aparecesse magicamente pelado do meu lado eu me encantaria pelo seu corpo magnífico e nós faríamos sexo selvagem até de manhã. Minhas roupas.  
— Sempre sem graça... — o tom dele foi ligeiramente desapontado.  
— E você, sempre babaca. Bom saber que não mudamos.  
— Se não tivesse sido por mim, você ainda estaria muda, sentada numa cadeira esperando a morte chegar. — ele disse num tom ligeiramente beligerante, batendo na porta com força. — Suas roupas.  
— Se fosse por você, eu já estaria morta. — ela disse quando abriu a porta para pegar as roupas, o encarando.  
Ficaram alguns segundos parados, um de frente para o outro, em algum tipo de batalha não verbal. No final, Patrick largou as roupas e deu as costas. Ela bateu a porta do banheiro e se vestiu rapidamente.

— Minha estaca?  
— Ali. Você sabe, está sendo irracional. Você foi embora sem se despedir. Não me deixou explicar nada. Por favor, Faith. Eu não consegui parar de pensar em você nenhum dia enquanto esteve fora.  
— Hunm, que interessante. — ela disse, num tom que dizia o contrário. Pegou a estaca e guardou. — Eu tenho trabalho para fazer.  
— É isso? Você está apaixonada por aquele moroi almofadinha, não é? — ele a pegou pelo braço. — E por isso não me quer mais.  
— PATRICK! — ela se soltou em uma velocidade extraordinária e antes que o outro dhampir pudesse perceber, já o prendia contra a parede. — Não é só porque você é um filho da puta que não consegue ficar com uma mulher só que todo mundo tem que ser assim. Por um acaso já se passou pelo seu cérebro de ervilha que eu _nunca _quis você e que você me fez um favor naquela noite?  
E isso foi o suficiente para calar a boca do moreno o tempo suficiente para ela sair dali. E quando saiu, ela estava tremendo de raiva. Raiva não, _fúria_. Sua vontade era ir e gritar com a primeira pessoa que aparecesse ou esmurrar alguém. Devia ter quebrado o nariz bonito de Patrick, para ele aprender. Que audácia! Quanta prepotência! Ela imaginou que ele estivesse ali, mas imaginava que ele a deixaria quieta. Como ele ousava tomar uma liberdade daquelas com ela?  
A meio caminho de onde sabia que Adrian havia sido alocado parou para respirar fundo. Se chegasse daquele jeito no quarto, sabia que a primeira coisa que faria era gritar com todo mundo. Fechou os olhos e todas as memórias vieram de uma vez. Por que ela tinha aberto a boca para falar qualquer coisa naquele maldito dia? Por que ela não tinha respondido "Rússia" ou "Austrália" ao invés de Dublin?  
Seus pensamentos caminharam para águas perigosas e ela decidiu continuar se movendo. Um passo de cada vez, até chegar na porta dupla que dava para o quarto onde o seu moroi estava. Na porta, Eddie batia na porta e falava qualquer coisa que ela não entendeu, num tom pacificador.  
Ele continuou falando, agora com ela, mas ela não ouvia. Colocou a mão na maçaneta e Eddie soou como um aviso, mas ela não se importava. E, quando abriu a porta, o quarto era um caos.  
Uma cadeira quebrada num canto, uma mesa virada, um abajour jogado de lado e Adrian, sentado numa cadeira, o retrato da degradação humana. Ele abre os olhos e a encara, ganhando vida num instante ao vê-la.  
— Eles são iguais! IGUAIS! Por que você me trouxe aqui? Para me torturar? Para jogar na minha cara que eles vão ser felizes enquanto eu nunca mais vou encontrar felicidade na minha vida!  
Ela franziu a testa, ponderando como responde-lo.  
— Ela é igual. Igual. Igual. Os mesmos olhos, o mesmo cabelo, a mesma expressão, a mesma forma de falar... igual. Igual. E com um russo maldito. Com filhos. Netos. IGUAL! — ele jogou a garrafa na parede, a fazendo se espatifar.  
— Adrian, por favor. — ela disse, mordendo os lábios para não gritar com ele. _Eles vêm primeiro_. — Se acalme. Lembre-se do que eu disse? Nós vamos achar outro lugar. Um lugar melhor, que dê para proteger bem. Enquanto isso, não se preocupe. Você não precisará vê-la.  
— Ela me mostrou uma foto do CASAMENTO DELES. Você é uma monstra do futuro, que me arrastou para ver que eu NUNCA VOU SER FELIZ! — ele berrou, chutando uma cadeira. — Nunca. Nunca.  
Ela contou até dez mentalmente, mas não deu.  
— Olha aqui! — ela disse num tom que era próximo do letal. — Se você abrir a boca mais uma vez eu te jogo lá fora sem dó, no meio da noite, num ninho de strigois.  
Ele finalmente prendeu a atenção nela, as pupilas levemente dilatadas. Fez um sinal com a cabeça para dizer que entendia e ela deu um sorriso interno. Ele era um bom garoto.  
— Pronto? Terminou com o ataque? — ele concordou com a cabeça e ela continuou com o mesmo tom. — Então vamos lá. Pelo começo. Estar aqui dói tanto em mim quanto deve doer em você, mas temos um objetivo maior, que é não te matar. Claro, você pode ameaçar isso abrindo a sua boca antes que eu mande. Nós não gostaríamos que isso acontecesse, gostaríamos?  
Ele balançou a cabeça e ela segurou a mão dele.  
— Então venha cá. Eu e Eddie vamos te dar um banho e te colocar para dormir. Quando você estiver melhor, nós vamos conversar.  
— Eu não quero tomar banho com você. — ele disse, a restrição de não falar visivelmente esquecida. — Vai ser complicado, porque eu quero.  
— Adrian, querido, lembra? Não falar.  
— Desculpa. Por tudo. Por agir como um idiota o tempo inteiro. Por ter agido como uma criança mimada só porque a sua avó é igual à Rose... Ela... ela me deixa doido. Eu me perco dentro da escuridão e não tem o que me traga a tona nessas horas, por que o que é que importa mesmo? O que eu construí? O que eu vou perder com tudo isso? E eu flutuo, sem saber onde vou... Sempre. E aí você aparece e diz que vai me matar e tudo parece ficar bem, mas não de uma forma legal, porque eu não quero que tudo fique bem. Eu quero ficar na escuridão.

— Adrian, pelo amor de Deus. Leve uma droga de uma lanterna da próxima vez e me poupe todo esse trabalho. — ela resmungou e Eddie se aproximou, apoiando Adrian nos seus ombros.  
— Eu disse para você, Faith. É o espírito.  
— Não importa. — ela e Eddie sentaram Adrian no vaso sanitário.  
Ele continuava a resmungar enquanto Faith o despia, metodicamente. Eddie ligou a torneira da banheira.  
— Eu cuido das coisas de agora em diante, Faith. — Eddie disse, olhando para Adrian com um pouco de pena. O moroi havia encostado a cabeça na parede e estava sentado no vaso, só com as suas boxers.  
— Obrigada, Eddie. — ela deu um aperto gentil no ombro dele e saiu para o quarto.  
Céus, se ela soubesse. Se ela soubesse que ele reagiria assim. Se ela soubesse que iria sair do seu ex-namorado para ter que organizar um quarto meio detonado. Se ela soubesse que iria _doer_ tanto andar novamente por aqueles corredores.

_Não importa. Nada disso importa.  
_E ela só teve tempo de correr até a janela antes que os seus sentimentos transbordassem em soluços e lágrimas.


	6. Spiralling

'We're tumbling down  
We're spiralling  
Tied up to the ground  
We're spiralling

Nós estamos desmoronando

Estamos caindo em espiral

Amarrados ao chão

Estamos caindo em espiral

_**Spiralling - Keane**_

Adrian teve a vaga sensação de que alguém o havia colocado na cama para dormir. Ele não queria acordar. Não queria ter que encarar Eddie e Faith depois da cena da noite anterior. Queria se enfiar dentro do guarda-roupa e só sair quando fosse hora do mundo acabar. Em algum momento da sua adolescência, havia tentado se machucar para tentar extravasar o que sentia, mas era covarde demais até para isso.  
_Vítima._  
Até na sua miséria ela o vinha atormentar. O que era aquilo, aquele poder sombrio que o arrebatava e o transformava em um monsto? Ele não sabia com escapar daquilo.  
_Leve uma droga de uma lanterna da próxima vez.  
_Era o que Faith havia dito, logo depois de um discurso que não fazia sentido sequer para ele. Ela havia entendido? Ele abriu os olhos, a cabeça dolorida dos excessos anteriores.  
Deu de cara com o rosto dela, próximo ao seu, os olhos azuis o encarando. Suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas e os olhos dela estavam vermelhos, indicando choro.  
— O que aconteceu? — ele disse, se sentindo um pouco constrangido. Tentou soltar a mão, mas ela não deixou.  
— Ah, Eddie te deu banho. E você aí surtou dizendo que não queria que a gente fosse embora. Eddie ficou aqui metade da noite, mas aí mandei ele ir dormir e fiquei lendo esse livro.  
— E por que você chorou?

Ela abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, na tentativa de formular uma resposta. Depois só balançou a cabeça, como se não interessasse.  
— Não foi por minha causa, foi? — ele insistiu, sentando-se na cama e soltando as mãos.  
— Não vamos começar isso tudo de novo, porque quando você perguntou isso ontem a noite só tornou as coisas piores. Eu chorei de um lado, você do outro e o Eddie ficou sem saber o que fazer. — ela fez um bico e se levantou da cama. — Se arrume, é nosso primeiro dia na Irlanda. Vou te levar para conhecer alguns lugares legais, nós fechamos o dia num pub e voltamos para cá.  
— É por causa da sua irmã e do cara lá? — ele perguntou, testando terreno.  
A cara de surpresa que ela fez comprovou que não sabia sobre a habilidade dele. Adrian deu um meio sorriso.  
— Como você sabe disso?  
— Hunm... Você estava falando o nome dele dormindo e seu avô me contou a história. Bem punk. Eu sinto muito. Se eu estivesse aqui na época, eu teria quebrado a cara dele. — da onde tinha saído isso?  
Mas adiantou, porque ela riu.  
— Bem, é, mais ou menos. Antes de eu vir te ver, eu acordei numa cama com ele. Assim. Digamos que ele é insistente.  
— Ele fez alguma coisa com você? — Adrian se levantou, um pouco irritado consigo mesmo. Até onde ele conseguia ser egoísta? O mundo não girava só ao redor dele e ele não era o único que tinha problemas.

Será que o cara tinha feito algo com ela e era por isso que Faith havia chorado? E ainda assim, ela havia vindo e se preocupado com ele. Qual era a daquela mulher? Quais as suas motivações? Ela estava ali por dever ou por ser algum ser superior cheio de compaixão?  
— Fora ser idiota? Não. Se ele tivesse feito alguma coisa comigo, ele não iria viver para chegar a esse dia. Não se preocupe comigo, Addy. — ela deu um peteleco de leve no peito dele. — Eu sei cuidar de mim mesma. E de você, ao que consta. Vista uma roupa e me encontre lá embaixo.

Faith saiu e Adrian reparou que ela não havia respondido de verdade a pergunta dele.  
Droga! Será que um dia ela iria parar de fugir?

xxx

O que estava acontecendo? Em seu peito, o tempo inteiro. Era como se tivesse pego cada pacotinho de sentimentos que ela escondeu ao longo dos anos e explodido de uma vez. Também a situação não ajudava. Aonde ela estava com a cabeça quando achou que poderia lidar com aquilo tudo? Com as milhares de memórias associadas àquelas paredes e corredores, como se tudo tivesse acontecido ontem e não há sete anos. Essa era a pior parte. Comparado àquilo, Patrick e Bliss a terem traído não era nada. Era um favor, exatamente como ela tinha dito. A havia feito deixar as coisas para trás de vez e superar tudo de uma vez.  
_Não muito bem, Faith._

Ela ligou o chuveiro e se enfiou dentro da água gelada, esperando que se acalmasse. Ainda piorava, porque por mais que tentasse negar, gostava da companhia de Adrian. Deu um meio sorriso, se lembrando do carnaval da noite anterior.

Ela não havia conseguido não chorar, então quando Eddie e Adrian saíram do banheiro, lá estava ela, patética, com os olhos inchados e soluçando. Ela tentou parar, mas só foi pior. E a cada de preocupação de surgiu no rosto do moroi era inacreditável, principalmente considerando que ele estava louco de raiva alguns minutos antes. E isso foi o suficiente para fazê-la chorar mais ainda, por algum motivo que ainda não compreendia. Depois, foi a vez dele chorar. E ela tinha mentido, óbvio, porque ela mandou o pobre Eddie ir dormir no início da noite e havia acalmado Adrian até que ele dormisse.  
Faith não tinha obrigação nenhuma de fazer isso, mas ela sentia vontade de chorar mais ainda só de pensar em deixa-lo sozinho, naquele estado. E como não fazer nada depois que ele havia começado a chorar só porque ela estava chorando também? Tudo bem, ele estava bêbado, mas quem se importa?

Fechou o chuveiro ligeiramente irritada com a sua mãe, por ter lhe dado um nome que era uma maldição. Era uma superstição comum que o nome que os pais davam a seus filhos era o desejo deles para o futuro das crias. E o dela, sendo Faith, lhe dava fé e tudo o que vinha no pacote. Bliss era um profundo estado de satisfação e felicidade. Hope, a esperança. E, por mais que fosse uma superstição, Faith via essas características presente nas três. Ela não entendia como essas coisas aconteciam, mas acreditava.  
_Acho que eu deveria contar._

Não, o melhor a fazer era encontrar logo um outro lugar para ficar.  
Vestiu a roupa com precisão, forçando seus pensamentos a ficarem presos no presente. Se arrumar. Tirar Adrian daquele lugar. Encher a cara. Arrumar uma briga e bater em algum grandalhão que lhe dissesse que tinha peitos bonitos. Esquecer que existiam strigois no mundo que a caçavam. Era possível, por uma noite só. Não era pedir demais, era? Enquanto estivesse claro, estavam a salvo. Se escurecesse, era só pedir que fossem buscá-la com uma escolta e estava tudo certo.  
Pegou o seu celular, algumas das suas armas favoritas, um casaco e saiu do quarto, determinada.

Xxx

Ele estava acomodado numa das poltronas fundas da recepção, ocupado com uma revista de fofocas moroi. Hunm, o Príncipe dos Conta foi visto saindo de Las Vegas com uma senhorita muito duvidosa. A lady Emily Drozdov tinha feito uma festa magnífica para apresentar à sociedade sua filha Joanna, de 15 anos. E lá estava, ocupando metade da página, uma foto de Jill em trajes de gala belíssimos, com a manchete "Princesa Dragomir se adapta à realeza muito bem". Ele largou a revista enojado com a exposição da garota. Certamente Lissa era contra isso. Não era possível que alguém em sã consciência achasse que exibir uma garota de 15 anos para os tubarões que eram a realeza moroi fosse boa idéia.  
Cheirava à coisa de sua mãe. Sua mãe, que teria dado qualquer coisa para ter um filho que saísse em todas as colunas sociais e uma filha para ela enfeitar e desfilar por aí. Suspirou, fechando a revista. Sentia um pouco por ter deixado Jill de lado, mas iria tratar de resolver isso dando conselhos à distância. Nos sonhos, é claro.  
Faith desceu dos lances de escada que levavam aos aposentos dos Dhampirs e parou na frente dele, com uma chave de carro na mão.  
— Pronto?

— Sim. — ele se levantou e caminharam juntos até uma porta que dava para um caminho no jardim. — Para onde vamos?  
— Hunm, vários lugares. De verdade. — ela olhou no relógio. — Nós estamos em horário humano. São dez da manhã.  
Adrian olhou para o céu um pouco confuso e viu mais uma vez as nuvens cinzas. Não parecia que ainda era de manhã.  
— Com o fuso horário e tudo, nós podemos manter o horário humano. O sol não é muito forte aqui. — ela continuou e entraram num galpão que parecia um estábulo que estava cheio de carros.  
Ela se aproximou de um dos carros, um jipe que parecia ter sido feito em 1970.  
— A gente vai andar nesse carro? — ele parou um pouco, enquanto Faith lutava com a chave para abrir a porta.  
— Algum problema? Essa belezinha é meu carro desde os meus 16 anos. — ela deu fez algum jeito que abriu a porta. — Entre.  
— Você faz isso andar com magia de elfo e ainda quer que eu dirija? — ele levantou a sobrancelha, curioso.  
— Não sei se você reparou, mas aqui a direção é do outro lado. — ela segurou o riso. — Vai ser uma experiência renovadora, andar do lado do motorista sem dirigir.  
Adrian entrou no carro, achando aquilo ligeiramente surreal. Era como entrar num carro com coisas faltando e ele procurou imediatamente os pedais. Ele não sabia dirigir, mas era o tipo de coisa que era ligeiramente instintiva.

Faith se acomodou do seu lado e tirou a capota do jipe, levou o banco para a frente e arrumou os espelhos. Depois, bombeou o pedal três vezes antes de girar a chave na ignição e o motor ligar, com um barulho insuportável. Era realmente esquisito vê-la ali, tão pequena, dirigindo um carro tão grande e barulhento. Mas provavelmente era mais bizarro ver Adrian Ivashkov num jipe velho, com roupas de luxo e o cabelo milimetricamente bagunçado. Depois de uns quatro minutos, ela engatou a primeira e o carro se movimentou.  
— Você realmente usa magia para fazer ele andar, não é? — ele bateu no painel do carro, ouvindo um barulho oco. — Como é que esse negócio ainda anda?  
— Vocês americanos são muito consumistas. Um carro só se torna velho a partir do momento em que você deixa de se importar com ele. — ela disse, com muita sabedoria.  
— E se ele quebrar?  
— Aí ele é um carro quebrado e não um carro velho. — ela revirou os olhos, como se fosse óbvio, enquanto seguiam por uma estrada de terra para sair dos terrenos do hotel. — E Josh nunca me deixou na mão, uma vez sequer.  
— Josh?  
— O carro, Addy.  
— Seu carro tem um nome?  
— Todo mundo tem um nome. Por que não um carro?  
— Josh. — e ele deu um meio sorriso, olhando para a paisagem na frente. — Você é louca.  
— "Oh, você é uma monstra do futuro" — ela falou, imitando o tom dele na noite anterior, seu sotaque ficando mais acentuado. — Não sou só eu que sou louca.  
Ele suspirou e se segurou no parabrisas, olhando ao seu redor. Era como andar numa carruagem aberta como aquelas do Central Park, só que sem os cavalos. Sentou e colocou seu óculos de sol, decidido a confiar em Faith. Ela tinha um bom discernimento, apesar de ter um jipe jurássico chamado Josh.

Aliás, qual era o problema dos irlandeses com os nomes grandes? Faith havia passado todos os dias até chegarem ali chamando-o de Adrian e do nada havia começado com o tal de Addy, que além de esquisito, ainda era um nome de menina. Os ares irlandeses estavam afetando a dhampir de alguma forma bizarra e ele não duvidou se em alguns dias ela decidisse leva-lo para algum ritual em que as pessoas tiravam as roupas e dançavam ao redor de uma fogueira, à luz da lua.  
Mas era até fofo, de uma forma bizarra. Ela o deixava chama-la de Little Elfe e ele a deixava chama-lo de Addy. Ele podia dizer que já eram amigos, depois disso. Ele não havia se apaixonado por Rose em bem menos tempo que isso?  
— E Eddie?  
— Eu dei folga para ele. Ele ficou cinco dias sem dormir direito, lembre-se disso. Três dias antes, o da viagem e o de ontem. E ele ficou um tempão na prisão... Ele está exausto. — ela suspirou e encolheu os ombros. — Entre eu e você, ele acabou acumulando todos os problemas.  
— Verdade. Você capotou no carro.  
— É o que acontece, às vezes. Não se preocupe. Vovó me fará dormir direito, nem que seja com sonífero.  
— E os seus pesadelos?  
— Eles melhoraram um pouco desde que voltei para cá. — ela deu um sorriso torto e Adrian supôs que ela estava se lembrando do sonho dos dois.  
O que estava acontecendo na cabeça dela naquele instante? Se ele pudesse, só por um instante, entender o que estava passando entre os dois seria bom. Ela o havia beijado em sonho. E havia passado um pedaço da noite anterior de mãos dadas com ele, enquanto ele dormia.  
Adrian encosta a cabeça no banco e decide que a melhor coisa a fazer durante a viagem é dormir e tentar alcançar Jill e não ficar martelando perguntas que não pode responder. 

xxx

O passeio fora bom e, contrariando a sua vontade inicial, ela não havia tomado um gole sequer de qualquer substância entorpecente. _Addy_ havia se comportado igualmente bem e havia chegado em casa tão maravilhoso quanto havia saído. Faith não deixou de sentir um pouco de orgulho por ele, porque comparado à primeira vez que ela o vira e à noite anterior, ele havia melhorado 100%.  
Tinham feito um tour básico por Dublin, a maioria dele feito a pé ou com transporte público. Almoçaram num pub tradicional, jantaram num restaurante (a pedido de Adrian) e haviam pego o Josh e voltado para casa. Ela havia sugerido algo para fazer no dia seguinte e depois cada um subiu seu par de escadas para os seus quartos.  
Faith poderia estar imaginando coisas, mas aquele passeio tinha sido tão cheio de tensão sexual que ela poderia ter cortado com uma faca. Aliás, desde que ela havia tido aquele sonho maluco, as coisas estavam ficando cada vez piores nesse aspecto. Tudo bem, estar com Adrian era divertido, apesar de ser trabalho, e afastava as memórias ruins que ela tinha de alguns lugares. Mas não havia sentido em nada daquilo que vinha acontecendo. Ela tinha certeza que não sentia nada por ele, não no quesito amoroso. E, certo, ele era mais gostoso do que o que deveria ser permitido por lei, mas ela estava acima disso. Certo? Certo?  
Então por que havia gasto tanto tempo na noite anterior medindo-o com o olhar, controlando seu impulso de sentir todos os detalhes do rosto dele, de beijá-lo até que ele parasse de se lamentar?  
Tomou outro banho gelado e se jogou na cama, decidida a tentar mais uma noite de sono. Não havia sido bombardeada por pesadelos na última vez que tinha dormido e um sonho bizarro com Adrian era muito melhor do que a alternativa. Estava disposta a tentar novamente, para ver se a sua teoria de que enfrentar as coisas fazia com que elas parassem de persegui-la.  
O sono não demorou a vir. Lutou contra as garras dele mais um pouquinho, só para não perder o costume, antes de se deixar pegar.  
E então ela estava num sonho. Tinha certeza que era um sonho, porque estava sentada na poltrona do quarto de Adrian, com a mesma roupa que usava de manhã. Ele estava sentado na cama, com uma mão apoiada nos joelhos, segurando o queixo.  
— Tendo bons sonhos, Faith? — ele sorriu, misterioso.  
— Por que você continua aparecendo? — ela disse, ligeiramente irritada.  
— É porque você não consegue me tirar da sua cabeça, _little elf_.  
— Uhh, eu já conheci homens mais bonitos que você, Addy.  
Ele só levantou uma sobrancelha, com um sorriso matreiro.  
— Obrigado, aliás. Eddie me disse que você que me acalmou até que eu conseguisse dormir. Você não precisa fazer isso.  
— Eu não faço só o que eu preciso fazer. — ela se levantou e se aproximou dele, parando em sua frente. Ele sentado era quase da altura dela em pé. — Por que você insiste em deixar seu cabelo assim?  
— É bonito.  
— Ele é mais bonito normal. — ela enrolou uma mecha do cabelo dele nos dedos. — Como ontem à noite.  
— Você é muito mais direta aqui, não é? — ele a puxou mais para perto, segurando nos bolsos da calça jeans dela.  
— Aqui onde? Na Irlanda? — ela largou a mecha e desceu o indicador pela linha do queixo dele. Ele levantou o rosto e a olhou nos olhos.  
— É. Na Irlanda. — ele disse, enquanto os dedos dela delimitavam os seus lábios.  
— Eu quis tanto fazer isso ontem à noite. — ela sussurrou, se aproximando mais. — Tanto.

Ele a puxou mais para perto e os lábios dos dois se juntaram. Ela subiu em cima da cama, com Adrian entre as pernas, e ele a puxou mais para perto por sua coxa. Ela enfiou as mãos por dentro da camiseta dele, sentindo a pele quente do moroi entre os seus dedos. Ele gemeu no beijo, rolando para cima dela e tirando a blusa de Faith com uma facilidade tremenda. Os lábios de Adrian desceram para o seu pescoço enquanto suas mãos subiam pela sua barriga e ela soltou um grunhido. Os lábios se encontraram novamente. Dessa vez, Adrian pressionou o seu quadril contra o dela e ela mordeu o lábio inferior dele.  
_Quantas mãos ele tinha?  
_Ela desabotoou a calça dele com destreza, considerando que ele estava em cima dela, e fez o favor de livrá-lo delas. Faith já o havia visto daquele jeito várias vezes antes, mas de uma perspectiva diferente. O beijou no queixo e sentiu os dedos dele deslizarem para dentro do seu sutiã, arrancando um suspiro dela.  
A próxima peça de roupa a ser jogada de lado foi a calça dela, seguida pelo sutiã. Voltaram a se beijar, só o fino tecido de suas roupas íntimas entre os dois.  
_Quantas línguas ele tinha?  
_Em cada lugar que ele a tocava, era como se tivessem colocado fogo na sua pele. E ela o sentia estremecer a cada toque que ela lhe dava, a cada beijo que espalhava pela sua pele. Moveu os quadris de encontro ao dele e ele a beijou novamente, puxando-a mais para perto.  
E em instantes as últimas peças de roupa dos dois estavam no chão, do lado da cama. Adrian se roçou contra ela, mordendo suavemente um dos seus mamilos antes de se acomodar. Faith gemeu e eles se beijaram novamente, prestes a se tornarem um.

Então seus olhos se abriram. E ela se viu no seu quarto, os lençóis cheios de suor jogados de lado.  
_Puta merda._

Xxxx

**Notas:**

Iei! Enfim, pegação onírica é o que há!  
Eu estou lançando a fanfic no Nyah tb e lá sai primeiro, pq eu tenho problemas com o ! Mas aí eu lanço tudo que lançar lá aqui de uma vez, a cada semana, ok?  
Respostas para as reviews sempre no último capítulo lançado na semana ^-^


	7. My Favorite Game

_And this is no case of lust you see  
It's not a matter of you versus me  
Its fine the way you want me on your own  
But in the end its always me alone_

_I'm losing my favorite game  
You're losing your mind again  
I'm losing my baby, losing my favorite game_

_E isso não é caso de luxúria, você vê_

_Não é sobre "eu contra você"_

_Está tudo bem no jeito que você me quer, da sua maneira_

_Mas no final é sempre eu sozinha_

_Estou perdendo meu jogo favorito_

_Você está perdendo sua mente de novo_

_Estou te perdendo, perdendo meu jogo favorito_

_My Favorite Game- Cardigans_

Adrian se levantou da cama, de uma vez. Sua pele estava febril e seus pensamentos ainda mais confusos. A única coisa que ele queria eram os lábios de Faith sussurrando coisas sacanas em seu ouvido com o seu sotaque cantado e seus dedos deslizando pelo seu abdômen. Queria deslizar seus lábios pelos seios brancos e se afundar entre os quadris da dhampir, queria morder suas coxas e estar dentro dela e fazê-la gemer e-  
Existiam certas coisas que ele preferia fazer na vida real e não em sonhos e essa era uma delas. Mas como Adrian iria saber que iria acabar dessa forma? E fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez que...  
Se enfiou dentro do chuveiro gelado, esperando que isso o acalmasse, em vão. Ele era, antes de tudo, um homem e o que Faith havia feito com ele (e ele com ela) não era algo que pudesse ser esquecido facilmente. A última vez que tinha chegado perto de fazer algo assim fora com Rose e ela definitivamente não tinha tanta _destreza _quanto Faith.  
_Rose.  
_Era o suficiente para faze-lo voltar ao normal. O que estava acontecendo com ele? E o que ele iria fazer, quando visse a guardiã de manhã? Ela provavelmente acharia que era só um sonho, mas ele sabia melhor do que isso. Ele sabia que todas as sensações ali eram reais, que os desejos eram verdadeiros e que ele estava tão presente ali quanto ela.  
Tentou voltar a dormir, em vão. Decidiu ligar a televisão e repassar tudo o que havia acontecido no dia anterior, a começar pela conversa com Jill.  
A garota havia ficado surpresa de início, mas depois mostrou genuíno prazer em revê-lo. Como Adrian havia sido egoísta, deixando-a sozinha no meio da selva que era a corte. Ele se propôs a ajudá-la, pelos sonhos, com o que ela precisasse. Não prometia que fosse direto, mas iria aparecer pelo menos uma vez a cada dois dias para ver como as coisas estavam. Também deu várias dicas que ele considerava óbvias, como "ser discreto" e "agir corretamente". A garota também havia comentado que Lissa havia conseguido retirar a lei de redução da idade dos Dhampirs e estava lutando para emplacar uma de proteção aos morois.

_Ótimo, pelo menos ela estava trabalhando.  
_Isso lhe dava certa satisfação, porque mostrava de alguma forma que não era o idiota que o pintavam. Ele havia levantado a candidatura da nova rainha e ela já havia começado a fazer o que prometia.  
_Engula isso, pai._

Depois, vinha a parte divertida. Dublin era uma cidade linda, apesar de estar nublado praticamente o dia inteiro. O pub que haviam almoçado era maravilhoso e o restaurante do jantar, melhor ainda. As mulheres eram bonitas, como Faith havia dito, mas nenhuma chegava aos pés dela, semi-nua embaixo dele e-  
_ADRIAN, PARE COM ISSO._

Depois de algumas horas andando para cima e para baixo dentro do quarto, como um tigre enjaulado, ele decidiu que iria frustrá-la. Era um jogo que dois podiam jogar, mesmo que ela não soubesse que estavam jogando. A solução imediata seria arrumar uma outra mulher e se livrar do que estava sentindo logo e de uma vez, mas algo lhe dizia que as coisas iriam ficar esquisitas se fizesse isso.

Então iria provocá-la até ela decidir agir como adulta e assumir para ele que o queria e terminassem o que haviam começado.  
_Quem está agindo como criança aqui, Adrian?  
_

Xxx

Faith estava no sofá há uns dez minutos, rezando internamente que acontecesse algo bizarro e Adrian não aparecesse com Eddie para o passeio que havia planejado. Pelo menos dessa vez não seriam só os dois, então ela poderia se focar e esquecer do sonho. Só de se lembrar já sentia a sua pele arrepiar e tinha que se concentrar muito na revista que estava no seu colo, aberta numa página qualquer com uma foto da Rainha Dragomir.  
— Faith. — ela levantou a cabeça e deu de cara com Adrian.  
_Sem camisa.  
_— O que você está fazendo sem camisa? — ela tentou muito não ficar vermelha, sem muito sucesso.  
— Te seduzindo. — ele deu um sorriso meio sacana e depois riu. — Nós vamos na piscina. Vá vestir um biquíni. Eddie já está lá.  
— Piscina?  
Piscina significava Adrian de sunga que significava...  
Ela ficou mais vermelha ainda, com a respiração ligeiramente descompassada. As lembranças da noite anterior ainda estavam bem claras na sua mente e ela iria querer ter _certeza_ se tinha calculado as proporções corretamente e aquilo não ia funcionar.  
— Não dá. Eu não posso ir para a piscina. — ela respondeu, ignorando qualquer coisa que ele tenha respondido depois.  
— Você não pode me deixar sozinho lá. — ele pegou um cigarro e colocou nos lábios.  
— Você não vai estar sozinho, tem Eddie e milhares de salva-vidas e dhampirs guardando o lugar. E está de dia. — ela fechou a revista e se levantou. — Tem certeza que não quer ir para Wicklow?  
— Eu preciso descansar um pouco. Boiar na piscina, tomar uns martinis. Não quero beber enquanto estiver fora. — ele suspirou, balançando os ombros. — E se eu passar mal, você sabe como não me fazer passar vergonha...  
Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e Adrian lhe deu o seu melhor sorriso. Aquilo estava ficando a cada segundo mais bizarro.  
— Tudo bem, Adrian. Vou pegar um livro no meu quarto e você me encontra na piscina. — ela se virou e começou a subir as escadas.  
— Eu não sei onde é a piscina. — ele estava com as mãos nos bolsos, o cigarro aceso em um canto da boca, pronto para ser devorado.  
_Foco, Faith._

— Pergunta para alguém? — o tom dela era irônico.  
— Não, eu não entendo o que esse povo fala com esse sotaque esquisito. Só você fala direito. — ele encolheu os ombros, parecendo uma criança. — Eu posso ficar aqui te esperando. Sento ali, fico quietinho.

— Tudo bem, Addy. — ela suspirou. — Pode vir comigo.  
Ele pulou os degraus de três a três, parou ao seu lado e lhe ofereceu um braço para se apoiar, com um sorriso no rosto. Faith enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e continuou subindo as escadas, com Adrian na cola.

— O que aconteceu com você, _little elf_? Caiu da cama? Ou é a lua nova, que faz mal para a sua magia? Você não era grossa assim até ontem.  
— Desculpa. — ela resmungou enquanto entraram num corredor cumprido, com várias portas.  
— Ah, já sei. É tpm, não é? Essas coisas acontecem com dhampirs também? Eu achei que com todos os exercícios que vocês fazem, isso fosse aliviado. Imagina só? Se eu fosse strigoi eu iria temer dhampirs na tpm... Uma palavra e puf—  
Ela havia parado e ele, sem prestar atenção no caminho, esbarrou nela e quase caiu. Ela o segurou e por um instante, os dois se encararam. Faith podia sentir o coração dele ligeiramente acelerado por debaixo da pele dele e o largou, como se ele fosse radioativo.

— Nem bebeu e já está caindo, Addy? — ela disse, com um meio sorriso. — É aqui. Não mexa em nada.

Adrian pisou com cuidado no carpete do quarto dela, absorvendo toda e qualquer informação sobre os seus arredores. Haviam fotos espalhadas por quase todas as paredes e várias peças de roupas espalhadas pelo quarto. Uma pilha de livros quase da altura dele se escondia em um dos cantos e a cama era enorme até para ele.  
Se aproximou de uma das paredes. A maioria das fotos eram de crianças e ele reconheceu Faith em uma menina loirinha de bochechas rosadas e olhos azuis-gelo. Ao lado dessa, uma foto com três meninas. Uma delas, morena, era a mais alta das três. De seu lado, uma loirinha de olhos azuis que ele conhecia bem e uma menina de cabelo avermelhado, muito menor do que as outras duas.

— São suas irmãs?  
— Sim. A morena é Bliss, a outra loirinha é a Hope. — ela se aproximou, pegando outra foto. — Essa é de quatro anos atrás.  
Adrian pegou a foto na mão. No centro, estava Hope e suas duas irmãs. Bliss era muito mais alta que as outras duas, com um corpo curvelíneo que o lembrava da avó que ele havia conhecido alguns dias antes. Hope tinha 12 anos, ele se lembrava, e já era mais alta que Faith, mas não muito. O cabelo avermelhado havia se tornado um loiro mais escuro que o da irmã mais velha.  
— Quantos anos você tinha aqui? 18? — ele fez as contas, baseado na idade que ele supunha que ela tinha. Na verdade, ela não havia mudado muito desde aquela foto.  
— Quase 20, meu amor. — ela deu um meio sorriso quando ele a olhou com a testa franzida. — Eu sou uma elfa, não envelheço. Lembra?  
Ele balançou a cabeça e deixou a foto no lugar, caminhando até a pilha de livros. Faith recolheu algumas coisas do chão e se trancou no banheiro depois. Os seus olhos passaram pela lista de livros e ele achou algumas ficções baratas, alguns best-sellers e umas coisas que nunca tinha visto na vida. Pegou um deles e se jogou na cama dela, imaginando o que poderia fazer _nela_. 

No banheiro, Faith lavou o rosto e se olhou no espelho. Tirou a blusa de manga comprida e a calça e trocou por um vestido, tentando controlar a sua respiração. Claro que o destino estava pregando uma peça nela. Primeiro, a fazia ter aquele tipo de sonho e depois o enfiava, sem camisa, no seu quarto. Aí o fazia olhar para as suas fotos de forma tão compenetrada. E aí a fazia ter vontade de jogá-lo na sua cama no mesmo instante e ver se a realidade seria tão boa quanto o sonho.  
_Foco._

Destrancou o banheiro e deu de cara com Adrian estirado na sua cama, um livro em uma das mãos e a outra apoiando a cabeça. Menos uma peça de roupa e daria um ótimo anúncio da Calvin Klein.  
— Pronta? — ele levantou os olhos e se sentou na cama. Era impressão sua ou ele a estava devorando com os olhos. — Bonito vestido, _little elf.  
— _Sim. — ela pegou um livro na sua mesa de cabeceira, tentando afastar as imagens que se formaram com a cena anterior. — Vamos?  
— Tirar o seu vestido e deixá-lo jogado no chão? É uma boa ideia. — ele ficou de joelhos na cama.  
Faith sentiu um calor subir pelo seu ventre e contou até dois, mentalmente.

— Addy, você me fará ter muito trabalho assim. Ele estava no chão há dois segundos atrás. — ela virou de costas e caminhou até a porta. — Vamos?  
— Sua cama é tão macia que eu podia ficar nela para sempre. Você dorme nela sozinha? É grande demais. — ele a seguiu.  
— Você está interessado demais na minha cama, Addy. — ela lambeu os lábios, enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor. — Quer dormir nela hoje? 

xxx

_Quer dormir nela hoje?_  
O que diabos aquela mulher queria dizer com aquela frase? Adrian a seguiu pelo corredor, descendo as escadas e caminhando por um caminho até uma enorme piscina coberta. E o que ele havia respondido mesmo? Qualquer coisa que a havia feito rir, mas que não o tinha comprometido.  
E ele não sabia mais o que era real ou não. O fato dela ter ido colocar um vestido que ressaltava tão bem seus atributos físicos era um indício que ela sabia que estavam jogando um jogo ou só algo aleatório? Tudo bem, ela ir para a piscina com uma blusa de manga comprida e calça não fazia sentido, mas ela podia ter colocado um biquini.

Mas se ela colocasse um biquini, ele tinha certeza que não sairiam daquele quarto.  
Tinha que adotar outra estratégia e rápido.

Para sua sorte, havia um monte de morois ali dispostas a colaborarem com o seu novo plano.  
Deitou-se numa cadeira de sol ao lado do guarda-sol onde Faith lia seu livro e não teve que esperar dois segundos antes que uma mulher se deitasse na esteira do lado e o garçom lhe trouxesse um daqueles drinks cheios de frufru. Era álcool, ele não recusaria.  
— Adrian Ivashkov! — a moroi disse ao se sentar, com um sorriso. — Eu soube que estava na Irlanda, mas não sabia que estava nesse hotel! Não é lindo?  
— Sim, é lindo. — ele deu um sorriso sedutor. — Mas não tão lindo quanto você. Qual o seu nome?  
— Helena Sarkozy. Você provavelmente não me conhece, porque eu só fui na corte uma vez, mas meu pai vive me falando do seu pai e de como você é um jovem brilhante e promissor.  
Faith deu uma risada da mesa e os dois se viraram. A moroi tinha uma expressão de desdém.  
— O que foi? — ela levantou uma sobrancelha com um meio sorriso. — O livro está realmente engraçado.  
Helena resmungou qualquer coisa e arrumou o seu cabelo escuro atrás da orelha. Se reclinou na cadeira e Adrian não pode deixar de perceber como ela era bonita. Mais de 1,70, rosto bonito, olhos cor de mel. Mais que bonita, ela era _gostosa_.  
— Você tem um sotaque muito bonito, Helena. Da onde você é? — ele se inclinou na direção dela e passou uma mão pelo cabelo.  
— Oh, eu sou francesa. — Helena ficou ligeiramente corada e arrumou o cabelo atrás da orelha. — Estou aqui de férias da faculdade. Faço Direito.

_Faço direito._

Se ela tivesse que ouvir a voz irritante daquela moroi mais uma vez, ela temia pela segurança de Adrian. Ele a havia arrastado para lá para vê-lo dar em cima de uma garotinha, assim?

Sabe quem fazia _direito?_ Faith. Com um murro no queixo e um chute nos joelhos. E Eddie nem para ajudá-la a passar pelo suplício de ouvir a conversa tola e sem objetivo dos dois morois. A cada drinque que tomavam, ficavam mais fúteis e aleatórios. E ela não conseguia ler nenhuma linha de seu livro. Maldita hora em que Adrian havia mandado Eddie passear. Ele estava agora do outro lado, conversando animadamente com um dos dhampirs que serviam como salva-vidas.  
Não era ciumes, ela decidiu. Era só indignação pela falta de respeito que ele a havia mostrado. Ainda tinha que encarar olhares malignos vindo da francesa, que estava profundamente incomodada com a presença de uma _pessoa_ como Faith ali.  
— Adrian. — ela o chamou, fechando o livro com um estralo.

Os dois olharam para ela, a francesa numa careta.  
— Sim, Faith?  
— Eu posso ir fazer algo útil além de ouvir você conversando com a senhorita Sarkozy? — a moroi fez uma cara de ultraje ao ouvir isso, visivelmente indignada.  
— Achei que estava lendo o seu livro. — Adrian deitou na esteira, sem desviar o olhar dela. — Achei que estava divertido.  
— Está, mas aqui tem barulho demais para eu me concentrar. Qualquer coisa, você sabe onde me achar. — ela se levantou e Adrian a segurou pelo braço.  
— Calma aí, eu preciso que você me faça um favor.  
— Sim?  
Ele se inclinou na direção dela, encostando os lábios no ouvido dela.  
— _Me compra umas camisinhas?_


	8. You spin right me round

_I want your love  
I want your love  
All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your lovin' arms  
Watch out, here I come_

_You spin me right round, baby  
right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round_

_Eu quero seu amor_

_Eu quero seu amor_

_Tudo que eu sei é isso para mim_

_Você parece ser muito divertida_

_Abra seus braços de amor_

_Tome cuidado, aqui vou eu_

_Você me faz girar, baby_

_girar como um disco, baby_

_Girando Girando Girando_

_You __Spin me round (like a record baby) – Dead or Alive_

Ela estava irada. Existia algum sentimento maior que isso? Se existisse, era o que estava sentindo no momento. Se pudesse torcer o pescoço de Adrian por fazer aquilo com ela, torceria. Mas antes, o torturaria das piores maneiras possíveis, a maioria delas envolvendo usos não-ortodoxos das camisinhas que ele havia pedido que comprasse.

Faith podia ter dito não. Aquilo não tinha NADA a ver com as suas obrigações e ela não tinha que ser babá de ninguém, quiçá cuidar para que ele não precisasse de babás no futuro. E ser diminuída ao ponto de se tornar uma garota de mercearia, que vai buscar o que está em falta?  
Então ela não fazia ideia do motivo que a havia levado até uma farmácia, numa cidade a 2 horas de carro dali.

Jogou o conteúdo do saco numa das gavetas do criado mudo dele, considerando se talvez aquilo fosse um sinal do seu subconsciente de que ela queria que ele as usasse com ela. Bem, o seu subconsciente já tinha dado uma mensagem bem clara para ela na noite anterior, com o sonho mais picante dos últimos cinco anos.

Sentou no canto da cama dele, enfiando os dedos pelo cabelo. O que iria fazer quanto aquilo? Não podia, por mais que quisesse, ir por esse lado. E se continuasse assim, iria acabar enlouquecendo.  
Era de espantar como Adrian sabia exatamente a hora certa de aparecer. Ela ouviu os passos dele no corredor e se levantou, praticando todo o seu autocontrole para não gritar com ele quanto o viu entrar no quarto.  
— Ah, Faith. — ele deu um sorriso. — Como foi no seu passeio?  
— Bem, elas estão aqui. Várias, como você pediu. De _vários sabores.  
_— Muito bom. — ele se jogou na cama, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos.  
— Cadê a francesa?  
— Hum? Francesa? — ele parou alguns segundos para pensar. — Ah, sim. Ela foi jantar não sei aonde.  
— Ah. Que bom. — o tom dela era de desinteresse. — Amanhã é a minha folga, então eu falei com um dos guardiões daqui e ele levará você e Eddie para passear, se você quiser

— Por que você está irritada, Faith?  
Se um olhar pudesse matar, ele teria sido fulminado.  
— Eu queria delimitar algumas coisas, já que mencionou minha irritação. Eu não sou sua empregada. Não sou sua babá. Eu fiz o que você me pediu de consideração, mas isso não é algo que eu faria nem para um amigo íntimo. O tom dela era afiado. Adrian fez uma expressão ligeiramente dolorida e balançou a cabeça, parecendo confuso.  
— Me desculpa. Eu não sei o que passou na minha cabeça.  
— Eu compreendo que você precise de mulheres para superar seja lá o que aquela dhampir fez com você, mas eu não sou ela. Você não precisa descontar nada disso em mim. Teoricamente, estamos do mesmo lado. Não faça que eu mude de ideia. Você iria se arrepender.  
— Por que você está falando isso para mim?  
Faith deu um sorriso que era mais pena do que qualquer outra coisa.  
— Vá dormir, Adrian. Tenha uns sonhos bons, tome um ar amanhã e depois de amanhã nos vemos. E espero que pelo menos use essas porcarias que me fez comprar. 

xxx

Por que ela havia dito lhe dito aquilo? Ele não estava projetando Rose em Faith. Elas nem se pareciam, tanto em temperamento quanto em aparência. Ele só queria provocá-la, ver até onde ela iria. E agora ele teria que aguentar quase dois dias inteiros sem vê-la para saber o que tudo aquilo queria dizer. Queria dizer que ela iria manter somente o relacionamento de guardiã com ele? Queria dizer que ela achava que eles eram amigos e ele a havia decepcionado?  
Ele jantou no bar do hotel, se sentindo miserável. Um cara sentou do seu lado, pediu um drink e puxou conversa.  
— Ivashkov. — ele levantou o drink e tomou um gole.  
— Não, é a Rainha. — Adrian falou, com um tom irônico.  
— Você não se lembra de mim, lembra? — o homem era imenso e ocupava um grande espaço no banco. — Imaginei que não. Nós não conversamos. Sou Patrick.  
— Adrian. — ele estendeu a mão automaticamente e só então caiu a ficha.  
_Patrick?_

— Vejo que ela te deixou para trás também. — o dhampir disse num tom amargo. —É o que ela faz, você sabe. Nos deixa para trás. Ninguém é rápido suficiente para pegá-la...  
— Do que você está falando?  
— Faith. — ele deu de ombros.  
— Você a traiu. — Adrian levantou uma sobrancelha.  
— Ela me frustrava. — Patrick abaixou os ombros. — Muito. Ela vinha com seus beijos suaves e palavras doces e quando eu via, lá estava ela, sendo muito melhor do que eu. E Bliss me ama. Não posso dizer o mesmo dela.

Adrian deu a última garfada e limpou os lábios com um guardanapo. O irlandês ao seu lado pediu outro copo de uísque.  
— Ela ficou meio louca, você sabe. Depois do incidente com Oliver e Michael. Eu tentei ajudá-la como pude, mas sem chance. Ela ficou bem perturbada. — o homem continuou.  
— Oliver? Michael?  
— Ela não te contou? — ele pareceu espantado. — Oliver é o irmão moroi dela. Ele matou Michael na frente de Faith e virou strigoi. Michael era a "alma gêmea" dela. Um insuportável metido a perfeito que tirava as melhores notas em tudo na escola. "_Olá, meu nome é Michael, eu matei 4 strigois com 17 anos e ainda como a menina mais bonita da escola_". Imbecil. Aliás, ela e os amigos dela da escola, todos imbecis metidos.  
Adrian estava, pela primeira vez, se deparando com algo próximo da loucura que ele experimentava. Esse cara parecia ser tão doido da cabeça quanto ele clamava que Faith era, mas provavelmente era só culpa da bebida. Pelo cheiro, Patrick havia começado cedo.  
— Não me espanta que Oliver tenha feito o que fez. Veja bem, ele sempre teve uma queda por Faith. A vida inteira. O pai dele o trazia para cá e ele a perseguia para cima e para baixo, enquanto eu, ela e Bliss fugíamos. Acho que ele deve até ter roubado um beijo dela uma vez, porque apanhou tanto que chega ficou com um olho roxo. — Adrian apoiou um cotovelo no balcão, ouvindo atentamente a conversa ininterrupta do bêbado. — Eu não sei. Às vezes Faith o arrastava para aquele lago dela e eles ficavam horas lá. Talvez ela tenha prometido algo para ele. E aí, ela começou a treinar com o Blake e conheceu o Michael. Quanta inveja eu tinha dele e da vida perfeita que ele tinha.  
Ignorando o fato de Adrian não conhecer nenhuma das pessoas citadas na história, ele podia entender.  
— Você era amigo de infância de Faith e ainda a traiu? — Adrian estava enojado por toda a história, mas isso só dava mais requintes de crueldade.  
— Eu já te disse! — o homem falou alto — Ela me frustrava! Sempre fugindo, sempre me deixando para trás! E Bliss estava ali, tão disposta, ouvindo minhas mágoas sempre que...  
Adrian se levantou, interrompendo o homem.  
— A conversa está assustadoramente boa, mas tenho compromissos.  
— Fique aí, tome um drinque, camarada. Você deve estar se sentindo péssimo porque ela foi naquele bar sem te levar. Eu compartilho a sua dor.  
— Não, você não compartilha a minha dor porque você não me conhece. E eu não falo com idiotas como você. — ele procurou um cigarro no bolso.  
Patrick o encarou por alguns segundos antes de balançar a cabeça e resmungar algo em outra língua, tomando mais um gole. Adrian acendeu o cigarro e saiu do bar, tremendo ligeiramente de raiva. Se o Dhampir não fosse tão maior que ele, eles certamente teriam brigado. Será que Rose tinha um motivo _tão nobre_ quanto o de Patrick? Onde estava o respeito e a consideração alheia?  
O desprezo que era aparente na voz do irlandês o irritava profundamente. Parecia que quem havia sido abandonado era Patrick e não Faith. Era como se Faith fosse uma pessoa moralmente duvidosa só porque não era da forma que Patrick desejava que ela fosse. O que era que ela havia dito antes? Se um relacionamento começa cheio de exigências, não dará certo. Será que era disso que ela estava falando?  
E o que pensar sobre a história sobre o tal Oliver e o tal Michael? Patrick visivelmente tinha ciúmes de um e pena do outro. O quanto daquilo era verdade e o quanto era mentira? O quanto era fabricado para fazer Faith parecer maligna?  
Descendo o corredor na direção do salão principal do hotel, Adrian passou por um dhampir alto, de cabelo preto cortado rente à cabeça.  
— Lorde Ivashkov? — ele o chamou.  
— Ó céus, vocês brotam de todos os lugares! — Adrian revirou os olhos, ligeiramente irritado.  
— Desculpe se o momento é inoportuno, mas Faith pediu que eu viesse me apresentar. Sou Guardião Bellamy, a sua disposição. Amanhã eu irei levá-los para onde quiser.  
— Que bom, hein? — ele resmungou.  
— Até amanhã. Espero que passe uma boa noite.  
O guardião continuou pelo corredor, na direção contrária. Adrian caminhou mais alguns passos e teve uma idéia.  
— Guardião Bellamy. — chamou e o homem se virou. — Você poderia me levar em algum bar?  
Bellamy se aproximou de volta e franziu a testa, confuso.  
— Sim, senhor. Tem vários bares aqui perto que são voltados ao nosso público.  
— Não seria incômodo?  
— De forma alguma, senhor. — ele pareceu ligeiramente espantado com a pergunta. — Nós temos um serviço que leva e traz morois desses estabelecimentos. Uma van sai daqui a cada meia hora. Depois das duas, tem uma a cada quinze minutos para trazê-los de volta. Se você não se sentir seguro para andar sozinho, eu posso acompanhá-lo, mas garanto que a cidade é bem policiada por Dhampirs.  
— Não, não precisa se incomodar com isso. Você sabe qual o melhor?  
— Ah, sim. Hoje tem um karaokê especial no Pub da Maeve. Por questões de segurança, seria o melhor lugar para ir, porque é conhecido como ponto de encontro de dhampirs em folga.  
Adrian deu um meio sorriso. Ele nem tinha precisado usar compulsão no Guardião Bellamy para conseguir a informação que queria. O dhampir era tão interessado em ajudar que havia entregue a possível localização de Faith de graça.  
— Muito obrigado, guardião Bellamy. Aliás, como eu posso te chamar? Guardião Bellamy é muito formal.  
— Scott.  
— Certo, obrigado, Scott. Me chame de Adrian. Nos vemos amanhã.  
— Sim, senhor Adrian. Sabe onde pegar a van?  
— No saguão de entrada do hotel?  
— Exatamente. Se tiver qualquer modificação no plano de amanhã, por favor informe à recepção e eles me avisarão.  
Os dois se separaram e Adrian continuou na direção do saguão. A única mudança de plano que ele faria era substituir Scott por Faith. Não sabia bem por que, mas se sentia como se fosse uma intrusão passear pelo país sem a idealizadora da viagem.  
Se desse sorte, conseguiria achá-la e a convenceria de que ela estava enganada.  
_Adrian, o que está acontecendo com você?_

Xxx 

A vantagem de estar no seu país natal era, obviamente, os amigos. Faith só precisou de duas ligações para saber o que fazer e com quem ir. Nada melhor do que um reencontro com os seus colegas de escola para tirar a sua irritação. Provavelmente iriam beber, jogar poker e se xingar mutuamente até que tivessem que dormir amontoados no apartamento quarto-e-sala de Wallace.  
Não que ela fosse ver todos. Quando eram adolescentes, o grupo era bem maior. Com o tempo, as fatalidades naturais decorrentes das atividades que eles desenvolviam e os vários trabalhos que lhes foram designados ao redor do mundo os tinham separado. Pelo menos, quando se reuniam todos tinham a decência de se manter nos assuntos seguros.  
Nathan a buscou e eles ficaram praticamente o caminho inteiro até a pequena cidade tagarelando sobre os seus novos trabalhos e o que andavam fazendo. Nathan trabalhava como guardião de um Taurus na Índia e estava ali de férias, por duas semanas só. Faith achou engraçado como ele havia mudado desde a última vez que se viram, onde a maior preocupação dele era se iria ou não congelar na hora de entrar em ação. Ao invés disso, sentava ao seu lado um homem bem sucedido no que fazia, com confiança para dar e vender.  
O mesmo se aplicava a todos os outros que encontrou no pub. Era maravilhoso ouvir os relatos de cada um deles, com histórias que se passavam em vários países. Ela mesma tinha sua parcela de histórias e, entre doses de uísque e rodadas de poker, colocaram tudo em dia.  
E aí começou a parte que todos eles mais gostavam: o karaokê.

Desde que estavam no colégio, quase todo fim de semana arrumavam a sala de entretenimento com um microfone e milhares de discos e faziam competição. Era uma memória querida, porque lembrava de tempos em que eles não tinham muitas preocupações e que todos estavam _juntos_.  
— Qual daquelas músicas bregas dos anos oitenta que você adora vai cantar dessa vez, Faith? — Ian, um dos meninos, se apoiou na mesa, falando tudo embolado.

— Eu vou cantar? Quem disse que vou cantar sozinha? — ela o puxou pelo ombro para fora da mesa, quase tropeçando num casal. — Opa. Foi mal.  
— Eu não vou cantar, leva Sophie! — ele apontou para a mulher ruiva na frente deles.  
— Ah, só se cantarmos alguma música fabulosa. — ela se levantou e bateu a cabeça na bandeja de um garçom, derramando cerveja em todo mundo da mesa. — Opa, foi mal!

— Vão logo os três, seus idiotas. — Wallace disse, com mau humor. — Só não destruam o bar ou Maeve nos mata.  
Sophie balançou o cabelo, espalhando mais cerveja nas pessoas da mesa e Faith riu, a abraçando pelo pescoço. Ian se juntou a elas, abraçando-as pela cintura.  
— Tudo bem, meus docinhos. Se vocês me querem tanto lá em cima, nós vamos os três. Bem juntinhos.  
Depois de alguns tropeções, eles subiram no palco. Ian balançava de um lado para o outro, tentando se manter em pé. Faith e Sophie entraram numa discussão meio sem sentido para descobrir que música iriam cantar até as pessoas começarem a vaiar e elas escolherem aleatoriamente.

Pegaram os microfones e a música começou, junto com a coreografia ridícula que eles tinham.

Ela não percebeu, mas exatamente nessa hora Adrian entrou no estabelecimento.

xxx

O lugar estava lotado de gente. Em uma das mesas, quatro pessoas estavam berrando alguma coisa pro palco. Em outra, eles faziam algum tipo de competição de bebida. No meio, havia um palco com algumas televisões e da onde saia uma música com uma batida meio conhecida acompanhada por vozes ligeiramente desafinadas.  
E lá estava Faith, com o cabelo todo bagunçado, balançando seu corpo de um lado para o outro enquanto berrava _"You spin me right round, baby, right round_" com outras duas pessoas. O homem havia virado de costas e começado a rebolar, arrancando gargalhadas da ruiva que estava no palco. A única pessoa que ainda cantava era Faith, que empurrava os dois pelo palco obrigando-os a cantar. O público estava berrando várias coisas e rindo também.  
Adrian se acomoda no bar, observando enquanto ela manda os seus companheiros irem embora e chama outra pessoa com a mão. Um homem se levanta de uma mesa e anda na direção do palco, recebendo um tapa na bunda da mulher ruiva e um high five do rapaz. Com sinais, Faith manda que ele leve a cadeira para cima do palco e que se sente.  
— Essa aqui é pro Nathan, porque ele é uma mocinha. — Faith diz no microfone, a voz ligeiramente embolada. Ela chega perto demais da beira do palco e quase se desequilibra, mas um homem da platéia a empurra de volta. — Eu estou bem. Estou muito bem! Obrigada, querido.

Ela lançou um beijinho para o rapaz da platéia, arrancando gargalhadas e urros dela. Ela riu.  
— Um, dois, três, quatro! — ela apontou para a mulher que operava o karaokê e a música encheu o pub.  
Era Like a Virgin. A platéia veio a baixo, gargalhando.  
Mas Adrian não via graça nenhuma naquilo. Faith havia começado a fazer uma dança ao redor da cadeira onde o tal Nathan estava sentado que superava a de qualquer stripper. Até que chegou no refrão e ela se sentou no colo do rapaz e... Adrian não sabia descrever exatamente o que ela estava fazendo, mas ele queria que ela fizesse com ele naquele instante. A maior parte das outras pessoas estava prestes a passar mal de tanto rir. O que tinha de tão engraçado naquela droga? Era _sexy_, era irritante, era invejável. Ele queria estar naquela cadeira, no lugar do tal Nathan. Por que ela estava fazendo aquilo com outra pessoa? Ela não o havia quase devorado vivo no sonho? Será que ela era tarada?  
_Adrian, sexo não é amor._

E, antes da música acabar, o homem se levanta e pega Faith pelas pernas, virando-a de cabeça para baixo a e colocando sobre o ombro. Ela começa a gargalhar no microfone, falando algumas coisas em uma língua que Adrian não conhecia. Nathan tirou o microfone das mãos dela depois de uma sessão de cócegas.  
— Aos que não entendem pessoas bêbadas falando gaélico, isso foi uma homenagem da minha amiga ao Henry, que está sentado ali, ó. — ele apontou para um grupo de morois sentados numa mesa, que começaram a rir. — E que mais cedo me deu o telefone dele. Henry, eu vou te ligar. E é melhor você estar pronto, porque eu vou me vingar por isso aqui.  
— Ei, Nate! Eu acho que vocês dois deviam se beijar, viu! — Faith berrou e, mesmo sem microfone, a voz dela foi ouvida em todo o pub.  
Nathan deu um tapinha na bunda dela e ela bateu os pés, mas a semente já havia brotado. Todo o bar veio a abaixo, gritando "Beija, beija, beija!".  
— Você sabe, Henry! — alguém tinha entregado um microfone para Faith. — Beijar um irlandês dá sorte!  
Quando Adrian havia saído do hotel, tinha imaginado que iria chegar num pub meio cheio, mas tranqüilo e encontraria Faith sentada numa mesa, ligeiramente deprimida. Vê-la dançar sensualmente para sacanear um amigo não estava nos planos. Nem vê-la enchendo o saco para que ele beijasse um homem que havia dado em cima dele. Muito menos vê-la apanhando por ser uma menina "levada", que era o que estava acontecendo agora.  
— Tudo bem! — Nathan disse com sua voz grossa. Henry já estava no palco, mais vermelho que um morango. — Vocês venceram.  
Ele colocou Faith no chão de uma vez e ela cambaleou dois passos, antes de cair do palco. Adrian se levantou para ver se ela estava bem, mas ela havia sido segurada pelo mesmo rapaz que a havia segurado antes.  
— Eu estou bem! — ela berrou, arrancando mais gargalhadas do público.

No palco, Nathan estendeu uma mão para o moroi que se aproximou dele, ainda mais vermelho. Adrian reconheceu o garoto como um Conta que estava em quase todas as festas da Corte. Nada melhor do que uma viagem para longe para assumir a sexualidade, hã?  
Ele pegou uma caneca de Guiness e abriu caminho pela multidão, procurando Faith. Depois de esbarrar em algumas pessoas e derramar cerveja na sua blusa, ele a encontrou ainda lá na frente. Sentada com o rapaz que a havia segurado do palco.  
Ou melhor, sentada _NO rapaz_.

xxx

Ela se sentia bêbada. Isso era um problema, quando se tratava dela. A estratégia de Nate sempre dava certo, por que quem não iria subir lá e beijar aquele homem maravilhoso depois de uma exibição pública da figura dele como aquela? Ela beijaria, sem pensar duas vezes. Uma pena que ele fosse do outro time.  
Era mais um dos sinais. Ela cogitar beijar seus amigos gays. O outro era ela estar conversando animadamente com aquele dhampir. Ela nem sabia se ele era bonito ou não, porque a luz do palco a deixava meio cega, mas ele tinha mãos grandes e dedos longos. Os ditos dedos estavam esfregando suavemente as suas costas, enquanto os lábios dele diziam alguma coisa que ela não identificou.  
— Não, eu preciso ir embora! — ela disse, apontando na direção de onde veio. — Obrigada por me segurar.  
— Não vá ainda. Você só dança bonito assim pros seus amigos gays? Eu queria que você fizesse uma dança dessas lá em casa... — o tom dele era ligeiramente malicioso e Faith sentiu um arrepio de nojo.  
— Eu já expus minha figura muito para um dia só. — ela tentou se levantar, mas ele a segurou.  
— Calma aí, meu amor. Você é tão bonita, fique mais um pouquinho aqui. Eu te pago uma bebida.  
— Tem gente me esperando, eu não posso ficar. — ela tentou se desvencilhar das mãos dele, sem muito sucesso.  
— O quê? Gente te esperando? Eles vão achar que depois daquela dança você se deu bem, meu anjo. — os dedos do rapaz passaram pelo elástico do seu sutiã, por cima da blusa e Faith empurrou a mão dele.  
— Por favor, me solte. Não quero criar confusão aqui.  
— Qual é, linda? Vem me dizer que não esperava por isso... — ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, o bafo de bebida a envolvendo e deixando-a ainda mais enojada.  
— Eu tenho namorado. Ele vai ficar com muita raiva se o vir aqui.  
— Ah, é? — ele riu e falou com os amigos. — Ela tem namorado, olha só.  
— O que tem de tão engraçado nisso? — ela cruzou os braços, irritada.  
— Onde está esse grande namorado que te deixou se comportar como uma puta lá em cima? — ele a segurou pelo braço com força. — Seja boazinha e assuma que você me quer.  
— Vou contar até três e vocês vão soltá-la. — Faith conhecia a voz do homem que havia se juntado. Ela tinha certeza.  
— Ou o quê, seu moroi idiota?  
_Moroi idiota_. Ela levantou o rosto e viu Adrian parado ali, com todos os seus 1,90 de altura. Ele parecia James Dean, saído de Uma rua chamada pecado. De onde ele tinha vindo mesmo?  
— Ou eu vou ter que ser obrigado a te dar um murro. Não gosto de bater em bêbados.  
— É melhor você o ouvir, meu _namorado_ aprendeu uma ou duas coisas comigo. Com a diferença de altura entre vocês, eu teria muitas dúvidas se ele não venceria, mesmo você sendo Dhampir.  
O rapaz então a soltou como se ela tivesse algum tipo de doença e a empurrou. Faith se desequilibrou, mas Adrian a segurou.  
— Você está bem? — Adrian perguntou e ela concordou com a cabeça.

— Sua... prostituta de sangue! Que nojo. — o dhampir fez uma careta.  
— É por isso que essa putinha não queria nada com a _gente_. — um cara da mesa disse. — Se não temos caninos, ela não dá.  
— Melhor prostituta de sangue do que estuprador, seus bastardos! — Faith berrou e o cara se levantou, irritado.  
Ele tentou acertá-la com um murro, mas foi segurado por um dos que acompanhavam a briga. Adrian puxou Faith pela cintura, enquanto ela berrava os mais diversos xingamentos para o dhampir em diversas línguas.  
De uma das mesas, várias pessoas acenaram para eles e Adrian presumiu que fossem as pessoas com quem Faith estava. Ela já estava mais calma, mas estava com o cabelo todo bagunçado e o rosto vermelho.  
— O príncipe encantado que chegou no cavalo branco é o Adrian. Adrian, esses são Sophie, Ian, Wallace, James e Christine. — ela apontou no geral e Adrian acenou.

— Huuunm, então você é _o_ tal Ivashkov? — uma das mulheres se inclinou na mesa e deu um sorriso. — Boa hora para chegar, hein?  
— Christine... shh... — Faith fez um sinal para a mulher e se virou para Adrian. — Adrian, sente-se. O que você está fazendo aqui além de aparecer para me salvar?  
— Exibindo minha beleza por aqui. — ele deu um sorriso estonteante. — Aquele hotel é uma bola de tédio.  
— Eu já disse isso para Faith mil vezes. — um dos homens da mesa disse — Se eu tivesse crescido naquele castelo, eu teria morrido de tédio antes de completar dois anos.

— Pare de reclamar, Wallace. A última vez que você foi lá você fez _muiiita _festa. — Faith disse e todos começaram a rir.  
O grupo começou a relembrar várias histórias e Faith segurou Adrian pelo braço, se aproximando dele.  
— Obrigada por me ajudar lá atrás. Eu tinha tudo sob controle, mas é sempre bom ter alguém para cobrir as nossas costas. — isso fez Adrian rir.  
— Você não tinha tudo sob controle, _little elf_. Você está bêbada. Não consegue nem andar sem tropeçar.  
— Isso é só um detalhe. — ela suspirou e balançou a cabeça. — Irrrgh, tenho calafrio só de lembrar aquele cara me tocando.  
— Alguns caras são idiotas. — ele tirou um cigarro do bolso e acendeu.  
— Alguns caras só precisam de um soco na cara para colocar eles no lugar. Teve uma vez em que a Sophie ali fez a mesma coisa, quando a gente tinha 17 anos. O cara deixou uma marca no pulso dela. Se Michael não tivesse aparecido e a salvo, eu nem sei o que seria da So...  
E nesse instante, todas as pessoas da mesa pararam e encararam Faith. Adrian se sentiu desconfortável com os olhares e provavelmente a dhampir também, porque ela cruzou os braços e fez sua expressão mais intimidante.  
— O que foi?  
— Nada. — Wallace deu um sorriso. — Se você não reparou, não somos nós que vamos dizer.  
— Então, vamos lá. Me ensinem o que verdadeiros irlandeses fazem em pubs, além de brigar e encher a cara. — Adrian disse, tentando desviar a atenção. — Essa é a hora em que todos se levantam e começam a sapatear como leprechauns?  
Os outros riram, mas Wallace e Faith ainda travavam uma batalha não-verbal. Adrian continuou com a conversa, sendo encantador como sempre.  
Faith não entendia o que Wallace queria dizer com o seu nada, seguido de um sorriso enigmático. Por que eles haviam ficado em silêncio? Era algum sinal dos céus? Ou eles só estavam enchendo o seu saco por que ela tinha sido salva pelo moroi que ela deveria proteger?  
E Christine estava pulando de um lado para o outro na cadeira com cada palavra que saia da boca de Adrian. Faith sentiu algo que não soube identificar, mas provavelmente era só um instinto protetor. Christine tinha essa mania de dormir com morois e já tinha dois filhos por causa dessas brincadeiras...  
Imaginou um filho de Christine e de Adrian e fez uma careta, a idéia a desagradando mais do que esperava. Ainda bem que tinha comprado aquelas camisinhas para Adrian mais cedo. Se for para ele sair por aí pegando todo mundo, que pelo menos estivesse protegido.  
— Não é, Faith? — a voz de Ian a tirou do seu devaneio.  
— Não é o quê, Ian?  
— Que você é horrível na sinuca.  
— Eu não sou horrível na sinuca! Eu ganho de todos vocês de olhos fechados, todas as vezes!  
— Não é o que eu vejo.  
— Só porque eu não consigo alcançar as bolas que estão no meio da mesa e você sim. Se eu tivesse 10 centímetros a mais! — ela cruzou os braços e Adrian riu.  
— Se você tivesse 10 centímetros a mais, _little elf_,você causaria a terceira guerra mundial.  
— Ah! É assim, é, Addy? — ela o cutucou com os indicadores, fazendo cócegas. Céus, como ela gostava da risada dele. — Eu cuido de você esse tempo todo e recebo uma etiqueta de beligerante?  
— Não é preciso de mais de 10 minutos com você para achar isso. — James disse, talvez pela primeira vez na noite. — Ela é assustadora. Não a irrite, você não gostaria de ter a fúria dela contra você. Uma vez eu-  
E ele continuou contando a história, mas Faith já havia parado de prestar atenção. Adrian havia segurado os dedos dela e esquecido de soltar a sua mão. Como pensar em outra coisa?  
Se ela fechasse os olhos, podia sentir os dedos dele em sua cintura. Os dedos dele deslizando pela suas coxas. Os dedos dele delimitando os seus lábios.  
Ela não sabia porque, mas sentiu que estava saindo da linha de alguma forma que era _irreversível_.

Xxxx

_**Resposta de Reviews**_

_**Ju Rodrigues: **_Que bom que você gostou! Eu fui ver aqui e só tem outra fanfic com o Adrian como personagem "assumido"... que injusto! Ele é um personagem ótimo, com várias nuances. Ele parece irresponsável, mas não é. E ele ainda tem um longo caminho de amadurecimento e é isso que pretendo explorar nessa história :D  
Sobre a Irlanda, gosto muito. Mas todo o grande conhecimento exibido aqui é fruto de Google/minha imaginação/relatos de vários amigos que foram para lá, então...  
(a próxima a ir para lá sou eu, OLHA NÓS! Hahaha)  
Ah, e no terceiro ano tive como tema da Feira Cultural (nós ganhamos, inclusive) IRA (Exercido Republicano Irlandês). Então...  
Obrigada por acompanhar ^-^


	9. Go Places

Capítulo 9 – Go Places

_And a heart will always stay one day too long  
Always hoping for the hot flashes to come  
For the glue to dry on our new creation  
Come with me, go places_

_Come head on, full circle  
Our arms fill with miracles  
Play hearts, kid, they work well  
Like classics play aces  
Stay with me, go places  
Once more for the ages_

_E um coração sempre irá ficar um dia a mais  
Sempre esperando pelos flashes quentes a vir  
para que a cola seque na nossa nova criação  
Venha comigo, ir para lugares  
Venha de cabeça erguida, um círculo inteiro  
Nossos braços cheios de milagres  
Toque corações, criança, eles funcionam bem  
Como os clássicos jogavam azes_

_Fique comigo, ir para lugares_

_Mais uma vez, para as eras._

_Go places – New Pornographers_

Adrian realmente não esperava encontrar Faith no saguão do hotel quando desceu na manhã seguinte. Não pode deixar de se sentir ligeiramente constrangido, mas feliz. Ela parecia inacreditavelmente bem para quem havia bebido tanto no dia anterior.  
— Faith. — ele disse, com as mãos no bolso.  
— Adrian. — ela deu um sorriso meio misterioso para ele.  
A razão disso tudo era uma só e provavelmente Faith sequer se lembraria, mas Adrian lembrava muito bem. Depois que haviam saído do pub, ela havia deitado a cabeça no ombro dele e dormido todo o caminho até o castelo. Ela se encaixava tão bem contra o seu corpo que parecia que aquele era o lugar ao qual pertencia.  
E depois, ele a havia levado até o seu quarto e ela lhe tinha dado um beijo na bochecha como agradecimento. _Na bochecha_. Ele não tinha 12 anos para poder ficar constrangido com um beijo desses, mas era o que estava acontecendo. Ela era boa demais para andar perto dele, principalmente depois do que ele havia feito com ela.  
Era o equivalente, em menor grau, a financiar uma viagem e só ganhar um par de chifres em troca.  
Ele ficou tenso.  
_Não pense em Rose._

— Achei que estivesse de folga.  
— Eu estou. Mas achei que Scott é muito estoico para o seu gosto. — ela fez um biquinho. — E ontem eu estava com raiva quando combinei isso. Mas você me mostrou que não é tão idiota assim.  
— Ah. — ele olhou para os seus sapatos. — Sobre aquilo, me desculpe. Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça.  
— Não se preocupe. Superar um relacionamento envolve muita galinhagem. Melhor fazer isso prevenido... — ela deu de ombros. — Só não faça isso novamente! Não vai ter segunda chance.  
— Eu posso ter uma carinha de modelo, mas não sou burro como eles, _little elf_. Você está bem? Se quiser, eu sei uma ótima receita para curar ressaca.  
— O quê? Beber mais? — ela enfiou uma mão no bolso. — Eu dispenso. Nós precisamos estar sóbrios hoje.  
— Ah, você gosta de destruir minhas esperanças...  
— Só um pouquinho. Minha ideia hoje é levar você e Eddie por cidades de Morois por aqui para decidirem onde querem ficar. O próximo passo é arrumar mais dois guardiões e aí, nos mudarmos.  
— Hunm... nós já vamos sair para achar a nossa casa? Tão rápido assim? Qual o próximo passo? Casar e ter filhos?  
— Você não consegue ser sério um minuto, consegue? — ela riu. — Onde está o Eddie?  
— Eu não sei. Ele anda muito esquisito desde que chegamos aqui. Será que ele arrumou uma namorada?  
— Uma namorada? — Faith parece ligeiramente espantada. — Acho difícil. Vovó não gosta de manter muitas mulheres dhampirs aqui... e eu não acho que ele se envolveria com uma moroi. Ele é muito correto. Aposto dez euros que Eddie só está fazendo contatos.  
— Contatos... Aham, só se for assim. — e Adrian fez um gesto imoral.  
Quando Eddie chegou, os dois ainda não haviam parado de rir. Ele cruzou os braços, esperando alguma explicação. Foi Adrian que começou. O segurou pelo ombro e foi caminhando na direção da garagem com Eddie. Faith andava atrás, andando rápido para poder alcançá-los.  
— Você anda meio sumido, meu amigo. Sabe como é... nós estávamos nos perguntando se... você sabe.  
— Se eu estou bem? — Eddie levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando para Faith que os seguia de perto.  
— Não. — ela revirou os olhos. — Nós sabemos que você está bem. É só que... bem... — ela ficou ligeiramente vermelha. — Adrian, eu me recuso a perguntar isso.  
— Venha cá. — ele a puxou com o outro braço e a abraçou contra a lateral do corpo dele. Ah, ele estava morrendo para fazer aquilo novamente. Abraçou Eddie com o outro braço, de forma camarada. — Eu e essa senhorita aqui fizemos uma aposta, Eddie. Não foi?  
Faith concordou com a cabeça, mordendo os lábios para não dar risadinhas.  
— Uma aposta? O que vocês dois andaram aprontando? — o tom dele era de uma preocupação falsa.  
— Sim. Ela vai me pagar 10 euros quando você me confirmar que achou uma forma de diversão... — o tom de Adrian era cheio de significados.  
— Eu achei sim. Esse lugar tem tantos guardiões de tantos lugares que passei meu tempo adquirindo conhecimento e fazendo amizades. Nunca se sabe quando se vai precisar de contatos.  
— AH! Eu disse! — ela deu uma cotovelada em Adrian e se soltou, fazendo uma dancinha da vitória. — Eddie, muito obrigada por me fazer ganhar a aposta.  
E aí ela ficou na ponta do pé e beijou _Eddie_ na bochecha. O que era aquela pontada que Adrian havia sentido? Começou a cogitar que talvez estisse _sim_ projetando Rose em Faith. Por que outro motivo ele sentiria aquilo?  
Chegaram ao carro e Adrian estava anormalmente quieto.  
— Não fique triste só porque perdeu a aposta, Adrian. — Eddie disse, lhe dando tapinhas nas costas.  
— Ele é um mau perdedor. Por isso vai no banco de trás.  
Estavam parados ao lado de outro carro, dessa vez uma SUV preta. O veículo era pelo menos um metro mais alto que Faith.  
— Você consegue alcançar os pedais? — o tom dele era de gozação.  
— Ah! Ah! Que ultraje! — ela fez uma careta. — Eddie, o coloque no carro e o amarre. Ele vai ficar sem comida até de noite.  
— Mas ele tem um ponto. Não quer que eu dirija?  
— Até você! — ela colocou as mãos na cintura, indignada. — Nós vamos passar o dia inteiro sem comer.  
E ela entrou do lado do motorista, enquanto Adrian e Eddie riam da cara dela.  
— Ainda bem que ela veio. — Eddie disse para Adrian, antes de ir se sentar no banco da frente. — Se fosse aquele tal de Bellamy, seria uma bola de chatice.  
— Nem me fale, Eddie. Ela é uma figura.  
— Ela é _muito_ fofa. — Eddie deu um sorriso e dois tapinhas no ombro de Adrian. — Vamos antes que ela nos mate.  
E enquanto Adrian entrava no carro e via Faith pelo espelho, pensou que Eddie estava enganado. Ela não era _fofa. Fofa _te fazia presumir que a pessoa tinha 5 anos de idade e anda por aí brincando de boneca. Fofa era um adjetivo usado para pessoas como Jailbait, que eram mais novas e ligeiramente perdidas no mundo. Faith era uma coisa cheia de energia, sempre se movendo e, definitivamente, não era fofa.  
Nenhuma pessoa que mereça ser chamada de fofa fazia o que ela sabia fazer com os _lábios_. Nenhuma.

xxx 

Os seus sonhos estavam cada vez mais estranhos. Depois daquele em que ela e Adrian se agarravam como se não houvesse amanhã, as coisas só tinham descido ladeira abaixo. Fazia uma semana desde aquilo. E cada um dos sete dias havia fornecido um repertório de idéias e lugares onde eles poderiam fazer aquilo, principalmente como teste para saber qual era a casa ideal para alugarem.  
Ela se perguntava se saberia qual seria a casa quando eles chegassem _aos finalmentes_, porque não conseguir isso em sonhos era tão frustrante quanto não conseguir nada na vida real. Faith se sentia no limbo quando se tratava de Adrian, porque nada fazia sentido. Ela ainda podia ver a dor quando mencionavam qualquer coisa que lembrasse ligeiramente Rose. Podia ver que ele ainda sofria, quando se deixava pensar naquilo. E podia ver também que ele se divertia muito em todas as outras ocasiões, embora ficasse irritadiço e chateado quando ela não estava com ele. O que ele queria dela?  
Estavam sentados num café para o almoço em uma das cidades um pouco maiores do itinerário. Adrian estava à sua direita, emerso na leitura atenta de um jornal. Eddie do outro lado observava os arredores, com olhos atentos. Ela estava com um dos seus romances sobre vikings aberto, numa parte extremamente melosa.  
Adrian larga o jornal na mesa, exasperado. Faith levanta os olhos para ele, uma sobrancelha levantada.  
— O que foi?  
— Esses imbecis não querem deixar seus filhinhos almofadinhas treinarem, nem que seja por vontade própria. Deixa eu ler aqui. — ele dobrou o jornal e fez um tom pomposo — '"É um absurdo que nós tenhamos que quebrar uma tradição milenar em nome do bem estar dos dhampirs. Com 16 anos não podemos dirigir? Por que eles não podem lutar?", diz Emanuel Conta, 45 anos.'  
— É um membro da realeza, o que você esperava? — Faith disse, num suspiro.  
— Respeito pelos outros, no mínimo. Eu também sou um membro da realeza. Você me despreza por isso?  
— Você não é como essas pessoas. — Eddie diz — Eles não entendem. Mesmo com 18 anos, eu não me sinto pronto. Se eu tivesse saído com 16 anos, com certeza já estaria morto.  
— Eddie, tem seis anos que eu sou guardiã e eu não me sinto pronta. Mas anota aí, eles vão fazer uma confusão tremenda até aprovarem ou cancelarem esse negócio. Tem alguma posição favorável? Eles escutaram algum dhampir?  
— Sim. — Adrian passou os olhos pela página e leu. — '"É possível treinar morois sem problema. Não para serem a frente de batalha, mas para darem um suporte estratégico importante. Que strigoi se aproximaria de dois guardiões e um moroi que pode combatê-lo?", diz Julio di Mocca, dhampir, coordenador da divisão escolar.'  
Faith concordou com a cabeça, fechando o seu livro.  
— Você quer saber o que eu acho disso tudo?  
— Sim. — Adrian dobrou o jornal, a observando.  
— Eddie, preste atenção no que eu vou dizer agora, porque isso é a coisa mais importante que eu vou te ensinar. — ela tomou ar — Os morois da realeza acham que têm os dhampirs na mão, mas isso só acontece porque ninguém ainda teve a noção de que se nos juntarmos, venceríamos facilmente todos eles. Não, provavelmente nossos líderes tiveram. Ninguém pensa nisso, porque todos são treinados para pensar como cães de guarda. Mas nós não somos cães. Nós somos lobos Ficaremos por perto enquanto nos alimentarem, mas no dia em que isso cessar? Você acha que se enviarem nossas crianças para protegê-los não haverá revolta? Eu tenho metade do tamanho do Adrian, mas se quisesse, eu poderia derrubá-lo em três segundos. Então, como garantir a nossa lealdade? Como evitar uma guerra nesse sentido?  
— Cedendo. — Adrian disse pensativo.  
— Exatamente. Mas ninguém fala disso, porque é uma idéia muito perigosa. Se aconteceu antes, foi muito bem apagado da história. A coexistência só é pacífica enquanto a relação é boa, mas e depois disso?  
— Você esquece que os moroi também têm armas. Magia. Compulsão.  
— E eles não aprendem a ser ofensivos. O que é enfrentar uma compulsão para uma pessoa que abre mão de tudo? Para uma pessoa que tem esse tipo de força de vontade? É o que nos ensinam. Nós temos as ferramentas, somos um exército bem treinado à disposição de quem quiser nos comandar. Eu pisaria em ovos, se eu fosse moroi. Mas a maioria deles tem outras preocupações...  
— Isso quer dizer que se começarmos a treinar morois, estaremos treinando um exército contra-revolucionário?  
— Eu não disse isso, Addy. Essas são as suas conclusões. Só acho que se eu fosse você, com o poder que você tem, faria algo.  
— Mas você não sou eu. Você é uma dhampir que conseguiu tirar um assassino como o Eddie da cadeia em menos de suas semanas usando contatos. Você tem essas idéias. O _que_ é você? Eu deveria dormir com uma faca embaixo do travesseiro, caso você tente me assassinar? — o tom dele era de brincadeira.  
— Eu já te disse, eu conheço as pessoas certas. — Faith deu o seu melhor sorriso de mafiosa. — Eddie, o que você acha disso tudo?  
O garoto havia ficado pensativo durante todo o tempo e Faith achou que tinha exagerado um pouco. Aquelas eram noções que ela havia ouvido desde que começara a treinar, vinda de alguns de seus professores. Eram eles que eram seus contatos. Eles, que agora compunham a nata da administração dhampírica. O que ela havia dito era um perigo real, se a realeza não abrisse os olhos.  
— Faz sentido. — o dhampir disse, cuidadoso. — Eu ficaria indignado se acontecesse algo nesse sentido e provavelmente entraria em algum plano. É só pegar algumas figuras importantes que inspiram lealdade e pronto. Temos os dhampirs na mão.  
— E por que você acha que Hathaway e Belikov não sofreram nenhuma punição pelo que fizeram?  
Ela se arrependeu de ter lançado a pergunta assim que terminou de falar. Adrian se recostou na cadeira, com uma expressão de reflexão. A mesma que ele usava quando se perdia na loucura causada pela sua magia. Eddie seu um meio sorriso, balançando a cabeça.  
— Isso tudo parece loucura. — Eddie diz.  
— Mas está tudo lá. Todas as peças, espalhadas e esperando se juntas. Não quero ser revolucionária, não me levem a mal. Mas eu não imagino minha irmã por aí sendo guarda-costas de alguém. Não só pelo conhecimento, mas pela maturidade. — ela tremeu um pouco. — Eu enfrentei strigois com 16 anos e foi a pior coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida. Não recomendaria para ninguém. Além disso, como garantir que uma dhampir de 16 anos não vai cair na lábia de um moroi qualquer?  
— Você enfrentou strigois com 16 anos? — Eddie olhou para ela com admiração. — E sobreviveu?  
— Por pouco. — ela disse, num sussurro. — Não recomendo para ninguém.  
Ela se espantou quando a mão de Adrian apertou a sua embaixo da mesa, num gesto que inspirava conforto. Ela nem havia reparado que ele havia voltado do planeta lunático.  
— Bem, nós vamos pedir algo para comer ou não? Eu vou deixar de ser realeza se minha barriga começar a roncar. — ele apoiou um cotovelo na mesa, sem soltar a mão dela. — Eddie, vá lá pedir para nós.  
— Eu? Por que sempre sou eu? — o garoto soou ultrajado.  
— Porque eu sou da nobreza e Faith é uma dama. Só sobra você. — Adrian jogou um cartão em cima da mesa.  
— Eu posso te ajudar, se quiser.  
— Não, Faith. Fique aí. — Adrian apertou a mão dela. — Ele que é folgado, você não precisa se preocupar com outra coisa. O que vai querer comer?  
— Alguma coisa com frango. Tanto faz. E uma Guiness.  
— Certo, alguma coisa com frango e uma Guiness. O seu clássico sanduíche de rosbife, Adrian. E a coisa mais cara do cardápio para mim. — Eddie pega o cartão e coloca no bolso da calça, caminhando para dentro do café.  
Adrian espera Eddie entrar no estabelecimento antes de soltar a mão de Faith. Coloca os dois antebraços na mesa, com uma expressão que a dhampir não havia visto antes. Era uma expressão cheia de negócios.  
— Agora que a criança saiu da sala, me explica direito essa história.  
— Qual delas?  
— Você sabe qual. — o olhar dele era significativo. Pelo menos ele não havia se perdido. Isso era um bom sinal.  
Ela suspirou.  
— Você não achou esquisito demais que depois das acusações de assassinato da rainha e da confusão que foi feita ninguém foi punido? Ninguém que _importe_, aliás. Só deus sabe o que aconteceu com aqueles alquimistas.  
— Eu achei que... a influência de Lissa... e...  
— Não seja ingênuo. Ela não teve nada a ver com isso. Tenho certeza que Belikov tem tantos contatos que eu. Não se chega tão longe sem eles, mas não foi só isso. Quem não ficaria com olhos marejados com a triste história de amor entre um ex-strigoi e a melhor amiga da rainha? Quem não os amaria? — o tom dela era ligeiramente de desdém. — E eles são bonitos. Poderosos. Eles são exatamente o que todo dhampir quer ser, o exemplo do sucesso.  
Adrian merecia um brownie por escutar tudo aquilo e não deixar transparecer dor nenhuma. Só pelos olhos. E foi a vez dela segurar a mão dele.  
— E não importa. Se você arrumar uma dhampir, se você ficasse com Rose, você também seria usado. _O amor proibido entre um moroi da realeza e uma guardiã._ — o tom dela era de gozação. — Não há como fugir disso.  
Ele bufou em frustração, passando os seus dedos pelos cabelos milimetricamente desarrumados, mas ainda segurando a mão dela.  
— Como você... sabe disso?  
— É só prestar atenção. Me dê aqui o seu jornal. — ele entregou para ela e ela folheou, achando uma notícia com uma foto da irmã da rainha. — Olhe só. Desde que divulgaram essa menina, ela está em todas as revistas. Todos os jornais. Eles querem colocá-la nos holofotes, para que saibam bem qual é a cara dela. Não os dhampirs, os seus morois. Alguns deles dariam _tudo_ para que ela sumisse. E se, de repente, um strigoi a atacasse e ela morresse? Eu não concordo com isso

— Eu também não. Com nada disso. Por mim, ela ficaria trancada em São Vladimir até completar 18 anos e depois, ficaria na corte sob vigilância cerrada. Não apareceria em nenhum jornal, revista, nada. Eu já disse isso para ela. — ele pareceu preocupado, balançando a cabeça. — Mas ela é menor de idade. Alguém deve pagar a mãe dela ou algo assim para que isso aconteça.  
Ela massageou as têmporas, ligeiramente irritada.  
— E é por isso que evito ler os jornais.  
— Mas você é boa nisso. Se fosse guardiã de algum membro de alguma família real, poderia fazer diferença.  
— Adrian. — ela deu um sorriso. — Eu sou guardiã de um membro de uma família real. Eu sou guardiã do sobrinho da rainha Tatiana.  
A cara de surpresa de Adrian a fez rir.  
— Você está falando de mim? Que eu poderia ir lá e fazer alguma coisa?  
— Você indicou a atual rainha. Não se menospreze. Imagine só, "Príncipe Adrian Ivashkov". Soa bem. Você é bem encantador quando quer.  
— Está tentando me arrastar para a sua revolução, Faith?  
— Quem sabe? — ela dá de ombros, com um sorriso misterioso.  
— Vocês me mandaram ir buscar comida para ficarem de mãozinha dada namorando? — O tom de Eddie era irritado e assustou os dois.  
Faith não havia reparado como ela e Adrian estavam tão próximos. Mais alguns centímetros e poderiam ter se beijado. Ela ficou vermelha e se sentou direito.  
— Não, Eddie. Política se conversa em sussurros, olhando por cima dos ombros para não ser apunhalado. — ela foi evasiva, como era sua especialidade. — Eu estava dizendo para Adrian como ele daria um bom príncipe.  
— Ele é carismático. — Eddie deu de ombros, enquanto entregava os pratos e as bebidas. — E tem boas idéias. Idéias que beneficiariam tanto morois quanto dhampirs.  
— Você acha isso?  
— Eu acho. E eu tenho muito orgulho de você ter levantado e sugerido que Lissa fosse a rainha. Você poderia ter dito para outra pessoa, mas não.  
Faith lhe lançou um sorriso de "eu te disse", enquanto levava uma garfada da salada à boca.  
— Vocês dois são loucos. Eu fugi disso a minha vida toda.  
— E é exatamente por isso que você não é igual a todos eles. Não seja cego, Addy. Você acha que um irresponsável bêbado leria o jornal todos os dias como você faz? Você acha que ele se preocuparia com o bem estar dos amigos? Você não é essa pessoa. Supere.  
Ele fez uma expressão que encerrou a conversa pelo menos por algum tempo. Eddie puxou um assunto mais seguro e em alguns instantes voltaram ao modo normal, mas Faith podia observá-lo olhando-a furtivamente de vez em quando.  
E ela não pode deixar de pensar no que havia dito antes. Ela sabia de tudo aquilo, ela daria uma ótima assessora de assuntos políticos para qualquer moroi. Por que a haviam designado para Adrian, de toda a realeza presente na corte? 

xxx

Adrian não sabia se Eddie estava passando mal de verdade ou se só tinha dito aquilo como desculpa para ficar no hotel. Ele podia ver que o garoto não agüentava mais as visitas. Faith não lhe dava folga, também. Visitavam as cidades, mas em cada lugar ela apontava coisas e falhas na segurança. Em cada casa que visitavam, enquanto Adrian olhava coisas tipo o tamanho do quarto e a cozinha, eles analisavam as quantidades de janela e possíveis rotas de fuga.

Ele não conseguia compreender. Não eram todas as casas de Morois? Teoricamente tudo deveria ser preparado para eles. E cada cidade que visitavam era mais bonita que a outra. Não podia reclamar, pelo menos nesse ritmo conheceria toda a Irlanda em três meses. Toda mesmo. Era a vantagem de ser uma ilha, ele pensou. Em seis horas, você cruzava o país, enquanto nos Estados Unidos você demorava isso para ir de uma cidade grande para outra.  
De qualquer forma, eram só ele e Faith. Ela estava muito calada desde o início da viagem e ele se perguntou por que seria. Desde a noite no bar, eles não haviam ficado sozinhos de verdade. Eddie sempre estava por perto, de alguma forma. Ou estavam no meio de uma multidão. Ali, no carro, era uma história diferente. Eram só os dois, a estrada e o som tocando músicas que ele nunca tinha ouvido mas ela sabia de cor.  
Então começou a chover. Não era a chuva fina que caia todo o dia por ali, mas sim um temporal. Cada pingo de chuva era do tamanho de uma bola de baseball e parecia que o carro estava sendo metralhado. Não conseguia ver um palmo na frente do carro, mas Faith continuou dirigindo.  
— Isso não é perigoso? — ele perguntou, se segurando no banco.  
— Não estamos numa estrada rural, então não é como se fossemos atropelar vacas. — ela deu de ombros.  
— Faith... Se eu quisesse me matar num carro, eu teria inventado de aprender a dirigir.  
— Ah, tenha um pouquinho de fé em mim, Addy. Eu sei esse caminho decorado.  
Mas não passou muito tempo até que os pingos ficassem mais fortes e se transformassem em pedras. Faith bufou algo e encostou no acostamento, desligando o carro mas deixando o farol e o ventilador ligados enquanto esperavam. Ela resmungou algo numa das milhares de línguas que ela falava e ele nunca entendia.  
— Granizo. No verão? — ele estava descrente.  
— Eu te disse que aqui não era tão legal assim. — ela parecia irritadíssima. — Como se já não bastasse... — ela resmungou algo.  
— Como se já não bastasse o quê, little elf?  
Ela segurou a direção com força, deixando os dedos brancos, os olhos fixos na chuva que caia no capô, acompanhada das pedras de granizo.  
— Nada. — ela deu de ombros. — Não achar nada está sendo muito frustrante.  
— Você está mentindo. — ele recebeu um olhar irritado dela. — Você acha que depois de três meses, dois deles te vendo todos os dias, eu não sei quando você mente? Eu não sou idiota.  
— Não é um assunto que tenha a ver com você. Não se preocupe a toa.  
— Tudo bem então.  
E ele mesmo se afundou em pensamentos. Estava bem melhor desde que havia chegado ali. Da última vez, havia ouvido o nome de Rose e se controlado o suficiente para continuar a conversa e esquece-la, apesar da dor no peito. Ele se sentia quase como uma garota. Era tão ruim assim não ser correspondido? Não sabia se em qualquer momento da sua vida conseguiria amar de alguém como amava Rose. Não queria, se fosse para doer tanto assim. Levou uma mão ao peito inconscientemente, considerando como havia passado da raiva para uma dor ligeira. Na verdade, ele pouco se importava com o que acontecia com Rose agora. Se dependesse dele, ela podia explodir e não faria diferença.  
— Você deve estar pensando agora. — Faith quebrou o silêncio, ainda olhando para frente, as pernas cruzadas no banco do carro. — Qualquer coisa relacionada à Rose. Como você está miserável. Como ela te usou. Não é?  
Ele sussurrou um sim e ela deu de ombros.  
— Você sabe que no fundo isso não importa, não é? — o tom dela era duro. — Já passou. Não fique reabrindo a sua ferida.  
Adrian foi pego desprevenido. Era a primeira vez que ela falava daquilo tão abertamente. Tirando a vez que conversaram em sonho e ela contou a história sobre Patrick, nunca haviam navegado por essas águas.  
— Eu não sei como. — ele disse a voz ligeiramente trêmula. — Eu nunca estive desse lado.  
— Pense que podia ser pior. Sempre pode ser pior. — ela balançou a cabeça e suspirou. — Ou pense que se você der sorte, da próxima vez ninguém vai te machucar. Você vai criar uma couraça, olhe só? Aprender a não confiar cegamente nos outros.  
— Eu não quero que tenha uma próxima vez. — ele disse, seco. — Não quero sentir tudo isso novamente.  
— Se você achar a pessoa certa, você não vai sentir isso novamente. A vida é curta, Addy. Não deixe uma pessoa idiota entrar no caminho da sua felicidade. Não se impeça de viver, você não sabe quando isso pode acabar.  
— Você está me dando lição de vida? — o tom dele era ligeiramente irritado. — Você soa como ela. Quando me deu um fora.  
— Desculpa. — ela olha para fora, do outro lado da janela e fica calada.  
Ele a observa com cuidado enquanto ela encosta a cabeça na janela. Ela parece miserável, de uma forma que ele nunca havia visto antes. O que diabos havia acontecido com ela?  
— Faith... — ele encosta no ombro dela, mas ela não se vira.  
— Não, Adrian. Por favor, vamos só esperar a chuva diminuir e ir embora.  
— Eu não entendo... o que foi que eu fiz?  
— A culpa não é sua. Vá pensar na sua _Rosheen_ e me deixe enfrentar meus demônios em paz. — ela diz num quase sussurro.  
Ele ficou em silêncio alguns instantes, a observando. Ela passou uma mão pelo nariz e fungou e ele percebeu o que era óbvio: ela estava _chorando_.  
— Venha cá, Faith. — ele a puxou suavemente pelo ombro. — Por que você está chorando?  
Ele não tinha memória do dia em que havia chegado na Irlanda por vários motivos, mas imaginava que tinha sido assim que ela tinha reagido. Faith desabou, soltando soluços e tremendo inteira, lágrimas enormes escorrendo pela sua face. Ele nunca a havia visto daquela forma e se sentiu desamparado, sem saber exatamente como proceder.  
— Shh... seja lá o que for, vai passar. — ele a puxou mais para perto e a abraçou, encostando a cabeça dela em seu ombro.  
— Eu só... desculpa... eu... — ela sorvia grandes quantidades de ar, só para chorar mais ainda.  
Adrian a puxou para o seu banco e ela não ofereceu resistência, controlando-se para parar de chorar. Ele a abraçou e ela encostou a cabeça no peito dele, escondendo o rosto.  
— Calma... — ele passou uma mão pelo cabelo dela.  
— Desculpa... Desculpa... — ela repetiu várias vezes. — Eu só...  
— Shhh, não precisa falar nada.  
Ela chorou até as lágrimas pararem de cair. A respiração dela estava descompassada, o rosto dela enterrado no peito de Adriane e suas mãos o seguravam pela camisa com força.  
— Desculpa. — ela sussurrou e balançou a cabeça, deixando o cabelo loiro cobrir suas faces. — Eu só...  
— Não peça desculpas. — ele passou uma mão pelas costas dela, com o coração apertado. — Você está melhor?  
— Sim. — ela levantou o rosto um pouco, o suficiente para ele poder ver seus olhos vermelhos. Ela fungou e deu uma risada sem humor nenhum. — Desculpa ter molhado a sua camisa.  
— Não importa. — ele a abraçou mais uma vez.  
— É só que... Hoje é o pior dos dias. Me desculpe.  
— Pare de pedir desculpas, Faith. — ele sussurrou e ela afundou o rosto na camisa dele novamente. — Não, não chore novamente, _little elf. _Eu me sinto perdido quando você faz isso.

Ela deu um sorriso e balançou a cabeça, enxugando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. Nenhum dos dois havia reparado que para ela estar naquela posição, tinha que estar no _colo_ dele. Não era uma coisa que importasse, dada a situação.  
— Se acalmou?  
— Uhunm. — ela levantou o rosto e deu um sorriso. Ela estava uma bagunça. Respirou fundo. — Eu... só... eu não sei.  
— Não precisa falar nada.  
Ela sussurrou alguma coisa e ficou ali, encolhida entre os braços de Adrian. Era uma sensação esquisita, confortar alguém. Ele estava acostumado a ser confortado, não o contrário, mas era uma boa sensação. Era como se ele fosse importante, mesmo que só por um instante. Faith se agarrava a ele como se dependesse disso para não afundar. Ele conhecia essa sensação.  
Mas o que havia levado ela a se desestruturar dessa forma? Ela havia dito que aquele era o pior dos dias... Seria alguma data importante? Algum aniversário de morte?  
De qualquer forma, lhe agradava a ideia de que ela era um ser humano vulnerável. Ela se divertia. Ela ria. Ela era metódica. Ela chorava. Não era uma deusa inalcançável como Rose, que nunca mostrava nenhuma fraqueza daquela forma. Nem quando ela achou que tinha perdido Belikov ela havia tido uma crise como a de Faith. E, ao que constava para ele, aquela era a segunda vez que algo assim acontecia.  
Passou uma mão pelo cabelo dela e a beijou na testa. Ela soltou um barulho parecido com o de um animal ferido e ele a apertou mais contra o seu corpo, sentindo-a parar de tremer depois de um tempo. As mãos dele fugiram de seu controle, seus dedos enxugando as bochechas dela e traçando o desenho dos seus lábios, dos seus olhos, do seu queixo. Ele levantou o rosto dela com um dedo, se perdendo ligeiramente nos olhos marejados dela. Pareciam o lago mais azul que já tinha visto.

— Adrian? — ela sussurrou, a voz ligeiramente rouca.  
— Faith? — Adrian se espantou em como a sua voz saiu, áspera, rouca, excitada.  
Ela se inclinou alguns centímetros a mais e o beijou, como no primeiro sonho que compartilhavam. Adrian a apertou contra o seu corpo e ela o abraçou pelo pescoço, o gosto salgado das lágrimas de Faith manchando a doçura dos seus lábios. Os lábios dele deslizaram para queixo da dhampir, salpicando beijos por onde as lágrimas dela passaram, sobre as pálpebras, na ponta do nariz, no queixo.  
Ele não fazia ideia do porque estava fazendo aquilo. Mas ele _gostava_ da sensação da pele dela sob seus lábios, gostava das mãos dela percorrendo os seus ombros, gostava da sensação de ter o corpo dela grudado ao seu.  
Os lábios voltaram a se tocar e o desejo nublou os pensamentos de Adrian. Enfiou suas mãos por debaixo da camisa dela, fazendo-a gemer enquanto sentia os músculos do seu abdômen e se aproximava de seus seios. Era engraçado como os músculos dela eram firmes sob a pele, mas ela era macia.  
— Adrian. — ela perguntou, num sussurro. — Isso é um sonho?  
E ele deu uma gargalhada rouca, puxando-a mais para perto e beijando-a no pescoço.  
— Eu não sou a pessoa mais adequada para responder isso, mas acho que não.  
— Então nós deveríamos parar. — ela lhe deu mais um beijo e saiu do seu colo, se acomodando no banco do motorista. — Nós temos um cronograma a seguir.  
Adrian olhou para ela enquanto ela arrumava o cabelo e a blusa, tentando controlar a sua respiração. Sua vontade era de puxá-la para o banco de trás ali mesmo, mas passou uma mão pelos seus cabelos bagunçados e sua camisa semi-aberta. Faith o olhou furtivamente e deu um sorriso meio maroto, balançando a cabeça a seguir antes de cair na gargalhada.  
Ele não sabia muito bem porque, mas a situação era tão patética que ele riu com ela.

O que aquela dhampir estava fazendo com ele?

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**Notas**:

Bom, é um capítulo com vários recortes de vários dias importantes. O tempo passa. As coisas passam. Adrian está, reconhecidemente, na fase três da superação, a indiferença fingida. Quase passando para a quatro, que é quando você começa a pensar em pegar outras pessoas para superar a sua dor. Nos deparamos com um mistério também: por que diabos Faith tem crises de choro esporádicas? Será que ela esquece de tomar seus calmantes?  
Não percam os próximos capítulos!

**Respondendo Reviews**:  
**Looh – Eu voltei para as aulas, então ta mais devagarzinho... mas o capítulo 10 já está em andamento. Que bom que você gosta da Faaaith^-^ Ela é uma boa garota, hahaha! Meio doida também, mas isso totalmente faz parte.  
Obrigada por acompanhar!**


	10. Hello, I love you

Hello, I love you

_Hello,I love you.  
Won't you tell me your name?  
Hello,I love you.  
Let me jump in your game._

_She's walkin' down the street,  
Blind to every eye she meets.  
Do you think you'll be the guy  
To make the queen of the angels sigh?_

_Olá, Eu te amo._

_Você não vai me falar seu nome?_

_Olá, Eu te amo._

_Me deixa entrar no seu jogo._

_Ela está descendo a rua,_

_Cega a cada olhar que ela encontra._

_Você acha que você vai ser o cara_

_Que vai fazer a rainha dos anjos suspirar?_

_**The Doors – Hello, I love**__**you**_

Algo estava acontecendo, mas Eddie não fazia idéia do que era. Em algum momento nas últimas semanas, algo havia mudado entre Adrian e Faith. Mas o quê? Ainda podia ver o sofrimento nos olhos de Adrian a qualquer menção de Rose, então ele ainda não havia superado. Apesar disso, era inegável que alguma coisa estava acontecendo ali.  
Os dias haviam se transformado em semanas e em meses. Ele já havia perdido a conta de quanto tempo estava ali e o seu quarto, na ala dos guardiões, se tornou mais a sua casa do que qualquer outro lugar. Gostava dali. Gostava da atmosfera, das pessoas, gostava de ouvir Faith falando sobre estratégias que nunca havia ouvido antes. E já conhecia praticamente toda a Irlanda, nas suas andanças em busca de uma residência oficial. Para Adrian era diversão, mas para ele e Faith era basicamente trabalho. Qual a melhor cidade? Qual a melhor casa? O melhor carro?  
— Nós vamos passar alguns dias na academia Saint Patrick. Levem umas roupas de frio, porque ela fica no norte. Nós vamos procurar casas de Moville a Moneydarragh. Aposto que vamos achar algo legal em Coolboy. Levem o passaporte também, porque vamos passar pelo UK no caminho.  
Se ela tivesse falado em grego ele teria entendido melhor.  
— Eddie, vá ali na capela e chame um padre. Ela está falando em línguas! — Adrian disse, mordendo um pedaço de torrada, sem tirar os olhos do jornal.  
Era um hábito bizarro, aquele que o moroi havia adquirido. Provavelmente era uma forma de não se separar completamente de casa, de ainda se lembrar que havia algo lá. De qualquer forma, as discussões que se seguiam ao café sempre eram construtivas e o fazia ver Faith com outros olhos, todas às vezes.  
— Ah, americanos. — Faith revirou os olhos. — Vamos para a escola onde eu estudei e ela é no norte, então faz frio. E para cortar caminho, passaremos pela Irlanda do Norte, que é parte do Reino Unido. Assim, vocês precisam levar passaportes. Eu também.

— Huuunm... seduzir menores de idade. — Adrian deu um sorriso. — Treinar meu charme. O que acha, Eddie?  
— Eu acho que isso é ilegal.  
— Aqui é a Europa. Se você achar uma garota de 15 anos bonitinha, não acontece nada com você. — Adrian tomou um gole de café, o sorriso ainda brincando nos seus lábios.  
— Ah, por favor. A idade de consentimento aqui é 17 anos. Seja pego com uma menina de 15 anos em contatos _carnais_ e será deportado.  
— 17 anos, é? Eu queria saber com quantos anos a senhorita teve contatos _carnais_ com alguém...  
— Ele também era menor de idade, qual o problema? Diferentemente de você, Adrian. A mulher que tirou a sua virgindade poderia ser presa, sabia? — ela deu de ombros e fez Adrian engasgar com um pedaço de torrada.  
— Como você sabe que-  
— Se você aparecesse na minha frente com 15 anos, eu tomava as honras.  
Eddie riu da cara de Adrian. Era disso que ele estava falando. Aquilo era sinônimo de intimidade entre todos eles, mas ele não via Faith se oferecendo para tirar a sua virgindade.  
— E você, Eddie? Alguém seria preso? — ela perguntou, descontraída.  
Eddie ficou tenso em sua cadeira. Não achou que aquele assunto iria chegar até ele e ele não queria responder, porque sabia que seria zoado.  
— Hunm... não. — ele optou pela resposta segura. Não era mentira, era?  
— Não? Hunm... Eddie ficou quieto de repente. Por que será? — Adrian diz, cutucando Faith com o cotovelo. — Olha lá. Pensativo. Reflexivo.  
— Estaria ele lembrando dos seus momentos quentes com a garota não identificada número um? — a loira levantou uma sobrancelha.  
Eddie se divertia na maior parte das vezes que os dois se juntavam para tirar uma com a cara dele. Era engraçado, como se estivesse participando de um programa de comédia na televisão e Faith e Adrian fossem os apresentadores. Eles eram uma boa dupla. Mas aquele assunto não era _legal_ para ele.  
— Não é isso. — ele passou nutella numa torrada e deu uma mordida.  
Do outro lado da mesa, Adrian e Faith o observavam calados.  
— O que foi?  
Houve uma troca de olhar e Adrian se aproximou dele, com cuidado.  
— Eddie... você é... — ele teve cuidado de sussurrar a próxima palavra — virgem?  
Ele foi sugado por suas memórias para um dia alguns anos antes, quando tudo ainda era bom. Quando tudo ainda era calmo e ele se divertia ao lado de Mason, seu melhor amigo. Era uma noite chuvosa e tinha esticado de uma festa com uma moroi que estava lhe dando mole fazia algum tempo. Pensou que finalmente iria conseguir _alguma_ coisa com ela além de alguns beijos. Talvez até a deixasse mordê-lo, porque diziam que era bom.  
E aí... aí...  
— Isso é uma pergunta pessoal. — o loiro cruzou os braços.  
— Ó céus, ele é virgem! — Faith levou as mãos à boca, parecendo uma fadinha assustada.  
— Isso é normal. É normal ter 18 anos e ser virgem. Você ainda é muito novo para essas coisas, também. — Adrian deu dois tapinhas nas costas dele. — Se precisar de camisinha, Faith nos comprou um bocado. Pegue emprestado.  
— _Nos_ comprou? — Eddie levantou uma sobrancelha e Faith ficou escarlate. Era bom devolver a vergonha na mesma moeda.  
— Nós. Eu e minhas mulheres. Não eu e ela. — Adrian tagarelou, parecendo ligeiramente constrangido. — Você acha que se eu e Faith tivéssemos feito alguma coisa ela ainda estaria te arrastando para cima e para baixo por aí, olhando telhados e porões de casas?  
— Ah, por favor. Vão ser machistas assim na casa das suas respeitosas avós. — ela se levantou, irritada. — Arrumem suas malas. Saímos de noite.  
Adrian esperou ela sair com um sorriso no rosto, balançando a cabeça.  
— Você gosta dela. — Eddie disse, antes que o assunto virgindade pudesse volta.  
— Gosto. Como se ela fosse amiga desde sempre, na verdade. — ele deu de ombros. — Mas vamos conversar. Desde que chegou aqui, eu não vi você se divertir nenhuma vez. Estar numa escola vai ser bom para você. Sem preocupações... Várias garotas perto da sua idade.  
— Você quer que eu perca a minha hipotética virgindade aqui na Irlanda.  
— Existe forma mais épica de se fazer isso? — ele levantou uma sobrancelha. — _Hipotética_?  
Ele iria contar. E sabia que Faith iria saber no instante em que Adrian saísse dali.  
— É, porque... bem... eu fiz quase tudo. — ele sentia que estava vermelho. — Só que... não tinha... preservativo. E ela era moroi e-  
— Eu sei como é difícil não andar prevenido. — Adrian se perdeu por alguns instantes e Eddie teve quase certeza que aquilo lhe trazia lembranças de Rose.  
— Hunm...  
— Mas se prepare. Eu não vou deixar você sair daqui nessa condição. Nenhum guardião meu é virgem. — ele se levantou e deixou Eddie rindo.  
Era engraçado a importância que as pessoas davam para aquilo. Como se aquilo o tornasse melhor ou pior. Qual era a diferença? Claro que, pessoalmente, a diferença era enorme... mas no que aquilo condizia com qualquer um dos dois? Mason havia feito exatamente a mesma coisa, quando soube. Dito quase as mesmas palavras. Lembrar daquilo o fazia sorrir, de forma nostálgica.  
De qualquer forma, Eddie decidiu que tinha que fazer algo quanto à Faith e Adrian. Não agüentava mais vê-los andando por aí, se devorando com os olhos. Será que não percebiam aquilo? Não era possível, só se fossem burros.  
Ficou impressionada porque Faith o deixou dirigir. Era talvez a terceira ou quarta vez que pegava num carro _errado_ e ainda era muito bizarro ter que trocar tudo. Imaginava como seria para Faith oscilar entre os dois lados. E se fossem dirigindo para a França, por exemplo, com um carro daqueles? Teriam que dirigir na direita com o volante na esquerda? Não era de se espantar que os europeus fossem mais inteligentes.  
Depois de uma hora e meia de viagem, pararam numa cidadezinha para abastecer e trocaram de lugar. Meia hora antes haviam passado num posto da alfândega e entrado no território que teoricamente era do Reino Unido, mas não havia diferença alguma nem em paisagem, nem em linguagem e costumes. Devia ser bizarro ser um país cortado ao meio por outro que é praticamente igual ao seu, ignorando a questão religiosa.  
Em algum momento depois que largou o volante, dormiu. E quando acordou, estavam atravessando o campo mais _verde_ que já havia visto na sua vida. Ao longe, conseguia avistar uma mancha azul-escura que deduziu ser água.  
— Bom dia, Bela Adormecida. — Adrian disse, observando-o pelo retrovisor.  
— Nós vamos para o litoral? — ele perguntou, sonolento.  
— Não, é o Loch Foyle. E é perto do litoral, é de lá que saem navios para a Escócia.  
— As coisas aqui são tão... verdes. Como se tivessem colocado uma televisão com as cores saturadas. — coçou os olhos e bocejou. — Nós estamos próximos?  
— Vinte minutos, no máximo. Quer comer? Nós compramos comida para você lá atrás. Addy, onde está?  
— Aqui. Tem dois, Faith achou que você iria acordar faminto.  
Adrian passou os dois sanduíches e uma coca cola para o dhampir. O pensamento de que pareciam um casal não escapou da mente de Eddie e ele deu um sorriso furtivo, enquanto mordia o seu sanduíche e observava a paisagem.  
O silêncio que se seguiu foi inspirado pela paisagem, que era arrebatadora. Não havia palavras para descrever a beleza daquele lugar e Eddie sabia que Adrian estava tão embasbacado quanto ele. Para Faith, aquilo provavelmente era normal, considerando que ela estudava na escola que era seu destino. Entraram numa estrada de terra paralela à via principal e foram engolidos por árvores, seguindo nesse caminho por mais uns 10 minutos antes de chegarem.  
Eddie sabia que as escolas de vampiros dos Estados Unidos tentavam copiar os modelos europeus, mas sempre imaginou que era uma cópia mais acurada. A Academia Saint Patrick se estendia por vários prédios feitos de pedra, não muito altos, com uma fortificação ao redor. Um pedaço do terreno da Academia era uma parte do lago e todos os edifícios o rodeavam. No centro, havia uma igreja alta, construída em estilo gótico, visivelmente mais nova do que o resto da edificação.  
— Esse lugar parece um mosteiro. — Adrian franziu a testa.  
— Esse lugar já foi um mosteiro. — Faith disse, com um sorriso. — Parece que alguém presta atenção nas minhas explicações, hein? Enfim, a igreja ali foi construída depois que os moroi começaram a usá-la como fortaleza, por volta do século XV. É um estilo gótico tardio, como o visto no King's College, em Cambridge. Mas esse mosteiro data do século IV, sendo teoricamente fundado por São Patrício.  
Faith havia entrado no modo guia turística. Espantava a Eddie como ela conseguia guardar todas aquelas informações. Da escola ainda dava para entender, mas em toda cidade que paravam ela sabia uma anedota sobre ela, a data das construções; sabia identificar os estilos arquitetônicos e as invasões que os locais já tinham sofrido. Era como uma enciclopédia ambulante.  
Ainda comentando sobre a distribuição dos prédios e dos alunos lá dentro, ela contornou uma praça e estacionou atrás do prédio mais baixo. Eddie pode ver um grupo de alunos no lago, treinando com caiaques. Pela estrutura corporal deles, eram todos dhampir.  
— Que aula é aquela ali? — Ele perguntou, curioso.  
— Ah, remo. Nós podemos escolher quatro atividades físicas diversas durante o ano, além dos treinamentos normais. No verão, enquanto o lago não está congelado, sempre são atividades aquáticas. Eu fazia natação. — Faith enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, com um meio sorriso.  
— Você, natação? Você, de biquíni? — a voz de Adrian era cheia de humor. — Como os garotos conseguiam nadar?  
— Bem, aquela água é bem gelada. — ela deu de ombros. — Na Saint Vlad vocês não tinham isso, Eddie?  
— Não. Só o treinamento que acho que é normal. Luta corporal, basicamente.  
— Nenhuma arma?  
— Arma? — ele franziu a testa.  
— Ah, criança. — ela balançou a cabeça. — Eu já disse para os chefões que esse currículo deveria ser unificado. Vocês, nos Estados Unidos, sofrem porque são molengas. Quero só ver se tivessem que correr quilômetros na neve todos os dias do inverno como ficariam.  
— Dimitri fazia Rose fazer isso. — Eddie deixou escapar e se arrependeu ao ver a expressão de Adrian.  
— Porque ele é russo. Russos são confiáveis. Vamos, me sigam.  
Ela fez um sinal e os fez segui-la por um caminho pavimentado com pedras pequenas e irregulares até um dos prédios, que parecia mais um galpão. Faith olhou no relógio uma vez e abriu nos guiou pela porta, por dentro dos corredores escuros até um cômodo que parecia um galpão.  
Lembrava a Eddie a sala de treinos da Saint Vladimir, com colchonetes no centro do cômodo e alguns bonecos de treinamento. Mas a semelhança parava por aí, porque cada centímetro das paredes estava coberta de armas. Espadas, machados, lanças, arcos, maças... e até algumas com uma aparência terrível que pareciam machucar _muito_.  
E a sala não estava vazia. Em um dos cantos, estava um amontoado de jovens dhampirs que haviam parado o que estavam fazendo para observá-los. Faith lambeu os lábios e se aproximou deles.  
— Onde está o Guardião Blake?  
— Você é a Guardiã Brennan? Irmã da Hope? — um rapaz se aproximou deles, com um sorriso no rosto. — Eu sou Thomas Lee, muito prazer.  
— Você é o famoso Tom? — Faith se abriu em um sorriso e Eddie pode ver Adrian ficar tenso ao seu lado. — O menino prodígio.  
— Não é para tanto. — o rapaz ficou ligeiramente constrangido. — Guardião Blake foi levar um dos garotos para a enfermaria, com a sua irmã. Eles já devem voltar. Esse aí atrás de você é... Guardião Castile?  
— Muito prazer. — Eddie disse, acenando com a cabeça.  
— Guardião Castile? — uma voz feminina saiu do grupo de garotos e Eddie ficou vermelho quando viu todas as cabeças se virarem para encara-lo.  
— Guardião Castile, como aquele que salvou a vida da Rainha Vasilissa? — outro garoto falou, animado.  
— Era meu dever protege-la e-  
E em instantes a turma o rodeava, fazendo perguntas e falando entusiasmadamente. Quando era que ele tinha virado uma celebridade? Aqueles dhampirs pareciam ter uns 16 anos, então não eram muito mais novos que ele. Mesmo assim, o tratavam com uma reverência, como se Eddie fosse algum tipo de herói ou algo assim. Provavelmente era aquilo que ele havia se tornado, depois de vários boatos infundados. Ele repetiu duzentas vezes que aquele era só o dever dele e que qualquer um teria feito o mesmo, só para receber mais elogios. Onde estava Faith e Adrian para tirá-lo daquele apuro?  
Foi uma garota de cabelo vermelho que o salvou. Ela assobiou alto e todos se viraram para olhá-la.  
— Vocês não tinham um exercício para fazer? O que aconteceu?  
— Brennan, é o Guardião Castile. — uma das garotas se aproximou e a arrastou até o grupo. — Aquele que salvou a Rainha.  
— E? — ela disse, em tom de desdém. — Vocês não querem que Blake chegue aqui e pegue todos vocês de papo para o ar, querem?  
Isso foi o suficiente para dispersar os alunos. Mesmo assim, eles cochichavam e Eddie sabia que era sobre ele.  
— Obrigado. — ele disse, procurando os seus companheiros com os olhos.  
— Eles seguiram pelo corredor e encontraram Blake lá atrás. — ela apontou para um arco do outro lado da sala — Enquanto você dava um ataque de estrelinha.  
Ele a observou em silêncio. Era com certeza a irmã de Faith, porque as duas tinham traços muito parecidos. Mas a garota na sua frente era alta, no mínimo 1,70, com um ar um pouco mais intimidante do que o da irmã. E era muito mais bonita, embora as duas se parecessem. Provavelmente era a combinação do cabelo loiro-avermelhado e dos olhos azuis.  
— Eu fui atacado. — ele diz, dando de ombros. — Eu estava aqui e, de repente, 20 pessoas me rodearam fazendo perguntas.  
— É mesmo? — ela deu um sorriso levemente sarcástico. — Venha comigo se não quiser ser atacado novamente.  
E ele a seguiu, tendo que voltar a andar no seu ritmo normal. Os meses acompanhando Faith, que era bem menor do que ele, o haviam acostumado a dar passos mais lentos, menores, para que a outra guardiã o acompanhasse.  
Subiram num corredor escuro até saírem em outro arco, que dava para um jardim. Em um dos bancos, Adrian, Faith e outro homem estavam sentados, com o garoto que havia se apresentado antes parado na frente dos dois.  
— Conseguiu tirar Castile das garras famintas daqueles garotos, Hope? — o homem desconhecido disse, sua voz com um sotaque muito mais pesado do que o das garotas. — Essa é minha garota. Tão boa quanto você, Faith.  
Eddie pode perceber o constrangimento nas duas irmãs e Adrian riu.  
— Por favor, Will. Menos. — Faith o segurou pelo braço. — Eddie, esse é William Blake, o meu mentor. Sim, o nome dele é igual ao do poeta.  
— Você é o pivete que salvou a vida da rainha? — William se levantou e o segurou pelo ombro. — Eu quero te ensinar duas ou três coisas antes que saiam daqui. Você tem potencial inexplorado.  
O homem era mais ou menos da altura de Eddie e tinha o cabelo castanho espalhado por todos os lados. Seus ombros eram largos e seu corpo musculoso, mas de uma forma delgada. Os olhos eram cor de mel e sua barba cobria suas bochechas altas e o rosto delgado.  
— Will, pelo amor de deus. Pare de agir como um velho obsessivo. — Faith revirou os olhos. — Você já me intimou a dar aula para seus alunos, agora está intimando Eddie a treinar. Como fica o meu moroi?  
— Tem umas crianças aqui que são usuárias de espírito. — foi a irmã de Faith que disse, com um sorriso gentil dirigido a Adrian. — Você poderia ajudá-las. Minha amiga Sarah é uma delas e, embora agora saibamos o que é, ninguém sabe direito como treiná-la.  
Eddie viu Adrian lançar um olhar para Faith e percebe algum tipo de conversa não-verbal entre eles. Os dois haviam se tornado craques em fazer aquilo.  
— Acho interessante, pequena Hope. — Adrian diz, finalmente. — Mas eu quero assistir às aulas que sua irmã der. Nós vamos ter que organizar esse horário.  
— Você quer assistir minhas aulas? — Faith colocou a mão na cintura.  
— Sim. Não participar, mas assistir. Eu nunca vi você em ação, _little elf_. A curiosidade é maior.  
— Eu também gostaria de ver. — Eddie disse e todos olharam para ele. — Ela é tão boa em planos de proteção e como guarda-costas que eu me pergunto como ela seria em batalha.  
— Eu posso mostrar. — Blake diz, colocando as mãos na cintura satisfeito. — Quando quiserem ter um bom entretenimento, envolvendo vídeos constrangedores da Faith adolescente, é só me chamar.  
Faith revirou os olhos e Hope a empurrou levemente, sentando em seu colo.  
— São vídeos super legais. Não sei porque você faz essa cara.  
— Não são, são constrangedores. Eu era uma adolescente meio idiota.  
— Você era um amor. — foi Tom que disse e o olhar que recebeu de Adrian o fez corar levemente. — Eu vivo dizendo para Hope que ela deveria ser mais com você.  
— Eu já disse para ele que ele só está comigo para poder chegar perto de você e me trocar. — Hope disse, em tom de brincadeira, mas Eddie percebeu o garoto virar de costas. — Está vendo? Ele sabe que é verdade.  
— Faith, arrasando corações desde 1874, hein? — Adrian disse. — É sua magia de elfa.  
— 1874! Você está me chamando de velha?  
Adrian abriu mais o sorriso.  
— Ah, que desrespeito! — ela o empurrou com o corpo para o lado, Hope ainda no seu colo. — Como se você não fosse idoso também.  
— Eu sou como o vinho, quanto mais velho, melhor. — ele passou um dedo na lapela e a empurrou de volta no banco.  
Eddie parou de prestar atenção em algum momento por aí, enquanto os três se divertiam e se provocavam no banco. Tom havia saído disfarçadamente e William Blake se aproximou dele.  
— Parece que Lorde Ivashkov tem o mesmo pique que essas duas aí. Se deixarmos, eles ficam até amanhã.  
— Você devia ver quando eles decidem se juntar para me tirar do sério.  
— Eu imagino. Quando ela estava aqui, era o inferno. Você nunca sabia o que ela ia aprontar. E ela foi uma das minhas primeiras alunas, então eu não sabia exatamente como agir. — ele cruzou os braços. — Bem, vocês vão procurar casas?  
— Sim. Nós já fomos em dezenas de cidades e ela não se satisfez.  
— É porque ela já sabe qual casa ela quer.  
— O quê? — Eddie olhou para onde Faith estava sentada com Hope no colo. As duas e Adrian riam.  
— Ela já sabe qual é a casa que quer, por isso que não acharam nada que a satisfez. Faith provavelmente tinha a esperança de achar algo melhor ou igual em outro lugar, mas se vocês estão aqui, eu tenho certeza que é por isso.

— Ela me fez andar de carro por toda a Irlanda por semanas sabendo qual casa quer?  
— Ela não faz por mal. A casa em questão trás más lembranças para ela.  
— Más lembranças?  
— Ela não contou?  
— Contou o quê?  
Blake suspirou e balançou a cabeça, passando uma mão pelos cabelos.  
— O que eu faço com essa menina? — ele pegou Eddie pelo ombro novamente. — Eu não posso contar. Mas se ela ficar esquisita, me chame.  
— Tudo bem.  
— Vou mandar que levem suas coisas para seus aposentos. Faça-os saírem daqui e irem dormir. Vocês estão em horário humano e já é meio tarde.  
O homem foi embora e Eddie ficou confuso. Faith tinha um segredo? Não parecia. Para ele, pessoas com segredo eram graves e incapazes de rir, consumidas pelo peso do que guardavam. Não era o caso.  
No banco, Hope se levantara e estava contando alguma história entusiasmada, prendendo a atenção dos outros dois. Faith era tão bonita como a irmã? Ele não sabia dizer. Enquanto a ruiva falava, a única coisa que ele conseguia ver eram seus lábios vermelhos se movimentando. Ela passou uma mão pelo rabo de cavalo e olhou para ele, paralisando-o. Havia percebido que ele a estava encarando?  
— Castile, pare de ser anti-social e entre na conversa também. — ela disse, com um sorriso.  
Quem era ele para dizer o contrário?

xxx

Era oficial: todos ali eram doidos. Sequer chegara ao final da primeira noite ali e já tinha decidido aquilo. E a loucura era contagiosa, porque desde que Hope havia aparecido, não parava de pensar na garota. Era aquilo que chamavam de amor à primeira vista?  
Fazia tempo que nenhum ser do sexo feminino chamava sua atenção daquela forma. Talvez porque depois da morte de Mason ele havia se dedicado a se tornar o melhor guardião possível e não dado atenção à essas coisas, ou talvez porque no momento ele estivesse de guarda baixa. Mas havia algo na forma animada com que Hope falava, algo na forma como ela se movia que o atraía. E não era pouco.  
Como era que em algumas horas aquilo acontecia? Não fazia sentido. Por que quando a ficha caiu de que Thomas era namorado dela ele havia sentido ciúmes? O garoto tinha uma queda épica por Faith, era óbvio. Quando ele olhava a irmã mais velha, seu rosto se iluminava. E quando estava perto de Hope, os dois pareciam mais irmãos do que namorados.  
Não, aquilo não estava certo. Nada daquilo estava certo.  
Alguém bateu na porta e Eddie se levantou da cama, não se dando ao trabalho de vestir a camiseta ou calçar os sapatos.  
— Eddie? — a voz de Faith soou do outro lado da porta.  
Ele a destrancou e deixou a dhampir entrar. Ela se sentou na beirada da cama dele e levantou uma sobrancelha.  
— Praticando o semi-nudismo desportivo?  
— Desculpa. — ele vestiu a camiseta. — O que foi?  
Faith passou o dedo pelo cabelo, que estava solto e olhou para o lado. Parecia ponderar o que falar. O que havia levado ela ali naquela hora da noite?  
A imaginação de Eddie voou longe e imaginou que ela iria dizer que o queria, naquele instante. Que vê-lo sem camisa era o suficiente para despertar o desejo nela. E ele diria que não, ele não podia tê-la porque queria a irmã e isso seria errado. E ela iria chorar em seus braços, suas lágrimas molhando o seu peito.  
Bom, Adrian estava certo quando havia dito que ele não podia continuar daquela forma por muito tempo.  
— Amanhã nós vamos para a cidade procurar uma casa. Vamos sair meio dia. Se não quiser ir, pode ficar. Vou dispensar Adrian também.  
— Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
Faith balançou a cabeça, com um meio sorriso.  
— Não agora. — ela passou um dedo no tecido da sua calça, pensativa. — Eu estudei aqui.  
— Eu sei.  
— Então, eu... — ela pausou um pouco. — Tenho umas pendências para resolver. E eu gostaria de aproveitar que estou aqui para isso.  
— Você quer que eu distraia Adrian, é isso?  
— Onde você aprendeu a ler pensamentos, Guardião Castile? Isso é uma característica importantíssima num guardião.  
— Aprendi com os melhores. — Eddie deu um sorriso.  
— Espero que eu seja um deles. — ela se levantou. — Por favor, arrume alguma atividade bem legal para Adrian amanhã. Nem que seja encher a cara e seduzir menores. Pergunte para Hope se terá alguma festa hoje à noite, ela deve saber.

A menção de Hope fez o estômago dele se revirar.  
— Sua irmã? Onde eu a acharia?  
— O quarto dela é no andar de baixo. Mas a conhecendo, quando voltar do treino ela provavelmente vai se sentar alguns minutos naquele terraço aqui em cima. Ela gosta das flores.  
Eddie suprimiu um sorriso. A irmã dela havia dado a informação que ele precisava e a perspectiva de passar mais tempo próximo à ela era ótima.  
— Ei, tire esse sorrisinho do rosto. Hope te comeria vivo, se você se aproximasse dela. E não faça essa cara de quem quer ser comido vivo! Ah, pelo amor de Deus!  
— Você sabe que aquele namorado dela quer você e não ela. — Eddie deu de ombros e de repente Faith ficou séria.  
— Isso é bobagem, Eddie. — ela balançou a cabeça. — Deus sabe que não preciso de mais confusão na minha vida.

— Eu compreendo. Eu também não.  
— Então fique longe de Hope. Você já deveria ter aprendido que uma Brennan é sinônimo de confusão. — ela se levantou e bagunçou o cabelo de Eddie carinhosamente. — Não quero você chorando pelos cantos, já basta o Adrian.  
— Mas ele melhorou bastante.  
— Mas ele não está bom. Ele está na fase que chamamos de indiferença. Você pode até dizer o nome de Rose na frente dele e ele não vai se importar, mas por dentro ele está se rasgando de raiva. É o que acontece.  
— Diz a guru do amor.  
— Eu queria que eu não soubesse como é. Mas faz parte de estar vivo. — ela suspirou. — Devaneios à meia noite por Faith. Você deve estar cansado. Deixa eu ir pro meu quarto.  
— Boa noite, Faith. E boa sorte amanhã.  
— Obrigada. E você, juízo. Olhe por onde anda, enquanto estiver aqui. Não deixe seu status de celebridade subir à cabeça. Nenhuma das _duas_ cabeças.  
Eddie riu com o comentário e deitou na cama, olhando para o teto. Faith havia se tornado como uma irmã mais velha para ele, sempre cuidando dele mesmo que indiretamente. E agora a coisa que ele mais queria era a _irmã_ dela. Indiretamente, aquilo não podia ser considerado incesto?

Céus, ele estava ficando louco.

Xxx

Hope fingia ser brincadeira, mas era realmente irritante a fixação que Thomas tinha pela sua irmã. Desde que viram o primeiro vídeo dela, em sala de aula. Desde que ele se aproximara só para perguntar coisas da vida de Faith. Ela gostava dele, mas suspeitava que ele só a considerava um genérico da irmã mais velha.  
E agora, com Faith ali, não havia outro assunto entre os dois. Aquilo era _chato_. Nem em casa tinha que lidar com aquilo. E quando não era Faith, era Bliss. Edmund não havia ficado com ela na esperança que ela fosse como a irmã do meio? No fundo, irritava ser a irmã mais nova e ter que corresponder às expectativas alheias.  
Esperava que quando saísse da escola as coisas melhorassem. Que as pessoas parassem de vê-la como mini-Faith ou mini-Bliss. Enquanto isso, ela desfilava por aí com uma couraça de indiferença e sarcasmo.  
Passou o dedo por uma das pétalas de um jasmim do jardim, absorvendo o perfume da flor. Era calmante estar ali. Quando estava em casa, passava metade do seu tempo enfiada nos jardins, trabalhando neles. Sempre sentia falta das plantas quando estava na escola.  
Ela sentiu a presença de uma segunda pessoa antes de ouvir os passos e se virou, se deparando com o loiro que havia conhecido mais cedo.  
— Com insônia, Castile?  
— Na verdade, eu já dormi e já acordei. — ele deu um sorriso e se aproximou.  
Hope não conseguiu não sorrir de volta. Eddie era uma coisa alta e loira, com olhos cor de mel e um sorriso meio zumbificante. Ela apostava que era o tipo de garoto que conseguia tudo o que queria só com uma palavra e um sorriso, um que nunca havia ouvido um não na vida.  
— Esqueci que vocês estão no horário trocado. O que te trás aqui?  
— Sua irmã me mandou. — ele parou ao lado dela e olhou para as flores, ficando em silêncio por alguns instantes.  
— Castile? Faith te mandou... por que?  
— Ah, ela quer arrumar uma distração para Adrian enquanto ela está fora.  
Hope teve que rir.  
— Ele não pode arrumar uma distração sozinho?  
— Não se você não o quiser bêbado por aí.  
— Oh.  
— Não, não faça essa cara. Você disse que tem uma amiga cujo elemento é espírito, não é? Então. Tem uns efeitos colaterais. Eles ficam meio... _esquisitos_. E bebida e cigarro normalmente nublam os efeitos.  
— Sarah é completamente normal. Só um pouco paranóica, mas isso é saudável. — ela disse na defensiva.  
A verdade era que Sarah era doida de pedra.  
— Não estou dizendo da sua amiga... cada um usa uma válvula de escape diferente.  
Ela balançou a cabeça, com um sorriso.  
— Você relaxa em algum instante, Guardião Castile?  
— Brennan, quando você vira um guardião, relaxar é a diferença entre a vida e a morte. — ele disse num tom pomposo, com seu sotaque engraçado.  
— Ah, é? — ela se virou para ele, se aproximando. Ele deu um passo para trás, sendo impedido de andar mais por um banco. — Eu aposto que isso tudo é só pose para pagar de fodão.  
— Você acha? — ele deu um passo para frente. Ela não se moveu.  
— Eu tenho certeza. Você salvou a rainha. Você é famoso.  
— Eu nunca pedi para ser famoso fazendo o meu trabalho. — a mão dele tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela.  
Ela lambeu os lábios e deixou o cabelo cair um pouco no seu rosto. A mão de Eddie se atreveu a tocar na sua bochecha e levantar o seu rosto, fazendo-a arrepiar e fechar os olhos. Os dedos dele delinearam os seus lábios e ele se aproximou, com a boca entreaberta.  
Hope sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, era claro. Ela podia não ser Bliss, mas tinha aquela centelha de provocação que corria no sangue da irmã. A ruiva deixou que Eddie se aproximasse o suficiente para que as duas respirações se misturassem, mas não o bastante para que se beijassem antes de o empurrar para trás.  
Aparentemente Eddie havia relaxado, porque deu dois passos antes de tropeçar no banco e cair de bunda no chão, do outro lado.  
— Você achou que ia ser fácil assim? — ela riu e balançou o cabelo. — Se você quiser alguma coisa comigo, vai ter que conseguir me alcançar. 

Xxx

Eddie estava irritado como nunca. Como era que ele havia se deixado levar, havia abaixado a guarda quando não podia? E o pior é que se ele fechasse os olhos, podia reviver as sensações de quase beija-la.  
A vida dele era vivida no quase. Sempre.  
E para piorar a situação, ele sequer sabia o que fazer com Adrian. O moroi estava soltando comentários irônicos a toda hora, para qualquer motivo. Não havia gostado de ter sido deixado para trás e insistia o tempo todo que Eddie sabia para onde Faith havia ido e estava escondendo as informações dele.  
Ele gostava de Adrian, mas naquela manhã a coisa que ele mais queria era berrar para que calasse a boca um segundo e fosse fazer algo melhor da vida do que rastejar pelos cantos por causa de uma mulher. O que era patético, uma vez que a irritação de Eddie era causada por uma mulher.  
Cada vislumbre de vermelho que via o fazia lembrar da forma como o cabelo de Hope se movimentara enquanto ela corria para fora do jardim no início do dia. Como ela o tinha enganado direitinho! Ele tinha certeza absoluta que eles iriam se beijar e no segundo exato ela havia fugido. Deslizado por entre seus dedos como água.  
— Eddie, o que você tem hoje? — Adrian disse, irritado. — Você normalmente come três vezes mais do que eu e Faith juntos e está aí, brincando com a comida no prato.  
— Hunm? — o dhampir olhou para o prato e se levantou. — Não estou com fome.  
— Oh, não. Não você, Eddie. Você é o menos patético dos três, não entre por esse caminho.  
— Do que você está falando?  
— Eu não acredito. Quem é?  
— Adrian, pare de agir como um louco. — ele caminhou até a janela.  
— É a irmã da Faith?  
Eddie bateu a mão na parede irritado e voltou para se sentar ao lado de Adrian.  
— Eu a encontrei hoje de manhã.  
— E...

— Eu quase a beijei. Aí ela me empurrou e foi embora.  
Adrian riu. A informação pareceu mudar o humor dele, pelo menos temporariamente.  
— Parece alguém que eu conheço.  
— Faith?  
— Não. — ele balançou a cabeça e deu um sorriso meio melancólico. — Rose. Faith é do tipo que não recusa um beijo.  
— Você já a beijou? — Eddie levantou uma sobrancelha.  
Adrian o respondeu com um sorriso misterioso.  
— Hope é um alvo perfeito. Aposto que Faith não teria nada contra você e ela. Invista.  
— Você está me mandando investir em uma mulher que lembra a mulher que te deu um fora?  
— Talvez.  
— Isso é doente, cara.  
— Não, pense pelo lado inteligente. Você é dhampir. Ela vai acabar escolhendo você à um moroi qualquer. — o tom dele era amargo.  
— Adrian, não é assim.  
— É assim sim. Quando sair, me traga qualquer coisa alcoólica. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum até que Faith volte.  
Quando o moroi ficava assim, Eddie sabia que não tinha o que fazer além de torcer para que ele não passasse mal ou tivesse outra crise de loucura. A vantagem era que daria tempo para Eddie fazer _algo_ quanto à Hope.

Seja lá o que aquele _algo_ fosse. 


	11. Crystal

Crystal

_We're like crystal, we break easy_

_I'm a poor man if you leave me_

_I'm applauded, then forgotten_

_It was Summer, now it's Autumn_

_I don't know what to say_

_You don't care anyway_

_I'm a man in a rage_

_with a girl that betrayed_

_Here comes love, it's like honey_

_you can't buy it with money_

_you're not alone anymore_

_shock me to the core_

_you shock me to the core_

_Nós somos como cristal, nós quebramos fácil  
Eu sou um pobre homem se você me deixar  
Sou aplaudido, então esquecido  
Era Verão, agora é Outono  
Eu não sei o que dizer_

_Você não se importa de qualquer forma  
Sou um homem com raiva  
com uma garota que traiu  
Aqui vem o amor, é como mel_

_Você não pode comprar com dinheiro  
Você não está mais sozinha  
mexeu com a minha alma._

_Você mexeu com a minha alma._

_Crystal (ligeiramente modificada) – New Order_

Não seria Adrian que perguntaria para Faith o que ela fez no primeiro dia inteiro. Ele até tinha a intenção, mas depois de ver a expressão no rosto da loira, havia desistido. Era como se tivessem transformado-a em um zumbi no meio do caminho. Eddie o havia deixado só com sua bebida há muito tempo quando ela chegou e se sentou numa das poltronas, o olhar ligeiramente distante.  
— Você quer um gole? — foi a única coisa que ele disse.  
Ela assentiu. Adrian colocou um pouco da bebida num copo e lhe entregou.  
— Obrigada. — ela suspirou e tomou o conteúdo de um gole só, fazendo gerações de irlandeses se sentirem orgulhosos dela. Adrian colocou mais e ela tomou de vez novamente. — Agora está bom.  
Adrian, por sua vez, tomou um gole do seu copo. Apostava que conseguiria virar um copo como a dhampir havia feito, mas queria desfrutar lentamente enquanto se embebedava.  
— O que aconteceu? — ele perguntou, finalmente.  
— Eu achei uma casa. Amanhã nós vamos vê-la. — ela cruzou as pernas e estendeu o copo para Adrian.  
— Finalmente, achei que nunca iríamos parar. — ele serviu mais bebida, observando atentamente para ver se ela iria virar o copo novamente. Não virou.  
— Só porque meu próximo passo era procurar casas na França...  
— França!  
— Bah, oui! — ela respondeu e tomou um gole. — Mas acho que você vai gostar da casa. É grande, bem posicionada, com várias rotas de fuga. E uma cozinha grande, como você gosta.  
— Por que eu tive a impressão de que os papéis estão invertidos aqui?  
— Porque você é uma menininha, Adrian. — ela disse com um sorriso. — Que gosta de ter uma vista bonita pela manhã, um banheiro com um bom espelho para poder arrumar o cabelo e uma cozinha enorme.  
— Eu deveria me sentir ofendido com isso, mas não vou me dar ao trabalho.  
— Não foi uma ofensa. — ela se ajeitou na poltrona, encostando as costas no encosto e esticando as pernas. Seus pés não encostavam o chão. — Amanhã eu dou a primeira aula para as crianças. Você vai assistir?  
— Sim. — ele encostou o pé no pé dela e balançou, descuidadamente. — Quero ver como uma pessoa de um metro e meio consegue ensinar coisas para pessoas com o dobro da altura.  
— Você sabe que tecnicamente isso pode ser considerado uma vantagem? — Faith bebeu um gole do uísque. — Porque eu sou mais rápida e mais leve do que, digamos, alguém do seu tamanho. Eles vêm achando que vão me subjugar facilmente e no final, eles que acabam no chão.  
— Mas se eu te pegasse de surpresa, eu teria a vantagem, não? Eu sou mais alto e mais pesado.  
— Talvez. — e um sorriso surgiu no rosto dela. — Tente.  
— O quê?  
— Você se diz a favor do treinamento de morois, mas nunca te vi fazer nada. Vamos ver o que conseguiria fazer com essa sua vantagem. Você tem o quê? 1.90 ou mais. Pelo menos o dobro do meu peso, mesmo sendo moroi. Não deve ser difícil me prender.  
— Mas você treinou a sua vida toda.  
— É como se eu fosse uma moroi pequena que virou strigoi.  
— Isso é algum tipo de perversão sexual?  
— Adrian!  
— Lembre-se que é você que está insistindo nisso... E que estamos os dois meio embriagados.  
— Tudo bem se não quiser. — ela cruzou as pernas em cima da poltrona, com um ar entediado.  
Ele aproveitou esse momento para se levantar e prende-la na cadeira, entre seus braços. Gostou da cara de surpresa que ela fez, mas logo a dhampir havia se recuperado e, de alguma forma que não compreendeu, havia se soltado e estava em pé na cama, quase da altura dele.  
Adrian se virou e tentou segura-la, mas ela havia se movido e passado para a poltrona. Ele se virou rapidamente e conseguiu pegá-la, mas ela deu um salto, empurrando a poltrona para trás e ele para frente.  
As costas do moroi bateram na cama com um barulho alto, mas ele não se machucou. Faith estava em cima dele, o segurando pelos pulsos. Adrian era maior que ela, então conseguiu inverter as posições com facilidade. Ela tentou se soltar, mas ele a segurou com força, prendendo-a com seu corpo contra o colchão.  
— Quem foi que disse que tinha vantagem? — ele disse, ligeiramente ofegante por causa da luta anterior.  
Faith riu e chegou bem perto do ouvido dele, antes de sussurrar:  
— Você realmente acha que me venceu?  
Adrian hesitou tempo suficiente para que ela pegasse impulso para inverter as posições novamente, agora ela prendendo-o com força contra a cama.  
— Você trapaceou. — ele reclamou.  
— Não existe jogo limpo, Addy. — ela se sentou em cima dos quadris dele, ainda segurando suas mãos. — Em nada. Nunca houve, nunca haverá.  
Ele estendeu os braços, a segurando pelos quadris. Se sentou, mantendo-a junto a seu corpo. Ela passou os braços pelo seu pescoço, encostando o queixo em seu ombro.  
— Não existe jogo limpo? — ele sussurrou, passando uma mão pelo cabelo dela. — Nós estamos no velho-oeste, _little elf_?  
Ela riu e tentou se soltar, mas ele começou a fazer-lhe cócegas.  
— Adrian! Isso é golpe baixo! — ela tentou empurra-lo, mas ele estava em cima dela novamente, suas mãos por todos os lugares, arrancando gargalhadas.  
Ela resolveu contra atacar e instantes depois os dois travavam uma batalha em cima da cama, com gritos, protestos e risadas. Se Faith estava ofegante quando pararam, imagine Adrian? Ele tentou recuperar o fôlego, deitado ao lado dela na cama. Aquilo era bizarro.  
— Quantos anos a gente tem? 5? — ela disse, com um sorriso.  
Ele enrolou uma mecha do cabelo dela em seu dedo, ligeiramente pensativo.  
— O que foi? — ela se virou para ele. Ele fez o mesmo e ficaram a milímetros um do outro.  
— Eu nunca rolei na cama com uma mulher _assim_ antes. — ele tinha aquele ar que adquiria todas as vezes que a loucura o tentava dominar. — Você sabe. Sem ser no sentido sexual.  
— Eu queria dizer que nunca rolei com um homem assim, mas, você sabe, eu sou dhampir. Eu treino assim. E se eu fosse dormir com cada homem que eu já rolei...  
— Oh, por favor. — ele fechou os olhos e a puxou mais para perto pela cintura. — Eu não preciso de imagens mentais desse tipo.  
— Mas é sério. — ele sentiu os dedos dela percorrerem o desenho do seu queixo. Então ela sussurrou. — Nenhum deles é tão bonito quanto você.  
Ele não precisou abrir os olhos para encontrar os lábios dela. Era uma coisa que ele queria fazer desde o beijo confuso que haviam trocado no carro algumas semanas antes. Havia sonhado com aquilo todos os dias. Ou melhor, ela havia sonhado com aquilo todos os dias.  
Ele não sabia mais quais sonhos eram dela e quais eram dele.  
Diferentemente dos outros beijos esse tinha uma ternura inesperada. Não tinha a pressa dos oníricos, nem a agonia do que haviam dado no carro. Sem pressa, Adrian se sentiu livre para explorar a boca de Faith enquanto a apertava contra si. A dhampir soltou um gemido, explorando o seu tórax com as mãos. Ele desceu a mão para a perna dela, passando-a por cima dos seus quadris e gemendo ao senti-la tão próxima.  
Deslizou os lábios para o pescoço de Faith, roçando suavemente suas presas na pele sensível; os dedos da loira deslizaram pelo seu cabelo, bagunçando-os ainda mais e ela começou a mover os quadris contra ele de forma provocante e fazendo-o gemer.  
Como que de propósito, a idéia lhe ocorreu enquanto enrolava os seus dedos na lateral da calcinha da dhampir. Ele realmente queria chegar até o fim com aquilo? Como seriam as coisas depois daquilo? Ele a respeitava o suficiente para não trata-la como um pedaço de carne e ainda havia aquela certeza de que ela não gostaria de fazer aquilo sem saber o _segredo_. Além disso, apesar dele não ter pensado em Rose em nenhum daqueles momentos, ainda havia o que ele sentia. Ele não estava pronto para qualquer coisa além daquilo.

O tempo que hesitou foi suficiente para que Faith parasse, ofegante e descabelada, e o encarasse. E provavelmente ela também teve algum vislumbre de lucidez, porque a próxima coisa que fez foi se levantar rapidamente, como se ele estivesse em chamas.  
— Eu... eu... — ela balançou a cabeça, parecendo confusa. — Me desculpa.  
Adrian se sentou na cama e passou uma mão no cabelo, visivelmente transtornado. Por que diabos ele havia parado?  
— Faith. Volte para a cama. Nós não precisamos...  
— Não, Adrian. — ela havia recolhido suas roupas e vestido apressadamente. — Você não merece isso. Você é mais do que isso.  
— Do que você está falando?  
— Eu... — ela balançou a cabeça novamente, a mão tentando domar os cabelos. — Me desculpa.  
— Por que você está se desculpando por algo que eu também quero? — ele se levantou, ligeiramente irritado. Quem tinha ataques de loucura era ele, não ela.  
— Não é justo.  
Ele a segurou pelo braço e ela o encarou. Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas fazia cara de durona.  
— Não é justo você me deixar aqui, assim.  
Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou e ele a agarrou. Ela o empurrou novamente, com delicadeza, e se afastou.  
— Não. Não. Não. Ouviu? Não assim.  
Virou de costas e saiu do quarto, a passos firmes, deixando-o para trás.  
Maldita hora em que a sua consciência havia escolhido para agir!

Xxx

Ela poderia muito bem fazer como todas as outras vezes: chegar até o fim, fingir que nada tinha acontecido e seguir em frente. Não era como se ela tivesse se mantido celibatária desde o seu último relacionamento estável (Patrick, 4 anos antes, pego na cama com a própria irmã). Não era nem como se ela não tivesse usado outros dhampirs e morois para preencher o vazio que ela sentia de vez em quando. Então por que DIABOS havia escolhido o momento mais inoportuno possível para se sentir culpada por aquilo?  
Se jogou embaixo do chuveiro e encostou a cabeça na parede, esperando sinceramente que a água a acalmasse um pouco. E ela ainda estava chorando, que patética era. Deu uma gargalhada e se perguntou se estava ficando insana de verdade.  
Provavelmente era porque ela considerava Adrian. Se colocava em seu lugar, até. Tinha respeito e consideração suficiente para não usá-lo uma vez e depois jogar fora. E sabia que se ela começasse com aquilo, não iria parar.  
Adrian não era o tipo de cara que você só queria uma vez.  
De qualquer forma, torcia para que de manhã ele não quisesse conversar. Era só o que faltava, ter que ter uma DR depois de tudo o que ela havia passado naquele dia. Ter que explicar porque ela pediu desculpas não era uma opção, não ainda. Se Faith ficava daquele jeito depois de andar na mesma rua em que tudo aconteceu, como seria ter que recontar?  
Doloroso, no mínimo.  
Se deitou na esperança de não ser atormentada por mais um sonho, em vão. Lá estava ela novamente, sentada na mesma poltrona onde tudo havia começado naquela noite. Adrian andava pelo quarto como um animal enjaulado, sua mão bagunçando ainda mais os seus cabelos.

Ela o seguiu com os olhos, as lembranças do que haviam feito ainda recentes o suficiente para ela sentir um calor na barriga e um aperto no peito.  
— Eu tenho que te dizer algo. — ele disse.  
— Algo? — foi o que ela conseguiu responder.  
— Sim. — ele se sentou na cama e começou a brincar com os pés dela como havia feito mais cedo. — Você já reparou como esses sonhos parecem reais? Como você sempre se lembra deles?  
— Isso é normal. Eu não preciso do meu subconsciente me dando dicas que sou louca.  
— Não, eu não sou o seu subconsciente. E isso não é normal.  
— Como é que é?  
— É parte da minha magia. — ele falava apressado, quase atropelando as palavras. — Com o espírito, você pode fazer várias coisas: ver auras, curar, compelir as pessoas, visitar sonhos. O que eu faço é isso, visito sonhos. Eu caminho por eles, eu os controlo.  
O silêncio se instaurou e Faith piscou algumas vezes. Sua mente havia ficado silenciosa.  
— O quê?  
— Eu te mostro. — ele lhe estendeu uma mão e a levantou. — Paris?  
E, de repente, estavam embaixo da Torre Eiffel, no meio do dia, vestidos com roupas ridículas de marca. Faith estava boquiaberta.  
— Istambul? Tóquio? Sidney? A corte? — a cada palavra e a cada passo que davam, o cenário mudava para algum ponto turístico de cartão postal.  
Ela estava desorientada quando finalmente pararam, no quarto de Adrian na Corte. Como começar a formar uma opinião sobre aquilo?  
— Eu sei que você achou que era você e a sua cabeça, mas os sonhos dos últimos meses foram nossos. Eu e você. — ele voltou a andar pelo quarto — E algumas noites, a única coisa que me manteu longe de encher a cara era saber que eu iria dormir e te encontrar. Mesmo quando eu não quero, sou arrastado para você e seus sonhos, como se fosse um imã. Então eu vejo as coisas se tornarem realidade e você me pede desculpas? Desculpas por que? Por querer fazer exatamente o que eu quero?  
— Adrian. — ela levantou uma mão, sem fôlego. Sua mente estava prestes a explodir, as informações girando e girando sem fazerem nexo.  
— Faith?  
— Vamos começar do começo, com calma. Foi você que começou isso?  
— Isso o quê?  
— Esses sonhos.  
— Eu só queria ver como você estava. — ele falou, numa voz que a faria perdoar qualquer coisa que ele fizesse.  
— Não responda perguntas imaginárias. — o tom dela foi meio duro e ela viu Adrian se encolher um pouco. — O quanto você controla os sonhos?  
— Até onde eu sei, posso mudar aparências, mas não influenciar ações.  
— Isso quer dizer que...  
— Não chegue aí! — ele disse, segurando-a pelo braço como havia feito mais cedo. — Tudo o que você fez foi por vontade própria.  
Faith estava confusa. O que exatamente significava aquilo? Estava com raiva, mas não conseguia descobrir exatamente o motivo.  
Ah, sim. Se sentia _traída._ Havia se sentido culpada por usa-lo, mas ele havia mentido por ela. E ainda parecia agir como se aquilo fosse natural e como se esperasse que com aquela revelação, ela se jogasse nos seus braços e abrisse as pernas.  
— Você não cogitou por um instante sequer me contar? Não se perguntou se eu me irritaria ao saber que você se aproveitou da minha ignorância enquanto para mim você estava sofrendo? Não pensou que eu me sentiria ofendida por ter sido usada como uma válvula de escape, quando eu te considero muito?  
Adrian não havia esperado aquilo. Se ela começasse a gritar e jogar coisas, ele saberia como lidar. Mas aquela calma contida e aquele tom mortífero? Era assustador. E desconcertante. E ligeiramente desesperador, porque ela falava cada palavra como se estivesse jogando facas. E cada uma delas acertava exatamente no alvo.  
— Eu sinceramente achei que você me considerava só um pouquinho. Assim, o mínimo para manter a dignidade e não me usar como se eu fosse uma prostituta. Não quando eu fiz o que fiz para que você se sentisse melhor. — ela deu uma gargalhada gelada — Opa, exatamente por que fiz o que fiz, não é?  
— Eu não achei que as coisas fossem chegar a esse ponto, Faith. — ele finalmente encontrou palavras. — Eu queria contar, mas perdi a única oportunidade que tive. Depois daquilo, qual seria a sua reação? O que você faria? Exatamente o que está fazendo. Eu não quero que você fique com raiva de mim.  
Havia como ter enxaqueca em um sonho? A cabeça de Faith parecia prestes a explodir e, como sempre, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrima. Ela odiava como conseguia ser emotiva e chorar nas horas mais idiotas possíveis. Ao matar um strigoi? Pode ter certeza que ela vai chorar. Ao ler um livro idiota de romance? Um rio. Ao se desapontar? Há, pior ainda.  
— Eu não sei porque me importo tanto, na verdade. — foi o que ela disse. — Você se divertiu, não?  
— Faith. — o tom de Adrian indicava que ele não queria que ela fosse por esse caminho. — Eu te respeito. Muito. Talvez até-  
— Não. — ela o interrompeu e o segurou pelo pulso, cessando o contato da mão dele com o seu braço. — Responda às perguntas, Adrian. Você se divertiu?  
— Eu não vou responder a essa pergunta. Te respeito o suficiente para isso.  
Ela soltou o ar com um barulho alto, parecendo frustrada. Era provavelmente a primeira vez que ele a via daquela forma, visivelmente sem saber o que fazer.  
— Faith. — ele disse e passou uma mão no cabelo dela. — Me desculpa. Eu não queria ter te ofendido.  
— Por que você só me contou agora? — ela se desvencilhou. Não iria deixar que ele achasse que com palavras gentis e um afago ela ficaria calma, como um cachorrinho.  
— Porque é melhor você saber de mim do que por outra pessoa, não concorda?  
— Bom que você é sensato, quando quer.  
Isso encerrou a conversa, de certa forma. Adrian não sabia o que dizer. Ela também não.  
— Nós conversamos amanhã. — ele finalmente disse.  
— Não. Nós não vamos conversar sobre isso amanhã. — ela disse, finalmente. — Você sabe que eu estou certa, eu entendo o seu lado. Isso não me deixa menos ofendida, mas também não quer dizer que estamos em guerra.  
— Você quer que eu acorde amanhã e finja que nada disso aconteceu, Faith? É isso? Você quer que eu tome café da manhã ao seu lado, que encoste na sua mão enquanto você me passa o açúcar e não pense no que horas antes nós estávamos fazendo? — ele se irritou. — Não é assim que o mundo funciona!  
— É assim que funciona para mim! — o tom dela se elevou para alcançar o seu. — E se você não quer que seja assim, nem se dê ao trabalho de falar comigo.  
Ela caminhou até a porta e saiu, batendo-a com força. Adrian estava ligeiramente furioso com aquilo, com a relutância dela de encarar a realidade. Será que ele também era assim? Quantas pessoas ele havia irritado se recusando a enfrentar os seus problemas e se escondendo na bebida?  
Faith voltou pela porta, agora sim a máscara de fúria que ele tinha esperado.  
— Como eu saio desse lugar? — o tom dela ainda era de raiva contida, mas as bochechas dela estavam vermelhas e, surpresa, surpresa, ela chorava.  
— Desculpa. Eu esqueci de deixar você sair. — ele balançou a cabeça.  
A última imagem que Faith teve antes de cair num sono profundo, sem sonhos, foi a de Adrian sentado na beirada da cama, as mãos no rosto e o olhar ligeiramente perdido.


	12. Naive

Naive

_How could this be done_

_By such a smiling sweetheart_

_Oh and your sweet and pretty face_

_In such an ugly way_

_Something so beautiful_

_That everytime i look inside_

_I know she knows that i'm not fond of asking_

_True or false it may be_

_She's still out to get me_

_Como isso pode ser feito  
Por uma doçura tão sorridente  
Oh e seu rosto belo e doce  
De uma forma tão feia  
Algo tão bonito  
Que toda vez que olho para dentro_

Eu sei que ela sabe que eu não gosto de perguntar  
Verdadeiro ou falso, pode ser  
Ela ainda quer me pegar

Aquilo era ligeiramente irracional. Essa era a impressão que tinha quando acordou. Tudo aquilo. A revelação sobre as habilidades do espírito, a irritação que tinha sentido só porque ele havia omitido aquela informação e a culpa horrível que sentia agora.  
Tinha que parar com aquilo. O que estava acontecendo que ela havia perdido o controle da sua vida daquela forma? Era a presença do seu passado nos corredores, a assombrando, que a desestruturava daquela forma? Era a única coisa que fazia sentido, porque em condições normais ela agiria como adulta e enfrentaria qualquer situação de frente.  
Não aquilo. Não com Michael e Oliver a assombrando diariamente. Os pesadelos podiam ter parado enquanto ela dormia, mas eram freqüentes enquanto estava acordada. Talvez fosse a hora de voltar para o seu remédio.  
De qualquer forma, teria um longo dia. Não havia dormido direito à noite e nem dormiria pelos próximos dias, ela tinha certeza. E embora estivesse fugindo de algumas coisas, era fundamental que desse os próximos passos. Depois de tanto tempo, era o mínimo que tinha que fazer. E por que não aproveitar que já estava ali?  
Adrian demorou para encontrá-los. Faith tinha certeza que ela parecia tão acabada quando ele, mas o recebeu com um sorriso meio falto e um bom dia balbuciado. Eddie provavelmente sentiu modificações na Força, porque a questionou silenciosamente sobre o que havia acontecido.  
Enquanto dirigia para fora da escola, ela considerou que não tinha muito direito de ficar com raiva de Adrian por ter escondido uma coisa dela quando ela mesma tinha sua parcela de segredos. Mas nenhum deles o afetava diretamente.  
Eddie tentou, sem sucesso, puxar diversos assuntos e só recebeu grunhidos como resposta dos dois. O ar no carro era tenso enquanto passavam por uma estrada com casas de todos os lados. A maioria delas eram chalés e um dos terrenos estava vazio, só os resquícios de um incêndio. No final da rua, havia a maior e mais bonita das casas.  
— O que aconteceu aqui? — Adrian finalmente disse, apontando para o terreno cheio de cinzas.  
Faith ficou tensa no volante.  
— Um incêndio. Faz sete anos, mas ninguém se deu ao trabalho de limpar. Dizem que dá má sorte  
— O que, o espírito dos antigos moradores ainda ronda o lugar?  
— Não. — o tom de Faith indicava que ela havia se sentido ofendida. — É meio lógico. Olhe lá. Mesmo com toda aquela cinza, nada nasceu. O lugar foi obviamente amaldiçoado.  
Adrian riu. Aquilo a ofendeu mais do que qualquer outra coisa que ele tinha feito no dia anterior.  
— Amaldiçoado, _little elf_? Não existem essas coisas.  
— Quem é você, que anda em sonhos, para dizer que não existe esse tipo de coisa?  
E isso o fez se calar. E parecer ligeiramente ferido. Aquilo se tornava cada vez mais complicado. Por que ela se importava tanto com o que Adrian sentia? Idiota.  
Ela estacionou na frente da casa e Eddie foi inteligente o suficiente para ser o primeiro a sair do carro. Seja lá o que tivesse acontecido, ele não queria se meter no meio. Caminhou pelo caminho de pedras que levava até a porta de entrada e esperou até que Faith abrisse a porta antes de entrar.  
Se deparou com a sala mais aconchegante que já havia estado. Havia uma lareira, sofás bem colocados e uma bancada que dava para a cozinha. Era sala de jantar, de estar e de jogos ao mesmo tempo. Ocupava praticamente todo o térreo e num canto, havia uma escada para subir. No lado oposto da porta de entrada, havia uma porta de vidro que dava para uma varanda.  
— Estamos na residência de campo dos Ozera. Bem vindo, lorde Ivashkov. — Faith falou, num tom ligeiramente pomposo. — Meu pai disse que podemos pegar emprestado. Ninguém usa isso desde aquele incêndio mesmo.  
Faith falou como se não fosse nada, mas por dentro era como se estivessem rasgando pedaços do seu coração. Levou uma mão ao peito inconscientemente. Era por isso que tinha que vir sozinha ontem, para se preparar psicologicamente. Podia se imaginar tendo uma crise de choro e assustando Eddie e Adrian, quando na verdade queria ficar ali um tempo. Era o que ela precisava para poder fechar os nós de uma parte da sua vida e seguir em frente.  
— U-au. — Adrian disse, caminhando para a cozinha. — Você não brincou quando disse...  
— Precisa ver o quarto principal lá em cima. — ela deu um pequeno sorriso. — É como se você dormisse em cima do lago.  
— Faith, você disse que essa é a casa ideal. Mas com todas essas janelas e aquela porta de vidro, não consigo entender.  
— Ah, Eddie. Isso é o detalhe interessante. Venha cá. — ela se aproximou de uma das janelas e Eddie a acompanhou.  
— Isso é... prata?  
— Sim. A esquadria é toda feita de prata enfeitiçada, como a das nossas estacas. E o vidro tem uma película com íons de prata, com a mesma coisa. Adicionado depois do incêndio lá embaixo. — ela passou um dedo pelo vidro. — Fora isso, tem um sistema de fuga, como um quarto do pânico, e monitoramento em todos os cantos do terreno.  
— Isso é... — Adrian havia parado ao lado dos dois.  
— Paranóico. — Eddie completou.  
— A paranóia é genética. É o que nos mantém vivos, sabia? Bobeou, dançou. — ela desenhou uma florzinha descuidadamente no vidro. — Vamos subir?  
O segundo andar tinha 5 cômodos de dois quartos e um banheiro. Faith explicou que a idéia era que os guardiões dormissem no quarto ao lado dos seus protegidos, para o caso de haver algum imprevisto. Mostrou como operava a porta de emergência que isolava a parte de baixo da casa e uma passagem secreta que levava à um túnel. O lugar era praticamente uma fortaleza.  
— Vocês decidem. Se quiserem ficar aqui, eu volto e busco as nossas coisas no hotel e em dois dias mudamos.  
— Eu quero dar mais uma olhada. Lá fora, pode ser? — Eddie disse e Faith concordou, seguindo-o. — Não. Sozinho. Depois eu te trago um relatório e você me diz se eu estou indo pelo lugar certo nas minhas análises, ok?  
Ela poderia ter dado um soco em Eddie por deixá-la só com Adrian. Ou um beijo. Não sabia decidir realmente se aquilo era bom ou ruim. Os dois se encararam por algum tempo antes de Faith quebrar o silêncio.  
— O quarto que eu falei é por aqui.  
Ela os guiou para a ponta do corredor, onde havia uma porta que dava para o maior dos quartos e Adrian ficou boquiaberto.  
No centro do quarto havia uma cama enorme e, na ponta, uma porta de vidro que dava para uma pequena varanda. A vista era de tirar o fôlego. Era como se o quarto se erguesse do meio do lago, cercado pela água e pela vegetação. Da cama, ele percebeu, poderia desfrutar da vista o quanto quisesse sem precisar sequer se levantar.

— Isso é...  
— Fantástico, não é? Eu sei. Venha cá.  
Ele a seguiu para o banheiro que tinha exatamente a mesma vista do quarto, com uma janela enorme na parede em que a banheira estava apoiada. Além disso, tinha diversos espelhos, dos mais variados tamanhos. Era, obviamente, um banheiro para uma pessoa narcisista e sem pudor.  
Exatamente como Adrian gostava de pensar que era.  
— A mulher do meu pai colocou os espelhos. As janelas são capricho de outra pessoa.  
— É lindo.  
— Eu achei que você iria gostar.  
Sem que percebessem, os dois estavam assustadoramente próximos um do outro. Faith se afastou, mas Adrian a segurou.  
— Faith...  
— Adrian!  
— Você não pode ficar assim o dia todo. Esquiva. Nós precisamos conversar.  
— Conversar sobre o quê?  
— Você sabe do que eu estou falando.  
— Eu achei que tivesse sido só um sonho.  
— Ah, por favor, não fale desse jeito.  
— Por quê? Eu vou te ofender se falar desse jeito? — ela falou entre dentes. — Eu já disse que não me importo.  
— Você está sendo irracional, Faith.  
— Você me enganou, Adrian! Você apareceu nos meus sonhos toda a noite desde que chegamos nessa droga desse país e não se dignou a me contar que não era eu ficando louca por você e sim você me fazendo ficar louca!  
— Não é assim... Você não entende. Não era a minha intenção e-  
— Você está me chamando de burra?  
— Faith! Pare com isso!  
— Eu estou irritada com você, Adrian. Me dê uma semana ou qualquer coisa assim e eu vejo se consigo ignorar isso e nós seguimos em frente. Mas não encha o meu saco. Não venha me pedir para ser razoável, porque eu me senti usada. Você sabe muito bem com é isso.  
Foi como dar um tapa na cara dele.  
— Eu já pedi desculpas! O que mais eu tenho que fazer?  
— Adrian, o que você quer que eu faça? — ela cruzou os braços. —Não posso parar de ficar irritada do nada. Não é assim que funciona.  
— Não é como se eu fosse o único a guardar segredos. — ele disse, finalmente. — Me diga, Faith. O que aconteceu com Michael e com Oliver?  
Foi a vez dela sentir como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara.  
— Quem te contou isso! — o tom de voz dela finalmente se elevou. — Isso não é assunto seu. Você não tem direito de bisbilhotar a minha vida!  
— _Você_ não tem direito de me culpar por não te contar algo se você faz o mesmo!  
— É completamente diferente! Eu não entro e fodo, literalmente, com a sua cabeça em segredo! Isso não tem NADA, eu repito, NADA a ver com você!  
— Eu já pedi desculpas! O que você quer que eu faça? Dance a macarena pelado no meio da rua? Se isso pudesse me fazer voltar e te contar na primeira hora que eu te conheci eu faria. Mas não dá. E eu sinto muito por isso.  
— Por que você se importa tanto se eu estou irritada ou não com você? Não faz diferença NENHUMA na sua vida! Eu sou só sua guardiã! Não se dê ao trabalho!  
— Desde quando você é só minha guardiã? Você praticamente salvou a minha vida! Eu tenho muito mais consideração à você do que isso, Faith! E é por isso que me importo. Não gosto de ter meus _amigos _com raiva de mim. Achei que você também me considerava a esse ponto.  
— Não jogue isso para cima de mim! Eu te considero um amigo. Isso não impede que eu esteja com raiva de você e não te queria ver na minha frente nem pintado de ouro!  
— É isso, então? Era só ter me dito que eu era um incômodo. — ele tirou um cigarro do bolso e virou de costas. — Não vou mais incomodar.  
— Por que me sinto culpada quando sei que quem está errado é você? — ela berrou enquanto ele se afastava. — Idiota!  
Ele não virou nenhuma vez sequer enquanto ia embora. Faith sentiu vontade de dar um murro em sua cara ou uma voadora ou qualquer coisa que doesse muito. Como uma pessoa podia ser tão cabeça dura e só entender o que queria de uma conversa?  
Seu humor, que já estava ruim, piorou e quando reencontrou Eddie, no andar de baixo e o ouviu recitar como um bom aluno tudo o que havia aprendido. Adrian não estava em nenhum lugar onde pudesse ser visto.  
— Faith. — Eddie finalmente disse, segurando-a pelo pulso. — Você está tremendo.  
De raiva, ela quis dizer. Em vez disso, o seguinte saiu dos seus lábios:  
— Vá procurar Adrian. Nós temos que voltar. Lembre-se que eu dou uma aula hoje e você tem treinamento. — ela se desvencilhou e viu o loiro à sua frente a analisar com olhos cor de âmbar sempre atentos.  
— Só não vá quebrar o nariz de ninguém na aula hoje. — ele finalmente disse antes de ir atrás do moroi.  
Ela riu, mas assim que Eddie saiu se sentou numa das cadeiras e afundou o rosto nas mãos. Como era que a vida dela havia ficado tão complicada e sem noção?

Xxx

Adrian se encolheu ao ouvir o barulho de _algo_ quebrando. Sinceramente torcia para que fosse o braço e não o nariz do dhampir em questão. Faith estava assustadoramente violenta e ele tinha certeza que não estava dentro do pacote quebrar partes do corpo dos alunos.  
Tomou mais um gole do seu vinho e cruzou as pernas, de forma ligeiramente afetada. Ela o estava observando. Ele sabia. Mais um barulho, seguido de um gemido, e o adversário dela estava no chão. O nariz dele sangrava.  
— Vocês observaram com o guardião Ludovic que não podem subestimar uma pessoa que é mais baixa que você. Nosso treinamento de hoje é esse. Peguem uma dupla que tenha pelo menos 20 centímetros de diferença de você e tentem fazer com que seja um empate. Para os menores, tentem vencer. Se eu perceber qualquer um de vocês fazendo corpo mole, vocês vão ter que _me_ derrotar. Como não faço parte do corpo docente e só estou aqui como convidada, não sofrerei nenhuma punição por quebrar partes de vocês. — ela deu um sorriso gentil que se tornou assustador com as palavras que se seguiram. — E, ah, como estou com vontade de quebrar coisas hoje.  
Os alunos rapidamente se aglomeraram em duplas e começaram a treinar, provavelmente com medo do que poderia acontecer. Eddie, ao seu lado, tinha um meio sorriso e parecia estar se divertindo assustadoramente. A turma era uma de quase-formandos, alunos de 17 e 18 anos perto de se tornarem guardiões de verdade. Adrian e Eddie estavam sentados com Blake num balcão acima da sala de treinamentos, num lugar que era destinado aos nobres que visitavam o mosteiro anos antes.

— Essa é a minha Faith. — do seu lado esquerdo, Blake balançava a cabeça em aprovação. — Eu esqueci como é divertido vê-la desse jeito. Qual de vocês foi responsável por irritá-la e me presentear com esse espetáculo?  
Eddie apontou para Adrian, que só fez um barulho indefinido. Não era como se só ela estivesse irritada. A vantagem era que Faith podia socar pessoas aleatórias para descarregar a raiva, enquanto Adrian só tinha... a bebida. Tinha até dado sorte de não ter tido um ataque de raiva movido pelo espírito, porque só de ver a dhampir andando entre os alunos como se fosse dona do lugar o dava vontade de berrar até que algum senso entrasse na sua cabeçinha loira. Mas ele não iria correr atrás dela. Havia tido essa epifania, parado no banheiro, ouvindo-a dizer que estava irritada.  
Não havia passado por tudo aquilo uma vez? E aquilo não havia dado certo. Então iria ficar no canto dele e se ela quisesse, que viesse falar com ele. Havia feito o que podia.

Estaria ele virando uma pessoa madura?  
Tomou mais um gole do vinho ao ouvir Faith rir. Eddie e Blake haviam se inclinado no balcão para ver o que acontecia.  
— Eu não acredito... — Blake disse e a seguir começou a rir também.  
— O quê? — Adrian perguntou.  
— Olhe ali.  
Adrian se inclinou e viu um garoto alto, negro, se aproximando de Faith enquanto falava algo. A loira ria e balançava a cabeça, parecendo se divertir muito.  
— Aquele é o Blaine. Observe.  
Faith parecia tentar convence-lo de algo, enquanto ria, mas o garoto parecia não dar o braço a torcer. Então, finalmente, ela chamou atenção da turma.  
— Edgar Blaine aparentemente se acha melhor do que todos vocês. Não só já venceu o seu adversário, o senhor Callahan, como agora está me desafiando. — o tom dela era debochado.  
Adrian podia ver que o tal Edgar Blaine estava com um sorriso de orelha à orelha.  
— Se vocês quiserem apostar, apostem em mim. Você viu o tamanho da guardiã Brennan e o meu tamanho? É óbvio que venço.

— Você não tem amor às suas extremidades, Blaine. — uma garota da turma disse, balançando a cabeça. — Eu aposto 20 euros na Brennan.  
E o que se seguiu foi uma galhofa de pessoas apostando. A maioria apostou em Faith, mas alguns mais ousados apostaram em Blaine. A dhampir prometeu que quem não apostasse nela iria se arrepender e caminhou para o meio da sala. Chamou o aluno com um dedo, de forma que Adrian achou pertubadoramente sedutora.  
Blaine caminhou a passos largos para encontra-la, mas parou quase um metro antes dela e ficou lá. Ficaram se encarando por algum tempo, em silêncio. Os alunos berravam todo o tipo de incentivo e impropérios, mas nenhum dos dois se movia.  
— Blaine vai esperar Faith se cansar e ataca-lo. — Blake disse, com um meio sorriso. — Se ele a atacar, ela terá vantagem.  
— E o que Faith vai fazer? — Eddie perguntou, curioso.  
— Não faço idéia. Qualquer coisa. Ela provavelmente está avaliando a chance que ela pode ter se atacá-lo, mas ele é muito mais forte que ela. Ela é mais veloz, mas não sabe disso. Se você estivesse no lugar dela, o que faria?  
— Eu provavelmente me fingiria de morto e esperaria ele ir embora. — Adrian disse, bebendo mais um gole do seu vinho e acendendo um cigarro.  
— Uma boa estratégia para um moroi. — Blake disse. — E você, Eddie?  
— Se ele fosse um strigoi, eu partiria para cima dele de qualquer forma.  
— Ele não é um strigoi. Ele é um dhampir. Não considere situações hipotéticas aqui.  
— Eu o atacaria do mesmo jeito. E tentaria atingir qualquer brecha de defesa que ele tivesse.  
— E se ele esperasse até que você se cansasse para te atacar?  
Eddie franziu a testa, ainda olhando para onde Blaine e Faith estavam parados.  
— Não faço a mínima idéia.  
— Então observe. Faith vai ganhar, de qualquer forma.  
— Como você tem tanta certeza que ela vai ganhar? — Adrian perguntou.  
— Observe. — Blake insistiu.  
Como realmente tivesse ouvido Blake, Faith se movimentou. Mesmo para a visão de Adrian, que era melhor do que o normal porque ele era vampiro, ele teve dificuldade de vê-la. Aparentemente o adversário dela não teve, porque eles também se movimentou.  
O que se seguiu foi uma dança. Faith o atacava e ele se esquivava, repetidamente. Percorreram o salão quase todo assim, sob os gritos dos alunos. Eddie começou a gritar também e Adrian se sentiu agoniado. Ele não tinha tanta certeza se Faith iria vencer aquilo sendo o adversário tão alto. O menino era provavelmente mais alto que Dimitri e tinha uns músculos assustadores. Se ele a pegasse, Adrian tinha certeza que Faith iria se machucar.  
E então aconteceu: Faith escorregou. Adrian pode ver o brilho de triunfo nos olhos do tal Blaine enquanto percebia o que havia acontecido. Adrian gritou algo que sequer sabia o que era enquanto o braço do dhampir descia na direção da loira. O que se seguiu durou o tempo entre duas batidas de coração: Faith rolou para o lado e Blaine, incapaz de parar seu golpe no meio, caiu de cara no tablado. A dhampir se apoiou num cotovelo e, aproveitando o impulso, chutou o aluno nas costelas.  
A sala ficou em silêncio enquanto Faith se levanta, observando o garoto se contorcer com gemidos.  
— A lição de hoje, senhor Blaine, é que não se deve subestimar o seu adversário. Se você estivesse com cautela, veria que eu não escorreguei de verdade. — ela estendeu uma mão que o garoto aceitou, ligeiramente constrangido. — Vocês, continuem da onde pararam. E sem subestimar ninguém. Só porque você tem dois metros de altura não quer dizer que você vai vencer um hobbit.  
— Eu disse. — Blake falou, enquanto a turma voltava às suas atividades normais.

Em um canto, Faith havia feito o garoto tirar a blusa e estava vendo o machucado que havia feito. A marca vermelha do pé era aparente para Adrian mesmo estando ele onde estava e a pele do garoto sendo escura como a noite. Blake continuou falando, mas o moroi só conseguia ter olhos para onde os dedos brancos de Faith deslizavam pelo tórax musculoso do garoto embaixo. Só tinha olhos para vê-la rindo enquanto ele fazia alguma piada. Não sabia exatamente o que estava sentindo, mas não gostava da idéia dela tocando outra pessoa daquela forma. Mesmo que fosse só para verificar se não o tinha machucado.  
— Adrian? — Eddie o chamou e o tirou de seu devaneio.  
— Sim?  
— Você quer continuar assistindo? Porque Blake tem uma aula e eu vou com ele, para ajudá-lo. Se quiser, pode ficar aí.  
— Não. — Adrian se levantou, pegando sua garrafa de vinho. — Sua namoradinha marcou para eu encontra-la para conhecer a tal de Sarah às oito. Que horas são?  
— Sete e quarenta.  
— Então lá vamos nós.  
Ele olhou para a sala mais uma vez antes de sair e viu Faith assustadoramente próxima de Blaine e ficou furioso com o que viu ali. 

Xxx

Se Sarah Zeklos fosse uma garota insuportável, Adrian teria preferido. Seu humor estava péssimo e ter que tratar bem alguém quando a única coisa que gostaria de fazer era berrar com todo mundo. Mas não, é claro que a garota era agradável e divertida. Alguém conspirava contra ele.  
Hope os apresentou. A moroi era alta, como todos morois eram, com cabelos pretos, olhos na incomum cor mel e lábios deliciosamente vermelhos. Em qualquer outro momento da sua vida, ele tentaria algo com a garota, mas não naquele. Não com tantas mulheres na sua vida, perturbando sua cabeça, fazendo-o perder o sono e usar _as próprias mãos _para terminar o que ninguém parecia disposto a fazer até o fim.

No final, Adrian tinha que dar o braço a torcer. Se não fosse por Lissa e a inominável, eles nunca saberiam da existência do elemento espírito e ele não estaria ali, explicando detalhes para uma garota de 16 anos que não sabia o que fazer.  
Hope não os deixou por um segundo. A dedicação dela era uma lembrança dolorosa das duas mulheres que o estavam pertubando e Adrian tentou ignora-la como pode. Talvez fosse a situação, talvez fosse o temperamento da ruiva, mas o moroi cogitou conversar com Eddie. Aquela garota só podia ser problemas, com aqueles comentários sarcásticos e disposição de fogo. E ser irmã de Faith não era um ponto a favor dela.  
De qualquer forma, o tempo passou relativamente rápido. Sarah era uma boa companhia e o fazia rir, pelo menos. E aprendia rápido. Além disso, tinha habilidades que Adrian não havia desenvolvido. Era quase uma Jean Gray, conseguindo fazer pequenos campos de força e levitar algumas coisas. Em compensação, os seus efeitos colaterais eram terríveis. Além dos efeitos mentais (Sarah era extremamente paranóica), ela ainda tinha convulsões e crises de enxaqueca terríveis.  
— Vai ter uma festa. — Sarah disse, quando estavam quase no fim da hora de aula programada. O seu sotaque era engraçado, porque ela era australiana. Mais cedo, Adrian havia morrido de rir quando ela havia dito a sua idade com um "_sexteen". _— Depois da aula. Para comemorar a aquisição dos nossos novos professores.  
— Novos professores?  
— Você e Faith. — ela deu um sorriso encantador. — A menos, é claro, que você ache errado. Mas tecnicamente você é só um convidado então...  
— Vai ter bebida?  
— Nós estamos na Irlanda, Ivashkov. — foi Hope que disse, com um meio sorriso. — Aqui, pessoas podem beber legalmente a partir dos 5 anos de idade desde acompanhados por um responsável maior de idade.  
— Então...  
— Sempre tem professores que supervisionam, não deixaríamos nossos convidados como adultos _responsáveis_. — isso fez Hope e Sarah rirem de algo que provavelmente só elas entendiam. — E então?  
Adrian acabou concordando. As meninas saíram rindo e Sarah lhe lançou um sorriso que o fez cogitar se valia a pena tentar algo com ela. A idéia foi por água a baixo quando viu Faith encostada na parede, com um sorriso indecifrável no rosto.  
— Aussie é uma boa garota. — ela diz e Adrian demora um pouco para entender que ela se refere à Sarah.  
— Sim. Meio doida.  
— Olha quem fala.  
Ele sorri, mas logo fica sério novamente. Teve que se forçar a lembrar que estava irritado com ela e vice e versa.  
— Eddie está treinando. Aposto que Blake vai tirar o couro dele. — ela lambeu os lábios e fez um sinal para ele segui-lo. — O diretor quer jantar com você. E depois, aparentemente tem uma festa com adolescentes malucos bêbados fazendo idiotices e nós fomos convidados.  
— Elas me disseram. — ele comentou, acendendo um cigarro enquanto caminhavam.  
— Adrian... — ela disse, depois de um tempo que andaram em silêncio.  
— Faith?  
Ela balançou a cabeça e abandonou a tentativa de conversa, como se não soubesse como começar. Ele a deixou quieta. Jogou a bituca do seu cigarro numa lixeira na frente da porta da sala do Diretor.  
— Aqui. — ela abriu a porta e entrou na frente, provavelmente o anunciando.  
O diretor era um moroi na casa dos 50 anos, com o cabelo grisalho e sorriso e disposição amigáveis. Fez algumas brincadeiras com Faith e depois pediu para que ela saísse. Depois, afogou Adrian com gentilezas e perguntas sobre a corte, sobre como estava fulano e cicrano. Como ele estava passando depois de todas essas mudanças? Como era estar na Irlanda? Gostava do país? Tinha planos para voltar em breve? Gostaria de permanecer na escola por algum tempo para auxiliar os alunos a compreender o funcionamento do espírito?  
O homem era amigável e não parecia tratar Adrian com deferência. Conversava com ele como havia conversado com Faith antes e a sua disposição para agradar parecia natural. Comparado à diretora megera que ele tivera na escola, aquele ali era quase um pai. Dava para entender o relacionamento aluno-professor tão agradável.  
Era Eddie que o esperava dessa vez, com um curativo na testa e um pulso enfaixado. Adrian começou a rir ao vê-lo com uma cara de desgosto.  
— O que aconteceu?  
— Hope aconteceu, foi isso. Eu estava lá, indo até bem no meu treinamento, e ela apareceu. E eu me distraí por tempo suficiente para Blake abrir meu supercílio e torcer meu pulso.  
Adrian gargalhou ainda mais alto, segurando o dhampir pelo pescoço de forma carinhosa.  
— O que nós vamos fazer com essas duas irmãs tirando o nosso juízo, Eddie?  
— Quando você descobrir, me avise. — o garoto disse, encolhendo-se um pouco. — Ah, bom. Hope irá nos buscar às 2:30, no seu quarto. Foi por isso que ganhei isso daqui.  
Adrian riu ainda mais, com um tom de histeria. Aquilo era para ser trágico. Mas era melhor rir do que se desesperar.

Xxx

Ela não queria ir naquela droga de festa. Lembrava muito as festas que ela mesma ia, lembrava muito de quando ela era uma pessoa completamente diferente. Lembrava de quando podia ir lá, encher a cara como quisesse e terminar na cama de um dos seus dois garotos. Doía o seu coração pensar nisso.  
Mas doía mais ainda saber que Adrian estaria lá e ela nem sabia como começar a se aproximar dele. Talvez fosse menos pior se ela o tivesse ao seu lado, como havia sido naquele dia, no carro. Claro que seria pedir demais e, novamente, usá-lo. Era tão injusto que ela nem sabia como começar a se explicar. E ainda tinha a briga de mais cedo, em que ele havia entendido o que queria e a feito sentir culpada e com mais raiva ainda. Por que as coisas tinham que ser tão complicadas?  
No final, Hope venceu. A insistência da menina havia quebrado as barreiras da irmã mais velha, que prometeu que apareceria por algum tempo. Ia ser chato. Todas aquelas crianças ficavam enchendo o seu saco, pedindo histórias e tudo o mais ou eram galantes como Blaine havia sido anteriormente, esperando algum benefício por causa disso. Ela não queria foder com um garoto de 17 anos, obrigada. Se fosse para fazer isso com alguém mais novo, que fosse Adrian.  
Ela prendeu a respiração quando teve esse pensamento e afastou rapidamente a idéia que veio com ele. Não, não podia ser.  
Se arrumou mais ou menos, enfiando um vestido qualquer que havia pego emprestado de Hope e deixando o cabelo solto. Deu um sorriso meio triste ao ver que se misturaria facilmente na multidão de alunos daquela forma. Provavelmente a irmã pareceria mais velha do que ela com o mesmo vestido. Teve vontade de rasgar a roupa e fugir dali, mas respirou fundo e se controlou. Tinha prometido à sua irmã e iria cumprir.  
Quando chegou, a festa estava próxima de seu ápice. As pessoas estavam bêbadas, mas não o suficiente para passarem mal. Uma música alegre tocava, ressoando na caixa toráxica de Faith. Era algo que nunca havia ouvido, música eletrônica com uma letra que falava que alguma coisa era como um tal de G6. Era boa e com a porcentagem correta de álcool no sangue, dava para dançar até o chão como algumas morois estavam fazendo no meio da pista de dança.  
Não viu nem Hope, nem Eddie, nem Adrian. Nos cantos, os guardiões que foram colocados como vigias só de pro-forma. Um deles estava bem preocupado com a segurança das calças de uma das alunas.  
Era como sempre foi. E ela sentiu uma dor no seu coração que quase trouxe lágrimas aos seus olhos.  
Podia fingir, mas a verdade era uma só: estava sozinha. Sempre. Desde aquele dia fatídico. Na maior parte das vezes, não fazia diferença nenhuma. Ela poderia fazer o que quisesse da sua vida e ninguém tinha o direito de dizer nada. Se ela morresse, por ventura, várias pessoas ficariam tristes, mas ninguém ficaria devastado. Depois de alguns meses, seria como se ela estivesse em algum país remoto e ninguém sequer lembraria dela. Faith sempre sumia, era fácil conviver com a sua inexistência.  
Mas ali, no meio daquela festa, aquilo começou a incomodar. Se ela sumisse naquele instante, quem sentiria a sua falta? Ninguém. Uma alma sequer. E ainda assim, eles se aglomeravam ao seu redor e falavam como se importasse.  
Fez o mínimo de social necessário e saiu por uma das portas. Estava num dos jardins mais bonitos da escola, onde vários casais haviam fugido para terem mais intimidade. Faith escolheu um banco meio afastado, longe dos gemidos e sussurros dos adolescentes. Tirou os sapatos de salto e se deitou, fechando os olhos para lutar contra as lembranças.  
Depois de um tempo, sentiu a presença de alguém por perto. Abriu os olhos, os seus instintos de guardiã dominando-a antes que pudesse pensar qualquer outra coisa.  
— Ei, calma! — a outra pessoa disse, fazendo um sinal amigável.  
Faith levantou uma sobrancelha.  
— Oliver?  
O garoto riu.  
— Embora digam que sou idêntico ao meu irmão, eu não sou ele. Você deve se lembrar de mim da sua altura, com o cabelo preto bagunçado, implorando para que você me ensinasse a bater direito.  
— Hayden?  
— Agora sim. — o garoto deu um sorriso e ela pode vê-lo melhor enquanto ele se aproximava.  
Não podia ser Oliver por inúmeras razões. O garoto à sua frente tinha o cabelo quase do tamanho do dela, preso num rabo de cavalo. Os olhos eram azuis como os dela e os lábios, irmãos do dela. Era engraçado ver-se perto dos seus irmãos morois, porque os traços eram quase os mesmos. Mas, não. A semelhança com Oliver era só no escuro, de longe.  
— Como você cresceu!  
— Bem, dos 10 aos 17 anos as pessoas mudam. Posso me sentar aqui?  
— A vontade.  
— Eu soube que você estava na escola, mas não consegui me livrar das minhas atividades para vê-la antes. Minha mãe mandou lembranças.  
Faith ficou em silêncio. A mãe dele mandar lembranças só significava uma coisa.  
— Eu também mando meus cumprimentos para ela.  
— Ela ficou muito satisfeita de ver como você cresceu como guardiã. Eu também. Conversei com Adrian mais cedo. Ele tem uma disposição para festa comparável à sua. Vocês devem se divertir muito juntos.  
— Poderia ser pior. — ela respondeu, evasivamente.  
— Poderia. Sim.  
Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Faith se perguntou o quanto Hayden sabia sobre o que havia acontecido entre ela e Oliver, o quanto ele havia deduzido, o quanto havia ouvido. Segurou a sua mão.  
— Como você lidou com tudo?  
— Eu ainda estou esperando. — ele disse e a encarou. — Estou esperando que você faça algo. Esperando que você nos ligue e diga "Está feito. Acabou".  
— Eu não posso fazer isso agora.  
— Eu espero quanto tempo for. Só faça. Se não for você, não fará sentido. — ele apertou a mão dela. — E eu entendo que não possa fazer agora. Você sabe, você é minha heroína. Sempre foi.  
— Hayden. — ela fechou os olhos. — Você não deveria dizer isso.  
— Você conseguiu sobreviver depois do que aconteceu. Não conheço muita gente que teria força para isso. E, por mais que as pessoas façam chacota e seja escandaloso, eu tenho orgulho de dizer que você é minha irmã.  
Faith estava constrangida e só balançou a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer.  
— Como está Edmund?  
Ela viu Hayden ficar tenso e soltar a sua mão.  
— Bem. Se casou com uma Badica outro dia.  
— Pela sua reação ele não gostaria que você conversasse comigo...  
— Ele é filho da mamãe, mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Ela o envenenou com palavras e o jogou contra a sua mãe e vocês.  
— Ele me culpa pelo que aconteceu, então. E acha que é minha responsabilidade limpar a bagunça.  
Hayden ficou calado, respondendo o que Faith precisava saber.  
— Ele tem quantos anos mesmo? 21?  
— 22.  
— Ele é da idade do Adrian. — ela deu um sorriso. — É verdade. Oliver era um ano mais velho que eu, Edgard, um ano mais velho que Bliss e você, um ano mais velho que Hope.  
— Tem mais uma. — ele disse, com um meio sorriso. — É uma menina e o nome dela é... Olive. Tem quatro anos.  
Faith riu.  
— Deve ser uma gracinha.  
— Ela é. É assustador como ela é inteligente. E adora a sua mãe.  
— Mamãe tem jeito com crianças.  
Ela queria adicionar que no final, a mãe dela era mais mãe dos filhos morois do seu pai do que dos filhos dhampirs. Ficou calada.  
— Sim, vocês devem ter sido muito felizes com ela. Comparado à minha mãe, dá para entender porque meu pai a prefere.  
Ela olhou para cima e deu um sorriso meio triste.  
— Volte para sua festa, Hayden. Você está perdendo a parte mais divertida.  
— Me desculpa. — ele falou, meio atropelado. — Eu estou incomodando, não estou?  
— Sim, está. — uma terceira voz falou. Faith se virou e deu de cara com Blaine. A dhampir revirou os olhos. — Pode ir passear, Ozera. Eu preciso conversar sobre o treinamento de hoje com a Guardiã Brennan.  
Hayden olhou para Faith, para confirmar se é verdade. Faith faz um gesto.  
— Não se preocupe, Hay. Vá se divertir. E, Blaine, seja breve.  
Ele esperou Hayden se afastar para ocupar o lugar dele no banco.  
— Você está linda hoje.  
— Obrigada. Suas costelas melhoraram?  
— Sim. Eu fiz a radiografia, foi só muscular.  
— Ainda bem.  
— Ainda dói um pouco. Quer tocar?  
— Não, obrigada.  
— Tem certeza? Olha aqui. — ele pegou a mão dela e a enfiou por debaixo da blusa, fazendo-a passar os dedos pelos músculos do abdômen dele.  
— Blaine, por favor. — ela afastou a mão, mas ele a segurou.  
— Faith, não é possível que só eu sinta isso. Nós somos duas almas gêmeas, somos destinados a ficar juntos.  
— O quê?  
— Quando você me toca é como se tudo voltasse ao seu lugar. É como se eu pegasse fogo. Não é possível que você também não sinta isso.  
— Com quem você fez a aposta de que iria me levar para cama? — ela perguntou, se soltando da mão dele.  
— Você quebra meu coração desse jeito. — ele fez uma cara de falsa tristeza. — Vamos, Faith. Me diga se não se sentiu bem enquanto nós rolávamos nos tatames, lutando? Não quer tornar isso algo mais?  
— Não, obrigada. Isso é ilegal.  
— Eu tenho 17 anos. Não é ilegal. — ele a prendeu pela cintura, a puxando para perto. Faith sentiu o cheiro de bebida. — Não negue o que é óbvio...  
— Amigo, você anda lendo muito romance se acha que isso vai funcionar. — ela o empurrou, mas ele não a soltou. Teve que se inclinar para se esquivar de um beijo. — Edgar, me solte. Agora.  
— O que foi? É por causa daquele moroi lá, o Ivashkov? Eu vi o jeito que ele olhou para nós. Ele nunca precisa saber.  
— Por que é que vocês, homens, sempre acham que quando a gente não os quer é por que tem OUTRO homem no meio? — ela o empurrou, um pouco mais forte dessa vez. — Me solte.  
— Só um beijo, Faith.  
— Ah, por favor. Você está bêbado. Não me faça usar violência. — ela colocou o seu peso para trás, mas ali, tinha a desvantagem. O garoto era muito mais alto e muito mais forte que ela.  
— Pare de fazer doce, querida. Eu sei que você quer.  
E Blaine a segurou de forma que ela não conseguiu se afastar. Faith tentou se acalmar e pensar no que fazer quando seus olhos vagaram para o lado.  
Adrian estava ali. Há quanto tempo? Pelo olhar no rosto dele, não havia entendido nada. Ou melhor, havia entendido tudo _errado_.  
Blaine a puxa para perto e a beija, tirando-a de um devaneio. Ela o chuta num lugar estratégico e ele a solta, soltando imprecações.  
O moroi não estava mais ali.

_Oh, não_. 

Xxx

Notas:  
A cada capítulo essa parada fica maior! Como lidar? Enfim. Três capítulos aí, 1 do Eddie, dois de confusão. Como diabos eu vou desmanchar isso?  
Ju, obrigada por acompanhar! Espero que goste desses três capítulos!  
Atualizo aqui novamente quando tivermos mais 3... O que, considerando que entro de férias na terça, é em breve!


	13. Kids

_The water is warm_

_But it's sending me shivers_

_A baby is born_

_Crying out for attention_

_Memories fade_

_Like looking through a fogged mirror_

_Decisions to decisions are made and not bought_

_But I thought this wouldn't hurt a lot_

_I guess not_

_A água está morna_

_Mas está me enviando arrepios_

_Um bebê nasce_

_Chorando por atenção_

_Memórias desaparecem_

_Como olhar através de um espelho embaçado_

_Decisões para decisões são feitas não compradas_

_Mas eu pensei que não iria doer tanto_

_Acho que não_

_Kids - MGMT_

Teve que repetir pela milésima vez para si mesmo que não havia motivo para se sentir traído, uma vez que ele e Faith não tinham nada um com o outro. Mas quando se lembrava do que havia visto na noite anterior, ela abraçada com aquele garoto, o beijando, não tinha como evitar. Estava começando a suspeitar de que precisava de acompanhamento psicológico.  
Estavam sentados os três para o almoço, na cidade onde iriam se hospedar. Como estavam num horário hibrido entre o dos humanos e dos morois, era algo entre um jantar e um café da manhã, sendo a segunda refeição deles. Era confuso, mas dava certo. Pela tarde haviam conhecido a cidade e agora estavam dentro de um pub aconchegante. Normalmente, Faith se sentava ao lado dele, mas hoje estava do outro lado da mesa, ao lado de Eddie.  
Pobre Eddie. Na noite anterior, na festa, havia sumido com Hope para algum lugar e voltado com um humor tão sombrio quanto o de Faith e de Adrian. Os três mau humorados. E o dhampir se recusava a falar o que havia acontecido, tornando todo o passeio insuportável. Só trocaram o mínimo de palavras necessário.  
— Eu vou ao banheiro. — Eddie se levantou depois que pediram a comida.  
Finalmente estavam a sós. Adrian tinha certeza que Eddie tinha um radar especial para detectar quando ele e Faith precisavam conversar.  
— Você se divertiu na festa ontem? — ele teve que perguntar, com um leve tom de ironia.  
— Ah, por favor. — ela revirou os olhos. — Não. Não me diverti. Só fui para Hope não ficar triste e, no final, nem consegui encontrá-la.  
— Eu soube outra coisa...  
— Adrian... Não vou perder meu tempo com isso. Você se divertiu?  
— Sim. Vocês sabem como dar uma festa.  
— Que bom. — ela disse e olhou para o balcão. — Você sabe. Eu vi você lá. Quanto da conversa você ouviu?  
— Eu não precisei ouvir nada. Bom saber que você não perde tempo.  
Isso fez a dhampir o olhar séria.  
— O que você está insinuando? Blaine estava bêbado e havia me prendido. Você pode perguntar para Hayden.  
— Hayden Ozera? Eu achei que ele era seu irmão. — ele disse, mal humorado. — Você não perdoa ninguém, hein, Faith?  
— Vou fingir que sou burra e não entendi o que você quis dizer para o seu próprio bem. O que aconteceu com você?  
— Foi por isso que você pediu desculpas? Por que você não queria me usar como usa esses garotos?  
— Não, Adrian. Não foi por isso. — ela cruzou os braços. — Eu não vou discutir sobre isso com você. Eu não fiz nada. E mesmo que tivesse feito você não tem direito de se meter na minha vida.  
Adrian lambeu os lábios e acendeu um cigarro.  
— Não mesmo.  
— Pare de agir como um idiota! — ela se irritou e o chutou por debaixo da mesa.  
O moroi soltou um gemido de dor e abaixou, passando a mão na canela.  
— Isso doeu!  
— Era para doer. — ela disse, se inclinando na direção dele. — Se comporte, por favor.  
— Para uma pessoa que disse que não queria me ver nem pintado de ouro, você está fazendo muita questão de ficar perto de mim.  
— Ah, por favor. — Faith revirou os olhos e tomou um gole da sua guiness. — Addy, você sabe que foi só uma forma de falar. Mas ainda estou irritada.  
— _Eu _estou irritado. Será que isso não conta? — ele tragou o cigarro, ligeiramente blasé.  
— Por que! Não foi a sua boca que foi invadida por uma língua alheia contra a vontade!  
Ela esbarrou na mesa e fez um barulho que chamou a atenção das pessoas próximas. Ficou ligeiramente vermelha e olhou para o prato, mordendo os lábios para não gritar de raiva.  
— Não parecia que era contra a vontade. — ele insistiu. — Você parecia estar gostando muito.  
— Eu diria que você só diz isso porque tem que forçar as garotas a te beijarem, mas eu sei que isso não é verdade. Eu já _fiz_ isso. — ela cruzou os braços. — Você está com _ciúmes_, Adrian? É isso?  
— Por que eu estaria com ciúmes? — os olhos dele brilharam de forma esquisita e ele amassou o cigarro no cinzeiro. — Eu não tenho nada a ver com a sua vida.  
— Ok, não vou continuar com essa conversa de maluco. Quero manter o mínimo de sanidade que ainda tenho. — ela matou o copo de cerveja. — Eu vou passar três ou quatro dias arrumando as coisas para nos mudarmos e quando voltar, tudo vai estar como era antes.  
Adrian a encarou, achando aquilo ligeiramente absurdo. Ela estava sugerindo que ficar alguns dias fora iria resolver tudo? A vida não era tão fácil assim. Principalmente porque nem ele entendia porque estava com tanta raiva assim.  
— Se você acha que vai ser assim...  
— O que vai ser assim? — Eddie disse, se sentando no seu lugar.  
Faith fechou a boca e levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando em desafio para Adrian.  
— A casa. Eu perguntei se nós vamos precisar de mais guardiões e ela disse que não.  
— Ei, eu nunca disse isso!  
— Bem, não acho que precisemos mesmo. — Eddie deu de ombros. — Aqui é um lugar tranqüilo, não é? Nós dois damos conta.  
Teve uma satisfação ligeiramente juvenil ao ver que Faith estava mais irritada ainda. Era como se eles tivessem 10 anos, lutando para ver quem irritava mais um ao outro. Ele pediu mais uma bebida, mas ela impediu que o garçom a trouxesse. Ela sugeriu algo para fazerem e ele negou na hora, sem nem pensar duas vezes.

Quando saíram dali, estavam prestes a esganar um ao outro.  
Bem, aquilo era tão divertido quanto quando eles tentavam se _engolir._

Xxx

Ela agradecia aos céus o fato de estar num carro, a não sei quantos quilômetros por hora, se afastando de Adrian. As horas que precederam a sua partida foram insuportáveis, porque parecia que tinham voltado para a quarta série. E ver Adrian tirando-a do sério daquela forma era estranhamente excitante, o que automaticamente a deixava mais irritada ainda.  
Depois de quase toda a noite na direção, chegou ao hotel exausta e implorando por uma cama. Mas, é claro, havia aquele complô maldito para irritá-la.  
Patrick a estava esperando com um jantar, uma garrafa de vinho e a cara de quem começaria uma massagem no instante que ela pedisse. Era ousadia demais dele achar que tinha o direito de se comportar daquela forma, como se aquele quarto fosse dele e como se eles ainda estivessem juntos.  
— Eu realmente joguei pedra na cruz. — ela passa uma mão pelo cabelo, jogando a mochila num canto. — Patrick, saia do meu quarto.  
— Ei, Faith... eu achei que talvez você quisesse comer algo... ou conversar com alguém. — ele passou uma mão pelo cabelo. — Eu não estou tentando te seduzir dessa vez.  
— Por que eu duvido disso? — ela suspirou e se sentou na beirada da cama, tirando os sapatos.  
— É sério. — o tom dele indicava que falava a verdade. — Como foi... lá? Voltar naquele lugar?  
Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos.  
— Você nem tem noção de qual foi o pior dos meus problemas.  
Ele hesitou um pouco antes de se sentar ao lado dela e segurar sua mão. Faith levantou os olhos para fitá-lo e ele franziu a testa. Depois, deu um sorriso que se transformou numa gargalhada.  
— Eu não acredito nisso! Michael e Oliver não foram um problema e sim um moroi de merda que você conhece há 3 meses?  
— Cale a boca. — ela deu uma cotovelada nele.— E tire esse sorrisinho do rosto!  
— Quer me dizer o que aconteceu? — sorrateiramente, ele havia começado a fazer massagem nos ombros dela.  
— Não? — o tom dela foi irônico.  
— Ô, Rainha do Gelo... por que é tão cruel assim? — ele sussurrou, deslizando uma mão pelas suas costas.  
— Sério, você fez curso de sedução por correspondência?  
Ele gargalhou alto e se aproximou mais. Faith fechou os olhos, cogitando algumas coisas.  
— O que foi? — ele perguntou.

— Vá embora, Patrick. — ela o empurrou gentilmente. — Por favor.

Os olhos dele se estreitaram e ele se endireitou, subitamente irritado.  
— Faith, até quando você vai fazer isso? Nós precisamos conversar. De verdade. Eu... — ele hesitou um pouco. — Sinto muito. Eu deveria ter pensado mais em você antes de...  
— Patrick. — o tom dela era um aviso. — Vá embora.  
— Por favor, Faith. Nós somos amigos desde sempre, não queria que isso mudasse assim. E eu sempre te amei. — ele passou uma mão pelo cabelo dela. — Sempre. Você sabe disso. Mas você sempre foge. Sempre. Não fuja dessa vez.  
Ela se virou para ele, séria.  
— Não, você ama uma idealização maluca que faz de mim. Você pensa pequeno, Patrick, ou não estaria aqui desde que se graduou. Sempre esperou que eu me aquietasse ao seu lado e pudessemos, juntos, ficar aqui na mediocridade. Você pediu para eu desistir dos meus sonhos por você e eu nunca faria isso.  
— Você nunca me amou. — a voz dele era ligeiramente dolorida.  
— Não e você sabe disso. Eu nunca fui nada além de verdadeira com você. Eu estava uma bagunça quando você se aproximou de mim e disse para você como seria. E aí, quando eu me juntei o suficiente para achar que eu poderia amá-lo, você me quebrou novamente.  
Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes e Patrick se levantou na direção da porta, meio resignado.  
— Nunca vai dar certo. — ele disse, se virando para ela. — Você e Ivashkov. Você sabe disso.  
— Cale a boca.  
— Você sabe. Mas, olhe aí, o seu sonho será realizado finalmente. — ele disse, com um sorriso sarcástico. — Você realmente acha que a mãe ou o pai dele irão deixar que ele tenha uma amante guardiã como o seu pai e sua mãe?  
— Não é assim. — o tom dela era defensivo. — Eu não quero isso. Eu só quero não ser retirada do posto de guardiã dele até que ele seja eleito Príncipe dos Ivashkovs.  
— Sim, essa podia ser a sua intenção quando você chegou aqui. Eu sempre soube que você amava uma causa perdida, como Oliver. — o sorriso dele se tornou cruel. — E eu adoro quando você fica em negação assim. Tão bonitinha, sabendo que tem que escolher entre a sua carreira e o que sente. Me diga, Faith, qual deles ele é para você? Michael ou Oliver?  
— Nenhum! — ela jogou um sapato na direção dele, mas o dhampir se esquivou. — Vá para o inferno, Patrick!  
— Não se preocupe, se você continuar sendo a putinha que é, ele não vai se desfazer de você.  
Ele sabia o que estava fazendo, Faith percebeu. A última frase foi a confirmação de que Patrick dizia tudo aquilo com o intuito de machucá-la ainda mais. Como ele poderia ser babaca a esse ponto? Como ele poderia agir como se ELE fosse o certo e como se ele estivesse magoado? Ela poderia gritar, poderia espernear e isso só o faria ficar satisfeito. Mas como, quando ela sabia que parte do que ele dizia era verdade?  
— Eu achei que você tinha dito que ainda queria ser meu amigo. — ela disse, labendo os lábios. — Você quer imitar Oliver? Então venha. Tente. Se eu começar a berrar aqui, você perde a única coisa que realmente importa na sua vida.  
— Eu não faria isso. Não sou louco como ele. E eu não machuco mulheres.  
— Fisicamente.  
Se encararam por alguns segundos e ele deu de ombros.  
— Faça o que quiser, Faith. Só não me peça para recolher seus pedaços novamente.  
— Ah, isso nunca passaria pela minha cabeça. Pode ficar tranquilo, eu tenho uma vassoura e uma pá para fazer isso sozinha.  
Patrick saiu do quarto e Faith se deitou na cama, fechando os olhos. As lágrimas vieram em uma explosão, fazendo-a se dobrar de lado e abraçar as próprias pernas. Como Patrick podia dizer que a amava se falava coisas tão cruéis? Se havia imitado tão perfeitamente o que Oliver havia dito para ela anos antes?

E ainda havia Adrian e tudo era tão confuso e impossível de compreender.

xxx

A teoria de Adrian era que Rose era uma bruxa que havia colocado uma maldição nele. Fazia 6 meses ou mais desde que tudo acontecera e ele ainda sentia pelo que tinha acontecido. Antes dela, tudo tinha sido bem simples porque qualquer mulher era suficiente. Agora, não.  
Ele tinha tentado, naquela noite. De verdade. Faith não estava na escola, de modo que sua consciência estava limpa. O que a dhampir tinha a ver com a história não fazia muito sentido para ele, mas sabia que não devia questionar as coisas da sua cabeça.  
E Sarah parecia querer também, então qual o problema? Uma vez só e estava tudo bem. E não era como se ele tivesse atacado a garota. Era mais o contrário.  
Sarah havia ido sem Hope, pela primeira vez em dias. Adrian havia se cortado levemente para que ela o curasse; ela se inclinou e o beijou. Algum tempo depois e algumas peças de roupa a menos, ele a levou para a cama do quarto onde estavam e então... a menina começou a chorar.  
A chorar.

Parecia que ultimamente era só o que as mulheres faziam quando estavam com ele. Teria virado uma cebola?  
— Oh, me desculpe. — Sarah disse, quando se acalmou, afundando o rosto no peito de Adrian. — Não é nada contra você... é só que... eu sou defeituosa.  
— Eu não vejo nada de defeituoso em você, Aussie. — ele passou uma mão pelo cabelo dela e outra pela coxa.  
— Olhe para mim, Adrian. Preste atenção. — ela pegou a mão dele e deslizou pela pele dela, até a sua parte mais íntima. Nenhuma reação. Adrian se sentiu ligeiramente constrangido ao constatar que...  
— Eu fiz algo de errado?  
— Não! Não! Eu tenho certeza que... — a garota deu um soluço e afundou o rosto no peito dele. — Eu achei que com você, que é bonito e eu gosto, iria dar certo mas...  
— Mas...?  
— Eu amo Hope! — ela disse, levantando os olhos para ele e falando apressadamente. — Desde-sempre. Eu quero beijá-la até que ela fique sem fôlego, eu quero lamber cada milímetro da pele dela, quero tocar em seus seios e ouví-la gemer o meu nome, eu quer— Adrian levantou uma mão, fazendo-a parar.  
— Descrever o que você quer fazer com a sua melhor amiga não é a melhor forma de me ajudar aqui. — ele fechou os olhos. — Você não é defeituosa, Sarah. Não há problema nenhum nisso.  
— Mas isso é errado! — ela disse, se afastando dele. — Se você quiser eu posso... você sabe.  
— Não! — ele disse, se levantando e vestindo a sua calça jeans. — Não se preocupe com isso. E não, não é errado. Isso é normal, assim como existe gente loira e gente morena, Sarah. Existe homem que gosta de homem, homem que gosta de mulher, mulher que gosta de mulher, e gente que pega qualquer coisa que ande.  
Ela riu e aceitou a roupa que Adrian lhe entregou.  
— Hope sabe que você gosta dela?  
Sarah balançou a cabeça.  
— Ela não gosta de mim assim.  
— Mas ela sabe que...  
— Tinha uma garota, uma vez. — Ela disse, enquanto se vestia. — Eu gostava dela e um dia, ela apareceu no banheiro enquanto eu tomava banho e-  
— Sem detalhes, por favor. — Adrian disse, se sentando na cama.  
Ele teria que terminar aquilo mais tarde por conta própria de qualquer forma. Como sempre.  
— Desculpa. — a garota balançou a cabeça. — Nós começamos a... nos descobrir. E, um dia, ela e um garoto apareceram no meu quarto e quiseram... quiseram...  
— Que fossem os três? — ela concordou com a cabeça e ele disse, sarcástico. — Uau. Que criativos.  
— Eles tinham colocado uma filmadora e estavam transmitindo tudo ao vivo para a televisão da sala de entretenimento.  
Adrian arregalou os olhos.  
— O quê!  
— É, exatamente isso. — ela disse, mordendo os lábios. — Hayden Ozera foi correndo chamar Hope e os dois interromperam a exibição. Ela foi me salvar. Ficou duas semanas em suspensão por isso, mas os outros dois alunos foram expulsos. Então ela sabe que eu gosto de mulher. E ela me disse que não ia conseguir nada com você aqui hoje.  
Adrian levantou uma sobrancelha.  
— Me desculpa? — a garota disse.  
— Não peça desculpas. Eu não sei como começar a falar o quão absurda é essa história do vídeo.  
— Não foi a primeira vez, não será a última. É o legado de Oliver.  
— Oliver? Como em Oliver Ozera?  
— Sim. O nerd que filmava tudo. Depois da sua última gravação, as pessoas meio que começaram a competir e uma vez por anos escolhem a melhor travessura filmada e transmitida para a escola.  
— Última gravação?  
— É. — ela fez uma careta, parecendo desconfortável. — Faith não te contou?  
— Ela não me conta nada.

Sarah segurou a respiração, tensa.  
— Eu tenho que ir. — ela se levantou. — Desculpa por... — apontou para as calças dele. — E, por favor, não conte para ninguém?  
— Não se preocupe com isso. — ele fez um sinal despreocupado. — Amanhã nós vamos continuar da onde paramos com a cura, tudo bem?  
Ela balançou a cabeça e deu um beijo na bochecha dele.  
— Eu realmente não acho que eu possa te contar. — ela disse, por fim. — Mas pergunte para Faith.  
— Eu perguntei. Ela ficou furiosa.  
Sarah riu, meio amarga.  
— Eu também ficaria no lugar dela.  
Adrian foi deixado a sós e se jogou na cama, fechando os olhos. Ele não podia dizer nada sobre Sarah tentar algo com ele sendo lésbica porque ele mesmo estava com outra mulher mentalmente. E o surpreendia a identidade dela.  
Ou não.  
De qualquer forma, quando deu por si estava em um sonho. E lá estava, sentada num balanço, quem ele gostaria que estivesse deitada nos seus braços.  
— Faith? — ele pareceu ligeiramente surpreso.  
Ela levantou os olhos e deu um sorriso que apertou o coração de Adrian.  
— Isso é um sonho?  
— Sim. Embora eu não saiba como eu vim parar aqui.  
Faith gargalhou.  
— Se você não sabe, eu vou saber? — ela apontou o outro balanço. — Sente aqui. Eu estava pensando em você.  
— Eu juro que não fiz de propósito.  
— Eu acredito. Você ama seu rostinho bonito demais para arriscar.  
Ele se sentou ao lado dela, meio desajeitado porque o balanço era pequeno demais.  
— Onde estamos?  
— É o balanço das crianças em Saint Patrick.  
— Você ainda está com raiva de mim?  
Ela o olhou pelo canto dos olhos, com um meio sorriso.  
— Você sabe, Patrick consegue me fazer olhar tudo em perspectiva. Não o Santo, o filho da puta. E, bem, eu talvez tenha exagerado.  
— _Talvez_?

— É, talvez. — ela começou a balançar de um lado para o outro, enrolando a corrente do balanço. — Você me deixa mais feliz, você sabe.  
— Seu subconsciente é louco, Faith. Sério.  
Ela gargalhou e ele sorriu.  
— Eu tenho que agradecer a Patrick por isso?  
— Não. — ela fez uma careta. — Ele não merece nem isso.  
— O que ele fez?  
— O que você acha? — ela levantou uma sobrancelha.  
— Hunm, tentou voltar para você? Sério, _little elf_, como você conseguiu namorar um babaca daqueles?  
— Aparentemente eu sou um imã de babacas. — ela riu, sem humor.  
— Eu não sou babaca. Assim, só às vezes. Tudo bem, você é um imã de babaca. — a risada dela se transformou em diversão, o que o agradava mais. — O que ele disse?  
Ela olhou para os pés.  
— Ele disse que eu sou sua prostituta de sangue. Não com essas palavras, mas insinuou.  
— Ele o quê? — Adrian se levantou do balanço, irritado. — Quem ele acha que você é? Quem ele acha que eu sou?  
Ela deu de ombros, ainda girando no balanço. Adrian segurou o balanço e a impediu de continuar girando.  
— Faith, me diz que você quebrou a cara dele. Ah, não. Não faça assim. Ei, o que foi?  
Ela havia feito uma expressão que indicava que estava prestes a chorar e ele se abaixou. Ela o abraçou e afundou o rosto no seu ombro. Ele a segurou pela cintura.  
— Faith?  
— Adrian, cale a boca. — ela disse. Deu um beijo na bochecha dele e encostou a testa na sua.  
Adrian não sabia nomear o que estava sentindo, mas era algo que o deixava trêmulo e sem saber o que fazer. Podia não gostar de admitir, mas em alguns momentos o silêncio era a melhor alternativa. Faith desceu do balanço e se sentou em seu colo. Fechou os olhos e aproximou os lábios dos dele e, milimetros antes dos dois se beijarem, ela sumiu.  
Do nada.  
Adrian se levantou e viu que havia mudado de lugar. Em vez de estar num balanço cercado de verde na Irlanda, estava no jardim da igreja da Corte. O jardim que haviam explodido meses antes.  
— Faith? — ele a chamou, achando aquilo muito esquisito.  
— Adrian?  
A voz era doce e gentil, diferente da voz áspera e cheia de sotaque de Faith. Ele se virou e se deparou com _Lissa_. Teve vontade de xingá-la, mas sorriu.  
— Lissa! — ele a cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto. — Você por aqui?  
— Eu estive treinando com Sonia Karp. — ela sorriu, como se tivesse orgulhosa de si mesma. — Mas... ainda não consigo fazer muita coisa.  
— Vamos sentar? — ele fez um gesto e duas cadeiras apareceram.  
— Como você faz isso?  
— Isso o quê?  
— Aparecer coisas. É tão difícil! E o sonho é meu!  
— Bem, você não pareceu achar difícil me tirar de um sonho para trazer aqui.  
— Oh! — ela tampou a boca, parecendo chocada. — Me desculpe! Eu não achei que isso fosse possível!  
— Eu também acho que não é. — ele franziu a testa. — Mas o que a trás aqui?  
— Estou com saudades, Adrian. E preocupada. Fora os relatórios que a sua guardiã manda periodicamente, não sabemos de nada sobre você. — ela segurou uma das mãos de Adrian. — Como está?  
— Muito bem, enchendo a cara e pegando mulheres todos os dias. — ele deu um sorriso sarcástico.  
— Ah, que maravilha. — ela deu um sorriso e apertou a mão dele, não percebendo a entonação do moroi. — Que bom que você superou Rose.  
O humor de Adrian voltou a ficar sombrio e ele tirou a mão da mão de Lissa.  
— Como está Christian?  
— Muito bem. — Lissa apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, sem jeito. — Ele está adorando a faculdade. E eu também. Só é ruim nos encontrarmos tão pouco...  
— Imagino. — ele disse, entediado. — Ele deve estar enchendo a cara em toda e qualquer festa que encontre.  
— Não! — ela disse, se empertigando. — Dimitri nunca deixaria que ele fizesse algo tão impensado!  
Adrian levantou uma sobrancelha. Lissa era uma boa amiga e tudo o mais, mas estava se revelando uma mala sem alça naquele instante. Ela normalmente tinha mais sensibilidade do que isso.  
— E Jailbait? Como ela está se saindo?  
Finalmente Lissa assumiu um humor sombrio. Já era hora, Adrian pensou.  
— Ela tem me preocupado bastante. Feito algumas coisas impensadas. E... — ela hesitou. — Não consigo vê-la como nada além de um fardo pesado que devo carregar.  
— Não fale assim. É uma boa menina.  
— Eu sei, mas eu não tenho necessariamente boas memórias sobre ela. É pedir demais que eu a aceite. Talvez um dia... mas...  
— Por enquanto não? — ele cruzou os braços. — Eu a vi nas revistas de fofoca. Eu a visitei.  
— Ela me disse.  
— Como você deixou uma coisa daquelas acontecer?  
— Aquilo foi um erro, Adrian! Sua mãe me indicou uma prima dela, Taurus, para cuidar dessas coisas e a mulher era louca. Estampou a cara da Jill em todos os lugares do mundo moroi americano!  
— Você devia saber que não pode confiar na minha mãe. Vocês a substituiram?  
— Não. Foi um erro pensar em ter uma acessora de imagem. — ela balançou a cabeça. — Mas o que me preocupa mesmo é o seu comportamento . Ela foi pega bêbada, fora do quarto!  
Adrian riu.  
— Bem, ela tem 15 anos. Se você visse o que as pessoas de 15 anos fazem aqui na Irlanda, acharia isso bem normal. Aliás, duvido que você fosse uma santa com essa idade.  
— É diferente.  
— Não, não é. Você também era a última dragomir.  
— Mas eu não era a irmã da Rainha!  
— Bem, eu era sobrinho da rainha e nem por isso deixei de me divertir.  
— E olhe onde você está. — ela deixou escapar.  
Ele se levantou e procurou o seu pacote de cigarro no corpo, antes de se lembrar que aquilo era um sonho.  
— Adrian, desculpa. Eu estou estressada e falo coisas sem pensar. — ela mordeu os lábios. — Eu briguei com Rose por causa disso.  
— Ah. — ele disse. — Lissa, eu sinceramente não poderia me importar mais. E aí, tem problemas no paraíso? Parece que é só nessas situações em que vocês me procuram. O que você quer? Conselho? Um tapinha no ombro e encorajamento? Atenção? Eu não sou o cara recomendado para nada disso. Eu sou aquele cara que _"acabou assim"_, do outro lado do oceano. O cara que faz tudo errado.  
— As coisas são muito difíceis na corte. Achei que você me entenderia.  
— Eu entendo. Mas, olhe só, nenhum dos meus conselhos serve para você. Fugir não é uma opção, nem se comportar mal. Você tem que percorrer esse caminho por contra própria.  
Ela olhou para a igreja, parecendo ligeiramente triste.  
— Eu não achei que fosse ser tão difícil. Tenho medo de no final terminar sozinha, sem ninguém por perto.  
— É um risco que você tem que correr. — ele enfiou as mãos no bolso. — Mas estou feliz que tenha conseguido visitar sonhos.  
— Foi ideia de Christian. — Lissa sorriu e Adrian gargalhou.  
— Ele não perde tempo, perde?  
— É esquisito como os sonhos são tão reais.  
A mente de Adrian devaneou um pouco para a sensação de Faith no seu colo, das mãos dela o abraçando e o nervosismo que ele havia sentido instantes antes.  
— É. — ele deu um sorriso. — Até logo, Lissa. Eu te mando um cartão postal qualquer dia desses.

xxx

— Você sabe por que essas coisas acontecem com você? Sabe? — Erin, sua avó, colocou uma panqueca em seu prato.  
— Eu sei. — Faith enfiou o garfo na comida. — "Porque eu não sou intimidante". Eu já ouvi isso, nanna.  
A mulher parou do lado da neta, os lábios uma linha fina no seu rosto. Tinha o cabelo castanho longo, quase sempre preso num rabo de cavalo e uma compleixão bem feita, com olhos escuros. Não parecia ter mais de 50 anos, embora não fosse verdade.  
— Não, não é por isso. É porque você DEIXA! Se você se respeitasse o mínimo possível, Patrick não iria tomar essas liberdades com você.  
— O quê?  
— É. Se você não tivesse fugido, se o tivesse enfrentado, ele não se acharia nessa liberdade.  
— Nanna, você não sabe do que está falando.  
— Não importa. — ela se sentou na frente de Faith, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. — Me diga, eu posso me preparar para criar o meu primeiro bisneto? Você está com uma chance de ouro nas mãos! Seus filhos com Lorde Ivashkov serão lindos...  
Faith parou de mastigar, ficando boqueaberta. Estava mortificada. A avó tinha MESMO dito aquilo?  
— Adrian não é esse tipo de cara.  
— Ah, minha neta. Todos os homens são esse tipo de cara. Mas não faça só uma vez, faça umas dez e você garante um bebê. E aí quando nascer, você manda para eu criar e continua com a sua carreira. Eu sinto falta de crianças nessa casa.  
— Nanna! — Faith sentia que seu rosto estava em brasa.  
— É sério. Espere-o algum dia pelada, no quadro dele, com uma garrafa de vinho e é tiro e queda.  
— Erin! — Ivan entrou na cozinha a tempo para salvar a loira. — Nem todo mundo é louco por filhos como você. Não, Faith. Não faça uma coisa dessas. Você está no seu auge, não deixe o desejo insano da sua avó por crianças botar tudo a perder.  
— Eu não sou tão amadora assim, dedushka. — Faith se defendeu.  
— Não vejo qual o problema dela fazer isso, querido. — Erin se levantou e ficou na ponta dos pés para beijar o marido.  
— Eu te digo um, de cara. Ela vai ficar conhecida como oportunista e nunca mais vai conseguir ser guardiã de um membro da família real. Simples assim. — ele envolveu o rosto da sua esposa com as mãos, a beijando na testa. — Você é tão precipitada às vezes, Erin.  
— Você sabe que ama. — a avó segurou o passador da calça do avô e Faith fez uma careta quando eles começaram a se beijar para valer.  
— Oh, por favor! As crianças ainda estão na sala! — a loira disse, pegando o seu prato e se levantando. — Arrumem um quarto!  
Erin riu e correu para abraçá-la.  
— Minha _fadinha._ — Erin a encheu de beijos. — Não ouça os devaneios dessa velha aqui nem cometa os mesmos erros que ela.  
— Nanna, não se preocupe. Eu tenho certeza que Bliss te dará um bisneto em breve.  
— Não fale assim da sua irmã, Faith. — o aviso tom da avó era de aviso.  
— Eu só estou falando a verdade.  
— Se acontecer, eu ficarei satisfeita em cuidar do seu sobrinho. E você devia conversar com ela sobre o que aconteceu...  
Faith deu de ombros, levando uma garfada à boca e voltando a se sentar.  
— Dedushka, você pode me ajudar a juntar as coisas de Eddie e Adrian e as outras coisas da mudança?  
O russo concorda com a cabeça e quando terminam o café, ele a acompanha para o quarto onde Adrian estava hospedado em silêncio. Na porta, ele a encara.

— Eu falei sério na cozinha, Faith. Não jogue fora os seus sonhos por causa de um moroi. Eu já vi isso acontecer vezes demais para me sentir confortável.  
— Da onde você tirou isso, Ivan? — ela disse e entrou no quarto.  
— Bem, é só um aviso. Faz tempo que eu não tenho a oportunidade de te dar conselho e você é a única filha da sua mãe que me ouve.  
— Bem, obrigada pelo conselho. Eu não tinha planos de fazer isso, de qualquer forma.  
— Eu sei. — ele se juntou a ela, abrindo as gavetas e jogando as roupas de Adrian numa mala de qualquer jeito. — Eu tenho muito orgulho de você, Faith. Por tudo o que aconteceu. Pelo que você se tornou.  
— Quando foi que isso virou um daqueles momentos sentimentais?  
— Eu estou falando sério, _mo chuisle_. Não conte para suas irmãs, mas você sempre foi meu xodó. — ele bagunçou o cabelo dela. — Talvez porque seja a mais parecida comigo. Suas irmãs são impulsivas demais, como a sua avó.  
Faith não sabia como responder, então continuou a juntar as coisas do quarto e as empacotar. Ivan continuou com o momento de apreciação.  
— Não que eu as ame menos, mas quando você era pequena eu sentia que se não fizesse nada por você, você seria deixada de lado. Sua mãe sempre presumiu que Hope precisava de mais atenção e sua avó sempre preferiu Bliss. E a você, o que sobrava?  
— Você. — ela disse, com uma vozinha. — O meu dedushka.  
— Exato. E aí você e Oliver e...— ele balançou a cabeça, organizando o pensamento.  
— Não precisamos falar disso. — ela apressou o ritmo com que organizava as coisas. — De verdade.  
— Faith, você compreende que as coisas são efêmeras? Compreende como o tempo passa rápido e de uma hora para outra tudo pode mudar? É isso que eu quero dizer. Não sabe como eu fiquei quando soube do que Oliver tinha feito com você. Não sabe o quanto precisaram me segurar para que eu não matasse Patrick. Não sabe o desgosto que eu tenho quando vejo sua avó babando a sua irmã. Não sabe o quanto eu estou do seu lado, minha neta.— ele a segurou e a abraçou. — Não sabe como agradeço a Ivashkov por tê-la trazido de volta para nós, minha _filha_.  
— Por que você está dizendo isso? — ela o abraçou, sentindo seu coração apertar.  
— Eu estou velho. Não sei por quanto tempo vou viver ainda. E não faço ideia de quando você vai decidir ir embora, nem por quanto tempo, nem se dará notícia. — ele passou uma mão no cabelo dela e a beijou na testa. — É melhor assim.  
— Eu prometo não sumir. — ela o abraçou novamente.  
— Se não sumir significar não sobreviver, não faça isso. Eu consigo viver com a ideia de que não saber onde você está significa que está viva.  
— Eu não quero sumir. — Faith corrigiu, arrumando o cabelo atrás da orelha. — Tenho um trabalho a fazer. E Adrian precisa de mim.  
Ivan sorriu enquanto a observava voltar a organizar as coisas. _Adrian precisa de mim? _O sorriso do russo se abriu mais enquanto as coisas se encaixavam e foi ajudá-la.  
_Adrian precisa de mim?_ Ivan tinha certeza absoluta que em mais algumas semanas ela faria a coisa mais idiota que poderia fazer na vida. Justamente o que ele havia dito para não fazer. Era óbvio assim para ele, mas provavelmente não para ela.  
Sua _netinha _estava apaixonada.

E isso era sinônimo de desastre eminente. 


	14. Close to me

But if I had your faith  
Then I could make it safe and clean  
If only I was sure  
That my head on the door was a dream

I've waited hours for this  
I've made myself so sick  
I wish I'd stayed asleep today  
I never thought this day would end  
I never thought tonight could ever be  
This close to me

Era esquisito acordar e não ter Faith no café da manhã. Mesmo que fosse de cara feia, resmungando enquanto passava geléia no pão. Mesmo que ele estivesse irritado com ela por alguma coisa idiota. E Adrian sabia que Eddie achava a mesma coisa, porque ambos haviam se acostumado a ela. Como dizia aquela música daquele musical que havia visto anos antes com uma garota aleatória?_I've grown accustomed to her face, She almost makes the day begin. __Her smiles, her frowns, her ups and her downs are second nature to me now.¹_  
Era o segundo dia que ela estava longe e havia um vácuo na sua vida.  
— Quando será que ela vai voltar? — Eddie perguntou enquanto mordia a torrada.  
— Não sei. A essa altura, já deveria estar aqui.  
E havia o sonho também. Na noite anterior ele tinha ido dormir, torcendo para que acontecesse novamente, mas nada. Como havia ido parar no sonho dela sem querer? E por que ela não parecia irritada com ele? Sabia muito bem que era difícil que, por acidente, fosse o consciente dela e não o subconsciente que o estivesse esperando. Sabia, por experiência própria, que o subconsciente de Faith era muito mais receptivo que a parte mais racional dela. O que esperar quando ela voltasse?  
Não importava. Mesmo que ainda estivesse irritada e não quisesse vê-lo, a ideia de tê-la longe mais um dia o enervava. E não conseguia entender porque. Ele não gostava dela, pelo menos não da forma que gostava de Rose. Mas também não gostada dela como gostava de Lissa. Ela era um meio termo bizarro que se revelava essencial. Como era que Faith havia dito? _Você me deixa mais feliz._ A recíproca também era verdadeira.  
— Eu não aguento mais os treinos com Blake. — Eddie gemeu. — Ele quer me matar. Lentamente. Dolorosamente. Me obrigando a correr e fazer agaixamentos ao mesmo tempo e a lutar com Hope.  
Isso fez Adrian rir.  
— Como é que ele disse, com a sua sabedoria? 'Doloroso é o caminho para o topo.' — ele tomou um gole do seu café batizado com só um _pouquinho _de uísque. Havia aprendido a trocar a vodka por uísque com Faith. O resultado no outro dia era bem melhor. — E as coisas com Hope?  
— Ela faz de propósito. Tudo. — Eddie passou uma mão pelo cabelo, parecendo desesperado. — De ir com roupas curtas a ficar tempo demais em cima de mim. De dar indiretas a dar _diretas_. Aposto que ela tem a meta pessoal de me matar.  
— Quem esperava que _Hope_ fizesse o Guardião Castille perder a compostura! — ele deu um meio sorriso. — Eu gosto dela. É uma boa garota. Você quer uma dica, Eddie? Contra-ataque. Tudo o que ela fizer, faça duas vezes pior. Ou ela para com isso ou ela cede e fica tudo bem.  
Eddie resmungou alguma coisa, enfiando um pedaço de bolo na boca. O garoto parecia exausto e, pelo comportamento que estava tendo, estava perto de enlouquecer. Adrian balançou a cabeça, reconhecendo todos os sintomas. Pedia aos céus que o resultado daquilo fosse positivo, ou então iriam ter mais uma pessoa para tirar da fossa. Já bastava ele.  
Havia pensado muito antes de dormir na noite anterior. Falar com Lissa havia sido doloroso, o que indicava que não estava pronto para voltar. Mas ouvir falar de Rose e de Dimitri não havia sido tão ruim quanto fora um dia. Era como se os dois fossem pernilongos perturbando a sua paz, um pequeno incômodo no seu peito que era facilmente esquecível.  
O telefone de Eddie começa a tocar e Adrian se assusta, enquanto o dhampir atende.  
— Quem é? — ele pergunta e Eddie faz um sinal para que esperasse.  
— Sim. Entendo. Uhunm. Certo. Tudo bem. Ok, eu entendi. Sim, Faith. Ele está bem.  
— É ela? Me dê o telefone. — Adrian estendeu a mão, sentando na beirada da cadeira para ficar mais próximo. — Eddie, anda logo. Me dá esse telefone.  
— Ela disse que não quer falar com você.  
— Quê?  
Eddie falou mais algumas monossílabas e desligou o telefone.  
— Por que você não me passou o telefone? — ele cruzou os braços, irritado.  
— Porque ela disse que não precisava. — Eddie espelhou a expressão de Adrian. — Ela disse que nós a encontraremos amanhã, na casa.  
— _Amanhã_? — mais um dia inteiro sem ela. _Ótimo._  
— É.  
— O que ela está fazendo? Uma mudança intercontinental? — ele se afundou na cadeira, irritado. — Por que ela não chegou ainda?  
— Acho que ela aproveitou para tirar uma folga. Ou decidiu comprar suprimentos para os próximos três anos. Isso seria típico dela. — Eddie apoiou os cotovelos na mesa. — Será que ela vai querer que Hope fique na casa com a gente?  
— Você ainda não tem toda essa sorte, Eddie. — tomou um gole do café. — E agora, o que nós vamos fazer?  
— Eu vou apanhar um pouco mais de Hope. Você, eu não sei.  
— Vou testar uns drinques novos que eu vi no programa da Rachel Allen. Ela ensinou a fazer um daiquiri de melancia que parecia ser delicioso.  
— Quem diabos é Rachel Allen?  
— Você não assiste televisão, Eddie? Ela é como a Nigella.  
— Quem é Nigella?  
— O Jamie Oliver?

— Adrian, do que você está falando?  
— Meu caro Eddie, você é um inculto na arte dos programas culinários. Aposto que você só vê Oprah e esses programas que fazem chorar.  
Eddie ficou ligeiramente corado e se concentrou no que comia.  
— Eu acertei? Você não perde uma edição de Extreme Makeover Home Edition também? Isso é tão clichê.

— Não é clichê, é emocionante. Eles mudam as vidas das pessoas. — Eddie enfiou mais um pedaço de bolo na boca. — É tão legal quanto assitir Rocky.  
— Não me diga que Rocky é o seu filme favorito. — Adrian disse, em tom de deboche.  
— Algo contra? É emocionante. É sobre superação e... a mulher dele tem o seu nome.  
— Não comece com isso. Sabe quantas vezes na minha vida eu tive que aturar algum engraçadinho fazendo piada com isso?  
— Aposto que eles cantavam Eye of the Tiger toda vez que você entrava na sala.  
— E berravam "YO, ADRIAN, EU CONSEGUI" a qualquer oportunidade. Sim. Tire esse sorriso do rosto, Castille.  
— Eu vou totalmente contar isso para Faith.  
— Eddie... — o tom de Adrian era de aviso.  
— Você acha que eu vou perder a oportunidade de vê-la fazendo as melhores piadas possíveis às suas custas? — Eddie riu.  
— E eu ainda digo que você é meu amigo... — o tom dele era de brincadeira.  
— E o seu?  
— Filme favorito? Clube da Luta.  
Isso fez Eddie engasgar com o café que estava tomando. Logo depois, ele começou a rir.  
— O seu filme favorito é Clube da Luta?  
— Sim. Algum problema?  
— Isso é... inesperado. Eu imaginei que fosse algum filme bizarro, tipo Trainspotting ou um dramalhão tipo ...E o vento levou.  
— Trainspotting. — ele riu e balançou a cabeça. — Qual será o da Faith?  
— Filme favorito? Aposto que é Conan, o Bárbaro, ou algo assim.  
Os dois começaram a rir.  
— Talvez Highlander.  
— Indiana Jones!  
— Eu sinto saudades dela. — Adrian deixou escapar.  
Eddie lhe deu um sorriso enigmático e dois tapinhas nas costas.  
— Eu sei.

xxx

Faith havia ligado para Eddie dizendo que só chegaria no outro dia, mas não havia aguentado ficar nem um minuto além do necessário na companhia de Patrick e da sua avó, que havia tomado como meta pessoal convencê-la a ter um filho em algum momento da sua vida. Além de ser completamente desconfortável ouvir sua avó comentar as melhores estratégias para atrair um moroi, era um pé no saco ser "convertida" à religião das mães.  
Queria que Ivan tivesse ido com ela, mas ele tinha coisas para resolver e não pode acompanhá-la. A jornada de volta foi mais solitária e menos bem vinda do que a de ida. Não sabia como iria concertar as coisas com Adrian nem como iria começar a contar o que havia acontecido sem reabrir todas as suas feridas e jogar sal em cima.  
Mas sabia que tinha que fazer isso e dessa vez não havia como fugir.

Cogitou ir até o quarto de Adrian ver se ele estava lá e acabar com tudo de uma vez, mas foi covarde o suficiente para dar meia volta na frente do prédio do alojamento de visitantes. Vagou até chegar do outro lado da escola, onde ficavam os balanços das crianças.  
Depois do seu lago, aquele era seu lugar favorito. Sentou em um deles, balançando lentamente enquanto deixava seus pensamentos vagarem. Era o fim do dia dos vampiros, o que queria dizer que iria amanhecer em breve. Havia aquele brilho esquisito no ar, aquela sensação de indefinição quando não se sabe se já é dia ou se ainda é noite.  
No final, ela refletiu, não havia mentido. Era praticamente o outro dia.

— Faith? O que você está fazendo aqui?  
Estava tão compenetrada em alguma linha de pensamento que levou um susto ao ouvir uma voz vindo de trás. O dono da voz começou a rir.  
— Você se assustou?  
— Adrian. — ela sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. Ela quase nunca era pega desprevenida. — O que você está fazendo aqui?  
— Dando uma volta. — ele parou na frente dela, o cigarro no canto da boca. — Eu achei que você estava em Dublin ou algo assim e só chegava amanhã.  
— Eu achei que iria demorar mais na viagem. — ela segurou na corrente do balanço com força. — Que coincidência esquisita.  
— Não tanto. Anteontem nós estávamos aqui também. — ele deu de ombros.  
— Anteontem?  
— No sonho. Lembra?  
— Não. — ela levantou uma sobrancelha. — Você entrou no meu sonho? De novo?  
— Não! Não! — o tom dele era defensivo. — Eu só achei que... Eu sonhei com você. Achei que...  
— Você sonhou comigo? — ela tinha um sorriso meio enigmático.  
— Se fosse o seu sonho, você se lembraria. Que...  
— Estranho. — ela completou para ele. — Sente aí. Nós precisamos conversar como adultos.  
— Sentados num balanço de criança. Se bem que você nem encosta o pé no chão mesmo...  
— Hahaha, como você é engraçado. — ela disse, entediada. — Você cabe no balanço?  
— Você está insinuando que eu sou gordo? — ele se acomodou ao lado dela, se movendo algumas vezes até achar uma posição confortável.  
— Talvez.  
— Estou quase ofendido por isso. Talvez eu devesse frequentar uma academia e tentar conseguir alguns músculos. Talvez eu consiga ficar do tamanho de Belikov assim. Quem sabe?  
— Vai por mim, você fica bem melhor do jeito que está.

Ela preferiu não notar o fato de que ele havia realmente comentado o namorado da ex-namorada dele sem nenhum problema.  
— Então. Conversa séria, de adultos. Aproveite que estou ligeiramente embriagado. — ele deu um sorriso e ela riu.  
— É só que... — ela deu uma pausa. — Desculpa?  
— Desculpa?  
— É. Como você já pediu desculpas, agora é minha vez. Desculpa por um monte de coisa, Adrian. Principalmente por ficar molhando a sua camisa toda vez que eu choro. Eu sei que elas são caras.  
— A única pessoa que fez algo errado aqui fui eu. Por que você está se desculpando, _little elf_? Bateu a cabeça no volante enquanto vinha para cá?  
Ela riu.  
— Aí vem a segunda parte da nossa conversa. Eu fiquei com raiva por você ter escondido algo de mim, mas você está certo. Eu escondo coisas de você. Várias coisas. E não é justo que eu faça isso.  
— Você bebeu também?  
— Não, Adrian! — ela virou o balanço para encará-lo. — Se eu estivesse bêbada você não estaria sentado aí e eu aqui nesse, para início de conversa.  
— Você está dizendo que-  
— Não importa. — ela o interrompeu. — Eu só... não sei como começar isso.  
— É sobre Oliver? E Michael? Faith, não desvie o olhar. Faith.  
— Alguém te contou?  
— Não, eu estou prestes a matar a próxima pessoa que insinue que eu saiba e depois entre em panico por ter falado de algo que você não falou.  
Ela deu um sorriso e levantou uma sobrancelha.  
— Quem foram os tagarelas?  
— Ei, eu não vou dedurar meus informantes.  
— Eu tenho meus meios de descobrir.  
— Ah, não faça isso. Sarah só estava me contando do dia terrível em que televisionaram um momento íntimo dela e Patrick é um idiota. Ele não faz de propósito. Opa.

Ela riu e ele tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela.

— Bem, não diga que eu falei.  
— Eu não vou dizer.  
— Vai parecer esquisito, mas eu senti a sua falta.  
— Foram só dois dias, Adrian.  
— E daí? Pareceu uma eternidade.  
Ela balançou a cabeça e se inclinou na direção dele.  
— Posso te contar um segredo?  
Ele se inclinou mais na direção dela, ficando bem próximo do rosto dela. Ela o beijou na bochecha.  
— Eu também.  
A mão de Adrian a segurou pelo queixo e ele percorreu o espaço que sobrava, encostando os lábios nos dela. Faith fechou os olhos e colocou sua mão sobre a dele, o seu coração acelerando com o toque suave dos lábios e a sensação quente da língua dele dentro da sua boca, se enroscando com a sua. Ele a puxa mais para perto, abracando-a pela cintura e a beijando com mais voracidade. Ela soltou um gemido e se afastou, se levantando do balanço.  
— Adrian, nós temos que conversar.  
Ele se levanta e a segura pelos ombros, exasperado.  
— Faith, só tem uma coisa que eu quero que sua língua faça agora e não é falar.  
— Nós não devíamos-  
— Shhh... — Ele passou um dedo pelo queixo dela. — Amanhã, pode ser? Amanhã. Eu só estou... _feliz_ que não esteja mais com raiva.  
— Oh, por favor, não faça essa cara.  
— Cara? — Deu um meio sorriso.  
— Essa aí. Você sabe do que eu estou falando. — Faith se aproximou e enroscou o dedo no cós da calça dele.  
Adrian deu um sorriso sedutor e a abraçou pela cintura, contra o seu corpo. Ela ficou na ponta do pé e o beijou no queixo, ele se inclinou e cobriu a boca dela com a sua, invadindo-a com sua língua. Faith enfiou as mãos por dentro da camisa dele, deslizando os seus dedos pelas costas do moroi. O que era aquilo que ela estava sentindo? Aquele calor que começava no seu peito e se espalhava por todo o seu corpo, se aninhando no seu ventre e tirava o seu juízo? O que Adrian estava fazendo com ela?  
Ela enfiou os dedos pelo cabelo de Adrian, bagunçando-os ainda mais quando ele a pegou no colo, a pressionando contra uma árvore próxima. Os lábios dele desceram para o seu pescoço e as mãos subiram para a sua cintura, por dentro da blusa, espalhando um rastro de fogo.  
— Oh, Adrian.

— Faith. — ele sussurrou, sua voz rouca.

— Nós deveríamos achar um quarto.  
A risada dele ressoou no peito dela e ela sorriu, bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos dele. Ele a beijou na bochecha e a soltou.  
— Não hoje. — ele beijou a ponta do nariz dela e depois deu um selinho. — Eu não quero estragar isso. Não com você.  
Ele a soltou e entrelaçou a mão na da dela.  
A única coisa que ela conseguiu pensar coerentemente enquanto caminhavam de volta para os seus aposentos era... _O quê?_

Xxx

Estava se sentindo quase uma garota daquelas bem idiotas de comédia romântica quando encontrou Faith na manhã seguinte. Não havia passado a noite inteira em claro, mas gastara um tempo precioso pensando na melhor abordagem. Adrian havia sido precipitado na noite anterior, principalmente por estar bêbado. Geralmente isso não era problema, mas algo estava mudado. A sua guardiã não era uma pessoa que ele iria ver uma vez na vida e pronto. Ele a queria na sua vida, de uma forma que não era muito clara.  
Por isso decidiu que a opção era... fingir que nada tinha acontecido. Fingir que os beijos que haviam dado, as mãos entrelaçadas e os toques estratégicos eram uma alucinação coletiva. Não queria complicar as coisas, não novamente. Não depois dela ter ficado tão irritada por causa dos sonhos. Como Faith se sentiria se fizessem sexo e ele dissesse que só queria a amizade dela? O que ela faria? Adrian não agüentaria vê-la se tornar guardiã de outro.  
Ela e Eddie o esperavam no saguão do prédio dos visitantes. Eddie parecia mais feliz e os dois loiros conversavam animadamente. O garoto ensaiou alguns golpes e a mulher riu, com algum comentário espertinho. Adrian entrou no campo de visão dela e viu o sorriso dela se abrir, quase um espelho da sua própria expressão.  
— Adrian, Faith voltou mais cedo, ontem a noite. — Eddie disse, empolgado.  
— Ah é? Que surpresa agradável. — Ele deu um sorriso e Faith riu.

— Eu não conseguiria ficar muito mais tempo longe de vocês dois e suas piadas sem graça. — Ela segurou Eddie pelo ombro. — E eu sinceramente não queria perder um segundo a mais da tortura que Blake está infligindo à Eddie.  
— Não é assim.  
— Deixa eu adivinhar... você está treinando com Hope?  
Eddie concordou com a cabeça.  
— Ele está te torturando. Você sabe, Blake é uma velha alcoviteira. Quando eu era mais ou menos da idade da Hope, ele me colocou para treinar com Michael. Foi o início dos meus problemas.  
— Blake foi responsável por isso?  
— Ah, se foi. — Ela encarou Adrian, dando-lhe um olhar significativo. — No começo, ele quase me matou. De verdade, porque ele me odiava. E aí...  
— Em algum ponto vocês começaram a... você sabe? — Eddie disse.  
— Não é simples assim. — Faith passou a língua nos dentes de forma que Adrian achou meio sedutora. — Eu era namorada de Oliver, o melhor amigo dele.  
Adrian e Eddie ficaram boqueabertos e ela riu, meio amarga.  
— Tortura. É o que Blake faz. — Ela girou a chave no dedo. — Vamos?  
A confusão dominava a mente do moroi enquanto ele a observava caminhar para o carro. Teria Faith traído o namorado na época? Será que ela havia terminado uma amizade por causa disso? As perguntas dançavam e se entrelaçavam e ele não sabia com começar.  
Faith entregou a chave para Eddie e deixou ele tomar distância, andando lado a lado com Adrian. Sua mão roçou suavemente na dele e ele enroscou o mindinho no dela. Tanta determinação em fingir que nada havia acontecido fora em vão.  
— Eu sei o que pensa, Addy. — Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. — O que você acha que eu fiz?  
— Você nunca trairia alguém. — A convicção dele a fez rir.  
— A sua confiança é um presente inesperado para mim. — Passou uma mão pelo cabelo e sorriu. — Mas eu fiz. Eu beijei Michael enquanto namorava Oliver, sem que ele soubesse. Você não sabe o quanto eu chorei.  
Ele riu.  
— Se foi como você normalmente chora...  
— Foi mais. — Ela deu de ombros e pareceu ligeiramente constrangida. — Ele me perdoou.  
— Eu também perdoaria se você viesse aos prantos me pedir perdão por ter beijado qualquer pessoa.  
— Ele sugeriu que eu namorasse os dois.  
— Bem, isso é algo que eu nunca faria. — Ele tirou um cigarro do bolso e acendeu. — Você aceitou?  
Ele percebeu que o olhar dela ficou distante e envolveu a mão dela com a sua. Recebeu um sorriso gentil, mas meio triste.  
— Eu era inexperiente e idiota. Pensei que seria o melhor a fazer. Pelo menos é o que eu repito para mim todos os dias, porque era óbvio que namorar os dois não iria dar certo. E olhe onde estamos agora. — Ela fez um gesto vago.  
Adrian a abraçou pelos ombros, puxando-a de encontro ao seu corpo. O tom na voz dela era de partir o coração e ele não deixou de rir da ironia que o destino havia pregado nele. Faith era tão atormentada quanto ele.  
— Você não precisa continuar, se não quiser.  
Ela balançou a cabeça e o abraçou de volta.  
— Por que diabos você está fazendo isso, Adrian? — Ela sussurrou.  
— O quê?  
— Sendo gentil. — Ela se soltou dele e retornou à voz de comando. — Entre no carro, atrás. Eddie vai dirigindo, vamos ver o que vai acontecer.  
— Você é bipolar, sabia? Devia procurar tratamento.  
— Oh, não. Você sabe que me ama desse jeito. — Ela abriu a porta. — Por favor, mademoiselle.  
Ele balançou a cabeça e entrou no carro, onde Eddie já esperava. Recebeu um olhar inquisidor do dhampir e respondeu com um aceno vago. Faith se acomodou no assento à sua frente e ele se inclinou, sussurando.  
— Você é bem levada. Dois garotos, ao mesmo tempo?  
Faith riu e balançou a cabeça, chamando-o de bobo.  
Ele era bobo, mas não por isso. Imaginá-la com dois namorados lhe fazia ter um ciume inexplicável. Os dois provavelmente a amavam o suficiente para admitir que ela namorasse outro e isso o deixava com inveja. Ele não praticava o desapego assim. Será que se tivesse dado essa solução para Rose, ainda estaria com ela?  
Não, ele não aguentaria. Acabaria enlouquecendo.  
E então as coisas fizeram sentido na cabeça dele.  
— _Puta merda_.


	15. All these things I've done

_Another head aches, another heart breaks_  
_I'm so much older than I can take_  
_And my affection, well it comes and goes_  
_I need direction to perfection, no no no no_

_Help me out, yeah_  
_You know you gotta help me out, yeah_  
_Oh, don't you put me on the back burner_  
_You know you gotta help me out, yeah_

_Outra cabeça dói, outro coração se parte_

_Eu sou muito mais velho do que eu posso agüentar_

_E meu afeto, bom isso vem e vai_

_Eu preciso de uma direção para a perfeição, Não, não, não_

_Me ajude_

_Sim, você tem que me ajudar_

_Sim, oh não me deixe de lado_

_Você tem que me ajudar a sair_

**All these things that I've done - The Killers**

Que insanidade havia passado em sua cabeça para contar uma parte das coisas tão subitamente? Agora tinha que aturar os olhares que Adrian lhe lançava que falavam mais do que um milhão de palavras. Sabia que ele não era burro, então havia deduzido pelo menos parte do que havia acontecido.  
E o que estava fazendo? Por que não o afastava quando ele a abraçava ou segurava a sua mão?

Eddie guiou até a casa com suas instruções sem problema e ela o encheu de elogios e incentivos. Era o mínimo que podia fazer pelo garoto, que parecia abatido pela tortura intensiva de Blake. Apesar da veia sádica, Blake era um dos melhores professores que ela já havia encontrado e sabia que Eddie iria agradecer depois. Isso não a impedia de se sentir culpada por fazê-lo passar por aquilo.  
Adrian insistiu que Faith o deixasse ajudar Eddie a descarregar o carro e os três fizeram um trabalho muito mais rápido do que se fossem só os dois dhampirs. A verdade era que não tinha se esforçado muito para ficar longe de Adrian enquanto carregavam as bagagens para a casa e cada esbarrão "acidental" fazia o seu coração se acelerar.  
Levaram as coisas do moroi para os seus aposentos e, antes que ficassem a sós, Faith escapuliu para fazer outras coisas. Ainda não era hora de continuar a conversa que haviam tido e não confiava em si mesma próxima a Adrian, num quarto. Mesmo sendo aquele um dos quartos em que sua mãe e seu pai usavam, o que era meio nojento.  
Não se sentia tão nervosa há muito tempo. Por que estava se comportando como uma adolescente? Suas mãos suavam tanto que tinha que limpar na sua calça jeans a cada instante e ficava passando os possíveis diálogos na sua cabeça. Como começar a explicar algo que lhe doía tanto?  
Para sua sorte, Adrian não foi muito insistente. Tirando os olhares significativos e curiosos, não tocou no assunto pelo resto do dia.

— Temos um quartel general. — Ele disse, enquanto se acomodava numa poltrona, o cigarro aceso entre os seus dedos. — E agora?

— Bem, você é o chefe. — Ela tomou a liberdade de se acomodar no braço da poltrona. — Você decide. Há a proposta do diretor, de você auxiliar os alunos com o espírito.  
— Há a possibilidade de viajar também. — Eddie adicionou, parando de pé ao lado da poltrona e se apoiando no ombro de Faith. — Faith estava me dizendo que gostaria de ir a Paris ainda esse ano.  
Adrian deu um sorriso e Faith sentiu suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas.  
— Você disse que faria tudo para conhecer Londres. — Ela disse, num tom acusatório.  
— Você disse que sente saudades de Veneza.  
— E você disse que queria ir para Berlin, ver se a cerveja de lá é tão boa quanto dizem. E na Holanda, por motivos que não vou mencionar para não chocar Adrian. — Isso fez com que Eddie ficasse muito vermelho e Adrian gargalhasse.  
— Vocês querem viajar?  
— Não. — Os dois responderam, rapidamente. — A decisão é sua. Nós faremos o que quiser fazer.  
— Vocês querem viajar? — Adrian repetiu a pergunta, repousando a sua mão no joelho de Faith. — Eu não me importaria de ir a Paris ou checar o funcionamento dos bordéis da Holanda.  
— Nós acabamos de nos mudar. — Ela disse.  
— E não é fácil assim organizar uma viagem... — Eddie complementou.  
Adrian levantou as duas mãos, com uma expressão que dizia que ele havia desistido.  
— Vocês querem ou não querem viajar, afinal?  
Faith e Eddie trocaram olhares. Tiveram uma conversa não verbal que indicava que já entendiam um ao outro muito bem; um bom sinal quando se é parceiro.  
— Podemos esperar até a primavera. — Faith disse. — Quando as coisas ficam mais bonitas.  
— Primavera? Isso é daqui há muito tempo. Como você sabe que ainda vamos estar aqui?  
— Eu me recuso a voltar para a América no inverno. A menos que saiamos daqui nos próximos três meses, só em Março podemos sair daqui.  
— Você se _recusa_ a voltar no inverno? Por que?  
— Porque é a primeira vez em quatro anos que vou poder passar as festas de fim de ano com a minha família, no meu país. — Ela cruzou os braços.  
— Tudo bem, _little elf_. Nós podemos viajar na primavera, se você acha melhor. — Adrian deu de ombros, dando dois tapinhas no joelho dela.

Eddie riu, balançando a cabeça.  
— Vocês dois... Quanto tempo de casados vocês tem? Vinte?  
O comentário fez com que Faith e Adrian se empertigassem. O moroi tirou a mão do joelho dela e ela ficou de pé, arrumando a roupa de forma despreocupada. Isso fez Eddie rir mais ainda.  
— Eu vou tomar um banho antes de irmos jantar.  
Eddie subiu as escadas e lá estava ela, sozinha com Adrian. A melhor oportunidade para contar tudo.  
Em vez disso, enfiou a mão nos bolsos e caminhou até a cozinha.  
— Venha, _marido_. — Ela disse, em tom de chacota. — A comida não se fará sozinha. 

XXX

Dois dias se passaram sem que Faith abrisse a boca sobre o assunto. Dois malditos dias em que Adrian passava cada segundo com as perguntas na ponta da língua, sem coragem de fazê-las. Mas era fácil juntar as peças. Oliver e Faith eram namorados, ela se apaixonou por Michael. E aí Oliver enlouqueceu de ciúmes, matou o melhor amigo e virou Strigoi. Mas, por algum motivo, queria ouvir aquilo dos lábios de Faith. Não queria atribuir o fato dela não ter se decidido a pura crueldade. Para ele, ela nunca seria capaz daquilo.  
Blake havia chamado toda a trupe para almoçar com ele na escola e Adrian havia aproveitado para marcar com Sarah para conversarem. Depois da noite fatídica, não haviam tido tempo de discutir a revelação que ela lhe havia feito. Ele sentia que a garota iria precisar de algum tipo de auxílio e, bem, sentia uma propensão a ajudar tipos excluídos.  
Mal sabia ele que não conseguiria falar com a moroi naquela noite.  
Faith estava anormalmente calada enquanto dirigia para a escola e os deixou para trás, alegando que tinha algumas coisas para resolver. Primeiro indício de que as coisas não estavam certas.  
O segundo indício foi Hope aparecer para guiá-los até os aposentos do professor. Por que Faith não havia voltado e feito aquilo ela mesma? Adrian fez a pergunta e a irmã respondeu com um dar de ombros, acrescentando que a encontrariam quando se juntassem a Blake.  
Ela realmente estava lá, acomodada num sofá com as pernas cruzadas como uma líder apache e uma caneca na outra mão. Não tinha como Adrian não reconhecer o cheiro de uísque com café.  
— Começou sem mim, Faith? — Ele se acomodou ao lado dela e recebeu um sorriso tímido.  
Ela ofereceu a caneca e ele a pegou, tomando um gole.  
— Hunm... na medida certa.  
Ela deu de ombros e sorriu, balançando a cabeça e tomando outro gole. Quando o moroi se inclinou para perguntar o que havia, Blake o interrompeu ao entrar na sala.  
— Todos prontos? Antes do almoço, nós teremos uma exibição cinematográfica. Vocês três provavelmente serão as primeiras pessoas que não são eu ou Faith a ver esse vídeo.  
— Vídeo? — Hope perguntou, olhando para a irmã.  
— Vídeo. Você se lembra que Oliver adorava filmar tudo? E eu aposto que vocês ainda tem esse campeonato idiota de decidir a maior humilhação gravada do ano. Foi ele que inventou. — Faith deu um sorriso meio triste. — Assim, sem querer, é claro.  
— Sem querer? — Eddie levantou uma sobrancelha.  
— Ele deixou a filmadora gravando enquanto eu ensinava ele a patinar no gelo. — Ela lambeu os dentes, com um meio sorriso de diversão. — Entenda, Oliver nunca foi a pessoa mais coordenada do mundo. E aí Marcos Badica teve a infelicidade de colocar as mãos nessa fita e passar no refeitório uma noite.  
Hope riu e Adrian sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes. Da forma como Faith falava do tal Oliver, era impossível negar que ela o amava. Nunca a havia visto com aquele olhar ou aquele comportamento, aquela nostalgia. Ela praticamente emanava saudades enquanto falava aquilo. A loira suspirou audivelmente ao seu lado e balançou a cabeça.  
— Eu queria só avisar que o vídeo que vocês vão ver não é meiguinho ou bonitinho, nem tem lutas de bolas de neve. — Blake cruzou os braços. — Ou você já se esqueceu disso, Faith? Tenho certeza que Michael nunca esqueceu.  
Isso arrancou o sorriso do rosto dela e a fez olhar para a própria caneca. Adrian a abraçou pelo ombro, tentando confortá-la.  
— Me solte, Adrian. — Ela sussurrou e se desvencilhou. — E veja a droga do vídeo.  
— Prontos ou não, lá vamos nós.  
Com um apertar de botão, a televisão na frente deles se ligou e as imagens começaram a correr.

Um garoto de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis como os de Faith estava na tela, com roupas formais e um grande sorriso. Tinha um pesado sotaque britânico.  
"Esse é o relato da festa de formatura da turma de 2002. Crianças, se vocês estão vendo isso escondidas, eu juro que sofrerão conseqüências"  
A imagem corta para a frente de um prédio, à noite. Adrian reconhece como o alojamento dos alunos dhampirs da escola onde estão. Há um garoto dhampir na cena, vestido como Oliver. Sua pele é escura e seus olhos são de uma cor acinzentada, numa mistura muito exótica. Tem um sotaque meio incompreensível.  
— Ele era escocês. — Faith explicou.  
"Onde está aquela mulher?", Michael pergunta para a filmadora. "Oliver, você deveria ensiná-la a pontualidade dos gentlemen britânicos."  
"Eu tentei, juro. Ela não faz o que não quer, se não reparou."  
"O que as duas mocinhas estão fofocando?", a voz era a de Faith, sem dúvidas, mas o sotaque era incrivelmente mais carregado.  
A imagem roda e foca. Adrian prende a respiração por alguns segundos e sabe que o silêncio que se segue na gravação é pelo mesmo motivo. Ela estava linda. O seu vestido era azul escuro, quase preto, com um decote que ressaltava o seu busto e uma fenda nas costas. O cabelo estava com um coque meio solto e os lábios estavam incrivelmente vermelhos.  
"O que foi?", ela perguntou, com um sorriso provocante.  
"É que...", "Você...", os dois falaram juntos e depois riram.  
Mesmo de salto, teve que ficar na ponta dos pés para cumprimentar Michael com um beijo. Depois, sumiu da tela e só se pode ouvir Michael-

"Ei, estou sendo enganado! O meu não teve língua."  
"Pare de chorar, grandalhão.", a voz de Faith soou na gravação.

"Bobeou, dançou, Mike. Sinto muito.", Oliver disse com humor.  
"Não consigo nem começar a te xingar, Ozera. De verdade"  
"Você fica três vezes mais tempo com ela. Eu mereço um pouco mais de língua."  
"Ah, vocês dois! Parem com isso! Estamos atrasados para ver o choque de todos quando virem que somos como Dona Flor e seus dois maridos", ela voltou a aparecer e Michael a abraçou.  
"Dona Flor e quem?"  
"Eu já disse, não tente entender as piadas."  
A filmagem focou no sorriso dela e ela pareceu se irritar.

"Oliver, pare de filmar. Isso é bizarro."  
"É um relato para os nossos filhos, Faith. Compreenda. Eles vão ficar confusos por terem dois pais."  
Isso fez os dois que estavam na tela rirem.

"Calma aí, eu sou só o guardião."  
"Na hora de provar do doce, você não reclama. Na hora de limpar o prato, onde você está mesmo?", Faith disse.  
"Mas todos os filhos serão dele.", Michael aponta para a câmera, num tom de acusação.  
"Por isso você tem que me ajudar, Howard. O que esperar de crianças criadas por mim?"  
"Pare de filmar.", Faith soou incomodada.  
Com um resmungo, a imagem muda. Estão num salão de festas luxuosamente decorado, com várias pessoas bem vestidas. Em um dos cantos da tela, vê-se Michael, Oliver e Faith. O dhampir era muito mais alto do que os outros dois, formando uma escadinha engraçada.  
— Agora é só bobagem. — Blake aperta um botão e as imagens passam rapidamente. — Vamos ao que interessa.  
Danças, conversas, beijos, bebidas.  
Quando Blake aperta o play novamente, a imagem estava baixa porque provavelmente a filmadora estava apoiada numa mesa. Faith estava em os saltos, os pés no colo de Michael e a cabeça no ombro de Oliver. Adrian ainda não conseguia pensar algo racional sobre a relação dos três.  
Então um grito quebra a cena, seguido do barulho de vidro quebrando. Adrian acha engraçado ver a mudança subida dos dois dhampirs, do modo relaxado para o modo guardião. Rapidamente os dois estão de pé e Oliver parece perdido.  
"Mike, vá ver o que acontece. Vou levar Oliver para um lugar seguro."

"Certo", e ele se afastou. Por algum motivo não muito claro, Faith corre atrás dele e o abraça. Os dois se beijam e ela lhe entrega uma estaca.  
"Você trouxe isso para cá?"  
"Ah, eu estou sempre pronta para tudo, querido.", ela lhe deu um sorriso e voltou para onde a câmera estava.  
Adrian olhou para o lado, onde ela estava sentada. A cena que ele acabara de ver era... Indescritível. Havia algum tipo de poder entre ela e Michael, um sentimento que ele não conseguia nomear. Eddie também olhava para Faith, um pouco confuso.  
"O que foi isso?", Oliver perguntou, ligeiramente alterado.  
"Sexto sentido.", o rosto de Faith estava sério. Ela lhe estendeu a mão. "Vamos?"  
A imagem filmava o caminho à frente. Haviam morois se movimentando para uma porta lateral, guiados por guardiões. Os alunos dhampirs se misturavam aos guardiões para conter o pânico. Faith não deixou o lado de Oliver um segundo sequer.  
E então tudo virou um inferno. De uma das laterais, uma luta surgiu. Oliver girou a câmera e lá estavam: Strigois. Vários deles. A câmera começou a tremer e a voz de Faith era quase um sussurro.

"Olive. Olive. Venha comigo.", era o tom cheio de afeto que normalmente era destinado a crianças.

"Você já matou um negócio desses?", ele perguntou, sem se mover.  
"Você sabe que já.", ela pareceu chateada. "Vamos, por favor? Não quero que nada aconteça com você."  
Voltaram a se mover. Passaram pela porta onde os morois se amontoavam, tentando fugir. Faith entrou na cena, estaca em mãos.

"Para onde nós vamos?"

"Para onde é seguro"  
Havia um grupo de guardiões guiando os morois para a cozinha. Faith apressou Oliver para alcançá-los quando uma das janelas se quebrou e dela surgiu um strigoi. A câmera voltou a tremer, mas só por tempo suficiente para Faith empurrar o moroi para debaixo de uma mesa.  
O strigoi a puxou e recebeu um murro no nariz, urrando de dor. Voou para cima da dhampir e Adrian se encolheu. Faith era tão pequena, como poderia se defender de um monstro tão terrível?  
Mas ela era rápida. E foi essa rapidez que a fez se desvencilhar do strigoi e enfiar a estaca em seu peito. Voltou para a mesa e puxou Oliver.

"CORRE!"  
A filmagem se tornou mais tremida e em algum momento Faith percebeu o que se passava.  
"Oliver, desligue essa filmadora!", o tom dela era o de fúria que Adrian conhecia bem.  
A imagem desceu um pouco e Ivahskov não deixou de pensar em como o tal Oliver estava brincando com o perigo. A filmagem finalmente dá sinais de que chegaram na cozinha. A garota está chorando, mas Oliver tem a decência de não falar nada.  
"Nathan?", ela chama, observando as pessoas da cozinha.  
Adrian conhecia Nathan. Haviam passado uma noite todos juntos, bebendo e jogando cartas. Mas a pessoa que apareceu na tela não tinha nada a ver com o homem que havia conhecido. Era um garoto de uns 16 anos, bonito, mas com um ar infantil.  
"Nathan, não deixe Oliver sair daqui. Vocês estão seguros enquanto guardarem as duas portas."

"Certo."

"Para onde você vai?", a voz de Oliver tinha um tom de desespero. "Não me deixe só."  
Houve um silêncio dramático e a loira fechou os olhos, como se tivesse o dobro da idade. Parecia muito mais com a Faith que estava acomodada no sofá ao lado de Adrian do que a garota alegre que havia desfilado pelo vídeo.  
"Eu...", ela balançou a cabeça. "Michael."  
Uma palavra bastou. Uma palavra era suficiente para explicar o que estava acontecendo ali.  
— Por favor,pule essa parte. — Faith gemeu ao seu lado.  
Adrian olhou para ela e não conteve a urgência de abraçá-la. Ela encostou a cabeça em seu ombro, afundando o rosto no seu peito.  
— Não. — Blake disse, num tom duro.  
A imagem mudou. Ao invés da continuação da história anterior, mostrava uma cama de hospital. A baixa qualidade indicava que era tirada de uma câmera de segurança. Faith estava deitada na cama, vários fios ligados aos seus braços. Oliver estava numa cadeira ao seu lado, parecendo perturbado.  
"Você está bem?"  
"Sim", ela respondeu sem olhá-lo.  
Ficaram em silêncio.  
— Por favor, Blake. Pule essa parte. — Faith implorou.  
— Não.  
"Você o escolheu."  
"Não. Eu o salvei."  
"Porque viver sem ele seria horrível. Você o escolheu.", Oliver disse de forma agressiva.  
"Se fosse você, eu faria o mesmo."

"Faria, pelos motivos errados. Você não tinha a obrigação de salvá-lo."  
"Eu não te salvaria por obrigação", ela soou ofendida. "Eu te amo"  
Ouvir aquilo saindo de Faith fez com que Adrian se sentisse... estranho. Encostada em seu peito, a Faith real deixou escapar um soluço.  
"Como irmão. Como amigo. Você ama Michael mais."  
"Isso é mentira."  
"Você sabe que não é.", ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu não quero você comigo por pena."  
"Oliver!", ela tentou se aproximar mas fez uma careta de dor. Oliver sequer se moveu.  
— Filho da mãe. — Adrian ouviu Eddie sussurrar.  
Compartilhava o pensamento. Como ele podia deixá-la sentir dor daquela forma?  
"Você só continuou comigo porque me prometeu. Achei que gostava de mim de verdade. Você é a melhora atriz que já conheci."  
"Oliver, eu te amo.", ela repetiu. "Eu não conseguiria viver sem você. Nem sem Michael. Eu não poderia escolher."  
"Eu escolho por você, Faith."  
Oliver se levantou e se inclinou sobre ela.  
A cena que se seguiu foi uma tortura para todos. Como é que uma pessoa era capaz daquilo? Oliver enfiou os dedos na veia que tinha a agulha do soro e Faith urrou de dor. Antes que ela pudesse se recuperar, ele havia sentado em cima do corpo dela, prendendo-o entre suas pernas. A garota tentou se debater, mas só conseguiu mais dor e um sorriso sádico do moroi. Ela tentou gritar, mas a mão dele cobriu metade do seu rosto e abafou os seus sons. A outra mão de Oliver rasgou a roupa do hospital com certa dificuldade.  
"Se você não ficar quietinha, Faith, sua costela vai demorar mais para remendar." Ele disse e logo em seguida a fez soltar um barulho animalesco de dor, apertando as suas feridas recém-abertas. Oliver se inclinou por sobre ela, substituindo a sua mão pelos seus lábios, num beijo forçado.  
— Já chega, eu não quero ver nenhum segundo a mais disso. — Adrian estava enojado. Toda e qualquer chance de entender o que Oliver havia passado tinha sido jogado fora no momento em que ele decidira ir por aquele caminho.  
Blake deu um sorriso misterioso e não pausou o vídeo. Faith havia mordido Oliver e os dois continuavam lutando, mas era obvio quem iria vencer no final. A garota havia cuspido, chutado, esmurrado, mas ainda assim o moroi estava perto demais de conseguir o que queria. Ele mordeu com força um dos seios de Faith e ela urrou novamente.  
"Isso, berre como a putinha que você é. Assim Michael nunca vai te deixar."  
Ele havia conseguido abrir suas calças. Na sala, Adrian fechou os olhos enojado e foi a vez de Faith o puxar contra o seu ombro.  
— Desculpa. — Ele sussurrou, abraçando-a pela cintura.  
— Não acabou. Por favor, veja.  
Adrian levantou os olhos para a tela novamente. Por alguns instantes teve vergonha de ser moroi e homem como Oliver. Sabia que não era exclusividade do garoto que havia sido namorado de Faith anos antes. Sabia que se dependesse, a maior parte dos seus iguais a tratariam da mesma forma, como se ela fosse um pedaço de carne que tinha dono e tinha que obedecer os desejos e os desígnios dos seus "superiores". Era assim com relação a todos os dhampirs.  
De qualquer forma, o desfecho não foi terrível. Como que adivinhando o que viria a seguir, Blake entra na sala. Oliver leva um susto e é pego desprevenido, sendo jogado na parede pelo dhampir. O professor se aproxima de Faith, que se joga no colo dele num choro desesperado e contínuo.  
A cena muda novamente. Agora foca Oliver, sentado numa poltrona com um sorriso e os olhos vermelhos. Strigoi.  
"Ah, Faith. Como foi que viemos parar aqui? O que aconteceu com a nossa casa com um jardim imenso e nossos filhos? O que aconteceu com o seu sonho maluco de me fazer ser Príncipe Ozera?" Ele tira um pacote do bolso e aponta para a câmera. "Um cigarro? Ou Blake já conseguiu te fazer parar com essas coisas? Você sabe, isso mata. Mas acomode-se. Nós temos platéia ou somos só você e Blake? Não importa, na verdade. De qualquer forma, depois das nossas preliminares eles já devem saber o que você fez."  
— Você está me zoando... — Eddie falou, um pouco descrente, enquanto observava Oliver se acomodar direito na cadeira na tela.  
"O que achou da pequena edição que eu fiz? Legal, né? Eu acho particularmente tocante quando você se despede de Michael. É lindo, você quer ir com ele mas não pode, porque tem deveres comigo. Resume a sua vida inteira em três segundos. Você lembra, Faith? Lembra de como tudo isso começou? Foi você. Era óbvio que eu gostava de você e em vez de dizer que eu não devia ter esperanças, você as alimentou. Mesmo sabendo que não gostava de mim dessa forma. Foi engraçado para você? Foi divertido brincar com aquele pirralho tímido e sem jeito? Você ria de mim pelas costas com Michael?"  
— Eu não acredito que ele está dizendo isso! — Hope estava na beirada do sofá, parecendo prestes a explodir com alguém. — Não depois do que ele fez! Faith!  
"Para mim foi bom." A gravação continuou e Oliver esboçou um sorriso assustador e soou cruel. "Lembra daquele verão antes de Michael? As noites olhando as estrelas, o seu lago secreto, nós trepando em qualquer lugar. Eu deveria saber que não iria durar muito. Faith, considere tudo isso uma lição: nada dura. E enquanto eu existir, me certificarei que nada dure para você também. Esse é o meu aviso. Corra, Faith. Se esconda, se disfarce, me despiste. Você sabe que o mundo não é grande suficiente para te fazer sair das minhas garras."

A tela ficou escura. Blake apertou um botão no controle. Faith ficou de pé, não parecendo muito bem.  
— E é isso. — Tinha as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos traseiros da calça. — Oliver enviou essa fita uma semana depois de matar Michael, se transformar em strigoi e tentar me queimar viva.  
— E o que você fez? — Eddie perguntou, exasperado.  
— O que você faria no meu lugar? — Ela deu de ombros, diminuindo o tom de voz e encolhendo os ombros. — Eu fugi. Eu fujo, até hoje. Se eu for rápida o suficiente, ele nunca vai me pegar.

— Você não foi atrás desse filho da puta para dar a ele o que merece?  
— Eu não daria esse prazer para ele. Você acha que ele fez esse vídeo para quê? Me provocar para ir atrás dele. Eu nunca morderia essa isca tão fácil. A minha vingança será o prato mais gelado já servido, mas será de proporções inimagináveis.

Se em algum momento achou que Faith e Rose eram parecidas, Adrian estava louco. A intensidade da dhampir na sua frente era comparável à de Rose, mas a essência era completamente diferente. No lugar dela, Rose teria caçado Oliver até no inferno e o feito pagar pelo que tinha feito, passando por cima de tudo e todos. Em vez disso, Faith havia seguido com a sua vida, se preparando para um confronto final que sem dúvida seria terrível. Rose choraria as perdas que ocorressem, mas seguiria sua vida. Adrian tinha certeza que Faith se culparia pelo resto da vida se algo acontecesse a qualquer pessoa por culpa dela. Michael era um exemplo claro disso.  
— Nós devíamos almoçar antes que a comida esfrie. — A voz de Blake o tirou do devaneio. — Hope, Eddie, venham me ajudar com as coisas.  
E estavam a sós. Adrian deu um sorriso ao ver que Faith estava tensa, mordendo os lábios de ansiedade. Ela estava preocupada com o que ele iria pensar?  
— Você sabe... Independente do que o seu ex-namorado strigoi disse no vídeo, a culpa de nada disso é sua.  
— Você acha isso? — Ela se sentou ao lado dele, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos, pensativa. — Eu concordo com ele. Se eu tivesse tido um pouquinho mais de coragem, nada disso teria acontecido.

— Faith, você tinha o quê, 16 anos? Como ele esperava que você se decidisse? E não foi ele, para início de conversa, que aceitou a situação? E de qualquer forma, nada disso justifica o que ele fez para você.  
— Não mesmo. — Suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos, parecendo ligeiramente perdida. — Então é isso. Você sabe. Sinta-se a vontade para trocar de guardião.  
— Por que eu faria isso?  
— Eu tenho um strigoi na minha cola, Adrian. Isso é perigoso. Eu já ultrapassei o limite de segurança de ficar em um só lugar por continuar aqui. Ele pode me achar em três segundos, se quiser.  
— E daí?  
— E daí? É perigoso. Você sabe o que ele pode fazer com você?  
— Você está dizendo que não quer mais ser minha guardiã, Faith?  
— Não! — Ela se levantou, enxugando as mãos na calça. Parecia uma pilha de nervos. — Não. Eu quero continuar com você. Mas eu compreendo se...  
— Estamos resolvidos então. — Ele se levantou e a segurou pelos ombros. — Você foi a primeira guardiã que eu já tive. Se depender de mim, será a única.  
Ela o abraçou e ele a apertou contra o seu peito.  
— Obrigada pela confiança. — Ela sussurrou.  
— Você não vai chorar, vai?  
— Não.  
— Ah, não. Eu conheço essa sua voz. Faith, olhe para mim.  
— Não.  
— Oh, céus. — Ele passou uma mão pelo cabelo dela, numa tentativa de acalmá-la. — Shhh, calma... Está tudo bem agora. Passou.  
— Essa merda está só começando, Addy. — Ela resmungou, fungando e enxugando os olhos com a manga do casaco.  
Ele levantou o rosto de Faith pelo queixo, beijando-lhe.  
— Que seja. — Ele disse. — Oliver pode vir que eu quebro a cara dele.  
Isso a fez rir e balançar a cabeça.  
— Se você realmente quiser quebrar a cara dele, é melhor começar a se exercitar. Magrelo do jeito que você é, não vai conseguir chegar nem perto. — Ela o cutucou e ele riu, segurando as mãos dela.  
— Ei, eu me senti ofendido! Eu não sou magrelo, eu sou um pedaço de mal caminho. Eu tiro a camisa e as meninas babam.  
— Nem um pouco convencido. — Ela revirou os olhos, puxando-o pela camisa.  
— Será que dá para vocês dois virem almoçar logo? Eddie vai acabar comendo tudo enquanto eu fico aqui, esperando vocês dois.  
Faith o soltou e arrumou o cabelo, dando um meio sorriso.  
Hope não pode deixar de notar que os dois caminharam de mãos dadas até a outra sala.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Respondendo Reviews**

**Ju Rodrigues: **Antes de mais nada, obrigada por ler! E por acompanhar direitinho. Juro que da próxima vez vou atualizar no nyah e aqui ao mesmo tempo só para você :D. O Adrian assumido? UAI, o melhor casal de VA é Adrian/Christian. Vamos lá, você sabe que é... assuma~ assuma~~ hahahaha!  
Sobre a Hope e o Eddie, prepare-se para emoções intensas –not. Em breve tem mais capítulo deles, relaxa aí. E agora ta aí. O que o Oliver fez. Pobre Oliver. Leia o próximo capítulo para um mergulho na sua psique –q

**Shibahime: **Você por aqui! Obrigada! A gente se esforça como pode (e eu sempre acho os capítulos um lixo, então são esse tipo de comentário que faz a gente continuar!). Ela vai ficar grandona. Com esse capítulo 15, fechei o primeiro arco entitulado ~Introdução~. O próximo começa depois dos dois extras que se seguem aqui, com o capítulo 16, entitulado ~Uma princesa em perigo – ou Dimitri aparece na maior parte dos capítulos mesmo sendo essa uma fanfic sobre o Adrian~. mauhauahuasgdsjhfha


	16. Extra 1  Shiver

_So I look in your direction__  
__But you pay me no attention, do you?__  
__I know you don't listen to me__  
__'Cause you say you see straight through me, don't you?_

_Então eu olho na sua direção_

_Mas você não presta atenção em mim, presta?_  
_Eu sei que não me escuta_  
_Porque você vê através de mim, não é?_

**Shiver - Coldplay**

Como começou? Ele não saberia dizer. Talvez fosse para aterrorizar a sua mãe, que arrancava os cabelos só de pensar nele chegando perto de uma filha daquela _dhampir._ Talvez fosse porque ele a achava bonita, como uma das fadas dos livros que Lily lia para ele. Talvez porque fosse a filha de Lily e as coisas devessem ser assim. Mas ele a amava. E sabia disso desde sempre, embora por algum tempo não soubesse nomear o sentimento que fazia seu coração acelerar todas as vezes que a via.  
O recíproco não era verdadeiro. Faith estava sempre mais preocupada em bolar mais uma aventura e fazê-los explorar cantos esquisitos dos lugares onde estavam, sempre estava mais preocupada em ser mais forte e vencer. Era uma peste, coisa que Oliver nunca conseguiu ser. Ao mesmo tempo em que causava problemas, era só fazer uma carinha de manha e falar duas ou três palavrinhas que todos se derretiam e a deixavam impune. Talvez fosse uma ou duas daquelas palavrinhas que o tinham feito amá-la.  
Talvez ela fosse meio lerda, porque Oliver tinha certeza que Patrick também gostava dela. E como ele odiava o dhampir. Patrick era a personificação de tudo que era insuportável no mundo: inconveniente, indiscreto, idiota e convencido. Não havia como uma pessoa ser tudo o que Patrick clamava ser, mesmo quando eram pequenos. Oliver era inteligente o suficiente para não se meter em briga com ele, mas não entendia como Faith conseguia andar com o garoto.  
Uma vez ele perguntou para ela porque andava com Patrick. Não deviam ter mais que 7 anos. Recebeu um sorriso com janelinhas e um "Se eu, que moro aqui, não andar com ele, quem vai andar?". Ela era fofa desde sempre.  
Quando ele tinha 10, ela tinha 9. E ela o havia feito passar por debaixo da cerca do castelo para irem até o lago, o sol quente queimando a sua pele. Ele não se importou, porque aquela era provavelmente a primeira vez que ela compartilhava algo com ele. Além disso, a sensação da mão dela na sua era reconfortante.  
- Eu quase liguei para o seu pai te trazer para cá para eu te mostrar isso. - ela disse, com um sorriso, enquanto abria caminho para que ele passasse. - Eu sei como você gosta de trevos, então achei que iria gostar.  
Era aquilo que o matava, sempre. Como ela ficava na dela, só observando, e do nada pegava um detalhe que nem ele se lembrava que havia dito e transformava em um presente.  
- É lindo. - ele deu um sorriso.  
- Eu sei. - ela o puxou para mais perto do lago.  
A água era da cor dos olhos dos dois, um azul escuro e profundo. Ao redor, a vegetação era composta basicamente por trevos.  
- Eu te desafio a achar um trevo de quatro folhas. - ela disse, o empurrando e saindo correndo. - Duvido que consiga!  
- Duvida, é? Você vai ver! - ele berrou de volta.  
Se enfiaram numa busca interminável e Oliver foi o único a achar. Faith correu para ele e fez uma cara de espanto.  
- Você achou, Olive. - ela disse, com o seu sotaque. - Você é sortudo.  
- E o que eu ganho?  
- Não sei. - ela pareceu pensar um pouco.  
Ele não precisou pensar muito. Se inclinou e encostou os lábios nos dela. Um selinho, inocente. Ela levou um susto, lhe deu um tapa e o empurrou. O seu rosto ficou inchado por uma semana.  
Oliver teve que achar o caminho de volta sozinho e Faith ficou de castigo por um mês. Ficou os próximos dois anos tentando convencer seu pai a deixá-lo passar as férias na Irlanda, sem sucesso. Iam para escola juntos, mas o fato de Oliver estar um ano à frente o impedia de ficar com Faith o tanto quanto gostaria.  
Foi quando tinha 11 anos que conheceu Michael. Alguns garotos da turma, morois principalmente, começaram a fazer chacota de Oliver por causa da sua família e da vergonha que era ter um pai que tinha um caso com uma prostituta de sangue. A brincadeira começou a sair do controle e eles começaram a atacá-lo fisicamente e ninguém fazia nada. Até que um dia Michael presenciou um dos ataques e bateu em cada um dos morois até arrancar sangue. Todos os envolvidos foram suspensos e, enquanto ouvia Michael vociferar que ele não deveria engolir aquele tipo de coisa, descobriu que tinha um amigo. Começaram a andar juntos para cima e para baixo, como unha e carne. Começaram a fazer planos de como o dhampir se tornaria guardião do moroi e iriam ser roteiristas de quadrinhos juntos.  
E então seu pai comprou a casa naquela cidadezinha do lado da escola. Era o verão dos seus 13 anos.  
Ele não podia expressar a sua felicidade quando percebeu que passaria um mês com Faith novamente. Com 12 anos, ela já havia atingido a sua altura máxima (incríveis 1,55) e estava perto de se tornar a _jaillbait _que seria por toda a adolescência. Oliver era tão esquisito e desengonçado que não conseguia chegar perto dela direito. Como ela conseguia ser tão confiante?  
Ela teve que se aproximar dele. Com perguntas bem colocadas, comentários engraçados, desafios absurdos e uma habilidade de falar como se fosse uma adulta, ela o fez se apaixonar mais ainda. Quem não o faria? Passavam os dias lendo na varanda ou embaixo de uma árvore, ou ela arrumava uma aventura nova e o arrastava para longe da casa barulhenta onde todos os outros irmãos estavam.  
Era um desses dias. Oliver havia tentado não encarar enquanto Faith ficava de biquini para entrar no lago, mas não havia conseguido. A curiosidade era maior e ele sabia que aquilo era suficiente para satisfazê-lo mais do que uma daquelas revistas de mulher pelada que tinha no banheiro do seu quarto. Ficou vermelho com a ideia.  
- O que foi? - para piorar a sua situação, Faith havia parado na sua frente, as mãos na cintura.  
- Eu só... - ele balbuciou - Eu estava pensando.  
- No quê?  
- No futuro. - ele inventou um assunto qualquer e a observou sentar na sua frente. O vento bagunçava os seus cabelos loiros.  
- Futuro? - ela falou, como se a palavra fosse alienígena.  
- Sim. Você vai ser minha guardiã, não vai?  
- Eu nunca pensei nisso. - ela levantou uma sobrancelha e lambeu os lábios. - Você quer que eu seja a sua guardiã?  
- Sim. Muito.  
- Você quer que eu seja como a minha mãe?  
Oliver ficou calado. O que ela quis dizer com aquilo? Faith se aproximou dele, o cutucando.  
- Oliver?  
- Faith?  
Ela deu um sorriso e balançou a cabeça, ficando de pé e mergulhando no lago. Ele deu um berro quando a água respingou no papel em que desenhava e ela gargalhou.  
Não foi até dois anos depois disso que ele entendeu o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Ela havia começado a andar com ele e com Michael na escola e agregado a turma de dhampirs e morois com quem andava. De repente, Oliver se viu no meio de um grupo de pessoas e ele não se encaixava, por mais que tentasse. Não foi difícil para Michael se misturar, porque ele era encantador e engraçado naturalmente. Mas ele? Ele era um nerd bonitinho e tímido, nada além disso.  
Estava vocalizando isso para Faith e ela riu da sua cara.  
- Oliver, é bom você dar um jeito na sua timidez se quiser que eu seja sua guardiã. Eu tenho a determinação pessoal de me tornar guardiã de um Príncipe de uma das famílias reais.  
- O quê? - ele se engasgou com leite.  
- É.  
- Você quer que eu me torne o Príncipe Ozera?  
- Por que não? Você só precisa ser carismático. Eu posso fazer todo o resto. - ela tinha um livro de história aberto no colo. - E você ainda pode continuar desenhando as suas HQs. E, se quiser, cuidar dos nossos filhos.  
Ele ficou parado, boqueaberto. Ela riu da sua cara e o fez fechar a boca.  
- Por favor, Olive. Não faça essa cara.  
- Você... você acabou de dizer filhos.  
- Claro que você vai querer ter uma esposa moroi. Faz sentido, se você for ser um príncipe e tudo o mais. Imagem é tudo. Mas se sua esposa não discordar, podemos criar todos eles juntos e-  
- FAITH! - ele a interrompeu, com um tom histérico. - Do que você está falando?  
- Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Olive. Você é surdo?  
- Eu não entendo.  
- O que você não entende?  
- Você acabou de dizer que... que... quer ter filhos comigo? Ter filhos envolve... - ele sentiu as suas bochechas corarem. - Você sabe.  
- Na verdade, descobriram uma forma revolucionária em que podemos ter filhos só de usar a mesma colher. CUIDADO! Tire essa colher de perto de mim! - ela disse, em tom dramático e depois fez um bico. - Não, não. O método para se ter filhos continua o mesmo desde... sempre.  
Oliver sentiu uma pulsação no seu ventre e abaixou a mão, torcendo para que ela não percebesse o que a ideia de fazer sexo com ela fazia com ele. Ele voltou a comer o seu cereal, desconcertado. O que deveria responder?  
Quando levantou o rosto, Faith estava sentada ao seu lado, os lábios em uma fina linha de reprovação.  
- Eu acabei de dizer que quero ter filhos com você e você sequer se dá ao trabalho de me beijar? Eu juro que não vou te bater dessa vez.  
- Tem certeza? - ele perguntou, um pouco receoso.  
Ela o beijou na bochecha e sussurrou um sim. Como uma injeção de coragem, ele a abraçou pela cintura e virou o rosto só o que bastava para beijá-la na boca. Com língua. Nenhum dos dois sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, mas aquilo era _bom_. Espalhava um calor gostoso pelo seu corpo e o fazia querer se aproximar cada vez mais dela, até que não soubesse mais onde ela começava e onde ele terminava.  
Então passaram pelo inferno da indefinição. Pelos meses seguintes, Oliver não fazia ideia do que ele e Faith eram. Namorados? Não, nem podiam pensar nisso. Se alguma palavra escapasse para a sua mãe na Inglaterra, ela o tiraria da escola no mesmo instante e o mandaria para os Estados Unidos ou para a Rússia. Mas ainda assim, os beijos furtivos se tornavam mais frequentes e mais intensos. Os olhares também se tornaram mais cumplices e ele sabia exatamente o que aquele meio-sorriso de Faith queria dizer, assim como ela lia nas entrelinhas de tudo o que ele dizia.  
Como não amá-la? Como não amá-la ainda mais depois de tê-la em seus braços, sussurrando coisas no seu ouvido enquanto se abraçavam? Como não amá-la quando ela o empurrava para fora da sua concha segura e o fazia viver?  
Quando o verão chegou, ele tinha desenvolvido uma teoria. A maior diversão de Faith era provocá-lo. Haviam entrado num jogo de desafios e os dela eram cada vez piores. "Eu te desafio a me beijar aqui.", "Eu te desafio a ficar sério independente do que eu fizer.", "Eu te desafio a ir para a aula só de cueca". De alguma forma, Oliver descobriu que tinha um lado competitivo e respondia à altura. "Duvido que fique em silêncio enquanto eu beijo o seu pescoço", "Ande com o sutiã por cima da roupa", "Aposto que não consegue tomar banho nua no lago".  
Ele tinha 16 e ela 15 e aquele foi a melhor época das suas vidas. Tudo bem, talvez não para Faith, mas para ele foi. Cada dia era uma aventura ou um jogo novo, com o perigo constante de serem descobertos. Os desafios começaram a ficar mais ousados. Um beijo enquanto ninguém estava olhando, uma caminhada de mãos dadas na frente de todo mundo, uma brincadeira de "se eu tocar aqui, o que acontece?" numa sala escura enquanto viam um filme.  
Em uma das noites, a melhor de todas, a casa estava vazia. Haviam todos ido para algum evento social idiota e Oliver e Faith haviam se recusado a ir também. Obviamente, era só uma desculpa para não ter os olhares sempre suspeitos de Lily e do pai neles nem a companhia chata de Edmund, Bliss, Hayden e Hope.  
Oliver desafiou Faith a beber o máximo que conseguisse e ela aceitou. Subiram para o terraço e sentaram, a luz da lua cheia os iluminando como se fosse dia. Não conseguiram terminar a segunda taça de vinho (Oliver era uma menina, Faith dizia, que não aguentava tomar destilado) sem se beijarem. Na quarta, Oliver estava deitado em cima dela, os lábios em seu pescoço, arrancando-lhe gemidos. Em algum momento o vinho foi esquecido e a única coisa que importava era a sensação de um corpo grudado no outro e os lábios dela sussurrando coisas em seu ouvido enquanto se tocavam carinhosamente.  
Aquilo já havia acontecido milhares de vezes, a sensação das mãos dela na sua pele, os lábios vermelhos o beijando por todos os cantos e o calor da sua pele contra os seus dedos. Talvez fosse o vinho, mas naquela era como se todos os nervos de Oliver estivessem a flor da pele. Ele afundou o rosto as clavículas de Faith, beijando-a ali enquanto a acariciava por cima do sutiã. As mãos dela deslizaram pelas suas costas até chegarem em um lugar e-  
- Faith! - ele se afastou dela, corado. - O que você está fazendo?  
Ela se sentou, o cabelo bagunçado e a respiração descompassada. As marcas da barba de Oliver eram arranhões vermelhos em sua pele branca. Ele nunca a havia visto mais bonita.  
- Você é uma coisa de outro mundo, Oliver. - ela disse, fechando os olhos. - Eu já fiz isso antes, lembra?  
- Mas... é diferente. - ele se sentou ao lado dela e os olhos dela fitaram a elevação em seu quadril, coberto só pela sua cueca.  
Ela sorriu.  
- Diferente como? - ela o abraçou pelas costas e Oliver sentiu seu coração acelerar ainda mais.  
- Diferente. - ele disse, um pouco contrariado. Ela beijou o lóbulo da sua orelha e ele fechou os olhos e contou até três para não pular em cima dela. - Faith.  
- Oliver? - o tom dela era provocante. - Nós estamos sozinhos, você sabia?  
- Eles podem chegar a qualquer instante. - o tom dele era de aviso.  
- E daí?  
Ele se soltou do abraço e se virou para ela. Se olharam por alguns instantes, tendo provavelmente a conversa não-verbal mais significante da história e ele a puxou pelo pulso, a beijando com vontade. Se era o que ela queria, quem seria ele para discordar?  
Ele se lembrou das precauções devidas quando era quase tarde demais. Murmurou algo e recebeu um gemido de resposta dela, mandando-o pegar algo no bolso do short dela.  
- Você já veio prevenida.  
- Sempre.  
Voltaram a se beijar e continuaram desajeitadamente. Oliver a abraçou com força, não acreditando que aquilo finalmente estava acontecendo.  
Se soubesse que Faith iria querer repetir o ato com tanta frequência, teria feito antes. Todos os momentos que tinham a sós viravam uma oportunidade para que se agarrassem e fizessem sexo. Não importava o lugar - Oliver passou a ver a mesa da cozinha com outros olhos depois de um dia em que estavam particularmente inspirados. Com certeza alguém começou a desconfiar de algo.  
Não era possível que não tivessem reparado que quando voltavam dos passeios, estavam amassados, vermelhos e ofegantes. Não era possível que ninguém visse os arranhões nas costas de Oliver ou as marcas da quase-barba dele no rosto de Faith. Mas também ele não se importava muito. O que seu pai poderia fazer quando vivia numa situação similar à dele? Dedurá-lo para a mãe não era uma opção.  
E ficava melhor a cada dia. O que havia sido um encontro desengonçado de corpos virava lentamente uma dança bem coreografada. O que havia sido morno e doce se tornava um vulcão ao menor toque, ao menor dos sorrisos. Ele mal podia se conter quando pensava na dhampir e seu amor aos poucos se convertia em luxúria. Não que não conversassem mais, mas a nova adição ao que tinham era empolgante.  
Nada dura muito tempo. Oliver não saberia dizer se fora toda a quantidade de sexo do verão ou mudanças horminais normais, mas quando as aulas retornaram Faith estava ainda mais bonita e gostosa do que nunca. Ele morria de ciumes de qualquer outro e finalmente decidiu que valia a pena "demarcar" o seu território, mesmo que aquilo valesse uma passagem de volta para casa. E como sempre acontece nesses casos, Faith acabou se apaixonando por outro.  
Michael. O _seu _Michael. O seu melhor amigo.


	17. Extra 2  Howl

_Now there's no holding back, I'm aching to attack_  
_My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out_  
_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_  
_I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hollow'ed ground_  
_Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins_  
_I want to find you and tear out all your tenderness_

Agora não há mais contenção, anseio o ataque

Meu sangue está cantando com sua voz, quero por isso pra fora

Os santos não podem me ajudar agora, as cordas foram arrebentadas

Eu caço você com pés sangrentos através do chão oco

Como uma criança possuída, a besta uiva em minhas veias

Eu quero te encontrar e arrancar toda sua ternura

**Howl – Florence and the Machine**

Quando ela apareceu, não ia com a sua cara. Quem era aquela garota que andava como se fosse a dona do mundo e que roubava a atenção que ele tinha? E o que ela fazia com Oliver... não era justo. Se ela não sabia que ele gostava dela, era porque era burra, a única explicação plausível.  
E aí Oliver e Faith aparecem todos entrosadinhos, como se tivessem passado o verão no paraíso e Michael não consegue não se sentir culpado por deixar aquilo acontecer. Será que ele era a única pessoa que via que não tinha como dar certo? Que os dois eram tão diferentes como noite e dia?  
Não. Ele não gostava de Faith Brennan.  
Então quando Blake disse que ele treinaria com a _anã_, ele ficou puto. Ela também, pelos olhares irritados que lhe lançava. Nunca haviam sido amigáveis um com o outro e não seria agora que começariam a ser.  
- Por que eu tenho que treinar com ela?  
- Porque. - Blake respondeu, impaciente. - Ela é pequena. Você é grande. Se você a derrotar, você derrota qualquer pessoa.  
- Ela é uma anã! Qualquer pessoa venceria dela! - ele berrou.  
- Ei, eu estou ouvindo, grandalhão. - ela tinha os braços cruzados. - E, Blake, por mais que eu deteste admitir, ele está certo.  
- Não, não está. - o homem se levantou, irritado. - Faith, se você conseguir derrotá-lo, você consegue derrotar qualquer um. E se ele te ajudar a fazer isso, vai conseguir vencer qualquer adversário inesperado que encontrar, de qualquer tamanho e qualquer estratégia.  
Ela deu um sorriso e Michael ficou mais irritado ainda.  
- Você está dizendo que ela é mais inteligente do que eu?  
- Não, Mike. Fique frio. - Blake o segurou pelo ombro. - Estou dizendo que ela é a chave para que você se torne mais forte.  
- Mas eu não quero treinar com ela. - ele falou entre dentes.  
- Eu também preferiria estar no meu quarto tomando uísque, mas estou preso com vocês dois aqui. Se colaborar, saímos mais cedo.  
Assim ele ficou amarrado à Faith. Admitia que metade do mal estar e dos problemas das sessões de treino eram causadas por ele e seu humor explosivo. Mas a outra metade era causada por ela, com seu humor destrutivo e sua fúria gelada. Ela podia apanhar uma certa quantidade de vezes, mas depois de algumas provocações, o atacava como se fosse um demônio vindo do inferno.  
Provavelmente só começou a gostar dela na primeira vez em que foi derrubado. Ele havia tirado o juízo dela e a nocauteado várias vezes, até que ela ficasse com aquela expressão que indicava que ela iria vir com vontade. Michael se preparou, certo de que a derrubaria novamente. Só que ela se aproximou e... _escorregou_. O garoto se inclinou para segurá-la e levou um murro no queixo tão forte que deu três passos para trás, se desequilibrou e caiu. Faith soltou um gemido de dor, balançando a mão e soltou uma imprecação.  
- O seu maxilar é de ferro? - ela perguntou, irritada, enquanto mexia a mão para ver se ela ainda estava intacta. - Se você quebrou a minha mão, da próxima vez eu te chuto nas partes baixas.  
- Quebrar a SUA mão? - ele soou indignado. - Você quase arrancou meus dentes fora!  
- Não é como se você não merecesse. - ela disse, de má vontade.  
Ele riu e se engasgou, se levantando para ir cospir na lixeira perto da parede. Sangue.  
- Eecaaa. - ela disse, com uma careta.  
- Você cortou meu lábio, sua... sua...  
- Finalmente. - ela resmungou. - Vê como é bom?  
- O quê? Eu nunca te machuquei assim!  
- Nunca! - ela se aproximou, indignada, e começou a puxar a blusa para cima.  
- Ei, o que você está fazendo?  
- Te mostrando como você nunca me machucou. - ela tirou a blusa e jogou num lado, ficando só de top.  
As suas costas, os seus braços e sua barriga, todos com roxos enormes nas mais diversas gradações e intensidades. Ela tinha aquela aparência de quem seria capaz de matá-lo só com um olhar e Michael sentiu um aperto de culpa. Ele estava pegando pesado com ela, admitia. E era só porque não ia com a sua cara.  
- O que você tem a dizer sobre isso?  
- Oliver é realmente violento. - ele disse, em tom de chacota. Não iria dar o braço a torcer.  
- Babaca! - ela voou para cima dele, dando-lhe tapas. Ele a segurou pelos pulsos.  
- Você não quer me bater de verdade, quer? Isso foi tão... amador.  
- Você é um idiota. - ela se soltou. - Da próxima vez, vou quebrar o seu nariz para você parar de se achar _bonitão_.  
- Então você me acha _bonito_?  
- QUEIME NO INFERNO, MICHAEL!  
Ele gargalhou enquanto a via sair da sala intempestivamente. O que podia fazer se era engraçado irritá-la? Começou a provocá-la, em vez de hostilizá-la. Era como se ela fosse uma irmã mais nova que ficava engraçada quando era contrariada. Passou a andar com ela e com Oliver (coisa que se recusava a fazer antes). O deprimia, porém, ver como ele e Faith pareciam se divertir mais juntos do que Oliver. O moroi era naturalmente mais fechado e mais tímido e, quando estava ou com Faith ou com Michael, conseguia se dar bem. Mas com os dois? Michael era hiperativo e barulhento e Faith tinha um temperamento horrível, além de não conhecer a palavra "discrição". Eles atropelavam Oliver e às vezes, quando entravam em discussões mais acaloradas, mal percebiam que não deixavam o pobre garoto falar.  
Um dia começou a sentir ciumes. Ele e Faith passavam a maior parte do dia juntos e naqueles momentos em que ela corria para Oliver, Michael sentia inveja. Podia entender agora o que atraia o seu amigo: ela era gentil, atenciosa e divertida. Conseguia dizer exatamente o que os seus amigos precisavam só de observar e o modo como ela tratava Oliver não deixava dúvidas de que ela gostava muito dele. E Michael morria de ciumes. Dos beijos, dos abraços, das mãos dadas, dos sorrisos. Por que para ele só sobravam as piadas e as gargalhadas?  
Mas não. Ele não era Lancelot para trair o amigo assim. Afundou os sentimentos que só cresciam em um namoro meio falso com uma moroi. Oliver pareceu adorar a ideia, mas a quantidade de reclamações e indiretas de Faith indicavam que ela não gostava tanto assim de vê-lo com outra. Bom, problema dela.  
Só teve certeza no dia em que estavam no observatório. A namorada moroi estava deitada com a cabeça em seu peito, os olhos fechados. Do outro lado, Faith olhava as estrelas, com Oliver deitado no seu colo. A dhampir bagunçava descuidadamente os cabelos dele com uma mão. A outra estava a milímetros da mão de Michael.  
Michael não era um garoto romântico como Oliver. Ele não acreditava no amor, acreditava na luxúria. Não acreditava em almas gêmeas nem em amor à primeira vista. Era um caçador - achava uma presa, a emboscava e a devorava. Então, imagine a sua surpresa ao sentir seu coração - antes considerado apenas um órgão do sistema circulatório - se acelerar só porque ela havia enrolado o dedo mindinho no dele. De alguma forma, aquilo desencadeou algo dentro de si. Aquele dedo mindinho, de uma mão que cabia facilmente dentro do seu punho fechado, significou mais do que qualquer outra coisa de qualquer outra garota.  
Foi quando soube que estava perdido.  
Há um destino mais cruel do que gostar da namorada de seu melhor amigo e este é ela também gostar de você. E era óbvio, óbvio, que era esse o caso. Os treinos passaram a ser feitos com eficiência, as conversas cada vez mais esparsas para darem lugar ao combate corporal. Blake não era cego e, para piorar a situação, começou a ministrar combate de proximidade. Não era saudável para nenhum dos dois passar duas horas de treino rolando um por cima do outro. Michael precisava usar cada gota de seu auto-controle para não se animar e passar vergonha. Não adiantava. E, para piorar, Faith sempre tinha uma piada pronta se referindo à sua "alegria".  
Ele apostava que ela saia correndo do treino e se jogava nos braços de Oliver, implorando aos ceús por perdão por ter pensamentos impuros com outros. Ele mesmo fazia algo parecido, mas o objetivo era prático e simples. Conseguiam se virar bem com o arranjo e não magoar Oliver. Esse era, certamente, a maior preocupação de ambos.  
Aquilo também não durou muito tempo. Blake chegou com as palavras infernais de que fariam um "treinamento de campo". Treinamento de campo significava uma semana em trabalho "real", para colocar a teoria em prática. Significava uma semana longe da escola, da culpa. Havia uma regra não-verbal entre os dhampirs de que o que acontece no treinamento, fica lá. Então, por mais errado que parecesse, Michael tinha esperanças que uma noite com Faith resolveria todos os seus problemas e o colocaria de volta na sua "agenda" normal.  
Por que ele havia pensado que seria tão fácil assim?  
Era o terceiro dia e havia uma festa (escondida) programada para acontecer no quarto de um dos garotos. Michael teve que gastar quase todo o seu poder de persuasão para convencer Faith a ir e quando ela chegou, gastou metade da sua esparsa paciência para convencê-la a descruzar os braços e sorrir pelo menos um pouco.  
- Qual o seu problema? - ele resmungou para ela.  
- Eu só vim porque você insistiu muito. Você sabe, eu nem deveria estar nesse treinamento para início de conversa. É para o pessoal do segundo ano e eu estou no primeiro.  
- Você é de uma classe avançada, Faith. - ele lhe entregou um copo de bebida e ela cheirou.  
- Não é inteligente beber se amanhã vamos fazer um treinamento em campo, escoltando morois de verdade.  
- Relaxa só um segundo, por favor? - ele a segurou pelos ombros e a fez caminhar pelo quarto. - Nada vai acontecer.  
Ela fez um bico e tomou um gole da bebida, parecendo contrariada. Michael passou uma mão pela cintura dela e a conduziu pelo quarto do hotel, por entre as pessoas que se aglomeravam e ficavam a casa instante mais bêbadas. Mas era impossível tentar relaxar o que fosse com Faith tão mau humorada e com a perspectiva do que ele planejava fazer.  
- Dá para você parar com isso? - ele se irritou com ela depois de algum tempo.  
- Parar com o quê?  
- Isso! - ele apontou para ela. - Essa atitude babaca. Isso não é você.  
- Me desculpe por não gostar de uma festa em que todos ficam olhando para mim e para você e sussurrando como meu namorado é otário, porque é óbvio que a namorada dele e o melhor amigo estão o traindo.  
Aquilo foi um tapa na cara dele.  
- Ninguém está dizendo isso. Nós somos amigos. Eles sabem.  
- Diga isso para aqueles dois ali. - ela apontou para dois dhampirs. - Nesse instante, estão apostando quando tempo precisam para conseguir trepar comigo.  
- Não use esse tipo de linguagem! É tão...  
- É o que eles estão dizendo. Então, por favor, dá para dizer por que diabos pediu para eu vir para cá quando claramente você é a alma da festa e eu só fico te atrapalhando?  
- Você sabe porquê. - ele disse num tom ligeiramente sedutor, a puxando mais para perto.  
- Oh, por favor, Mike! - ela o empurrou, irritada.  
- Por que não? - ele a seguiu, enquanto ela caminhava pelo quarto. As pessoas se afastavam, cochichando ainda mais.  
- Você sabe porque. - ela o puxou para fora do quarto e o arrastou pelo corredor.  
- Ele não precisa saber.  
- Eu nunca mentiria para ele.  
- Não é mentir, é omitir.  
- E eu achei que você fosse amigo dele!  
- Faith. - ele a segurou. Haviam caminhado e estavam na porta do quarto dela. - Eu sou. Não poderia ter amigo melhor... Mas você...  
- Não. Não. - ela levantou uma mão. - Não, Michael. Eu tenho uma consciência. Eu amo Oliver. De verdade. Seja lá o que eu sinto por você não é a mesma coisa e eu não quero perdê-lo.  
Foi como se ela desse um tapa na sua cara. Ele nunca havia ouvido ela dizer aquilo, aquelas palavras. Ela _amava _Oliver? _Amava_?  
Perdeu alguns segundos preciosos e ela se trancou no quarto, mandando que ele fosse embora. O que deveria fazer numa situação dessas? Seria mais uma noite inquieta, sem sono, enquanto ele pensava em quão bom seria se ela estivesse ali.  
O destino se revelou traiçoeiro. As coisas estavam muito esquisitas quando se encontraram no dia seguinte e Blake teve a sensibilidade de colocá-los em grupos diferentes. Michael podia ouvir os sussuros e os boatos do que Faith havia dito percorrendo a boca dos seus colegas, mas bastava um olhar mau humorado para que se calassem. Bom saber que ser um negão de dois metros ainda servia para alguma coisa.  
O treino consistia basicamente em se dividir em grupos e dar uma volta na cidade com dois morois escolhidos arbitrariamente. Provavelmente tinham feito a escolha de propósito, porque os seus designados eram babacas que decidiram que deveriam brincar de jogar pedras em ninhos de pássaros na floresta.  
Ninhos. de. pássaros. na. floresta.  
Era um exercício de paciência. Se pudesse, nocauteava os dois e os arrastava de volta para o ponto de encontro sãos e salvos e pouparia a vida de um ou outro passarinho, mas nada que não fosse a segurança dos morois deveria ser mencionada. O que Blake havia dito? Eles podem querer colocar fogo numa casa e vocês vão deixar, desde que eles não se queimem.  
E aí, como era óbvio, tudo deu MUITO errado. Quem ouviu primeiro, para vergonha de Michael, foi Eric. Assim como Faith, Eric era um ano mais novo do que todos os outros e logo ficou em alerta.  
- Há algo de errado.  
Fizeram silêncio, ouvindo só o barulho dos morois. Mas havia algo esquisito. Os outros animais haviam parado de fazer barulho e então ouviram um galho se quebrar.  
E aí o inferno começou.  
MIchael não teve sequer tempo para raciocinar, agindo no impulso. Se jogou na frente dos outros dhampirs e deu três ordens raivosas, puxando Dannika para o seu lado. Sequer tiveram tempo de pegar suas estacas quando os strigois apareceram e se jogaram numa luta enraivecida contra eles para dar tempo para os outros. Era a primeira vez que qualquer um deles via os _sem alma,_ mas não havia tempo para se espantar ou qualquer outra coisa.  
E aquilo era mais difícil do que o que qualquer pessoa havia dito. Eles pareciam tanto com pessoas... dava um certo remorso enfiar uma estaca no coração deles.  
Foi esse pensamento que quase custou uma perna de Michael.  
Dannika o salvou, enfiando a estaca no coração do strigoi, mas foi jogada longe por outro. Por que diabos havia mais de um, mesmo? Eles não tinham dito que strigois eram lobos solitários, blablablá mimimi?  
Se recuperou em instantes e partiu para cima do strigoi com a voz do seu mentor ressoando em sua mente. Desvie para a esquerda, segure pelo braço, pegue impulso, enfie a estaca. Desvie para a direita, prenda-o num canto, enfie a estaca.  
Só que era demais para ele e para Dannika. A menina havia torcido o pé em alguma das vezes que havia sido atacada e tinha uma expressão de dor intensa. Michael a apoiou, considerando a situação. Os outros dois dhampirs e os morois deveriam estar longe dali, então o que tinham a fazer era fugir e esperar reforços.  
- Michael! - ele ouviu um berro vindo de um canto e se virou, a tempo de ver um strigoi os atacando.  
Ele soltou Dannika, a empurrando para trás para protegê-la enquanto levantava a estaca na altura do peito do atacante. Então, sentiu sua retaguarda ficar desprotegida e se virou a tempo de ver um strigoi enfiar as garras no pescoço da dhampir. E então Faith surgiu do nada e ele hesitou por tempo suficiente para ser atacado e perder a consciência.  
Quando acordou, estava no seu quarto do hotel e havia uma mãozinha na sua mão. Olhou para o lado e viu Faith sentada ali, lágrimas nos olhos. Ela se jogou em cima dele e começou a soluçar, dizendo coisas desconexas. A cabeça dele latejava um pouco.  
- O que? O que foi?  
- Eu achei que você ia morrer. - ela disse, o agarrando. - De verdade.  
Não foi algo racional, mas vê-la daquele jeito ativou algum tipo de instinto e, quando Michael percebeu, eles estavam se beijando com certa violência, ela sentada sobre os seu quadril, as mãos passeando pelo seu tórax enquanto ele a segurava pelas coxas. Era o inferno na terra, escondido nos lábios vermelhos da loira. A sua dor de cabeça de intensificou, o que não o impediu de a puxar contra o seu corpo, sentindo a sua pele febril contra a dela. Ela soltou um gemido que era algo entre dor e prazer e parou de beijá-lo.  
- Oh, por favor, me prometa que você nunca mais vai me dar um susto desses. - ela sussurrou contra os seus lábios.  
- Eu não posso prometer nada. - ele deu um meio sorriso e a abraçou. - Você se machucou?  
Ela puxou a mão dele para dentro de sua blusa, fazendo-a subir pela sua barriga até chegar numa bandagem.  
- Quantos pontos?  
- Menos que você. - ela passou uma mão pela testa dele, fazendo-o sentir uma dor lacinante. - Desculpa.  
Ela lhe deu um beijo na ponta do nariz e saiu de cima dele, com um gemido. Ficou de costas alguns segundos e ele teve certeza do que ela pensava.  
Oliver.  
Ele estendeu a mão e segurou a dela, fazendo-a se virar.  
- Nós vamos dar um jeito.  
Ela parecia ligeiramente consternada, mas Michael não conseguiu se preocupar muito com o amigo enquanto a contemplava. Parecia que o choro e os _amassos_ só contribuiam com a beleza dela.  
_Michael, você é um idiota._


	18. Killing Moon

**Capítulo 16 – The Killing Moon**

_In starlit nights I saw you_

_So cruelly you kissed me_

_Your lips a magic world_

_Your sky all hung with jewels_

_The killing Moon_

_Will come too soon_

_Em noites iluminadas eu vi você_

_Tão cruelmente você me beijou_

_Seus lábios um mundo mágico_

_Seu céu todo enfeitado de joias_

_A mortífera lua_

_Virá cedo demais_

_The Killing Moon - Echo& the Bunnymen_

Não seriam quinze minutos que iriam mudar o que alguns anos de terapia e remédios controlados não conseguiram, mas Faith se sentia um pouco mais confiante. Era a primeira vez que falava daquele assunto tão abertamente e foi surpreendente constatar que doía, mas não tanto. O tempo é um ótimo remédio para algumas feridas.  
Lembrava claramente da dor, logo depois. Não a dor física, mas a culpa avassaladora e a sensação de que nada daquilo teria acontecido se não tivesse sido impulsiva e ido atrás de Michael na fatídica noite. Perderia Michael, mas pelo menos ainda teria Oliver. Em vez disso, perdera os dois e todos os sentimentos que tinha foram transformados numa bola de rancor e ódio, muito bem escondida, esperando só uma oportunidade para sair.  
Além disso, não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo entre ela e Adrian e não tinha muita certeza se queria que as coisas ficassem claras. Estavam num limbo e Faith tinha a intenção de manter as coisas nesse nível. Seria complicar ainda mais a situação e se fosse assim, conseguiria superar tudo quando Adrian arrumasse uma namorada de verdade.  
Estavam deitados no terraço da casa, os dedos de Adrian entrelaçados nos dela enquanto observavam as estrelas. Fazia algum tempo que nenhum dos dois dizia nada e ela tinha presumido que todo o vinho que Adrian havia tomado o tinha feito cochilar. Estava enganada.  
— Eu tenho umas perguntas.  
— Perguntas? — Ela rolou de lado e se encaixou no corpo dele. Ele a abraçou.  
— É. Mas se não quiser responder...  
— Me teste.  
Ele se virou, ficando de frente para ela.  
— Como funcionava? Você, Oliver e Michael?  
— Ah. Isso. — Ela sorriu, encostando a testa na dele. — Bem, para a família eu era namorada de Michael. Eles nunca suspeitaram de mim e de Oliver, embora tenha sido bem óbvio...  
— Óbvio como?  
Faith deu um sorriso e começou a fazer certos _sons_, cada vez mais alto e Adrian riu, abafando a boca dela com a mão. Ela aumentou o barulho e a freqüência, contorcendo o corpo, fazendo-o rir ainda mais.  
— Eu entendi, eu entendi!  
— Bem, eu não sei como é que ninguém acordava. Acho que os quartos tem isolamento acústico aqui, sei lá. — Ela deu de ombros e o puxou para perto pelo cós da calça. — Quanto a Michael, ele me odiava e eu o odiava. Aí nós começamos a treinar e... você sabe. Dois adolescentes, essas coisas acontecem.  
Adrian havia franzido a testa e Faith levou um dedo aos lábios dele, impedindo-o de falar.  
— Ele ficou enchendo o meu saco, meses sem parar. E aí, quando finalmente aconteceu, a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi contar para Oliver. Eu não podia... não tinha como... Mentir não era uma opção. Eu preferiria que ele parasse de falar comigo a enganá-lo. Eu preferiria que ele me largasse e fosse procurar alguém que o merecesse a fazê-lo pensar que eu estava tão comprometida com a nossa relação quanto ele. — Faith ficou pensativa e soou um pouco pesarosa. — E eu sabia que iria doer. E eu e Michael, era um erro.  
— Você está dizendo que tudo o que aconteceu foi por causa de um erro?  
— Não, Addy. As coisas se tornaram certas com o passar do tempo. Mas se eu tivesse que escolher no início, eu escolheria Oliver.  
— E no final?  
— Essa é a pergunta que eu me faço todos os dias. — Ela deu um sorriso meio triste. — Eu acho que no final eu tinha me acostumado. Para mim, eu nunca precisaria escolher. Veja como as coisas mudam.  
— Se as coisas não mudassem, você não estaria aqui agora.  
Ela deu um sorriso e o beijou, mostrando para ele como achava que estava certo.  
— Você pensa assim quanto a Rose? — Ela sussurrou, meio incerta de como ele receberia a pergunta.  
— Não ainda. — Ele a apertou contra o seu corpo. — Talvez algum dia, quando eu parar de sentir raiva quando ouvir o nome dela. O que ela fez comigo... Eu queria que ela tivesse tido a decência que você teve com Oliver. De contar antes que eu descobrisse. Queria que ela tivesse sido honesta. Era o mínimo de respeito que ela podia ter, depois do que fez.  
— As pessoas não funcionam da mesma forma, Adrian. Eu tenho certeza que ela estava esperando o momento mais oportuno... — Ela passou a mão pelo cabelo dele, bagunçando-o mais ainda.  
— Para ela, o momento mais oportuno seria _nunca_. — O tom dele era amargo. — O negócio com Rose é que enquanto as coisas forem boas para si mesma, ela não se importa com o sentimento dos outros. Existem duas pessoas que importam e só, que o resto se foda. Eu achei... Eu fui idiota o bastante de achar que ela me daria alguma chance e fiz de tudo. Tudo. Mas nada é o suficiente quando se trata dela.  
— Ela parece ser uma pessoa horrível quando você fala assim. — Faith encostou o queixo no ombro dele.  
— É só um fato. Eu paguei para ela ir atrás de Dimitri, achando que quando ele estivesse morto eu realmente teria uma chance. Aí o que ela faz? O traz de volta. Nesse momento, eu sabia que minhas chances tinham acabado. — Ele passou uma mão pelo cabelo de Faith de forma carinhosa. — Mas aí ela disse que estava disposta a tentar. Que as coisas com Dimitri não funcionavam mais e eu fui claro que se ela achasse que estava enganada, era só avisar que nós terminaríamos. E o que ela faz? O que ela faz, Faith?  
— Olhe pelo lado bom — O tom de Faith era sarcástico. — Você poderia tê-la visto brincando de médico com ele.

— Ah. — Adrian franziu a testa. — Esqueci da sua história com Patrick. Faith, vem cá. Oliver, Michael, Patrick, esses eu conheço. Tem mais alguma história sinistra envolvendo ex-namorados seus que eu deva saber? Você tem uma liga de ex-namorados do mal ou algo assim?  
Ela riu.  
— Bem, tem um ou dois ou cinco além desses. E talvez uma ou duas meninas, no meio do caminho. — Isso o fez rir. — Eu tenho um defeito terrível, você sabe.  
— Ah, é? Qual?  
— Eu fujo dos meus problemas fazendo sexo.  
Os olhos verdes a encararam por alguns segundos antes dele ter uma crise de riso e puxá-la para cima do seu corpo.  
— Você foge dos seus problemas com sexo? — Ele perguntou com um tom de diversão.  
— Eu não posso fazer nada quanto a isso. — Faith sentou em cima dos quadris dele com um sorriso bem sugestivo no rosto. — É bem mais forte que eu...  
As mãos dela deslizaram pela blusa de Adrian, abrindo os botões com destreza. Adrian deu um meio sorriso, segurando-a pelas coxas.  
— É uma boa estratégia.  
— É a melhor das estratégias, Adrian.

Se inclinou e o beijou, deixando que as mãos dele a explorassem tanto quanto ela o explorava. Havia um acordo não-verbal de chegar até o fim, pelo menos daquela vez. Para Faith, não era a primeira vez que algo assim acontecia naquele mesmo lugar e talvez não tivesse percebido na hora, mas nos dias que se seguiram não pode deixar de comparar.  
Fora ali, naquele mesmo lugar, que ela havia perdido a sua virgindade. Com Oliver. E então, anos mais tarde, era no mesmo lugar que ela e Adrian finalizavam o ato pela primeira vez.  
Seria aquilo um mal presságio?

xxx

Aquela era provavelmente a primeira vez em muitos meses que Adrian acordava com uma mulher nos seus braços. O fato de ser uma mulher que ele gostava muito era um bonus, assim como a sensação gostosa que ainda tinha de algumas coisas da noite anterior.  
Faith se mexeu na cama e ele a aninhou em seus braços, beijando-a suavemente. Como aquilo podia ser real? Se ela acordasse, ele estaria na cama sozinho ou com ela? Não tinha certeza se queria descobrir.  
E então ela abriu os olhos e nada aconteceu. Eles estavam ali, então, de verdade.  
— Bom dia. — Ele a beijou na testa e depois na boca.  
— Bom dia. Dormiu bem? — Faith se enroscou nele.  
— _Dormir? _Acho que a última coisa que fizemos ontem foi-AH! — A mão dela havia ido parar em um lugar bem estratégico, fazendo-o perder a linha de pensamento.  
Ela o beijou no pescoço e desceu trilhando um caminho de beijos até o seu baixo ventre. Ainda não conseguia acreditar como ela fazia aquilo, mas quem era ele para reclamar? Aliás, como é que havia perdido tanto tempo correndo atrás de meninas mais novas e ligeiramente inexperientes quando podia ter aquilo de forma tão _sublime_? Era comum ele tirar o fôlego das suas parceiras. Ter uma que tirasse o seu fôlego também era recompensador.

Alguns (muitos) minutos depois, haviam levantado da cama no quarto de Faith e tomado banho. Ela havia se recusado a usar a cama do quarto em que Adrian estava ficando, alegando que era bizarro fazer sexo no mesmo lugar onde ela provavelmente foi concebida. Adrian não podia discordar, _era_ nojento. E o quarto de Faith era muito mais aconchegante.  
Quando desceram, Eddie estava na sala de televisão e parecia irritado com alguma coisa. Era algum horário entre o fim do dia humano, um pouco antes do início do dia moroi.  
— Bom dia, Eddie. — Faith disse, sentando no braço do sofá onde ele estava sentado. — Já tomou café?  
— Já. Com a sua irmã. — Ele se virou para ela, exasperado. — Qual o problema dela? Ela apareceu aqui, me levou para o café e ficou aquele clima e...  
— E? — Adrian se sentou ao lado dele e perto do braço do sofá, pousando uma mão na coxa de Faith.  
— Ela _me beijou_. E aí saiu correndo. — Eddie cruzou os braços. — O que você tem a dizer sobre isso?  
Faith deu de ombros e balançou a cabeça.  
— Eu não sou uma especialista nisso. Fazia quatro anos que eu não a via...  
— Acho que ela está brincando com você, Eddie. — Adrian disse, olhando para Faith.  
— Pode ser. Ou depois que ela soube...— Faith hesitou um pouco. Adrian a encorajou com o olhar. — Depois que ela soube do que aconteceu comigo, ela não quer perder tempo. Ela provavelmente sente algo por você, nem que seja vontade de passar uma semana na sua cama sem parar, e não quer perder isso. Mas ela está confusa, por isso manda sinais misturados e te deixa louco.  
Eddie ficou ligeiramente boquiaberto, considerando a opção.  
— Uma semana inteira na cama parece uma boa ideia, Eddie. Se isso é o mínimo que pode acontecer, invista. — Ele deu um meio sorriso e olhou de esgelha para Faith.  
— Oh, céus. Não, Adrian, nem pense nisso! Nós temos uma vida lá fora e coisas para fazer. — Ela se levantou, arrumando o cabelo. — Vou ver se arrumo algo para comermos e nós vomos voltar ao cronograma padrão.  
Quando Faith saiu da sala, Eddie olhou para Adrian com um meio sorriso.  
— E então?  
— E então o quê, Eddie?  
— Você e Faith...  
— Você quer perguntar se eu e Faith passamos uma noite inteira nos satisfazendo e aproveitando do corpo um do outro de formas inimaginaveis e se eu acabei de sugerir que ficassemos uma semana inteira só fazendo isso, sem nos preocuparmos com mais nada no mundo? Ou você quer perguntar se eu e ela temos algum tipo de relacionamento e isso quer dizer que eu superei os meus problemas amorosos anteriores e nós vamos voltar para os Estados Unidos antes que você possa perder a sua virgindade?  
— Sim. Não. Sim. É, as duas perguntas. — Eddie estava ligeiramente constrangido, com as bochechas vermelhas. Ele não podia evitar que seu cérebro se enchesse de imagens de Adrian e Faith _satisfazendo e aproveitando o corpo um do outro.  
— _Sim e não.  
— Sim e não?  
— Você realmente deveria começar a ser engraçadinho, ou não vai ter nenhuma esperança com Hope, meu amigo. — Ele lhe deu dois tapinhas no ombro do garoto antes de seguir o caminho que Faith havia feito para a cozinha.

xxx

Faith podia sentir os olhos de Eddie grudados nela e em Adrian enquanto eles comiam os ovos mexidos com linguiça que ela havia feito. Com certeza ele sabia do que havia se passado na noite anterior (e se passaria nas próximas) e os estava estudando. Ela podia sentir as milhares de perguntas que ele tinha para fazer e sentiu um pouco de pena.  
— Addy. — Ela sussurrou, fazendo Adrian olhar para ela.  
— Hunm? — Ele falou, de boca cheia.  
— Você contou para o Eddie?  
— Uhunm. — Ele afirmou, mordendo a torrada.  
— Olha lá, ele está olhando para a gente com uma cara esquisita.  
— Acho que ele espera que eu te agarre e te possuia aqui mesmo, na frente dele. — A frase saiu toda enrolada porque ele ainda estava com a boca cheia.  
— Addy, olhe os seus modos! — Ela o cutucou. — Você devia conversar com ele.  
— Você quer que eu tenha A CONVERSA com Eddie? — Adrian sussurrou, se aproximando mais dela.  
— É. Olhe para ele, coitado. Ele não faz ideia do que acontece agora.  
— Ele tem quase 19 anos, Faith. Ele não é uma criança.  
— Mas... olhe para a carinha dele.  
Os dois viraram para olhar para Eddie ao mesmo tempo e depois voltaram a encostar as cabeças, sussurrando.  
— Tudo bem. Mas você então está me permitindo dar detalhes e descrições verídicas de tudo o que acontecer.  
— Olha para mim e vê se eu me importo?  
Adrian deu um sorriso e lhe roubou um beijo, apanhando com um garfo.  
— Adrian! Se comporte.  
— Como eu posso me comportar quando você é tão fofa e eu tenho tanto tesão? — Ele a agarrou pela cintura e ela tentou fugir sem muita força de vontade, tendo uma crise de riso.  
Eddie pigarreou e Adrian soltou Faith. Ainda rindo, Faith acotovelou Adrian.  
— Ai, ai!  
— Eu ouvi a conversa de vocês. Será que dá para vocês pararem de se comportar como se eu não estivesse aqui?  
— Eddie, tudo bem. Vamos começar do princípio. Existem as abelhas e as flores e-  
— Adrian, eu não tenho seis anos.  
— Eu te disse, Faith.  
— Eddie, desculpe, mas você está praticamente me fuzilando com os olhos. Você quer perguntar alguma coisa?  
— Você vai ficar irritada.  
— Ah, teste-a. Faith é bem _liberal_ quanto a algumas coisas.  
Ela preferiu ignorar o duplo sentido implicito no tom de Adrian.  
— O que foi, Eddie?  
— Você... é tão pequena. E o Adrian é... — Ele fez um gesto vago. — Grande. Como é que... você sabe.  
— Como é que o quê, Eddie? — Faith franziu a testa, sem entender muito bem.  
Adrian havia entendido, é claro, e estava escondendo o rosto com as mãos para que Eddie não visse que segurava os risos.  
— Como é que cabe?  
Faith ficou boqueaberta e Adrian explodiu em gargalhadas ao seu lado. Eddie olhou para as próprias mãos, escarlate.  
— Eu disse que você ia ficar irritada...  
— Eddie, você estudou biologia na escola? — Faith perguntou, recomposta. Adrian se balançava ao seu lado, tendo espasmos de riso contido.  
— Mais ou menos...  
— Querido — o tom dela era maternal. — Se um bebê consegue sair de lá, você acha que alguns centímetros realmente não vão caber?  
— Mas não dói? — Eddie estava escarlate.  
— Às vezes. Mas se o garoto sabe fazer as coisas direito, dor é a última coisa que se sente.  
— E como é que eu sei que estou fazendo as coisas direito? — Eddie passou uma mão pelo cabelo e olhou para Adrian, que ainda não havia conseguido parar de rir.  
— Ah, você vai saber. É instintivo. — Faith deu um sorriso gentil para ele e se virou para onde Adrian estava tentando recuperar o fôlego. Colocou uma mão nas costas dele, preocupada.  
— Olha, Eddie. — Adrian finalmente havia conseguido falar, mas ainda tinha ataques de risos esporádicos. — Se você se preocupar é pior. Sempre é. Você vai ficar nervoso e tudo vai dar errado. Vai por mim, é experiência própria.  
— E se eu errar... o buraco?  
Isso foi demais até para Faith, que escondeu o rosto nas mãos enquanto ria. Adrian havia voltado à sua crise de riso e se levantou, balançando as mãos e saindo da cozinha.  
— Eddie, desculpa por rir. De verdade. — Ela respirou fundo e se controlou. — Vamos lá. A minha recomendação é que você faça um reconhecimento visual da área antes de ir para os finalmentes. Não fique envergonhado, eu estou falando sério. Vá até lá, toque, lamba, faça o que quiser e só quando tiver certeza que sabe qual é o lugar certo vá até o fim.  
Eles ouviram a gargalhada alta de Adrian vinda da sala e Faith voltou a rir, balançando a cabeça.  
— Faith, desculpa perguntar essas coisas. — Eddie coçou a cabeça, MUITO constrangido.  
— Eddie, isso é tão normal. Sério mesmo. Se você visse as perguntas que fizeram na minha aula de educação sexual quando eu estava na escola... — Ela se levantou de onde estava e se sentou ao lado dele, o abraçando pelos ombros. — Eu só acho falho que você obviamente não tenha tido essa aula. São dúvidas que, por mais engraçadas que sejam, são pertinentes. Mas outras coisas como "aprenda a colocar uma camisinha", você vai ter que se virar com o Sr. Risadinha, porque eu não vou colocar uma camisinha num pepino na sua frente.  
— Obrigado, Faith.  
— De nada, Eddie. — Ela bagunçou o cabelo dele. — Sabe, seja lá o que aconteça de agora em diante, eu quero que você saiba que eu gosto muito de você. Eu tenho orgulho de ter trabalhado com você.  
— Por que você está dizendo isso?  
Ela colocou uma mão em cima da mão dele, anormalmente séria. Diminuiu o seu tom de voz, de modo que Adrian não ouvisse da sala.  
— Você é inteligente. Adrian provavelmente nem pensou duas vezes, mas é pouco provável que quando Daniela Ivashkov souber do tipo de envolvimento que temos agora eu vá continuar como guardiã dele.  
— Você acha?  
— Eu tenho certeza. — Ela suspirou, com um meio sorriso levado. — Mas não quero preocupar Adrian por agora. Ele merece um pouco de paz. O último ano foi terrível para ele, com a morte da tia e com o término com Rose.  
Eddie e Faith cairam num silêncio confortável. Faith sabia que Eddie era muito sensível para capturar o não-dito.  
— E como fica você no final de toda essa história?  
— Realmente importa?  
Ele balançou a cabeça e apertou a sua mão, tentando reconfortá-la.  
— Deveria importar. — Ele disse. — É esquisito. É como se você fosse minha irmã mais velha. Quando eu penso assim, acho que o fato de eu tentar namorar a sua irmã é... esquisito.  
— Ou uma forma de você se tornar meu irmão _de verdade.  
_— As duas comadres vão ficar o dia inteiro tricotando ou vamos fazer _alguma_ coisa? — Adrian apareceu na cozinha, assustando-os.  
— Se eu soubesse que você ficaria tão mandão, eu não teria me aproveitado de você enquanto estava bêbado ontem. — Faith se levantou e passou por ele, dando-lhe um tapa no traseiro. — Vamos, nós temos que obedecer ao nosso querido moroi, Eddie.  
Eddie se levantou e sentiu o olhar de Adrian sobre si mesmo. Ele havia ouvido. Eddie tinha certeza.  
Mas em vez de comentar qualquer coisa, ele colocou um sorriso no rosto e seguiu atrás de Faith.

Algo dizia para o dhampir que aquela história não iria acabar bem.  
Mas, por enquanto, todos eles mereciam um pouco de paz.


	19. Something Stupid

The time is right,

your perfume fills my head,

the stars get red  
and oh, the night's so blue...

And then I go

and spoil it all

by saying something stupid like: "I love you"

I love you.

A hora está certa,

seu perfume enche minha cabeça,

as estrelas ficam vermelhas,

e oh, a noite está tão triste...  
E aí eu vou

e estrago tudo

dizendo algo estúpido como: "Eu te amo"

Eu te amo.

**Something Stupid - Frank & Nancy Sinatra**

Hope havia ficado chocada com as revelações feitas por Faith. Por alguns dias, evitou a irmã deliberadamente. O que ela devia pensar? Para Adrian e Eddie era muito mais fácil seguir adiante, mas e para ela? Oliver também era seu irmão. Tinha menos de 10 anos quando ele se tornara um strigoi, mas conseguia se lembrar com facilidade dos anos anteriores. Saber que o seu irmão, o mais gentil deles, o mais sensível, o que a havia ensinado a paciência e a calma, havia feito tudo aquilo... Como ele tinha ousado atacar Faith quando ela estava indefesa? Como ele havia tentado forçá-la a fazer sexo com ele naquelas condições? Como ele havia matado Michael e se transformado num monstro?  
E o pior de tudo era saber que entendia a irmã. Entendia como era gostar de duas pessoas e estar confusa. Será que era uma maldição das Brennan? Naquele momento mesmo, por exemplo, estava dividida entre suas obrigações com Tom e sentimentos contraditórios quanto a Eddie.

Não era justo. Por que é que ela tinha que se sentir presa a um idiota que idolatrava a sua irmã mais velha? Por que não podia ficar com o doce Eddie sem se sentir culpada? E por que ficava tão confusa todas as vezes que avançava um passo na direção do que queria?  
Nessas horas, a voz de Blake ressoava na sua cabeça, mandando-a se concentrar nos treinos e em ser a melhor e deixando essas bobagens de adolescente de lado. Como dhampir, a sua obrigação não era viver a sua vida e sim treinar para proteger os moroi. A maldição do _Eles vem primeiro._

Se pudesse pelo menos pedir conselho para alguém... Mas Sarah estava esquisita desde a última vez que se encontrara com Adrian a sós e se recusava a ficar muito tempo com Hope no mesmo recinto. Era como se houvesse um abismo entre as duas, aumentando a cada instante. Hope sabia qual era o problema da amiga, mas não fazia ideia do que poderia fazer.  
E, assim, sua vida estava de cabeça para baixo.  
Pelo menos sua irmã parecia ter dado um jeito na vida _dela_, embora todos soubessem que aquilo não duraria muito tempo. O máximo que Faith conseguiria, se desse sorte, era um arranjo como o da mãe delas. Não era preciso ficar mais de 3 horas numa sala com Faith para saber que ela nunca aceitaria algo do tipo.  
Foi a urgência de conversar com alguém que a levou a pegar um carro e sair clandestinamente da escola em direção à cidade, para a casa do seu pai, onde Faith, Adrian e Eddie estavam hospedados.  
Parou na soleira da porta, sem saber direito com qual dos três queria falar. A conversa sobre Oliver era inevitável com Faith e o seu comportamento estava sendo tão confuso que Eddie exigiria explicações. Só lhe restava... Adrian.  
Para sua sorte, quando a porta se abriu, ele a estava encarando do alto dos seus quase-dois-metros.  
— Hope. — Ele tinha humor na voz. — O que a trás aqui tão tarde? Ou melhor, tão _cedo_? Entre.  
Ela entrou, mordendo os lábios um pouco apreensiva. As luzes da parte debaixo da casa estavam todas apagadas. A única luz vinha da televisão, o que deixava tudo com um aspecto espectral.  
— Você quer que eu suba e acorde Faith? Ou quer que eu chame Eddie? Não sei se ele está dormindo...  
— Não. — Ela balançou a cabeça.  
— Você quer sentar e ver televisão comigo?— Ele deu um sorriso e apontou com a cabeça para o sofá.  
— O que você está vendo?  
— Sixteen Candles. Aparentemente é o filme favorito da sua irmã.  
Hope deu risadinhas, balançando a cabeça enquanto o acompanhava. Se acomodou numa das pontas do sofá e encheu a mão com a pipoca que Adrian lhe havia oferecido.  
— Insônia? — Ela perguntou.  
— Um pouco. Às vezes eu não consigo controlar meus pensamentos e perco o sono. — Ele deu de ombros. — Normalmente encho a cara, mas hoje decidi mudar um pouco.  
— E assistir o filme favorito da minha irmã?  
Ele deu de ombros.  
— Isso é... fofo. — Hope deu um meio sorriso.  
— Não conte para Faith.  
— Não vou contar. — Mas ela ainda tinha o sorriso no rosto. — Você gosta dela, não gosta?  
Adrian ficou em silêncio. Na tela, Samantha estava num carro na oficina da escola quando o nerd que enche o seu saco chega.  
— Esse filme é deprimente.— Hope comentou — Sério, a família dela é toda idiota e pisa nos sentimentos dela. Até o pai e a mãe. E ela é perseguida por esse nerd esquisito e o cara mais bonito de toda a escola se interessa por ela só porque ela se interessa por ele. Nem é porque gosta dela de verdade, porque ele nem a conhece.  
— Se pergunte então, Hope, por que esse é o filme favorito da sua irmã?  
Ela achava que Adrian era um daqueles morois reais imbecis, cheios de deboche e que tinham certeza que poderiam tirar vantagem dos outros. Nos últimos dias essa imagem estava sendo destruída aos poucos. O que ele disse a seguir, ao ser confrontado com o silêncio da ruiva, o elevou de forma permanente em seu conceito.  
— É uma vida que ela não pode ter. Nem ela, nem você. Nenhum de vocês, dhampirs. Se não viram guardiões, são jogados à margem da sociedade e servem para satisfazer outros tipos de necessidades dos morois. E, em menor grau, ela se sente como Samantha. Ninguém se importa de verdade com os sentimentos dela.  
— Isso não é verdade!  
— Tem certeza? A sua irmã mais velha roubou um namorado dela. Você está há dias sem falar nada além de "bom dia" ou "boa noite" com ela. Os seus pais... quem são eles mesmo? E eu soube de um incidente bem recente envolvendo a sua avó e um desejo louco de ser bisavó. No meio disso tudo, alguém pensa em como ela se sente?  
— Mas ela sempre está _bem_. — Hope se defendeu. — Sempre. Não há nada que a abale. É assim que ela é.  
Adrian deu um sorriso.  
— Você não veio aqui para receber uma análise psicológica da sua irmã. O que foi?  
Hope afundou o rosto nas mãos, tentando esconder a parcela de culpa que sentiu ao ser comparada à família idiota da protagonista de Sixteen Candles.  
— A minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo e eu não sei o que fazer.  
— E você vem até mim para pedir conselho? — o tom do moroi era de diversão. — Eu não sou exatamente o bom exemplo de boas decisões e de bom senso. Eu vou chamar Faith...  
— Não! — Hope o impediu. — Eu não sei como falar com ela. Nem com Eddie. Nem com Sarah. Eu vou acabar sozinha se continuar assim.  
— Sobre Sarah, ela...  
— Eu sei. — Hope disse. — Eu sei. E eu sei que tenho que dar um tempo para ela, mas as coisas acontecem todas ao mesmo tempo e eu não sei com quem falar.  
— Sempre é assim. — Ele a confortou, dando dois tapinhas em seu joelho. — Então você está tudo bem com essa história? A de Sarah...  
— Nunca deixaria de ser amiga dela. A menos que ela queira e aí eu vou entender muito bem... — Hope passou a mão pelo cabelo, lembrando a Adrian de Faith quando ficava preocupada. — Esse é um dos meus problemas pequenos.  
— Eddie é o grande.  
— E Tom. E eu não saber o que fazer. Adrian, eu não quero que Tom sofra. Eu gosto muito dele. E aí eu fico pensando no que aconteceu com Faith e como ela nunca mais foi a mesma e tenho medo de _me perder_. Eu não quero que tudo isso termine como uma tragédia grega como aconteceu com Faith.  
— Você realmente acha que o fim da sua irmã foi uma tragédia grega?  
Hope balançou a cabeça, afirmando.  
— E você tem medo que isso aconteça com você.  
Ela concordou novamente.  
— Você sabe que vocês duas são pessoas completamente diferentes? Isso não vai acontecer com você. Você não vai deixar.  
— Você está dizendo que Faith deixou?  
— Hope, as pessoas aprendem com as suas experiências e com as dos outros. Você conhece a da sua irmã. Agora você vai saber a minha e aí vai tomar a sua decisão.  
— Você soa muito mais maduro do que parece.— Ela resmungou. — A sua história? Qual é?  
— Você está com pressa?  
— Não.  
— Então preste atenção e saiba exatamente o que _não _fazer. 

xxx

Eddie não conseguiu impedir uma exclamação de surpresa quando desceu, no dia seguinte, para tomar café e deu de cara com a seguinte cena: Adrian no fogão, Faith sentada em um banco alto agarrada a uma caneca e... Hope, ao seu lado, com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa.  
O que diabos ela estava fazendo ali?  
— Bom dia, Eddie. — Faith disse, num tom jovial. — Olha só quem a coruja trouxe durante a noite?  
— Hope. — Ele disse, meio desajeitado. — Bom dia.  
— Bom dia, Eddie. — Hope sorriu para ele da forma que o deixava louco.  
O garoto disfarçou bem e se acomodou num banco ao lado de Faith.  
— Hope apareceu aqui ontem a noite. — Adrian explicou, brandindo uma espátula. — E aí eu decidi fazer panquecas.  
— O que é assustador se você considerar a quantidade de rum que ele jogou na calda.  
— _Little elf_, a comida de hoje é temática. — Ele levantou uma panqueca que havia frito, no formato de uma caveira.  
— _Piratas, _Addy_? _Quantos anos você tem, 5?  
— Você ficou bem satisfeita quando eu coloquei rum no seu café.  
Faith revirou os olhos e tomou mais um gole. Eddie balançou a cabeça e sorriu. Estava morrendo de vontade de perguntar porque Hope estava ali, mas estava inseguro. Ela poderia responder de mil formas mal-criadas.  
— Então, ontem eu e Adrian estávamos conversando enquanto assistíamos filmes de menininha...  
— Eu pintei as unhas dela. Hope, mostre minha obra-prima. — Adrian fez um gesto com a espátula que espalhou pingos de calda em Eddie.  
O garoto experimentou um pouco da calda, decidindo que havia rum _demais_ nela enquanto Hope estendia as mãos e mostrava as unhas mais mal pintadas que ele já vira em toda a vida.  
— Hunm. — Faith disse. — Tem certeza que você fazia artes na faculdade?  
— Voltando ao assunto — Hope interrompeu antes que Adrian e Faith voltassem a trocar palavras carinhosas. — Adrian mencionou que vocês receberam um convite para jantar na casa de Gaspard Zeklos amanhã.  
— Conversas fúteis e bebida grátis, sim.  
— E eu sugeri que vocês dois fossem comigo e com Eddie como guardiões. Blake iria deixar, é treinamento de campo. E não é como se um strigoi fosse aparecer no meio do jantar... — Ela trocou olhares com Eddie e abaixou a cabeça. Ele estava ficando louco ou ela havia ficado vermelha?  
— E se aparecer, tem milhares de guardiões mais experientes, inclusive eu mesma. É, faz sentido. — Faith deu de ombros e olhou para Eddie. — Mas Eddie tem que concordar, ele vai ser responsável por você e por sua educação. E Blake tem que dar o aval. Muito provavelmente ele vai querer ir também.  
— Eu não tenho nada contra. — Eddie disse, passando uma mão no cabelo e dando um sorriso.  
Hope fez um barulho de satisfação.  
— Obrigada. — Ela sorriu.  
— Eu não quero usar um smoking. — Adrian reclamou, enquanto colocava os pratos na frente de cada um deles.  
— Nós podemos ir vestidos de forma temática. — Faith disse, pegando um pedaço de panqueca em formato de barco. — Piratas, talvez?  
Era fantástico como Faith conseguia compreender Adrian sem fazer nenhum esforço. E era óbvio que os dois não queriam ir para o jantar e só iriam para que ele e Hope ficassem mais tempo juntos. Tentou imaginar alguma outra pessoa que faria o mesmo por ele e chegou a conclusão de que ela estava morta. _Mason_. Ele iria gostar muito de Faith e de Adrian, se estivesse ali. Provavelmente elaboraria um plano mirabolante envolvendo trancar os dois por horas num quarto até que saissem.  
Ele comeu o seu prato em silêncio, enquanto Faith, Adrian e Hope macaqueavam em torno da mesa sobre vários assuntos. Podia sentir que Hope o olhava, mas quando levantava os olhos na direção dela, ela virava a cabeça. Sério, o que Adrian havia feito durante a noite para deixá-la tão _tímida_?  
Quando terminaram, Faith pediu para que os dois lavassem a louça enquanto ligava para Blake pedindo para ele dispensar Hope naquela semana. Era a última semana das férias de verão e, apesar da garota ter se inscrito nos cursos de férias, ela merecia algum descanço. Pelo menos foi o argumento que Faith usou para convencer Blake.  
Hope sorriu para ele e ele, sem pensar muito, tirou uma mexa de cabelo que caia em seu rosto.  
— Faça a minha última semana de férias valer a pena, Guardião Castille.

xxx

Gaspard Zeklos não comentou nada sobre a falta de educação que era confirmar a presença em um jantar na véspera, provavelmente atribuindo o costume aos modos "primitivos" do seu primo americano. Ele era esse tipo de pessoa, que defendia que a corte deveria voltar a ser na Inglaterra e que todos os outros países que não a Inglaterra e suas colônias (porque para ele todos os membros da Commonwelth ainda eram colônias, inclusive a Irlanda, onde ficava a sua casa de campo) eram inferiores e selvagens. Era um moroi velho, que havia ficado horrorizado com a eleição de uma pessoa tão jovem como Vasilissa Dragomir e que acreditava que a sociedade moroi estava fadada à destruição. Então o convite ao sobrinho-neto da Sua Majestade Falecida Rainha Tatiana Ivashkov era uma esperança de disseminar as suas ideias numa mente nova, com potencial.  
Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver que, além de ter sumariamente ignorado as regras de vestuário, Adrian Ivashkov também havia levado uma dhampir como acompanhante. E não uma dhampir qualquer, uma _Brennan_, filha do ridículo Andrew Ozera e aquela prostituta, Lilian Brennan.

— Lorde Ivashkov. — Era óbvio que Gaspard estava forçando um sorriso. — Quanta honra finalmente tê-lo na nossa companhia.  
— Lorde Zeklos. — Adrian fez uma pequena mesura antes de ajudar Faith com o paletó que ela estava vestindo. — Muito obrigado pelo convite.  
Eles podiam sentir o olhar reprobatório do anfitrião neles e Hope não conseguiu segurar uma risada, disfarçando-a rapidamente em tosse. Faith não estava brincando quando havia dito "piratas" no dia anterior. Usando peças de roupas que já tinham, ela e Adrian conseguiram se vestir como se tivessem saido de um navio pirata da Burberry ou qualquer outra loja de grife dessas. Faith estava com uma calça azul-marinho colada e botas altas, com uma camisa branca folgada com paletó que lembrava o uniforme da marinha inglesa. Adrian estava ridículo, com uma blusa folgada aberta até o limite do aceitável, um colete marrom e um sobretudo preto por cima, com botas de equitação e uma calça folgada. Além disso, tinha uns colares aleatórios que Eddie e Hope haviam feito a mando de Faith.  
— Lorde Zeklos. — Faith deu um sorriso que Hope sabia que indicava que ela estava adorando o que tinha aprontado. — Essa noite é especial para minha família, porque estamos treinando a minha irmã, a futura Guardiã Brennan. Peço perdão pela indelicadeza de comparecer como acompanhante de Lorde Ivashkov, mas acredito que reconheça que sua segurança infalível tornou possível essa situação.  
Ali estava, Hope reconheceu. Faith havia entrado no modo advogada do diabo.  
— Certamente, Guardiã Brennan. — Zeklos forçou mais o sorriso e cumprimentou com a cabeça Eddie e Hope. — É uma honra ter meus esforços reconhecidos com alguém com uma fama como a sua. Aliás, como vai o seu pai?  
— Muito bem. Soube que tenho uma nova irmã? — Faith respondeu.  
— Uma nova irmã? Teremos mais uma guardiã Brennan em treinamento? — O tom dele, por mais educado que fosse, indicava o que ele achava do pai e da mãe deles.  
— Ah, não. — Faith sorriu. — Daqui a alguns anos você provavelmente estará cortejando a mão dela para uní-la a um de seus netos ou filhos, Lorde Zeklos.  
Adrian enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, se divertindo com a expressão de horror de Lorde Zeklos.  
— Ah, claro. Envie minhas congratulações à família Ozera por mim. Espero que se sintam a vontade. A casa é sua.  
— Muito obrigado, Lorde Zeklos.  
Adrian guiou Faith para dentro do recinto, fazendo um sinal para Eddie e Hope os seguirem. O recinto estava cheio de pessoas, homens vestidos de smoking e mulheres de longo. Até os guardiões estavam elegantemente vestidos de negro, espalhados por todo o local como sombras. O grupo deles se destacava como um letreiro de neon.  
— Eddie, Lorde Zeklos é um pedante de merda. Ele ter que falar comigo, da sub-raça que nasceu para servi-lo, deve ter sido a pior coisa que já aconteceu em sua vida. — Faith disse para Eddie, mas fazendo o resto do grupo ouví-la.  
— Ele odeia o nosso pai, também. São rivais na corte daqui e opostos em tudo. Por ele, dhampirs sequer precisariam aprender a ler. — Hope disse, explicando.  
— Opostos em quase tudo. Eu tenho certeza que ele passa noites quentes com o guardião dele. — Os outros três começaram a rir. — Não riam, é terrível. Ele é meio masoquista, então você pode imaginar como as coisas acontecem...  
Adrian deu uma risada alta, chamando atenção de um grupo próximo.  
— Você está rindo assim porque ainda não viu o guardião dele. — Faith apontou para um lugar na parede, do outro lado do cômodo.

Quando Hope percebeu que o guardião tinha pelo menos 2,10 de altura, ela teve uma crise de riso quase incontrolável. Ver a expressão de horror no rosto de Eddie também não ajudou muito e, alguns instantes depois, ele a havia sentado numa das cadeiras e a forçado a tomar um gole de água. Faith olhava para ela com um olhar reprobatório, enquanto Adrian parecia se divertir.  
— Hope, você não pode...  
— Eu sei. — A ruiva fez um sinal com a mão, mandando que Faith parasse. — Tenho que fingir que não existo. Não posso rir. Não posso dar opinião a menos que seja pedida. Eu sei. Mas...  
— Não! Não pense nisso novamente. — Eddie falou, firme. — Você tem que se concentrar, Hope. Arrume algo muito triste para pensar toda vez que tiver vontade de rir, se for necessário. Essas coisas não podem acontecer durante o seu expediente.  
— Faith, você também não devia ter dito aquilo. — Adrian disse e Hope olhou para ele, grata. Depois daquela noite, ele havia virado seu aliado.  
— Isso é um treino, Adrian. Você deixaria de falar coisas engraçadas só por causa dos seus guardiões?  
Adrian ficou calado e olhou para Hope num pedido de desculpas silencioso.

— Isso não vai se repetir. — Hope revirou os olhos e se levantou, tentando fortemente não pensar em imagens do austero Gaspard Zeklos e seu enorme guardião.  
— Então vamos voltar a fazer social. Por enquanto, quero que treinem a formação em dupla, como se Adrian fosse um membro do alto escalão real. Considere os demais guardiões em formação frouxa como o seu backup. Mais tarde, podem relaxar a formação e treinarem um pouco de patrulha.  
— Sim, senhora. — Eddie e Hope responderam ao mesmo tempo e trocaram sorrisos.  
— É inacreditavelmente interessante ver você mandando neles, Faith. — Adrian disse, sendo seguido por Eddie e Hope enquanto caminhava ao lado de Faith. — Você pode tentar isso na cama qualquer dia desses. Eu vou gostar.  
— Adrian! — Faith havia ficado escarlate e se aproximado dele, falando baixo de modo que só Adrian podia ouvir. Pela expressão da loira, ela estava um pouco irritada.  
— Eu me esqueci. — Adrian disse, deixando óbvio que ele não tinha esquecido. — Champanhe, Guardiã Brennan?  
Adrian pegou duas taças da bandeija de um dos garçons e entregou uma para Faith. Nesse instante, uma mulher se aproximou por trás dela e encostou no seu braço, delicadamente.  
— Faith?  
A dhampir se virou e Hope não pode ver a expressão da irmã, mas pelo som que ela fez com certeza estava surpresa.

— Deli! — As duas se abraçaram. A moroi era muito mais alta que a dhampir e a cena foi meio desengonçada. — Você por aqui?  
— Ossos do ofício. — Ela revirou os olhos. — Ah, você deve ser Adrian Ivashkov. Exatamente como me disseram. Roupa maravilhosa, querido.  
— Foi a sua amiga Faith que escolheu. — Ele cumprimentou a moroi com dois beijos no rosto.  
— Essa é Deliverance Taurus, Adrian. Nós estudamos juntas na faculdade por um tempo, pelo programa Minerva. Esses são Eddie Castile e a minha irmãzinha, Hope Bennan.  
— Agora é Deliverance _Ivashkov_, Faith. E prazer em conhecê-los! — Ela cumprimentou os dois com abraços.  
— Não! Você se _casou_? — Faith parecia surpresa.  
— Com um primo do Lorde Ivashkov aqui. Você por um acaso conhece Ethan? — Ela apontou para um homem alto numa rodinha próxima.  
Hope olhou para onde ela apontava e ficou boqueaberta. Adrian era muito bonito, mas o tal Ethan Ivashkov era ainda mais. Loiro, um pouco mais alto que Adrian e com um porte real, principalmente vestido com aquele smoking. Os dois faziam um bom casal, porque Deliverance era tão curvelínea quanto uma moroi podia ser, com o cabelo muito escuro e os olhos muito azuis. Era como a Branca de Neve e o seu príncipe.  
— Não. A família Ivashkov é muito grande. — Adrian deu de ombros.  
— Ainda bem. Ele é um babaca. — Deli revirou os olhos, tirando uma cigarrilha da bolsa e a acendendo. — Sério, Faith. Não me olhe assim. Eu me formei em Ciência Política na Sourbonne, você sabe, e agora o que eu sou? A mulher de um babaca. Venham, se sentem comigo.  
Ela os guiou para um sofá num canto afastado da sala e se acomodou entre Faith e Adrian. Convidou Eddie e Hope para se sentarem, mas Faith explicou do treinamento. Deli riu e deu de ombros, dizendo que quando se cansassem, era para se sentarem.  
— Como foi que você acabou casada com um dos meus primos babacas, Deli? Você parece... diferente. — Adrian disse, entregando taças com champanhe para as duas mulheres ao seu lado.  
— Ah, diferente das outras morois, você disse? Você sabe, quando eu terminei a escola, a corte da união européia havia decidido fazer um programa em que morois e dhampirs iriam receber educação superior em conjunto e eu fui uma das primeiras a me inscrever. Trocavamos de cidade a cada seis meses e, no final, conseguimos um diploma de uma das universidades que frequentamos. Nós nos chamamos de elite ilustrada, porque aqui, no velho continente, temos milhares de dinossauros como o nosso querido anfitrião.  
— E você conheceu Faith lá?  
— Foi. — Deli olhou para Faith com um sorriso, que havia ficado estranhamente silenciosa. — Ela era um ano mais velha do que a maioria dos inscritos. Nós fizemos muitas matérias juntas, porque Ciências Políticas e História são cursos muito similares.  
— Você é formada em história, _Little elf_? — Adrian e Eddie estavam surpresos. Hope não. Ela sabia disso. — Isso explica muita coisa.  
— Muita coisa? O objetivo dela era o _direito_. Mas como as leis são muito diferentes de país para país e tinhamos que mudar de cidade por questões de segurança, ela não pode.  
— _Direito_? Isso explica mais coisa ainda.  
— Mesmo que tivesse feito, não poderia exercer. — Faith deu de ombros.  
— O que é uma merda, convenhamos. Por que diabos a sua irmã tem que ficar sentada ali como um dois de paus enquanto conversamos aqui? Por que é que ela não pode sair, se divertir e encher a cara como eu fazia quando tinha a idade dela? E o garoto ao lado dela? Por que ele não está numa faculdade vivendo a vida dele em vez de estar aqui, servindo de babá? E você, Faith? Por que você não está nos tribunais berrando com juízes? Porque, eu repito, isso tudo é uma merda.  
— Shh, Deli. Lembre-se de onde estamos.  
— Você é amigo da rainha, Adrian. — Ela o segurou pelo pulso. — Diga para ela isso. Peça para ela dar um jeito nisso tudo. Nós não precisamos que as coisas sejam dessa forma. Eu não precisava casar com um idiota só porque minha família quer ter melhores conexões ou para poder procriar mais idiotinhas nobres. E os pais de Faith não precisariam ser vistos como proscritos só porque assumem que tem um relacionamento.  
— Deliverance. — O tom de voz de Faith era baixo, de aviso.  
— Eu vou falar. — Adrian olhou para Faith e ela desviou o olhar. — Mas posso te dizer que ela concorda com você. O problema é que ela não toma as decisões sozinha.  
Deliverance o soltou, virando a taça de champanhe e pegando mais uma. Hope estava meio surpresa pela explosão da moroi. Não era normal, não para ela, ver alguém que defendesse tão apaixonadamente os dhampir e quisesse tanto mudar a ordem das coisas. Ela estava emersa em tantos treinamentos que se esquecia que poderia haver outra opção, se as coisas fossem diferentes.  
Hope deixou seus pensamentos passearem por lugares inexplorados enquanto Faith conversava algo entre sussurros com Eddie. Adrian se levantou e se aproximou dela, oferecendo-lhe um copo de água.  
— Faith vai mandar que vocês façam a ronda agora, mas ela provavelmente está dizendo para Eddie te levar para algum lugar onde possam ficar a sós. Hope, Eddie vai tentar te respeitar ao máximo e é o seu dever mostrar para ele que quer ser desrespeitada. — Os dois riram. — É sério. Abra uns dois botões da sua camisa, se incline um pouco... se ele não te beijar, o beije e aí todos os seus problemas vão se acabar. Você terminou com Tom, como eu disse?  
— Sim.  
— Então boa sorte. — Ele deu uma piscadela para ela e voltou a se sentar ao lado de Deli, que começou a contar uma história muito animada sobre alguma expedição à montanha que havia feito com Faith.  
Eddie voltou para o lado dela, parecendo um pouco constrangido e Hope pode ver a sua irmã fazendo um gesto encorajador para Eddie.  
— Faith disse que é hora de irmos fazer a ronda.  
— Você que manda, Eddie.  
Ela sorriu e Eddie olhou para ela, abaixando os olhos para o seu busto.  
Hope realmente esperava que Adrian estivesse certo.

xxx 

Eddie estava com tão nervoso que sua mão começou a suar. Como era que Faith, no meio da festa, havia se aproximado dele para dizer aquele tipo de coisa? O diálogo se sucedeu assim:  
— É hora. — Faith se inclinou na direção do ouvido dele. — Na biblioteca, a essa hora, não haverá ninguém. Leve-a para lá, converse um pouco e escolha uma música legal. Não haverá resistência.  
— Faith!  
— E ela está sem calcinha. Fato verídico. Ela se vestiu na minha frente.  
— Faith!  
— Vá embora, Eddie. Lembre-se, fique calmo.  
E então, quando foi encontrar Hope, ele pode ver um pedaço grande o suficiente de renda vermelha para que o único pensamento na sua cabeça fosse "ela está sem calcinha e de sutiã vermelho".  
Caminharam lado a lado sem falar nada por algum tempo, até que Hope quebrou o silêncio.  
— Você já pensou em como seria a sua vida se você pudesse ser normal?  
— Já. Eu jogaria futebol e conseguiria uma bolsa. Trabalharia num escritório, arrumaria uma mulher bonita, teria quatro filhos, duas meninas e dois meninos, jogaria baseball com eles todos os domingos de manhã e teria um cachorro. E você?  
— Eu... nunca pensei duas vezes nisso. Não pode ser real. Por que me importar?  
— Quando as coisas ficam difíceis, é bom recorrer a alguma fantasia que possa te tirar da realidade.  
— Isso é de quebrar o coração, Eddie. — Ela encostou no ombro dele, sua expressão de pena. — Quatro filhos, huh? E um cachorro. Nunca imaginei que você era uma pessoa de cachorros.  
— Não sou. Mas as crianças imploraram por um cachorro, então tivemos que comprar. — Ele deu de ombros, sem perceber que estava falando como se fosse verdade. — Você realmente nunca pensou nisso?  
— Já pensei em alguma coisas. Eu não quero filhos. Nenhum. Não quero que eles sejam criados por outra pessoa que não eu, porque não vou abrir mão de ser guardiã para cuidar de crianças.  
Eddie ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes e então passou o braço pelos ombros dela.  
— Se liberte, Hope. — Ele disse, num tom baixo. — Se você não fosse dhampir. Se não precisasse ser guardiã, o que você faria?  
Ela fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.  
— Isso é veneno, Eddie. Não me faça pensar nessas coisas ou eu vou fraquejar.  
Ele passou uma mão pelo cabelo dela e ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele. Andaram mais um pouco e chegaram na porta dupla que provavelmente era a biblioteca. Eddie hesitou por alguns instantes, mas finalmente empurrou as portas e entraram.  
Faith estava realmente certa. A biblioteca estava vazia e devia ter alguns milhares de livros nela. Hope se soltou do braço dele e pareceu fascinada, correndo na direção de uma das estantes, empolgada.  
— Ahhh! Olha para essa biblioteca? — Ela girou, olhando para os livros embasbacada. — Sério. Como é que um idiota daqueles tem tantos livros?  
— Duvido que ele tenha lido metade.  
— Não importa. — Ela estava escalando uma das escadas para chegar no topo de uma estante. — Olha só! Bukowski. Por que diabos ele teria Bukowski aqui?  
— Você gosta de literatura?  
— Eu adoro. — Ela deu um sorriso lá de cima.  
Eddie supôs que Faith havia feito aquilo de propósito, conhecendo os gostos da irmã. Ali do lado, havia uma vitrola. Bem adequado ao ambiente, na verdade.  
— Faith só lê esses romances baratos, de príncipes e princesas, de condes e magnatas. Eu gosto de livros com substâncias. Coisas que alimentem a mente.  
Eddie se aproximou da vitrola, olhando os vinis empilhados ao seu lado.  
— Particularmente gosto de James Joyce, mas seria muito não-irlandês se eu não gostasse. — Ela estava passeando pelas estantes, tagarelando.  
O vinil menos pior da pilha era um do Frank Sinatra e assim que ele abaixou a agulha, a biblioteca se encheu da música sofisticada. Hope parecia emersa na análise dos livros.  
— Eu simplesmente amo o Oscar Wilde e tudo o que ele escreve. Dickens também é um favorito pessoal.  
Em algum momento na tagarelice e na alegria de Hope em estar num lugar como aquele, Eddie percebeu que na vida perfeita dele, Hope seria a mulher ideal. Os dois dançariam sob o luar enquanto ela sussurrava delicadamente sobre o último livro que havia lido, sobre o dia no trabalho, sobre como as crianças estavam crescendo rápido e no final seriam só os dois novamente. E aí os dois iriam fazer amor, delicada e gentilmente.  
Em algum momento do seu devaneio, Hope havia parado na frente dele, com um meio sorriso.  
— Você acabou de me colocar na sua vida alternativa, não foi?  
Eddie ficou sem jeito e coçou a cabeça. Hope abriu o sorriso.  
— The time is right, your perfume fills my head, the stars get red  
and oh, the night's so blue... — Ela sussurrou a letra da música, se aproximando dele devagar.  
— And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like: _"I love you" _— Ele respondeu, sentindo suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas.  
— _I love you._ — Ela disse, ficando na ponta dos pés e o beijando.  
Frank e Nancy Sinatra continuaram com o seu coro de "I love you" enquanto Eddie abraçou Hope com força contra o seu corpo, como se não acreditasse que aquele beijo era verdade. Uma mão de Hope deslizou pelas suas costas, repousando no cós da sua calça, fazendo-o se arrepiar. Ele a empurrou na direção de uma das estantes e a pressionou contra ela, sentindo o corpo de Hope muito próximo ao dele. Hope começou a desabotoar a camisa de Eddie, enquanto ele a beijava no pescoço. Era como se ele só precisasse de um empurrãozinho para parar de ficar nervoso. Toda e qualquer insegurança que o tinha acometido antes era passado, principalmente devido à proximidade dos corpos de ambos.  
Eddie seguiu com os seus beijos, desabotoando o resto dos botões da blusa de Hope e parando um segundo para contemplar o sutiã de renda vermelha que ela havia se dado ao trabalho de usar.  
— É verdade que não tem nada embaixo dessa calça? — Ele sussurrou enquanto passava a mão pelas coxas dela e Hope riu, afundando o rosto no seu pescoço.  
— Você quer ver?  
E ela riu mais ainda com a resposta dele e ele teve que beijá-la para abafar os seus gemidos alguns minutos mais tarde.

Eles finalmente estavam juntos e - ah - como Eddie não fazia ideia do que estava perdendo.

xxxxxxx

N/A:

Mais rápido dessa vez, pq vou viajar e talz e quero deixar vcs felizes. Amo HOpe e Eddie, sério mesmo s2

hahahaha

E finalmente nosso Eddie descobre os prazeres carnais. Aliás, o Eddie é uma garota. Sério mesmo. VIRA HOMEM, Eddie!

Enfim, próximo capítulo, teremos DImitri. ÉÉ...

Aliás, se eu coloquei o nome do pai da Faith antes e foi diferente, me perdoem. Essas coisas acontecem.


	20. You've got the love

Sometimes it seems that the going is just too rough  
And things go wrong no matter what I do  
Now and then it seems that life is just too much  
But you've got the love I need to see me through

Às vezes parece que o caminho é muito difícil

E as coisas dão errado não importa o quê

De vez enquanto parece que a vida pesa demais

Mas você tem o amor que eu preciso para superar

**You've got the love - Florence + The Machine**

Os lábios de Adrian traçaram o desenho dos seus ombros, descendo com luxúria pelos seus seios e seu ventre, degustando cada pedaço de pele. Os dedos hábeis do moroi a exploravam tal qual a sua boca, arrancando gemidos e reações involuntárias do corpo de Faith. Ela merecia aquilo, aquela totura deliciosa. Algum tempo antes, era ela no lugar dele, fazendo-o perder a cabeça. Nada mais justo que agora fosse o contrário.

Os dentes de Adrian rossaram na parte interna da coxa dela e ela soltou um gemido alto, envergando as costas. Ele levantou os olhos, soltando uma risada ressonante. Faith sabia que ele adorava saber que ela reagia daquela forma aos seus toques, adorava vê-la gemer o seu nome e pedir por mais. Os lábios de Adrian desceram pela parte interna da coxa dela e por fim substituiram os seus dedos. O calor se espalhou do seu ventre para a ponta dos pés e sua respiração se acelerou. Ela não aguentaria muito mais tempo daquele jeito.  
Adrian para e olha para Faith, vermelha, ofegante e excitada no meio da cama.  
— Existe mulher mais bonita que você, Faith? — Ele pergunta, com um sorriso torto, enquanto deita em cima dela.  
— Você só está puxando o meu saco para ver se eu vou para a cama com você. — Faith ri, abraçando-o.  
— Acho que é tarde demais para fazer isso, você já está na cama comigo. — Ele sussurrou, mordiscando o seu pescoço e puxando-a pelas pernas na direção dos seus quadris.  
Eles se beijaram enquanto os dois procuravam desesperadamente por uma _proteção_ na mesinha de cabeceira. Aquele era um consenso - mesmo que Faith tomasse anti-concepcional, não iriam arriscar ter um mini-Adrian ou uma mini-Faith. Os beijos ficaram mais intensos e Adrian finalmente conseguiu alcançar o pacotinho, fazendo Faith gemer de alívio. Alguns segundos depois e-  
Uma batida na porta. Outra batida na porta. Mais uma batida na porta.  
Adrian gemeu em frustração e Faith o abraçou, suspirando.  
— Não. A gente pode fingir que não tem ninguém na porta.  
Faith estava tentada a concordar quando a voz de Hope os fez tornar à realidade.

— Adrian, é a Rainha Vasilissa no telefone. Eddie parece transtornado. Parece que aconteceu alguma coisa com a Princesa Dragomir.  
Princesa Dragomir. Jill. _Jailbait_. Adrian deu um beijo no ombro de Faith e se levantou, procurando a sua cueca pelo quarto.  
— Diga para ela que eu já atendo.  
— Merda. — Faith praguejou, se levantando atrás dele. — As pessoas deviam ter um cronômetro para saber qual a hora adequada de ligar.  
— Lissa não ligaria se não fosse fundamental. — Adrian deu uma volta no quarto. — Onde diabos estão minhas roupas?  
— Você acha que eu _lembro_? — Faith deu de ombros e pegou dois roupões que estavam pendurados numa das paredes. — Toma.  
Adrian olhou para o tecido rosa atoalhado na sua mão e, bem, o que ele poderia fazer? Vestiu. O roupão dava na altura dos seus joelhos. Faith se enrolou em um penhoar de seda azul que arrastava no chão.  
— Você fica bonitinho com as suas perninhas finas de fora. — Faith o provocou. — Vamos ter que sair e comprar bermudas para você, independente de estarmos no outono.  
— Dá para descer logo? — Hope resmungou, do outro lado da porta. — Eddie parece realmente sem saber o que fazer no telefone.  
Faith abriu a porta, dando de cara com uma Hope vestida com uma camisa de Eddie.  
— Vocês também? — Adrian deu um sorriso sacana e Hope revirou os olhos.  
— Bonita roupa, Adrian. Suas pernas realmente chamam atenção.  
— Eu disse. — Faith piscou para ele e Adrian riu.

Era meio burro, Adrian constatou enquanto desciam as escadas, que o único telefone da casa ficasse no andar de baixo. Provavelmente o objetivo era que NÃO ligassem. Aliás, ao ver Eddie equilibrando a sua calça-jeans nos quadris enquanto falava ao telefone o fez se perguntar como é que eles haviam ouvido o barulho se estavam tão entertidos quanto ele e Faith.  
Seus pensamentos foram varridos rapidamente pelo olhar de pânico de Eddie. Pegou o telefone que o dhampir oferecia e foi a voz de Lissa, chorosa, que encheu o seu ouvido.  
— Adrian? Você está bem?  
— Tirando o fato de ter sido acordado no meio da noite, sim. — Ele disse num tom leve, mas a sua expressão era preocupada. — E você? Christian tem sido legal com você?  
— Ah, Adrian. Jill... ela... o quarto dela foi atacado. — A voz de Lissa indicava que ela estava na beira do precipício. — Rasgaram todas as coisas dela, escreveram com sangue na parede... — Lissa deu um soluço. — Com o sangue de um dos guardiões.  
Adrian ficou branco. Faith se aproximou, abraçando o penhoar contra o seu corpo.  
— Adrian, o que foi?  
— E Jill? — Adrian ignorou Faith. — Ela está bem? Fizeram algo com ela?  
— Ela deu sorte, tinha fugido para ir numa festa na hora que aconteceu. Eu não sei como lidar com isso, Adrian.  
— Lissa, respira. Já passou. Nós vamos dar um jeito.  
— Não passou, Adrian! Não passou! — Ela ficou histérica no telefone e Faith ficou séria ao ouvir os gritos da Rainha. — Eles me ameaçaram! Eles estão atrás de mim! Eu não consigo dormir sabendo que eles vão vir me pegar a qualquer instante. Eu não presto para isso, eu não nasci para isso. Por favor, me deixe fugir. Me deixa fugir?  
— Lissa. Lissa, me escuta. Tem alguém aí com você?  
— Você sabe como é, Adrian. Por favor, eles virão me pegar.  
— Lissa! — Adrian aumentou o tom de voz, falando firme. — Você fez uma promessa. Você é melhor do que isso. Onde você está?  
— No armário.  
— No armário?  
Do outro lado, Lissa começou a rir de forma meio histérica.  
— Eu sei, é patético, não é?  
— Quem está fora do armário?  
— Chris. Rose. Dimitri. Eu posso ouví-los me procurando.  
— Então saia, com calma, e dê o telefone para Christian.  
Adrian ficou em silêncio e Faith o cutucou, mostrando um pedaço de papel onde tinha escrito "O QUE ACONTECEU?". Ele tampou o bocal e deu uma curta explicação.  
— Adrian? — a voz de Christian encheu o fone e Adrian pediu para Faith esperar.  
— Eu viajo por cinco meses e é isso que acontece?  
— Você sabe que é insubstituível, Adrian. — O tom do garoto era o mesmo tom leve de Adrian, mas havia uma ponta de tensão. — E aí?  
— Você iria adorar a Irlanda, meu amigo. O que aconteceu?  
Christian ficou em silêncio por algum tempo antes de responder.  
— Alguém matou um dos guardiões de Jill, na Saint Vladimir e-  
— Christian, eu vou te colocar no viva-voz, ok? Faith está enchendo o saco para saber o que está havendo.  
O moroi apertou um botão e todos os quatro ouviram o consorte real suspirar.  
— Vocês também estão no viva-voz. — Ele disse. — Qual é a dos guardiões e essa mania de querer saber tudo?  
— Qual é a sua e sua mania de saber tudo, Christian?  
Faith viu Adrian ficar tenso ao ouvir a voz de Rose e suspirou, puxando a manga do seu roupão para chamar a atenção. Adrian passou uma mão pela cintura dela, como se isso o fizesse se acalmar.  
— Alguém pode começar do começo com o que está acontecendo? — Hope disse.  
— Quem é você?  
— É a minha irmã, Guardiã Hathaway. Por favor, tive a impressão que o assunto é urgente e envolve a segurança e a legitimidade da Rainha.  
— A legitimidade... — Rose disse, como se essa fosse uma palavra alienígena.  
— Ela está mais calma. — Uma voz masculina veio do telefone e Adrian segurou no penhoar de Faith com força. Belikov. — Estamos no telefone?  
— Guardião Belikov.  
— Guardiã Brennan. Lorde Ivashkov. Eddie.  
— E Hope. Irmã da Guardiã Brennan.  
— Prazer em conhecê-la, Hope.  
— Dimitri, por favor, não seja galante ao telefone.  
— Só estou sendo educado, Roza.  
— DÁ PARA PARAR COM ISSO? — A reação de Faith assustou os que estavam presentes e fez as pessoas do outro lado do telefone soltarem interjeições diversas. — Aí pode até ser a metade da noite, mas aqui é hora de ir dormir. E era exatamente isso que iamos fazer, então me perdoem se eu pareço grossa, mas não estou A FIM de ouvir um casal brigando aleatóriamente. Vocês VÃO OU NÃO falar que merda aconteceu? Se não, me avisem porque eu quero dormir.  
Fez-se silêncio por alguns instantes e Adrian olhou para ela assustado.  
— Eu estou puta. — Faith respondeu, mexendo os lábios sem fazer som.  
— Certo. — Belikov quebrou o silêncio. — Nós recebemos uma ligação no início da noite da São Vladimir, onde a Princesa Dragomir estuda, relatando que, durante a noite passada, alguém entrou no quarto dela, assassinou um dos guardiões que estavam de plantão e usou o sangue dele para mandar uma mensagem bem clara para a Rainha. Jill havia saído escondida para uma festa alguns quartos dali, então escapou por pouco. Quando recebemos essa notícia, deliberamos por algum tempo até que a Rainha sumiu.  
— E ligou para mim. — Adrian completou. — Não a deixem sozinha. Ela está perto do colapso.  
— Se eu ainda... — Rose começou a dizer.  
— Não, Rose. As coisas só ficariam pior, porque você louca é uma força da natureza. — Adrian disse com naturalidade. — Ela andou vendo algum médico?  
— Sim. Não. Digo, sim. — Christian disse. — Mas ela achou que estava boa o suficiente para não tomar remédios.  
— Ela precisa de remédios agora. A curto prazo, faça-a tomar uma garrafa de rum.  
— Adrian!  
— Christian, se não quiser que ela se mate, embebede-a. — Adrian parou por alguns segundos. — Eu nunca pensei que diria algo assim na minha vida.  
— Qual era a mensagem? — Faith perguntou. — Qual mensagem estava escrita em sangue no quarto dela?  
— O quê?  
— Qual era o recado para a rainha? — Foi a vez de Eddie perguntar.  
— _Melhor matar uma criança no berço do que acalentar desejos insatisfeitos._ — Rose disse, como se tivesse decorado depois de horas repetindo.  
— William Blake. — Hope disse. — O Casamento do Céu e do Inferno.  
— _O fraco em coragem é forte na astúcia._ — Faith disse, pensativa.  
— O que é isso? — Pela voz, Rose parecia confusa.  
— Os provérbios do Inferno. _O ato mais sublime_ _é colocar outro_ antes de si.  
— Como é que vocês conhecem isso? — Foi Eddie que perguntou, parecendo confuso.  
— Ah, essa é simples. Nosso pai costumava nos fazer decorar e recitar trechos de Blake, para o desespero de nossa mãe.  
— _Aquele que deseja mas não age gera pestilência._ — Faith olhou para Adrian.  
— Você sabe de alguma coisa, não sabe?  
— Belikov. — Faith ignorou Adrian e se aproximou do telefone. — Vocês tem que tirar a Princesa Dragomir daí.  
— Os preparativos para mudá-la de escola e colocá-la em segurança já foram tomados.  
— Não. Vocês tem que tirar ela dos Estados Unidos sem que ninguém perceba. Provavelmente seria bom mandar a rainha como uma distração em outra escola americana enquanto a princesa é enviada para algum país distante sem que ninguém perceba.  
— Como você fez com Adrian? — O tom de Rose tinha uma dose de hostilidade inacreditável.  
— Exatamente. — Faith não pareceu se abalar. — Isso só pode ter sido feito por alguém conhecido que sabia exatamente onde a Princesa estava. O objetivo não é matar ainda. Essa mensagem pode ser interpretada de várias formas, mas no contexto atual-  
— Você acredita que envolve derrubar o reino de Lissa antes que ela possa convencer o conselho a fazer mudanças fundamentais na hierarquia dos moroi.  
— Também, Belikov. — Faith pareceu um pouco surpresa. — Mas o contrário também pode ser verdade. Alguém pode querer mostrar como ela é vulnerável para que tenham simpatia e a pressão popular faça as mudanças ocorrerem.  
— Você está insinuando que alguém que está do nosso _lado_ pode ter feito isso? Que tipo de pessoa doente faria isso?  
Faith deu de ombros.  
— Eu não sei, Lorde Ozera. Acredito que temos que cogitar qualquer uma das possibilidades. Não acredito que esse tipo de terrorismo faça bem para ninguém, então se pudermos fazer a Princesa sumir do mapa por algum tempo, deixaremos tudo menos complicado.  
— Faz sentido. — Dimitri disse e ficou em silêncio por algum tempo. — O que você acha de levá-la para a Saint Patrick?  
Eddie, Adrian e Hope prenderam a respiração, os olhos fixos em Faith. Ela havia ficado pálida com a sugestão. A linha de pensamento dela era óbvia para os três: a Princesa ir para lá significaria o fim de seja lá o que ela tivesse com Adrian. Ela olhou para o moroi e fechou os olhos alguns instantes, pensativa.  
— Brennan? Jill se dá bem com Adrian e ela está bastante assustada com essa história. Ficar próximo a alguém que conhece pode ajudar.  
Alguns segundos se passaram antes de Faith quebrar o silêncio.  
— Se Adrian não tiver nenhum problema.  
— Não, eu não tenho.  
— Então mande-a para cá. Blake, o guardião, irá tomar conta dela direitinho. Se quiser uma lista de dhampirs que são adequados para o trabalho, é só entrar em contato. Recomendo que você cuide da operação daí. Eu posso me responsabilizar por ela por aqui.  
— De acordo. — O russo respondeu. — Começarei imediatamente.  
— Eu posso ajudar também, fazer alguma investigação ou algo assim.  
— Não! — Faith e Dimitri falaram juntos e Faith ficou vermelha com a sua reação precipitada. Com certeza ficou parecendo que ela não queria Rose por perto por causa de Adrian.  
— Você tem que cuidar da rainha. — Faith se apressou em dizer, para esclarecer o mal entendido. — Deixe que nós cuidamos da princesa.  
Dimitri não explicou a sua negação, mas Rose pareceu aceitar a ideia que Faith havia jogado. Christian e Adrian falaram mais uma vez, trocando suas preocupações quanto ao estado mental de Lissa antes de desligarem.  
— Então... — Adrian olhou para Faith questionador.  
— Então?  
— Você sabe de alguma coisa que não contou para eles. — Eddie disse, com uma sobrancelha levantada.  
— Por que vocês acham isso?  
— Por que? Porque toda vez que o nome _Oliver_ aparece nas histórias você fica com essa cara de quem está escondendo alguma coisa.  
— Adrian, nós já conversamos sobre isso.

— Acidentalmente a Princesa Dragomir é atacada e uma citação que a sua irmã reconhece sem esforço é escrita. Não tente me fazer de idiota. Você sabe de algo.  
— _Se os outros não fossem tolos, nós teríamos que ser._

— Faith! — Adrian falou, exasperado, passando uma mão pelo seu cabelo bagunçado.  
— Adrian, pode não ser nada. Pode ser uma coincidência. E Hope saberia qualquer citação de qualquer coisa que ela já leu, porque tem memória fotográfica.  
— Você tem memória fotográfica? — Eddie olhou para a ruiva ao seu lado com um sorriso de surpresa.  
Hope ficou vermelha e deu de ombros.  
— A cada instante que eu fico com você, você me surpreende. — O tom do loiro era de apreciação. Hope riu, balançando a cabeça como se aquilo não fosse nada.  
— Mas qual é a sua teoria? — Adrian a pressionou.  
— Você vai me chamar de paranóica.  
— O que foi que você me disse quando a gente chegou aqui? É a paranóia que mantém as pessoas vivas. — Ele se aproximou e a segurou pelo braço. — E eu confio em você. Na maior parte das vezes, por mais irritante que seja, você sempre está certa.  
Faith esboçou um pequeno sorriso.  
— Certo. Então, você sabe como eu sou. Você consegue me imaginar com dezesseis anos, dois namorados e vontade de mudar o mundo? — Ela se apoiou nele e olhou para Eddie e Hope. — Você se lembra, Hope. Com certeza se lembra.  
— Da sua teoria maluca?  
— É. — A loira franziu a testa. — Que se os strigois resolvessem nos destruir, eles conseguiriam no momento em que se organizassem. Que nós vivemos numa casca de ovo rachada e é preciso nada mais do que uma batidinha para que nos desfaçamos. E, principalmente, era sorte nossa que nenhum strigoi pensasse dessa forma...  
Adrian a segurou pela cintura, pensativo. Provavelmente pela convivência com a dhampir, estava começando a pensar como ela.  
— E você acha que talvez esse seja um passo de Oliver para isso?  
— Ele provavelmente ouviu que eu estou com você. — Ela encostou a cabeça no peito dele, se encaixando perfeitamente nos seus braços.  
— Você é egoísta ao ponto de achar que tudo isso é relacionado a você?  
— Eu não estou viva há sete anos levando as coisas na brincadeira. Eu posso estar errada, mas e se eu estiver certa? E se ele achar que destruir o sistema é a melhor forma de me atingir?  
— Por que ele acharia isso?  
— Porque ele sabe que o meu sonho sempre foi ser guardiã de um Príncipe real. — Faith deu um meio sorriso. — Sem esse sistema...  
— Isso é idiota. — Eddie disse, tirando as palavras da boca de Adrian. — Por que ele gastaria tanto tempo e energia para fazer isso?  
— Por que diabos ele viraria strigoi de propósito depois de matar o melhor amigo dele na minha frente e tentar me queimar viva?  
Todos ficaram em silêncio.

— Eu ainda acho isso tudo perturbador. — Hope abraçou Eddie. — Amanhã quando você me levar para a escola, vai conversar com Blake?

Faith deu de ombros.  
— Então nos vemos amanhã.  
Hope puxou Eddie pela mão e logo o mistério de como eles tinham ouvido o telefone foi desvendado: os dois estavam na sala de televisão, logo ali do lado. Ainda nos braços de Adrian, Faith o puxou pelo roupão para perto.  
— E agora?  
Adrian sabia do que ela estava falando. Para todo mundo nos Estados Unidos, ela era a guardiã dele e não... seja lá o que fossem agora. Guardiãs, por definição, não faziam sexo com os seus protegidos, nem compartilhavam pensamentos de forma tão íntima quanto os dois. E embora Faith não tivesse dito nada para ele, Adrian havia ouvido a sua preocupação quanto à reação da sua mãe. Daniela poderia tornar as coisas muito difíceis para eles se quisesse. Se achasse que as coisas poderiam ficar sérias. Com Rose, ela havia levado na esportiva, mas até que ponto veria Faith como uma ameaça?  
E, afinal, o que diabos os dois haviam se tornado? Nenhum dos dois se sentia a vontade para nomear a relação, o que os deixava num limbo. Adrian não queria forçar Faith a assumir qualquer coisa e ele mesmo não sabia se estava preparado para ter algo sério. Ao mesmo tempo, a simples ideia de acordar sem tê-la ao seu lado na cama o fazia se sentir esquisito, como se a mera sugestão fosse um golpe no seu peito. Não era só o sexo, era o companheirismo. Era saber que tinha alguém ao seu lado que se preocupava com ele e com quem poderia contar. Era se sentir útil o suficiente para acalmá-la quando ela acordava com os seus pesadelos.  
Ele arrumou uma mecha do cabelo bagunçado de Faith atrás da orelha, olhando-a com uma expressão que beirava a adoração. Deu um sorriso sedutor.

— E agora nós subimos aquela escada e continuamos exatamente da onde paramos. — Ele a beijou, puxando-a para o andar de cima.

Ela deu um meio sorriso e sussurou para si mesma enquanto subiam as escadas:  
— _Até que o sol esfrie e as estrelas envelheçam._

_xxx  
_

Ah! E agora começa a confusão de verdade, hahaha! Quero só ver A citação do final é "Eu te amo, Eu amo te amo com um amor que não morrerá, até que o sol esfrie e as estrelas envelheçam", do poeta Bayard Taylor.  
Próximo capítulo em breve \o\

**Review:**

**Ju Rodrigues:** Desculpa não ter respondido as últimas três reviews nos capítulos upados! Eu coloquei o 16 na correria e neeem deu pra responder. Mas agora vai! De frente para trás:  
16 - Éé. Eu me diverti fazendo esse capítulo e achei que seria legal mostrar que, ei, depois de seis meses não é só o Adrian e a Faith que ficaram bem entrosados. A Faith gosta muito do Eddie, como mentora e como irmã. Que INJUSTO que não tenha aparecido a review grande :(((  
No capítulo 17 a gente vê que o contrário também é verdade - o Adrian gosta muito da Hope XD  
Extras e All these things i've done - Quando eu escrevi o extra do Oliver, eu já tinha escrito a cena em que ele enlouquece e você não sabe como DOEU em mim ter que transformar ele de garoto-fofo-artista em um maluco strigoi. Mas, ei, fique ligada. Oliver ainda vai aparecer e causar muiiitos problemas. E o Michael... A vida é injusta, né? A Faith ainda vai refletir sobre isso, principalmente porque... onde o Adrian entra nessa história? Em alguns aspectos, ele é tão parecido com o Oliver e em outros, tão diferente. E, querendo ou não, toda a vida dela gira em torno dele (de Oliver, eu digo).  
Mas devaneio.  
Obrigaaaaada por ser uma leitora tão fiel e entusiasmaaada ^-^  
Deve ter extra na páscoa! (Algo envolvendo Lily e Andrew e como os dois ficaram juntos...) 


	21. Home

You're the nicest, nicest boy I've ever met  
and then I think about you then I think about you again  
And again  
Why don't we just sit and stare and do nothing?  
Nothing at all for a while I like the way you smile  
I could be your state and I could be your nation  
It doesn't get better than home, now does it?  
Doesn't get better than home, now does it?  
I could be your welcome, I could be your greeter  
I could be sweet and I could be sweeter  
I want to be where your heart is home

Você é o mais legal, o cara mais legal que eu já conheci  
E aí eu penso em você, aí eu penso em você outra vez  
E outra vez  
Por que a gente não simplesmente senta e se olha e não faz nada?  
Nada mesmo por um tempo, eu gosto de como você sorri  
Eu poderia ser seu estado e eu poderia ser sua nação  
Isso não fica melhor que seu lar, fica?  
Não fica melhor que seu lar, fica?  
Eu poderia ser seu bem-vindo, eu poderia ser quem te recebe  
Eu poderia ser doce e eu poderia ser ainda mais doce  
Eu quero estar onde seu coração é o lar

**Home - She & Him**

Se Adrian e Faith fossem receber algum prêmio, seria o prêmio de casal esquivo do ano. Primeiro era Faith e sua recusa em falar sobre o seu passado e sobre a sua situação com Adrian. Agora era Adrian que agia furtivamente, fugindo das conversas que a dhampir tentava iniciar sobre a vinda da Princesa Dragomir e a situação deles. Todas as vezes ele arrumava uma desculpa ou conseguia tirá-la do assunto com uma facilidade tremenda.  
Ajudava muito também a reluta de Faith em fazer algo. Algumas vezes ela achava que tudo aquilo eram doses iguais de drama e paranóia de sua parte. Talvez se deixasse as coisas acontecerem, quando chegasse a hora tudo desse certo.  
Faith também estava entretida com os preparativos para receber a Princesa. O diretor e Blake haviam convocado uma guarda especial e checado todos os pré-requisitos de segurança com ela, além de terem montado um esquema especial para garantir que ninguém espalhasse a notícia. Depois de passar o dia inteiro ocupada, a única coisa que queria fazer quando voltava para casa era se aninhar nos braços de Adrian.  
O que, mais uma vez, era um indício de que realmente precisavam conversar.  
A irritava também ter que dar satisfação para Belikov todos os dias e vice e versa. Não era necessariamente falar com Belikov e sim a presença de Rose em todas as conversas, como se fosse um elefante cor de rosa tentando se esconder embaixo de um abajur. Nenhum deles se sentia confortável e, embora ela tentasse ser o mais profissional possível, não conseguia controlar o ciumes. Faith não era idiota ao ponto de acreditar que Adrian havia superado completamente o que sentia por Rose. Também não era ingênua para achar que se os dois se separassem, Adrian sofreria tanto quanto havia sofrido com a outra dhampir. E ela queria, de verdade, poder esquecer tudo aquilo e seguir em frente, mas como fazer isso quando Adrian tinha cicatrizes tão visíveis por causa dela?  
Algumas vezes ela se questionava como teriam sido as coisas se ela o tivesse conhecido antes de Rose. Ele ainda teria gostado da outra garota? Ele teria gostado dela antes? Nessas horas, tinha quase certeza que perderia e Adrian se apaixonaria por Rose do mesmo jeito. Haviam certas coisas, certas pessoas, que eram inevitáveis na sua vida. Era assim que ela se sentia com Oliver, pelo menos. E com Michael.  
E agora com Adrian.

Na véspera da chegada da Princesa, ele a surpreendeu com um jantar. _À luz de velas_._No terraço_. Feito por ele mesmo. A estratégia era embebedá-la e deixá-la confusa quanto ao que deveria fazer no outro dia?  
— Nós precisamos conversar. — Ele explicou, como se lesse seus pensamentos. Bem, tendo ele o tipo de magia que tinha, Faith não duvidava nada que qualquer dia desses ele aparecesse com uma habilidade meio Edward Cullen-nesca. — E eu achei que talvez fosse melhor fazer isso com um cenário legal.  
— Você podia ter guardado as suas habilidades culinárias para fazer um jantar para Lorde Ozera e a Princesa Dragomir amanhã.  
— Faith, sério, pare de chamá-los pelos títulos formais. Eles são meus _amigos_. É esquisito ver você se referindo a eles como se fossem pessoas importantes.  
— Eles são pessoas importantes, Addy.  
Ele revirou os olhos enquanto puxava a cadeira para que ela se acomodasse. Faith sentiu um arrepio de frio e fechou o casaco. Apesar de mal terem entrado no outono, o vento estava gelado.  
— Eles são mais novos que eu ou que você, _little elf._ — Ele se acomodou e serviu uísque para ambos. — Christian e Jill. Tente, não dói.  
— Não é apropriado. — Ela tomou um gole.  
Os olhos de Adrian brilharam com humor.  
— Bem, Guardiã Brennan, também não é apropriado que você me chame de Addy e durma na mesma cama que eu.  
— São medidas de segurança. É um método novo: quanto mais perto do moroi que você protege estiver, melhor.  
— Hunm, gosto de ver como você se dedica ao seu trabalho com afinco. — Adrian tinha um sorriso malicioso.  
— Com afinco até demais. Será que eles vão comprar essa desculpa?  
— Você é escorregadia, Faith. Eu gosto disso.  
— É só uma semana e meia. Você consegue dormir sozinho naquela cama enorme.  
— Faith, eu não vou dormir em lugar nenhum sem você.  
— Adrian, você pode escolher uma semana e meia ou o resto da vida. Você que sabe.  
— Você está exagerando. Não é assim.  
— Oi, a sua mãe ameaçou a sua tia-avó quando ela era rainha porque não concordava com as posições dela. Você realmente acha que se ela descobrir que o seu filhinho está gastando o dinheiro dela para _trepar_ com uma dhampir qualquer ela vai ficar quieta?  
— Ela vai achar que é só mais uma aventura do filho idiota antes dele se acertar e casar com alguma garota de família.  
Faith olhou para ele, meio boqueaberta. Ele havia dito aquilo sem pensar ou de propósito? Segurou o impulso de jogar o copo de uísque na cara dele e sair para o quarto. Adrian percebeu o que falou quando já era tarde demais e sua expressão se transformou.  
— É isso que você acha de nós, Addy? — Ela estava magoada.  
— Você quer a verdade? — Quando Faith concordou com a cabeça, Adrian tomou mais um gole de uísque. Quando finalmente falou, alguns segundos haviam se passado. — Eu realmente não sei, Faith.  
— Bem, não importa. — Ela se recompôs. — Se você quiser continuar com a nossa _aventura_, acho melhor nos comportarmos enquanto Lorde Ozera estiver por aqui.  
Adrian balançou a cabeça negativamente, servindo mais uísque para os dois.

— Não, eu nunca me comportei. Qual é? Adrian Ivashkov, obediente? Eles vão achar que tem algo de errado. E quem se importa se isso é uma aventura? Eu gosto de você, gosto de estar com você, gosto de dormir com você ao meu lado e eu não vou abrir mão disso. Não importa que a minha mãe nos deixe na miséria e tenhamos que pedir dinheiro na rua. — Ele segurou a mão dela. — É sério.  
— Por favor, Adrian. — Ela revirou os olhos, mas esboçou um sorriso.  
— Por favor, Faith. — Ele a imitou. — Eu estou falando sério.  
— Adrian, você entende que se souberem disso a minha carreira pode estar em jogo? Que se eu for conhecida como sua namorada, vou ficar queimada como guardiã? Que ninguém nunca mais vai me querer como guardiã?  
— E por que você precisa que os outros te queiram se eu te quero? — Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. — Faith, não adianta tentar se livrar de mim, eu não vou te deixar em paz.  
— E quando essa aventura terminar?  
Ele balançou a cabeça, se recusando a responder.  
— Adrian!  
— Faith, algumas aventuras podem durar para sempre. Por favor, essa merda mal começou e você já fala no fim. — Ele se irritou. — Aproveite o que tem agora e pare de se preocupar tanto.  
— Eu me preocupo porque eu me importo. — Ela falou no mesmo tom dele. — As coisas podem dar errado. Oi, eu sou a prova viva disso!  
— Mas você não pode ter um pouquinho que seja de fé que as coisas vão dar certo, pelo menos dessa vez?  
— Enquanto eu não tiver certeza, eu não vou me acalmar.  
— Isso não é sobre a minha mãe saber ou não, não é, Faith? Não é só sobre isso. Você sabe que podemos dar um jeito. O que é que está acontecendo?

— Eu estou na TPM.  
— Mentira.  
— Ah, é? Você agora é o senhor do meu ciclo menstrual?  
— Você está subestimando a minha capacidade de contar? — Ele acendeu um cigarro. — Sério, o que há, _little elf_?  
Ela bufou, irritada.  
— É só que... eu não sei. Não quero que essas pessoas venham para cá e estraguem as coisas que temos. Eu estava bem aqui, fingindo que éramos só nós três na Irlanda, sem nenhuma preocupação.  
— Então... — Adrian esboçou um sorriso. — Você está com medo que Jill e Christian virem para cá estrague as coisas de que forma?  
— Eu não sei, Adrian. Eles te conheceram antes. Eles estiveram com você enquanto... você sabe. Enquanto você estava com Rose. É como se... — Ela balançou a cabeça e olhou para o prato. — Você é mais deles do que meu.  
— Você está com ciumes? — O sorriso dele aumentou mais ainda. — Guardiã Brennan, com ciumes.  
— Ah, pare de sorrir assim! — Ela deu uma cotovelada nele, fazendo-o gargalhar. — Adrian, para com isso!  
— Isso é muito fofo. — Ele a abraçou. — Principalmente porque você está toda corada. Isso é vergonha?  
— Adrian, pare com isso. — Ela afundou o rosto no ombro dele. — Eu estou com ciumes, e daí? Qual o problema disso?  
— Não tem problema nenhum. Aliás, pelo contrário. — Ele a fez levantar o rosto e lhe beijou na ponta do nariz. — Não se preocupe, existem partes do meu corpo que nem minha mãe conhece tão bem quanto você.  
Foi a vez dela gargalhar.  
— Você sabe que não é assim.  
— Não, mas quem garante que não seja assim? Quem garante que não tenha coisas sobre mim que você sabe, mas eles não? — Ele piscou e a soltou. — Eu preparei uma das receitas daquele livro da Nigella que você comprou para mim semana passada. Talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouquinho no conhaque das batatas flambadas...  
— Mas isso é o que você sempre faz.  
— Exatamente. Olha aí, pergunte para o Christian qual é a minha especialidade culinária quando ele chegar e a resposta dele vai te ajudar a ter um pouquinho mais de confiança em si mesma.  
Ela deu de ombros e ele desceu as escadas para buscar a comida. Faith se recostou na cadeira, virou o resto de uísque de seu copo e do de Adrian e olhou para o céu escuro da madrugada. Fechou os olhos, desejando que aquele fosse outro mundo, um em que a sua única preocupação fosse o fato da sua calcinha ser bonita ou não ou se eles iriam conseguir chegar na sobremesa antes de começarem a se agarrar.

O cheiro da comida foi o que a despertou de seus devaneios. Não adiantava muito chorar pelo que não tinha, ela concluiu, enquanto via Adrian se equilibrar para trazer as travessas de comida enquanto subia a escada estreita que levava ao terraço. Ela se levantou para ajudá-lo, mas ele levantou os braços e a impediu.  
— Não, o cozinheiro serve a comida. — Ele andou com um pouco de dificuldade até a mesa, onde acomodou tudo.  
— Huuunm... o cheiro pelo menos está bom. Eu vou morrer envenenada? — Ela perguntou enquanto ele se acomodava ao seu lado.

— Não saberemos até amanhã. — Adrian disse com um tom fúnebre enquanto colocava comida no prato de Faith. — Você realmente acha que minha mãe surtaria se soubesse de nós?  
— Ela gostaria de saber que você está _cozinhando_ para a sua guardiã?  
— É, você tem um ponto. — Ele terminou de servir o seu prato. — Se você acha que é mais prático...  
— Não, a gente pode fazer as coisas do seu jeito. Mas seja discreto. — Ao ver o sorriso que apareceu no rosto dele, Faith levantou o garfo ameaçadoramente. — Eu estou falando sério, Adrian.  
— Meu amor, quando eu não sou discreto? Discrição é praticamente o meu sobrenome.

xxx

O vôo de Jill estava marcado para chegar às quatro da tarde. Adrian sabia que Faith deveria estar descançada por questões de segurança e tudo o mais, mas se ela não achava isso, quem era ele para questionar?  
A verdade era que havia sentido coisas esquisitas quando soube do ciumes bobo de Faith e a única maneira que conseguia pensar para mostrar aquilo era usando o seu corpo. E embora soubesse que Faith tinha toda a razão do mundo (como na maior parte das vezes) em querer evitar que a sua mãe soubesse, não iria dar o braço a torcer. A menos, é claro, que ela quisesse. Nessas circunstâncias, não poderia fazer nada quanto ao assunto.  
De qualquer forma, ela o acordou por volta de dez da manhã. Ele se levantou, sonolento, e caminhou até o quarto ao lado para procurar uma roupa. Provavelmente seria mais inteligente se levasse suas coisas de vez para o quarto de Faith e terminasse todos os seus problemas de uma vez.

Depois de comer uma pilha de waffles que Eddie havia feito, os seguiu para uma van que esperava na porta da casa.  
— É para a segurança. — Faith respondeu ao ver o seu olhar confuso. — E coloque esses óculos de sol, você está péssimo.  
— Bem, se eu tivesse dormido mais umas duas ou três horas ontem a noite, talvez eu estivesse bem.  
— Ou se tivesse tomado uma ou duas doses a menos de uísque. — Ela respondeu, com humor. Abriu a porta e falou num tom bem mais baixo, só para ele ouvir. — Você podia escolher entre o sexo e a bebida, Adrian. Eu escolhi.

— Não vale como escolha se você _sempre_escolhe sexo. Eu sou um viciado. — Ele respondeu no mesmo tom, com um sorriso sacana. — Pelas duas coisas. Como você me pede para escolher?  
Faith riu, parecendo mais bonita do que nunca na luz da manhã.  
— Entre no carro, Lorde Ivashkov. — Ela aumentou o tom de voz. — Ou não chegaremos a tempo para pegar a Princesa Dragomir.  
— Por que diabos você me chamou de Lorde Ivashkov?  
— Por que diabos ela não te chamaria assim? — Um outro dhampir surgiu, vindo do lado do motorista.  
Ele era alto, tão alto quanto Adrian, e tinha músculos imensos, quase como um armário. O seu cabelo estava num corte que lembrava o Wolverine e ele tinha um sotaque esquisito, que não era exatamente o irlandês que o moroi houva há seis meses.  
— Ah, eu tenho certas liberdades com os meus guardiões. — Ele deu um sorriso. — Lorde Ivashkov é muito formal.  
— Mas é o adequado. Sou Guardião Zanzibar.  
— Zanzibar?  
— Como o país. — Faith disse, tentando dissipar a hostilidade presente no ar. — Não é, Guardião?  
— Exatamente, Guardiã Brennan. Agora nós devemos ir ou vamos nos atrasar.

Faith fez um sinal para que Adrian entrasse no carro e o segue, se acomodando ao seu lado. Eddie fecha a porta da vã e se acomoda ao lado de Guardião Zanzibar na frente.  
— O que é isso? — Ele sussurra para ela.  
— Shhh... — Ela se aproxima dele. — Ele é bem conservador. Existem essas coisas entre dhampirs também. Provavelmente acha absurdo a intimidade que nós três temos.  
— Ele acha absurdo que nos tratemos pelo primeiro nome? — Ele perguntou e Faith concordou com a cabeça. — Ele é louco?  
— Talvez. — Ela olhou para frente. — Eu não arriscaria nada demais.  
— Você fez isso de propósito para que eu fosse discreto, não foi?  
O sorriso dela foi a resposta que bastou. Como ela podia ser esquiva e conseguir espremer dele exatamente o que queria! Faith não cansava de surpreendê-lo e o seu impulso foi de beijá-la ali mesmo, só para provar um ponto.  
Tinha mais auto-controle do que isso.

Em vez disso, andou com os dedos até alcançar a mão da dhampir e a segurou, recebendo um olhar de aviso dela. Adrian sorriu de forma provoante e Faith revirou os olhos, entrelaçando os dedos nos dele.

O resto do caminho foi percorrido em silêncio e em algum momento entre a cidade onde estavam e Belfast, ele adormeceu com a cabeça no ombro da dhampir.

Acordou algumas horas depois sobressaltado, como quem acaba de ter um pesadelo. Que coisa esquisita, ele pensou. Ele havia sonhado com algo, mas não conseguia se lembrar. Ao seu lado, Faith estava com a cabeça encostada no vidro e o olhou, sem se mover.  
— Estamos quase chegando.  
Adrian coçou os olhos e tentou se situar. Não fazia ideia da onde o carro poderia estar. Eddie se virou do banco da frente para falar com os dois.  
— Você acordou, Lorde Ivashkov? Nós recebemos um rádio a meia hora da torre de controle, o avião está no horário. Devemos ter uma hora, uma hora e meia para almoçar antes de irmos buscá-los.  
— Certo. Obrigado, Guardião Castille.  
— O que você quer almoçar, Addy? — Faith perguntou casualmente e Adrian reparou, pelo canto do olhos, que Guardião Zanzibar havia ficado ligeiramente tenso.  
A loira ao seu lado ficou meio vermelha, constrangida. Aquilo fora um lapso e Adrian não pode deixar de sorrir.

— Onde você quiser, Faith. Confio no seu taco.  
Ela não respondeu, parecendo ligeiramente perturbada por algum motivo que Adrian não sabia. Tudo bem, ele conseguia deduzir a linha de pensamento dela e envolvia algo como falta de auto-controle e profissionalismo. É, Faith era dessas.  
— Eddie, entre em contato com Hope e mande Blake escolher o local para comermos. — Ela disse, se inclinando na direção do banco da frente.  
— Blake? Ele está aqui?  
— Tem outros dois carros conosco, vindo em rotas diferentes, com diferentes composições. — Eddie explicou antes do seu walkman apitar.

Ah, era fácil esquecer que Jill era a Princesa Dragomir e as pessoas queriam matá-la para tirar Lissa do poder. E era fácil esquecer que aqueles dois que estavam com ele direto eram, na verdade, guarda costas e o dever era protegê-lo.  
Blake indicou um lugar pelo rádio e Guardião Zanzibar dirigiu até lá, permanecendo no carro enquando almoçavam. Depois, dirigiu diretamente para um aeroporto particular que não era muito diferente do que em que haviam desembarcado seis meses antes. Era como se eras tivessem se passado desde então. As circunstâncias da sua vida estavam completamente diferentes e ele se sentiu ligeiramente nostálgico. Conseguia se lembrar da viagem de avião, das piadas, das canções. Se lhe dissessem que em seis meses ele estaria ali recebendo Jill como se a Irlanda fosse o seu país e ele o anfitrião, teria gargalhado. Se tivessem dito que aquela guardiã baixinha e meio esquisita acordaria ao seu lado todos os dias, teria provavelmente dado um murro no interlocutor. E se tivessem dito que ele se sentiria em casa, provavelmente diria que era insanidade.  
Mas lá estava ele, com as mãos nos bolsos da sua Levis, um óculos de sol Armani e um casaco da Burberry, esperando a Princesa Dragomir e o Lorde Ozera para levá-los para a sua casa e hospedá-los com toda a hospitalidade irlandesa.  
Duas outras vans pararam ao lado da deles e um mini-exército de guardiões saiu delas, se posicionando estrategicamente depois de algumas palavras de Blake. De uma delas, Hope e Sarah desembarcaram. A ruiva se juntou à Faith em alguma tarefa de guardião que envolvia ficar parado olhando sério e Sarah caminhou em sua direção.  
— Adrian! — Ela disse com um sorriso. — Há quanto tempo! Você cortou o cabelo?  
— Ele estava ficando grande demais. — Adrian sorriu, bagunçando o cabelo.

— Você ficou parecendo um moço decende assim. Vejo que Faith está te endireitando. Ah, não, não faça essa cara. Hope me contou.  
— Aliás, o que você está fazendo aqui?  
— Eu sou parte desse plano. Serei a intermediária da Princesa na escola, ajudando-a com o que precisar. Blake achou que seria muito mais inteligente que nos conhecessemos desde já.  
— Faz sentido.  
— Blake não faz um plano com pontas soltas. Se você tiver sorte, Faith também não. — Ela sorriu e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. — Acho legal vocês dois, sabe? Vocês provavelmente vão ter filhos dhampirs lindos e fofos, com o cabelo loiro, olhinhos verdes e uma língua afiada.  
— Sarah, pare de falar bobagem.  
— É verdade. Estou trabalhando no poder de ver o futuro e consigo ver isso.  
— Sério?  
A garota riu.  
— Claro que não. Mas, ei, eu realmente acho que se alguém no universo pode fazer a irmã da minha melhor amiga é você e o seu coração de ouro.  
— Eu realmente não estou com humor para essa conversa, _Sex-teen._— Ele tirou um cigarro do bolso e acendeu. — Mas se você quiser falar um pouquinho mais alto, acho que aquelas pessoas lá do outro lado ainda não ouviram. Elas não se importam que você fale disso.  
Sarah parou por um instante e finalmente entendeu, ficando vermelha.  
— Oh meu deus, era segredo? Ai, Adrian, desculpa!  
— Não se preocupe. Eu só queria que você não ficasse tagarelando sobre isso quando eles chegarem. Sabe como é, privacidade e essas coisas.  
— Tudo bem. Como eu sou idiota.  
— E as coisas com Hope?  
— Ficaram melhores desde que... você sabe. Ela começou as coisas com Eddie. Eu meio que não tenho chance a menos que tenha a ferramenta certa no lugar certo.  
— Esse é o problema de todo relacionamento que não dá certo, não é? Nunca se tem a ferramenta certa.  
Sarah levantou uma sobrancelha, incerta se deveria rir ou não. Na dúvida, ficou calada observando a movimentação dos guardiões ao lado de Adrian.  
Viram o avião se aproximar e ele fez uma piada envolvendo pessoas de várias nacionalidades e uma aeronave. O avião pousou e Faith veio buscá-los, para deixá-los num perímetro de segurança melhor.  
E então começaram a descer - primeiro uma guardiã que Adrian se lembrava vagamente de já ter visto antes. Depois, _Dimitri Belikov_. Aí Christian, mais dois guardiões, Jill e mais dois guardiões. Sério, qual era a probabilidade de um ataque strigoi no _ar_?  
Adrian estava mais preocupado em não trair sentimento algum ao ver Belikov e sequer reparou quando-

— ADRIAN! — Jill havia se desprendido da sua guarda e corrido na sua direção, saltando para os seus braços.

Como reflexo, ele a segurou. Ela o abraçou com força, afundando a cabeça no seu ombro e fungando.  
— Adrian, Adrian, eu achei que eu ia morrer e-  
Ele tentou acalmá-la ao mesmo tempo em que acalmava os seus sentimentos conflitantes. Era um alívio ver Jill bem, mesmo que ela estivesse arruinando o seu casaco com as lágrimas. Ainda causava algumas dores esquisitas ver Belikov e se lembrar de Rose. Mas o pior de todos ainda estava por vir.  
Porque, num dos cantos, Faith encarava a cena entre ele e Jill com os lábios apertados e aquela expressão que ele conhecia bem.

_Oh, merda._


	22. Balaclava

Or will blood run down the face  
Of a boy bewildered and scorned  
And you'll find yourself in a skirmish  
And you wish you'd never been born  
And you tie yourself to the tracks  
And there isn't no going back  
And it's wrong wrong wrong  
But we'll do it anyway cause we love a bit of trouble

Ou o sangue correrá do rosto

de um garoto confuso e desprezado

E você vai se achar em um conflito

E você desejará nunca ter nascido

E você se amarrará nos trilhos

E não tem volta

E isso está errado errado errado

Mas nós faremos de qualquer maneira porque adoramos um pouco de problema

**Balaclava - Arctic Monkeys**

Jill soltou Adrian, quase sem conseguir conter o sorriso e as lágrimas. Desde que o conhecera, quase um ano antes, essa era a ocasião em que o encontrava melhor. Tanto em aparência, quanto em espírito. Observou enquanto Christian o cumprimentava e os dois trocavam algumas observações engraçadas e irônicas, tentando se lembrar da última vez que o vira.  
Fora em um sonho. Ele a havia visitado com certa frequencia pelos últimos meses para se certificar que tudo estava bem, além de dar algumas dicas sobre como agir agora que era da realeza. Não que Adrian fosse um exemplo, mas qualquer ajuda era bem vinda.  
Ao deixar os olhos vagarem entre o exército de guardiões que a esperava, ela reconheceu Eddie e lhe ofereceu um sorriso. O garoto estava mais encorpado, um pouco mais alto do que ela se lembrava e com o cabelo loiro meio grande, além de uma barba mal feita. Tudo aquilo lhe dava um ar de mais velho e mais perigoso do que ele realmente era.  
À sua esquerda, havia uma menina ruiva muito bonita, com o tipo de corpo que a fazia ter inveja - cintura bem definida, seios grandes, quadris largos - e um sorriso gentil direcionado à ela. Não devia ter mais de 18 anos.  
À direita havia uma dhampir que com certeza tinha a idade de Adrian. Ela era bem mais baixa que Eddie e a ruiva, com o cabelo loiro preso num rabo de cavalo alto. Apesar de ser baixa e estar com a roupa característica dos guardiões, Jill sentiu a inveja crescer mais ainda ao comparar o seu corpo com o dela. Como era que alguém tão pequena podia ter mais busto e ser mais curvelínea que ela?  
— Guardiã Brennan. — Dimitri disse, se aproximando da loira e a cumprimentando.  
Ah, então aquela era Faith. A _famosa_ Faith. O que Rose havia dito mesmo? Seja lá o que ela estivesse fazendo com Adrian, ela estava fazendo certo. Jill não podia discordar, principalmente depois de vê-lo pessoalmente. Sim, ele continuava mais ou menos a mesma pessoa, mas havia um ar diferente nele, algo que ela não conseguia apontar direito.  
— Jill, venha cá. Deixa eu te apresentar... — Adrian a havia chamado e tirado-a de seu devaneio. A mullher havia caminhado e estava parada ao lado dele. — Essa daqui é Faith, você deve saber, ela é minha guardiã.

— Sua alteza. — Ela fez uma pequena mesura.  
— Muito prazer. — Jill respondeu, com um sorriso.  
— E aquela é Hope, a irmã mais nova dela. Ela é ainda é uma aprendiz e essa é uma parte a experiência de campo dela.  
— Princesa. — A ruiva imitou a irmã.  
— É uma honra fazer parte do seu treinamento, Hope. — Jill respondeu com o tom polido que haviam lhe ensinado.  
— E, por último, essa é Sarah Zeklos. Ela é um ano mais velha que você na escola e foi indicada por eles para te ajudar a se enturmar. Sarah é usuária de espírito como eu.  
— Princesa Dragomir. — A garota falou com um meio sorriso e estendeu uma mão.  
Aquilo era uma quebra do protocolo.  
— Espero que possamos ser boas amigas. — Jill apertou a mão da outra moroi.  
— Bem, mesmo que não sejamos, você não vai se livrar tão fácil assium de mim.  
Jill encarou a menina a sua frente meio confusa e controlou outra onda de inveja. O que estava acontecendo com ela? A Zeklos na sua frente tinha mais ou menos a mesma altura que ela, mas fora isso as duas não eram muito parecidas. Sarah tinha os olhos cor de mel, o cabelo preto como a noite e era tão curvelínea quanto uma moroi conseguia ser. Ela era _linda._ A Princesa balançou os pensamentos para longe, dando o melhor sorriso que podia dar.  
— Vejo que você está muito entusiasmada, Lady Zeklos. Espero poder corresponder aos seus anseios.  
— Ah, não se preocupe com isso. Você_ já c_orrespondeu.

Era impressão dela ou Sarah tinha um tom de flerte? Jill sentiu suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas e ficou sem jeito. Christian, felizmente, veio a seu socorro.  
— Então, Guardiã Brennan, me conte, você teve que amarrar Adrian para ele ficar sóbrio para nos encontrar hoje?  
Faith riu.  
— Uma semana inteira amarrado num porão, Lorde Ozera, e ainda assim ele está com uma ressaca horrível hoje de manhã.  
— Não está tão ruim assim. — Adrian protestou. — Se você tivesse me deixado beber aquela garrafa de licor no café da manhã, eu estaria muito bem agora.  
— Se você tivesse bebido aquela garrafa de licor, Adrian, você estaria em coma alcoólico agora.  
— Você me faz parecer um alcoolatra, mulher. Para onde vai a minha reputação desse jeito?  
— Menor do que já é não fica. — Christian disse, no seu tom sarcástico. — A menos, é claro, que você tenha engravidado alguma irlandesa enquanto estava por aqui.  
O grupo riu, Jill inclusa, mas ela não deixou de reparar uma troca de olhares sutil entre Adrian e Faith. Os dois escondiam algo. Será que Adrian realmente ia ser pai?  
— Nós temos uma longa viagem pela frente, é melhor irmos. Os carros já foram carregados com as suas bagagens. — Faith disse, apoiando uma mão no braço de Adrian.  
Ele concordou com a cabeça e a seguiu, Christian logo depois. Hope e Eddie fizeram um sinal para que Jill os seguisse e caminharam lado a lado.  
— Oi, Eddie. — Ela disse, com um sorriso.  
— Princesa Dragomir. — Ele a cumprimentou. — Como foi o voo?  
— Bom. Obrigada por perguntar.  
— Espero que goste da Irlanda, Princesa. — Hope disse, o sotaque muito mais aparente do que na sua irmã.  
— É verdade que vocês tem leprechauns como servos e que bebem desde que nascem?  
Isso fez os dois rirem. Jill ficou meio sem graça.  
— A parte dos leprechauns é um mito muito comum, Princesa. — Sarah havia alcançado-os. Ela tinha um sotaque diferente do de Hope e dos que ela conhecia. — Mas a parte da bebida, é totalmente verdade. É um pouco chocante no início, mas depois você adquire tolerância.  
Jill deu uma risadinha.  
— É por isso que Adrian está tão bem?  
— Não, isso é outra coisa. — Sarah deu uma piscadela e falou com um tom que Jill não conseguiu captar.  
— Sarah! — Hope a repreendeu.  
— O que é, Hop? Eu sempre te disse que uma boa sessão de contatos corporais intensos era a cura para qualquer mal. Você sabe muito bem disso, não é? Não é, Guardião Castile?  
**— **Sarah... — O tom de Hope era ligeiramente ameaçador. Eddie ficou tenso ao lado de Jill, fazendo-a rir novamente.  
— Vocês dois devem se empenhar muito no treinamento, não é?  
Os três pararam e olharam para Jill para ver se ela havia falado aquilo de forma irônica ou não. A Princesa ficou constrangida por alguns instantes até que Eddie a segurou pelo ombro.  
— Jill, ignore tudo o que Sarah falar. Pelo seu próprio bem.  
— Eu não faço ideia do que vocês estão falando.  
— É bom que continue assim, Princesa. — Sarah a abraçou pelos ombros, a levando na direção do carro. Eddie e Hope os seguiram, com um olhar esquisito. — Eu só falo besteira. É uma parte importante da boa convivência que você filtre o que presta e o que não presta.  
Ela concordou com a cabeça, sem saber muito o que dizer.  
— Aussie! Se comporte! — Faith disse ao vê-las se aproximando e abriu a porta de uma van. — Princesa, por favor, entre aqui. Aussie, você vai no banco de trás. Eddie, na frente com Blake. Hope, ao lado de Aussie, lá atrás.

Aussie? Por que diabos o apelido de Sarah era Aussie? Jill obedeceu a Faith do mesmo jeito, entrando na van onde já estavam os seus quatro guardiões acomodados. Adrian e Christian não estavam em nenhum dos lugares e ela fez um bico.  
Ótimo, iria fazer uma viagem de zilhões de horas na companhia de uma garota meio louca, Eddie que era quase um desconhecido e seus guardiões sem graça.  
Onde estava a promessa que lhe fizeram de _diversão_?

xxx

Adrian ajudou Faith a subir na van onde ele e Christian esperavam e ela fechou a porta antes de se acomodar ao seu lado. No banco logo atrás do dele, Christian e outros dois guardiões que ele não conhecia estavam acomodados. No da frente, ao lado do Guardião Zanzibar, estava Belikov.

— Me diga novamente como é que esse plano bizarro vai aumentar a nossa segurança?  
— Nós temos três vans. — O guardião ao seu lado respondeu em vez de Faith. — A Princesa está em uma delas, com Sarah. Nós estamos nessa e a terceira está com as nossas bagagens. Cada uma tomará uma rota diferente para chegar à escola e nossos vigias no caminho indicarão qualquer movimento suspeito. Se alguém nos observou chegar, nenhum deles saberá qual das vans é a que contém o alvo certo, porque todas elas possuem a mesma placa e a mesma licença. Em termos práticos, elas são a mesma van.  
— A Estratégia Blake-Savage. — Faith e o guardião falaram juntos.  
— Aliás, Belikov, o que achou do nosso Blake? — O outro guardião se inclinou na direção do banco da frente.  
Adrian desligou a resposta do russo. Não queria ouvir a voz dele nem reconhecer que ele estava ali, presente no carro. Em vez disso, virou a cabeça para olhar para trás, onde Christian observava a paisagem pela janela do carro.  
— Você vai gostar daqui. — Ele disse. — Boa comida, boa música, boa bebida e um povo muito hospitaleiro.  
— As coisas daqui são tão _verdes_. — O tom do Ozera era de incredulidade. — Deve ter uns doze tipos de verdes diferentes que só devem existir aqui.  
— Ah, isso. Você se acostuma depois de um tempo.  
— E o céu...  
— Que parece o céu do juízo final. É, é, isso só torna as coisas mais poéticas.

— É verdade o que eles dizem sobre os ruivos?  
— Ah, não. Isso é mais na Escócia. — Faith se virou. — O irlandês típico é como o Guardião White, cabelo preto, olhos claros. Mas há uma diferença básica entre um ruivo irlandês e um escocês.  
— Ah é? — Christian perguntou.  
— É. Os irlandeses são mais bonitos.  
Adrian e Christian riram. Faith segurou Adrian pelo cinto da calça.  
— Adrian, sente-se e coloque o seu cinto de segurança. Eu posso até matar strigois, mas se acontecer qualquer coisa com esse carro, não vou poder fazer nada para impedir.  
— Eu confio na habilidade na direção do Guardião Zanzibar, _little elf.  
_— Bem, eu não confio na habilidade dos _outros_. Sente-se, Addy, por favor.  
O tom que ela usou foi tão gentil, tão amoroso, tão cheio de preocupação que Adrian não teve muita escolha além de se acomodar ao lado dela e prender o cinto de segurança. Era meio inacreditável que depois do discurso sobre discrição, ela falasse daquele jeito. Aliás, se ela fosse moroi, ele suspeitaria que ela tinha usado compulsão para fazê-lo obedecer. Não era o caso.  
Ele percebeu que ela o olhava pelo canto do olho e considerou a quantidade de coisas que estavam passando por sua cabeça depois da cena entre ele e Jill. Não precisava imaginar muito porque a aura dela estava terrivelmente turbulenta. Procurou a mão de Faith ao seu lado e enrolou os dedos no dela, observando com um meio sorriso o efeito que o toque tinha em ambas as auras. Era como se elas virassem fogos de artifício, com fagulhas de todas as cores iluminando seja lá qual fosse o humor em que eles estivessem. Os cantos dos lábios dela ameaçaram subir, mas ela manteve-se impassível como todos os outros guardiões do carro.

— Adrian. — Christian havia se inclinado na direção do banco dele. — Eu me espantei de não te ver vestido de Jack Sparrow. Depois daquela revista, eu achei que você meio que tinha enlouquecido de vez.  
— Revista? — Adrian e Faith perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.  
— Você não viu? Meio que virou moda agora se vestir de pirata na corte, estão fazendo festas temáticas e tudo o mais. Dimitri, você está com ela aí?  
Dimitri se virou no banco da frente, estendendo a revista para Faith.  
— Aqui. — Ele tinha um quase sorriso. — Foi bom eles terem desistido da moda dos cowboys.  
— _Cowboys_? — O tom de Faith era incredulidade.  
— Bem, desde que Lissa assumiu, as pessoas da corte começaram a imitar os amigos próximos dela. Nós fomos a um evento oficial e Dimitri estava com esse casaco dele e o próximo passo foi uma explosão de morois vestidos como o Clint Eastwood.  
— Isso é _tãão_ bizarro.

Faith havia soltado a mão de Adrian e pego a revista, que tinha uma foto gigante, em baixa qualidade, dela e de Adrian na festa de Gaspard Zeklos e suas roupas de "pirata". A manchete era gigante e dizia "CUIDADO, CORSÁRIOS! LORDE IVASHKOV VEM AÍ."  
— Meu cabelo estava tão horrível assim, Faith? Por que você não me avisou?  
— Eu avisei, mas você se recusou a cortar até anteontem. E essa manchete? Que ridícula. Eles podiam ter usado, sei lá, "Piratas invadem a Irlanda" ou "Tomem cuidado, Blacks and Tans".  
— "Para onde foi o rum?"  
A imitação de Adrian foi tão acurada que fez até Guardião White ao seu lado rir. Faith abriu a revista, folheando até as páginas em que tinham a matéria. Era um festival de fotos deles. Quando era que as tinham tirado? Havia os quatro chegando; os quatro conversando; ele e Faith perto um do outro num gesto que era íntimo demais; ele, Faith e Deliverance sentados num sofá; Hope e Eddie... Era como se tivessem devassado aquela noite e colocado na revista. Ele podia ver pelo rosto de Faith que ela estava tão chocada quanto ele.  
— _"Você deve estar se perguntando: onde estará o nosso queridinho Adrian Ivashkov, sobrinho-neto da Rainha Tatiana? Depois de emplacar uma Rainha, nós podemos considerá-lo mais do que um rostinho bonito e festeiro. Mas a sua ausência nos eventos sociais foi sentida por todas nós... E então, quase um ano depois do seu desaparecimento repentino, ele aparece em toda a sua glória... fantasiado de PIRATA! Não desmaiem ainda, meninas!" _— Faith havia lido com um tom de voz enjoado, fazendo Christian e Adrian rirem a cada frase. — Ew, que nojo, _queridinho.  
_— Aquilo ali é sobre você? — Adrian tomou a revista dela, levantando numa altura que ela teria que brigar com ele para pegar. — _"Você deve estar se perguntando quem é essa moroi que o acompanha e estar sentindo inveja. Ahá, aí você se engana, querida! Ela é Faith Brennan, a guardiã designada para ele. Sim, ela é uma DHAMPIR! Não é inacreditável como a pele dela é bem cuidada e ela é bem vestida? Como Guardiã Brennan consegue esse feito? Estaria ela tendo um affair com nosso querido Adrian? Nossos contatos ingleses nos confirmaram que ela é filha de Andrew Ozera e Lilian Brennan. Vocês devem se lembrar do sobrinho-neto da outra rainha e de como ele é charmoso. Será que Faith quer seguir os passos da mãe?"_  
Faith havia tirado o cinto e se ajoelhado no banco, se inclinando sobre a revista para ler enquanto Adrian lia.  
— Eu não acredito que... — Ela havia ficado vermelha de fúria. — Eu realmente não acredito que disseram isso! E olhe ali!  
Adrian não tinha certeza de qual isso ela se referia. Provavelmente era o negócio todo.  
— _"Algumas testemunhas indicam que talvez nosso pirata tenha fugido por alguns minutos com a sua guardiã, indicando que tenham tido relações carnais nesse tempo." _— Christian continuou lendo no mesmo tom de gozação dos outros.  
Mas aquilo não tinha mais graça. Pelo menos não para Adrian ou Faith.  
— Adrian, você teve relações carnais comigo? — O tom de Faith era de gozação, mas ele podia ver a preocupação em seus olhos. — E eu nem soube! Acho que deveriam me avisar dessas coisas com antecedência.  
— A carta deve ter extraviado no meio do caminho. Eu juro que mandei com três semanas de antecedência como manda a etiqueta.— Adrian virou a página e continuou a ler. — "_Deliverance Ivashkov foi vista conversando com o casal e os rumores dizem que ela e seu marido, Ethan, primo distante de Adrian, ofereceram sua casa no Mediterrâneo para que o casal passe a lua de mel._" Nós vamos nos _casar. _Dessa nem eu sabia.  
— "_Edson Castille e Hope Brennan (essas Brennan são como coelhos!) também estavam vestidos a caráter, embora fossem só guardiões_ - SÓ guardiões - _e foram tratados com certa deferencia. Nossa fonte conta que o anfitrião ficou escandalizado que levassem uma dhampir em treinamento para a casa, fragilizando a sua segurança. 'Ela deveria saber disso, mas ela está mais interessada em emprenhar como a mãe dela fez', diz ter ouvido a nossa fonte.". _Gaspard, seu filho da puta. — Faith falou entre os dentes, a conhecida ira em sua voz. —Isso foi ele. Não tenha dúvidas, Adrian, que essa é a vingança dele pelo que fizemos. Ele não deixaria que alguém entrasse na festa dele e a estragasse de graça. E falar _assim_ da minha família, como se nós fossemos animais. _Emprenhar?_ Ele acha que a minha mãe é o quê, uma égua? Ele acha que nós somos o quê, coelhos? E me difamar assim, como se eu fosse uma cadela no cio desesperada para engravidar... Ou uma _puta_. É isso o que todas nós somos, não é? Pelo menos para ele.  
— Ninguém leva essas revistas a sério, Guardiã Brennan. — Dimitri disse e Faith olhou para ele.  
— Nenhum de vocês aqui. Ou nenhum dhampir. Mas os morois? Você sabe que tipo de impacto uma notícia dessas pode ter para Adrian? Ou para o meu _pai_? Os membros da Camara vão com certeza engoli-lo vivo porque é muito mais interessante discutir se a filha ilegitima de Andrew Ozera abre as pernas para um Ivashkov do que votar algo importante.  
— Eu compreendo, mas o que você pode fazer?  
— Arrebentar a cara de Gaspard Zeklos. — Adrian respondeu para Faith, puxando-a para se sentar. Ela havia ficado em pé na van no calor do momento.  
— Não seja simplório, Adrian. — Ela se sentou ao seu lado. — Eu arrebento a cara dele e o quê? Nada. Não. Ele vai sofrer por cada palavra que escreveu por _muito_ tempo.  
O tom dela era meio assustador.  
— O que você vai fazer? — Christian perguntou. O moroi tinha uma expressão de surpresa, mas estava se divertindo muito com tudo aquilo.  
— O que é preciso ser feito. — Ela deu um sorriso enigmático. — Posso ficar com essa revista?  
— Claro.  
— Obrigada. — Ela havia voltado a ser gentil, mas o seu tom era de raiva controlada. — E perdão pela inconveniência.  
— Perdão pelo quê? — Christian disse, com um meio sorriso. — Nem por um instante eu imaginei que...  
— Faith iria surtar? — Adrian continuou. — É isso que é incrível sobre ela, sabe. Nunca dá para prever o que ela vai fazer.  
— Não falem de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui.

Christian riu e balançou a cabeça. Adrian sabia o que ele estava pensando. Há algum tempo atrás, os rumores eram sobre ele e Rose. E agora, ele e Faith. Se havia algum tipo de paralelo, parava por aí. Ele sabia que Faith não era do tipo pé-na-porta-soco-na-cara como Rose. Havia aprendido depois de algum tempo que o método dela era usar o sistema a seu favor. Era maquiavélico? Era. Mas era muito mais eficiente do que espernear e gritar até ser ouvido. E, bem, havia muita verdade no que estava escrito naquela matéria, mas o tom era realmente ofensivo. Além disso, mesmo sem conhecê-los, Adrian respeitava os pais de Faith. Eles haviam assumido o seu compromisso publicamente, além de Andrew ter assumido as filhas dhampir e que era adúltero. Era preciso muita coragem para isso. Como se não bastasse, o pai dela parecia ser um membro respeitável da sociedade. Seria Andrew Ozera um usuário de Espírito também, com super carisma?  
Além disso, haviam informações inéditas sobre a família de Faith ali. Se Andrew era sobrinho-neto da rainha antes de sua tia-avó, ele era metade Zeklos, provavelmente por parte de mãe. Será que aquilo tinha alguma coisa a ver com a animosidade entre Gaspard e ele? E os paralelos entre os pais de Faith e os dois não eram coisas para serem deixadas de lado. Como será que os dois haviam se conhecido? Como eles conseguiam lidar com o fato de que Andrew era casado com outra mulher? E como a outra mulher conseguia lidar com o fato de que as afeições de seu marido eram publicamente direcionadas à uma dhampir?  
Era um tipo de arranjo que Adrian odiaria ter. Se ele se casasse com alguém, trair não estaria no pacote. E se Faith sugerisse que fizessem algo como o dos pais dela, ele recusaria imediatamente. Se fosse para ficar com ela, seria ela e mais ninguém.  
E então uma vozinha no fundo da sua cabeça o alertou: _ele estava pensando em casamento_?

xxx

O que ela estava pensando quando explodiu no carro? Onde estava o auto-controle que era a característica principal de todo dhampir? Não se explodia daquela forma, não na frente dos seus morois. Não que fosse um problema explodir na frente de Adrian (eles estavam além desse ponto), mas na frente de Lorde Ozera? E dos outros guardiões?  
Ela estava com vergonha. Não se arrependia, mas lá estava aquele sentimento de humilhação que surgia quando ela era menos que perfeita. Mas... ah, Gaspard Zeklos iria pagar com juros por aquela reportagem. Iria pagar por fazê-los todos parecerem tolos e animalescos. Foi até bom que a revista tivesse surgido, porque havia tirado a sua mente dos pensamentos envolvendo a Princesa Dragomir e Adrian.  
Ela fechou os olhos, inclinando a cabeça no encosto do carro. Por que ela havia lembrado daquilo? A intimidade entre os dois, o abraço que a Princesa havia dado, as possibilidades de casamento entre os dois, as engrenagens políticas que uma união assim moveria... Óbvio que não seria para agora, mas estava ali, claro como o dia. E aquilo a machucava mais do que o esperado. Se ela pudesse... se as coisas fossem diferentes...

Escondeu todos os seus pensamentos sobre isso. Se deixasse, enlouqueceria pensando no futuro e não viveria agora. Quem foi que a deixou assim? Ela costumava pensar no aqui, no agora, sem muito plano e, de repente, havia virado uma construtora de castelos de carta imaginários. Ela construia possibilidades e probabilidades e sofria por antecipação. Uma carta fora do lugar e tudo desabava.  
— Eu odeio isso. — Ela murmurou e Adrian se virou para ela. O carro havia ficado assustadoramente quieto. Christian havia cochilado no banco de trás, provavelmente exausto depois de horas de viagem.  
— Odeia o quê?  
Faith levantou os olhos e viu que Belikov e Zanzibar estavam entertidos em uma conversa baixa sobre os arredores. Ao lado de Adrian, Ian estava agarrado numa revista em quadrinho.  
— Tudo isso. Essa revista. Os strigois. Essa merda dessa vida.  
Adrian ficou ligeiramente surpreso e segurou a mão dela, se inclinando em sua direção.  
— Nós sempre podemos fugir com o circo, Faith. Eu posso ser um mágico e você uma acrobata.  
Ela deu um meio sorriso e balançou a cabeça.  
— Você teria que fingir um sotaque russo falso. "Incrríível Adrrrian, o mágico..."  
Adrian riu porque o sotaque dela era daqueles ridículos, de vilão da KGB em filme do James Bond. Isso atraiu atenção de Guardião White.  
— O que você está falando, mulherr? — Ele a imitou, o seu forte sotaque irlandês se misturando com o russo.  
— Você já foi à Rrrrussia, Ian? — Ian soou como Ivan.  
— Isso não tem graça. — O Guardião que estava atrás deles, ao lado de Christian, falou e Adrian demorou alguns instantes para reparar que o sotaque do leste-europeu dele _não_ era forçado.  
— Nós te ofendemos, Guarrdião Orloff? — Faith disse, num tom de provocação.  
— Não ofenderam ninguém, io-lê-leei. — Ele respondeu, imitando de forma porca o sotaque irlandês.  
— Fale isso mais uma vez, Sergei, que nós teremos que entrar numa sessão abrupta de músicas celtas nacionalistas. — Ian disse, se virando para trás.  
Adrian tinha um sorriso no rosto.  
— Duvido.  
— Whiskey, you're the devil, you're leadin' me astray. Over hills and mountains and to Amerikay! You're sweeter, stronger, decenter, you're spunkier than tae! URRAY! O' whiskey, you're my darlin' drunk or sober ... — Ian começou a cantar e logo Faith havia se juntado a ele, os dois cantarolando num volume baixo o suficiente para não acordar Christian, mas alto o suficiente para fazer Dimitri se virar.  
E Guardião Zanzibar.  
— O que vocês dois estão fazendo? — Faith podia ver o olhar de ódio do guardião na direção pelo espelho.  
— Ah, ensinando umas canções a pedido de Lorde Ivashkov, Zanzibar.  
— É, apesar de todo o tempo aqui, ninguém se dignou a me ensinar uma canção de bebida.  
— E você se lembrou disso agora, Lorde Ivashkov?  
— Claro. Como vou provar para Christian que eu estive aqui me esbaldando no uísque?  
— I am going, I am going, where the streams of the whiskey are flowing... — Faith cantarolou, com um meio sorriso.  
— Como é que você NUNCA cantou essas músicas para mim? — Adrian parecia revoltado.  
— Você nunca pediu. E não foi como se tivessemos passado os últimos seis meses de pub em pub. — Ela deu de ombros.  
— Isso é um absurdo, ouviu? Eu achei que já era quase um nativo e você aparece com essas músicas!  
— Ah, você acharia um saco porque depois de um galão de uísque, todo mundo começaria a cantar músicas tristes sobre como a fome matou milhares de nós e sobre como os ingleses morrem de medo de um irlandês. — Ela deu dois tapinhas no ombro dele e deixou a mão ali. — _Low lie the fields of Athenry... Where once we watched the small free birds fly. Our love was on the wings, we had dreams and songs to sing... It's so lonely round the fields of Athenry..._

Dessa vez, Ian deixou Faith cantar sozinha. Ela cantava bem e com o ritmo lento da música, parecia um daqueles lamentos medievais.

— Isso é bonito. — Belikov disse. — Athenry?  
— É uma cidade perto de Dublin. É sobre a grande fome, na verdade. Metade de nós morreu nessa brincadeira. — Faith disse, com um sorriso meio triste. — E, ei, o Celtic e o Munster cantam essa música nos estádios.  
— _Boston Celtics_?  
— Você é tão americano que me espanta ainda não ter ido no McDonalds nenhuma vez desde que chegou aqui, Adrian. — Faith revirou os olhos.  
— O Celtic é um time de futebol escocês. — Dimitri ofereceu a resposta.  
— Você é fã de futebol? — Ian parecia surpreso.  
— Não. Eu não faço ideia de quem seja Munster.  
— Rugby. — Ian respondeu. — Muito mais legal que o futebol esquisito da américa.  
— Rugby não é aquele esporte que é tipo futebol americano, só que cinquenta vezes mais violento e sem proteção? — A voz de Christian indicou que ele havia acordado.  
— Rugby é para macho. — Ian disse, em tom de deboche. — Futebol americano é para maricas.  
— Diz você que é da nação que _sapateia_antes das partidas. — O quarto guardião, o que não era Orloff, disse.  
— Ei, pelo menos a gente faz alguma coisa em vez de ficar parado olhando os neo-zelandeses mandarem a gente ter uma boa morte! E você, escocês, o que vocês fazem? Levantam suas _sainhas_?

— Meninos... — Faith disse num tom pacificador.— Vocês estão em trabalho. Deixem isso para o pub mais tarde.  
Os dois ficaram constrangidos. Não havia sido a intenção de Faith, mas agora pelo menos os quatro haviam saído da sua posição e passado um pouco de vergonha. Era questionável se sentir melhor por uma coisa dessas, mas era o fato.  
Ian voltou para a sua revista em quadrinho. Um pouco depois, Christian se inclinou e iniciou uma conversa com Adrian, atualizando-o com notícias da corte. Os outros dois guardiões logo voltaram a sua posição inicial. Zanzibar continuava na direção, impassível. E Belikov... Bem, Belikov a observava pelo retrovisor. E como bom guardião que era, ao perceber que ela o havia visto, ele lhe ofereceu um aceno de cabeça.  
Faith deu um sorriso meio amarelo. Por algum motivo bizarro, não se sentia confortável sob os olhos castanhos do russo a sua frente.  
Era quase como se ele _soubesse_.

xxxxxxxx

Notas

_Músicas cantadas pela Faith -  
Whiskey is the devil  
Streams of Whiskey  
On the fields of Athenry_

E Orloff é nome de vodka, só para que observem minha fala de criatividade.  
E esse Ian é o mesmo do capítulo da dança :)

Comento as resenhas (ou A resenha) no próximo capítulo, então comentem, boas almas!


	23. Patience

Capítulo 21 - Patience

Girl, I think about you every day now  
Was a time when I wasn't sure  
But you set my mind at easy  
There is no doubt you're in my heart now

Said, woman, take it slow  
And it'll work itself out fine  
All we need is just a little patience  
Said, sugar, make it slow  
And we'll come together fine  
All we need is just a little patience

Garota, eu penso em você todo dia agora

Houve um tempo em que eu não tinha certeza

Mas você acalmou minha mente

Não há dúvida, você está meu coração agora

Eu disse: mulher, vá devagar

E tudo vai ficar certo

Tudo que precisamos é de um pouco de paciência

Eu disse: docinho, pegue leve

E vamos ficar bem juntos

Tudo que precisamos é de um pouco de paciência

Guns and Roses - Patience

Uma noite antes de sair dos Estados Unidos, Rose lhe havia pedido que prestasse atenção a cada detalhe que pudesse da vida que Adrian levava agora e que lhe contasse. A matava saber que não poderia ir também, que não poderia ver com os seus próprios olhos como ele estava. Apesar do que tinha acontecido, ela ainda gostava do moroi. _Como amigo.  
_Quanto a isso, Dimitri não tinha dúvidas. Mas ele sabia que Rose também tinha uma pontada de ciumes e um certo desespero que saber que não estava perto de Adrian o suficiente caso ele precisasse ou, na hipótese mais provável, ela precisasse dele.

E Dimitri estava fazendo isso. Ou pelo menos o quanto podia, porque a Guardiã Brennan ficava lançando aqueles olhares intimidantes para ele volta e meia, como se fosse um cão de guarda prestes a mordê-lo. É, aquela era a melhor metáfora para ela.  
Ou não. Ela parecia tão compenetrada no trabalho quanto qualquer um deles, mas havia algo a mais. Dimitri conseguia sentir que as palavras que ela dirigia para Adrian tinham um tom diferente, uma preocupação diferente. O quanto disso era porque ele era o encarregado dela e o quando disso era fruto da amizade entre os dois, ele não fazia ideia. Mas havia algo acontecendo ali e só um idiota não teria percebido.  
Por alguns instantes, ainda no carro na direção da escola, tinha achado que Adrian havia arrumado para si mesmo uma cópia mal feita de Rose. Esquentada, desbocada, impulsiva. E então o próprio Adrian, como que para provar para Dimitri que ele estava equivocado, havia mostrado que elas eram completamente diferentes. Ele não esperava que Faith dissesse o que disse depois da explosão com Gaspard Zeklos. Quando Adrian sugeriu que ela quebrasse a cara do moroi, ele sinceramente esperava a resposta típica que Rose daria. Ele inclusive podia imaginá-la dizendo "Quebrar _só_ a cara?".  
E aí estava a diferença entre as duas. Faith não só havia chamado Adrian de simplório, como havia se tornado assustadora. Depois daquilo, estava longe de Dimitri querer estar no final do ódio dela.  
E aí de repente ela se tornava doce, engraçada e cantarolante. Dimitri não queria, mas tinha ouvido a conversa entre ela e Adrian e a sugestão de fuga do moroi. Aquilo tinha sido muito _esquisito_, porque era como se ele estivesse bisbilhotando pela fechadura da porta.

A programação seguiu conforme o organizado previamente: primeiro alojaram Jill na Saint Patrick, jantariam com o diretor e depois iriam para a casa de Adrian, no vilarejo próximo à escola. O moroi havia insistido que Christian ficasse com ele lá, preterindo os alojamentos da escola. De início, Dimitri creditou o pedido à saudades, mas ao ver a casa e compará-la com os alojamentos, descobriu que era hospitalidade.  
Faith os acomodou em um conjuntos de quartos, Christian ocupando o maior, Dimitri com o da esquerda e Meredith o da direita. O russo fez várias perguntas à Faith a respeito da segurança e descobriu que normalmente usavam um esquema entre o dia humano e o dia dos morois, mas que enquanto estivessem com visitas, iriam usar o horário moroi. Além disso, Eddie havia percorrido a casa mostrando os pontos de segurança e as rotas de fuga para ele e Meredith, sob a supervisão de Faith.  
O garoto havia mudado nesse tempo. Eddie tinha um sorriso mais fácil, embora ainda fosse austero, e uma confiança que Dimitri não havia visto antes. O loiro era muito bom - o melhor da turma depois de Rose - e muito dedicado e era bom ver que estiva aprendendo. Além disso, Faith parecia ter um jeito didático de lidar com ele que o ajudava a se aprimorar em todos os aspectos, da apresentação ao pensamento estratégico.  
— Vocês não se preocupam com strigois?  
— Nós estamos atentos na maior parte das vezes, mas é praticamente impossível que alguém se aproxime dessa casa sem que saibamos. — Faith respondeu a pergunta antes que Eddie se pronunciasse. — Além das janelas e portas enfeitiçadas e da barreira, também temos sensores de movimento e alarmes como os que os humanos usam. Então vivo ou morto, há detecção para tudo.  
— Isso é...  
— Fantástico?  
— Impressionante. — Ele deu uma batida no vidro da janela mais próxima — E o vidro é temperado, então é mais resistente que o normal. Isso é uma minifortaleza.  
— Trabalho conjunto de vários Ozeras e seus guardiões. — Faith deu de ombros. — Essas janelas são adição recente, de seis anos atrás.  
— Contribuição da Faith. — Eddie disse, com um sorriso de orgulho.  
— Como eu disse, cada pessoa da família tem a sua parte na casa. — A irlandesa dispensou o comentário com elegância. — Não devemos relaxar, mas podemos pelo menos dormir à noite se ficarmos no horário humano.  
— O que é um avanço. Vocês já pensaram em espalhar essas técnicas?  
— Talvez minha mãe trabalhe com isso esporadicamente. — Faith deu um sorriso misterioso. — Mas o dinheiro exigido para esse nível de segurança é altíssimo.  
Outra questão que o intrigava era o relacionamento que Faith parecia ter com os pais. No carro, ela havia mostrado uma preocupação exacerbada com a reputação do pai e uma humilhação latente pelo que haviam dito da sua mãe. Para Dimitri, era meio inconcebível ter uma figura de um pai moroi que fosse presente. No seu caso, mesmo que ele fosse presente esporadicamente, era um canalha. No de Rose, ele era um mafioso. Pelo que havia ouvido, Andrew Ozera era um cara bom e aparentava ter sido um pai presente o suficiente para que as filhas lhe criassem afeição.  
Aquele era o terceiro dia desde que haviam chegado e tinham mais uma semana pela frente. A liberdade que estar numa casa tão bem protegida lhe dava era um pouco bizarra e ele havia encontrado um lugar no terraço que era iluminado o suficiente para conseguir ler as suas histórias de cowboys.  
— Bravura Indômita? Livro legal. Quem me dera com 14 anos ter a força dessa menina. — Faith havia parado na sua frente e abaixado para ler o título no paperback. — Eu esperava que com todo esse lance de cowboy acontecendo aí, você soubesse esse livro decorado.  
— É a quinta vez que eu leio. — Ele respondeu.  
— Você já leu Enterrem meu coração na curva do rio? Eu chorei horrorres.

— Não faz o meu tipo de livro.

— Muito triste para você, cowboy? — Ela deu um meio sorriso e se sentou em uma das cadeiras. — Eu tive que ler para História Primitiva das Américas na faculdade. Não seria minha primeira opção também.

— Faculdade? — Ele deu um sorriso, surpreso.  
— Você se lembra do programa Minerva?  
— Sim. Eu me lembro. Se você tivesse notas boas o suficiente, poderia fazer parte de um grupo de morois e dhampirs que iriam ficar vários trimestres em várias universidades até se formarem. Mas eu já havia saído da escola quando isso aconteceu.  
— Eu também, mas minhas notas eram realmente boas e eu refiz o GCE e fui qualificada como A-Level, então me colocaram no pacote.  
— Você sabe que eu não faço idéia dos níveis de avaliação educacional do Reino Unido?  
— Bem, você sabe que eles são do Reino Unido. É um começo. — Ela deu de ombros.  
Os dois cairam em silêncio. Dimitri se perguntou porque diabos ela estava ali em cima com ele e não lá embaixo, tentando impedir Adrian de colocar fogo na casa com as suas tentativas na cozinha.

— Eu... — Ela balançou a cabeça e se levantou.— Não, esquece.

— Esquecer o quê?  
Ela olhou para cima, como quem busca ajuda divina para alguma coisa e depois olhou para ele.  
— Não é da minha conta.  
— Mas...  
— Eu só queria... — Ela pareceu perturbada. — Não, você não vai gostar.  
— O que foi?  
— É verdade que você era strigoi? — A pergunta saiu de forma abrupta e Dimitri teve certeza que algo em sua expressão fez a loira parecer consternada. — Eu disse, ignore isso. Não é da minha conta.  
Faith se virou e caminhou na direção das escadas um pouco tensa, como se tivesse feito algo errado.  
— Sim. — Dimitri respondeu. — Eu fui strigoi.  
Isso a fez voltar e o encarar com uma expressão confusa. O que ela iria fazer agora? Perguntar como era possível? Perguntar como era ser strigoi? Se ele ainda era mal e se ela deveria se preocupar?  
— Strigois tem memória?  
— O quê?  
— Eles se lembram do que fizeram quando eram vivos? Das pessoas que amavam? Do que costumavam fazer? — Havia algo no tom de voz dela que era meio pertubador.  
Aquilo doia demais. Lembrar do tempo em que era Strigoi, do que havia feito com Rose... Ele havia se perdoado porque estava além das suas ações, mas lembrar do que havia feito ainda lhe dava pontadas de remorso e culpa. Quando era strigoi, não havia nada disso. Só a vontade fria de estar com ela, de tê-la ao seu lado como melhor arma possível.  
— Sim. Mas não é do mesmo jeito. O que eles dizem sobre strigois não sentirem, não terem alma... é verdade. Não há nada de bom, nenhum sentimento que não seja ódio, raiva e vontade de fazer carnificina...  
— Ódio. — Ela sussurrou e mordeu os lábios meio apreensiva.— Nada mais?  
— A sua essência continua lá. Se você iria proteger alguém que você ama, você continuará fazendo isso.  
— E medo? Strigois sentem medo?  
Dimitri olhou para a loira a sua frente com cansaço. Não queria responder às perguntas, mas algo nela o impelia a continuar falando. Ele podia ver que Faith tinha interesse genuíno, fosse qual fosse seu motivo.  
Strigois sentiam medo? Ele com certeza havia tido medo quando Rose havia passado a perna da cadeira pelo seu peito ou quando havia caido da ponte no rio. Mas nada, nada comparado ao medo que havia sentido assim que tinha sido trazido de volta por Lissa.  
— Não. Eu não sei como explicar, mas não é algo como o que sentimos. Sabe quando você tem que fazer algo desagradável e não quer? Então, é por aí.  
Ela ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, meio reflexiva. Dimitri aproveitou o tempo para tentar reorganizar a sua cabeça. Por que diabos havia respondido a primeira pergunta, para início de conversa?  
— Obrigada. E desculpa... Deve ser... difícil. — Faith se levantou, limpando as mãos na calça de forma esquisita.  
— Você não quer saber como foi voltar?  
— Você quer me dizer como foi voltar da morte, Jesus Cristo? — Isso arrancou um sorriso dele.  
— Foi como nascer novamente. Em um segundo, todos os sentimentos possíveis passaram por mim, me inundando...  
— Te enchendo de _Espírito_. — O tom dela era leve, mas não alcançava o resto da sua expressão. — E aí você removeu a pedra do seu túmulo e caminhou com seu casaco de cowboy até os seus discipulos, dizendo: "Acreditai, o filho do Homem voltou dos mortos" com a trilha de O Bom, o mal e o fraco no fundo?  
Ele chegou perto de uma risada e ela sorriu.  
— Obrigada por compartilhar. Eu não acho que voltar dos mortos seja uma ideia tão legal assim. O que está morto deve permanecer morto. Por isso nós lutamos contra strigois, não é? Eles são contra a ordem natural das coisas.  
— Você está me chamando de aberração?  
— Não, você é sortudo. E por mais que odeie dizer, eu te admiro. No seu lugar, eu teria ou enlouquecido ou me matado. Ou os dois.  
— Por que você odiaria dizer isso?  
Faith lhe lançou um olhar cheio de significados antes de dar um sorriso meio amargo e descer. Ah, como ele podia ter esquecido? Era aquilo. 

_Rose_.

xxx

Adrian percebeu que depois que havia descido do terraço, Faith estava estranhamente silenciosa. Não precisava nem ver a aura dela para saber que estava perturbada e isso o fez se perguntar o que diabos ela havia conversado com Belikov. Podia apostar todo o dinheiro dos seus fundos de investimento que tinha a ver com o fato dele ter sido strigoi.  
Mas a culpa era dele. Fora ele que contara toda a história para ela, nos mínimos detalhes, de como Rose havia usado o seu dinheiro para buscar e matar Dimitri e, no fim, descoberto como o espírito podia trazê-lo de volta. Na época, sequer imaginava o que havia acontecido com ela e Oliver, mas agora...  
Podia sentir a apreensão subir pela sua garganta. Quando Rose havia lhe pedido para ajudá-la com Dimitri, havia recusado na hora. Mas Faith? Como ele poderia recusar se ela pedisse para trazer Oliver de volta? Havia muito mais do que _gostar_ na relação deles e um dos sentimentos que ele tinha era gratidão. Quando ele estava na merda, ela o havia ajudado, independente de ser seu dever ou não. Se Faith lhe pedisse para arrumar um ganso que desse ovos de ouro, ele o faria sem pensar duas vezes.  
Mas se Oliver voltasse, o que seria deles?  
Quando a noite foi chegando ao fim, ela pediu licença e se recolheu para o seu quarto. Adrian esperou um pouco e também subiu, encontrando-a sentada numa poltrona perto da janela com um livro.  
— Eles foram dormir?  
— Não. Eles ainda estão vendo Duro de Matar.— Ele se sentou no braço da poltrona e ela fechou o livro. — Você está bem?  
— Só um pouco pensativa.  
— E então você veio aqui para cima para ler... "O Duque perdido de Wyndham". — Ele tinha um meio sorriso.— Bem, pelo menos a capa não tem ninguém seminu como aquele "A prisioneira do Duque".  
— Se você lesse um desses livros, não iria ficar rindo assim.  
— Você sabe que se quiser viver uma paixão tórrida, é só me chamar.  
Faith riu.  
— Mas você não é um duque. — Ela se inclinou na sua direção, apoiando uma mão na sua coxa.  
— É esse o problema? Sua interesseira. Você só quer usar o meu corpo enquanto não arruma um partido maior. — Ele soou ofendido e ela riu mais ainda.  
— Eu posso te dizer que você é um partido _grande _o suficiente...  
Foi a vez de Adrian rir e se inclinar, beijando-a. Faith largou o livro, abraçando-o pelo pescoço. Em alguns segundos, Adrian estava sentado na poltrona e Faith no seu colo, virada para ele. Ele adorava sentir o formato do corpo dela contra o seu, adorava como tudo nela parecia ter sido feito para acomodá-lo, adorava o seu cheiro, os seus olhos, os seus beijos, os seus humores...  
— O que você falou com Dimitri? — Ele disse quando separaram os lábios.  
Faith o olhou com uma expressão de cansaço e afundou o rosto em seu pescoço, soltando um suspiro. Adrian passou uma mão pelo cabelo da loira, acomodando-a mais contra o seu corpo.  
— Você me conhece bem o suficiente para saber o que falei com ele.  
Ele ficou em silêncio, acariciando-a na cintura. A conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que pressioná-la só a faria recuar.  
Deu certo. Ela começou a falar, relatando do momento em que havia decidido que iria perguntar ao que havia pensado enquanto descia as escadas.  
— Hunm. — Foi a resposta que Adrian conseguiu dar quando ela terminou.  
Ela se soltou dele, olhando-o nos olhos.  
— Adrian, fale logo.  
— Você gostaria que... Oliver voltasse?  
— Qual parte de que eu não acho isso natural você não entendeu?  
— Mas é uma alternativa.  
— Não, não é uma alternativa. Adrian, se ser strigoi é ser cruel, ele já era assim antes de se transformar. Foi só a cereja do bolo. Se ele voltar a ser moroi, você realmente acha que ele vai ser o garoto bonzinho que eu conheci ou algum tipo de psicopata obcecado?  
— Mas você o amava. — Ele disse mais baixo.  
— Não esse Oliver. Não essa pessoa. Eu não sou boa o suficiente para perdoá-lo. Adrian, ele tentou me _queimar_ viva. Ele fez coisas comigo que eu odeio lembrar. Ele me fez viver em terror por meses a fio, sem saber o que ele seria capaz de fazer a seguir. — Ela pausou um pouco para tentar controlar a onda de emoção que ameaçava afogá-la. — E tudo isso _antes_ de matar o melhor amigo dele na minha frente e virar strigoi.  
— Mas você não gostaria de dar uma segunda chance a ele?  
— Segunda chance? — Ela riu de forma assustadora. — Talvez se eu pudesse voltar no tempo e impedir que isso acontecesse...  
— A culpa não foi sua.  
— Não? Eu poderia ter sido honesta. Deveria ter terminado tudo com ele quando pude, por mais que doesse. Eu poderia ter ido embora quando Michael mandou que eu o deixasse para trás.  
— Se Oliver era maluco, a culpa não é sua. — Ele insistiu, abraçando-a.  
— Não importa, Adrian. De qualquer forma, ele não tem mais lugar na minha vida.  
Adrian a olhou com curiosidade.  
— Isso quer dizer...  
— Você sabe o que isso quer dizer. — Ela deu um meio sorriso.  
Ele passou uma mão pelo rosto dela, afastando os fios loiros e a olhou nos olhos. Ah, ele sabia. E como isso o deixava feliz e o surpreendia. E ela provavelmente viu algo em sua expressão que a agradou, porque transformou o meio em um sorriso inteiro.  
Foi como se estivessem em sintonia. Os dois se beijaram e Adrian a segurou pelas coxas, se levantando da cadeira e a levando para a cama. Os lábios dele fugiram dos dela, descendo pelos seu pescoço, arrancando suspiros da loira.  
Faith deslizou as suas mãos por dentro da camisa dele, delineando os músculos das suas costas. Um movimento, e a camisa estava no chão. Outro e ele estava deitado em cima dela, as suas mãos longas acariciando a sua barriga por baixo da camisola e os seus lábios descendo pelos seus ombros. Ela o enlaçou com as pernas, fazendo-o se aproximar. Mesmo com o tecido da sua roupa entre eles, era quase insuportável estar tão perto.  
Adrian puxou as alças da camisola para baixo, desnudando os seios de Faith.  
— Gosta do que vê? — Ela sussurrou, provocante, a voz ligeiramente rouca de excitação.  
— Ah, meu amor, eu adoro. — Ele respondeu com humor e desceu numa linha de beijos até o bico de um dos seios. — Eu te adoro.  
Ele roçou os caninos na pele sensível dos seus seios e ela gemeu, fechando os olhos. As suas mãos o abraçaram pela nuca e ela envergou o corpo. Para Adrian era impagável ver como ela se entregava aos caprichos dele, como ela parecia se deliciar com os seus toques. Enquanto se ocupava com a parte de cima com a boca, as suas mãos percorriam as coxas dela com voracidade, puxando-a de encontro à sua excitação.  
Ele não iria aguentar muito tempo e, como que adivinhando, Faith o empurrou e inverteu as posições, ficando sentada em cima da sua calça jeans. Ela tirou a camisola e se inclinou sobre ele, beijando-o no queixo e no canto da boca enquanto se ocupava de livrá-lo do resto das roupas.  
E então tudo se tornou quente como o inferno. Os lábios se encontraram com voracidade e ele se sentou, acomodando-a no seu colo como estavam instantes antes. Ela o abraçou e ele a puxou de encontro a si, fazendo-a gemer. Com as testas encostadas, ela começou a mover os quadris devagar, numa dança torturante para ambos. As suas respirações se misturavam e Adrian não tinha mais certeza de onde ele terminava e ela começava, os seus corpos se movimentando como um.  
Sentiu as unhas de Faith se afundarem nas suas costas e soltou um gemido rouco, rossando os lábios nos dela, a respiração ofegante. Ela fechou os olhos e ele beijou o seu pescoço, apertando-a contra si, sentindo que estava próximo do ápice. Ele não conseguiria se segurar por muito tempo.  
Nem ela. Os dois se beijaram mais uma vez, pele rossando contra pele cada vez mais rápido até que Faith mordeu o lábio inferior de Adrian, alcançando o seu ápice ao mesmo tempo que o moroi.

— Meu Deus. — Ela suspirou, se derretendo nos braços dele.  
— Eu vou tomar isso como um elogio pessoal. — Ele sorriu, sentindo um cansaço bom tomar o seu corpo.  
Faith o empurrou para se deitar na cama, rolando para o lado e se aninhando em seus braços. Adrian os cobriu e a abraçou pela cintura, sentindo-a se acomodar na curva do seu braço. Ela começou a traçar desenhos com o dedo no seu abdomen, pensativa.  
— O que foi? — Ele a beijou na ponta do nariz.  
Ela deu um sorriso e se apoiou em seu peito, o cabelo loiro bagunçado emoldurando o seu rosto e a deixando mais bonita do que nunca. A aura dela brilhava tanto que parecia uma supernova.  
— Você vai me obrigar a dizer?  
— Que eu sou um deus do sexo e você está completamente grata por ter me prendido entre suas pernas? — Isso a fez rir.  
— Que você é tão gostoso, mas tão gostoso que eu tenho vontade de te lamber dos pés a cabeça, bem devagar, como se você fosse um sorvete. — O tom dela era sexy e, ah, como ele poderia resistir?  
— Você está dando falsas esperanças para um pobre rapaz, Faith.  
— Você não era um deus do sexo há três segundos atrás? — Ela respondeu, provocando-o.  
— Você está me desafiando? É isso? — Ele desceu a mão da cintura para os quadris dela.  
— Estou? — Faith se inclinou e o beijou no queixo. — Eu amo os seus olhos.  
— Eu estou tentando escolher uma parte de você que eu ame mais, mas é difícil.  
Ela tentou conter um sorriso, em vão. O sorriso virou riso e ela balançou a cabeça.  
— Cala a boca, Adrian Ivashkov, e me beija.

Ah, ele o faria com _prazer_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Notas:  
NC bizarra. E, oi, o Adrian disse que AMA a Faith? Can't fucking believe it!  
Os livros de Duque que são citados aqui são The lost duke of wydham, da Julia Quinn (leiam, é legal) e The Duke's Captive, da Adele Ashworth. Os de velho oeste são True Grit (Bravura Indômita) do Charles Portis (você provavelmente ouviu falar nas duas versões do filme) e Bury My heart at Wounded Knee de Dee Brown.  
A ideia é que o Adrian comece a chamar a Faith de "my love" e "love", mas só"amor" fica TÃO BREGA em português que eu não sei... Meu amor ainda é ok, mas amor... vocês acham legal se eu deixar em inglês?

Comentem ou eu choro! :O

Ah, minhas provas vão começar, então não garanto mais post toda quinta ou sexta-feira. Tenham paciência!

(E eu acho que essa peridiocidade está mal acostumando vocês, viu? :P)


	24. Bad Things

Capítulo 22 - Bad Things

I don't know what you've done to me,  
But I know one thing is true:  
I wanna do bad things with you.  
I wanna do real bad things with you.

Eu não sei o que você fez comigo,

mas eu sei que uma coisa é verdade:  
Eu quero fazer coisas ruins com você.  
Eu quero fazer coisas ruins para valer com você.

Bad Things - Jace Everett

Não foi tão ruim quanto esperava. Imaginava que em todos os corredores todos a olhariam e ficariam cochichando coisas ou que causaria um rebuliço mas... foi normal. Como se ela fosse uma aluna qualquer. Aliás, a escola ali era muito esquisita.

Primeiro: eles tinham _uniforme_. Assim que chegaram na escola, Sarah a apresentou a infinitude de opções que tinham - saias, jumpers, calças, jaquetas, uniforme de inverno e de verão, camisas, gravatas, códigos de vestimenta formal - e Jill achou tudo muito esquisito. No primeiro dia de aula escolheu a saia e se arrumou, usando o sapato preto com meias brancas curtas e o colete. Tinha se sentindo uma idiota até chegar no prédio de aulas e ver que todo mundo _estava_ assim. E entendia o objetivo daquilo, porque em segundos se sentiu mais parte dali do que jamais fora de outro lugar. Observou o que Sarah havia dito das gravatas, que cada uma tinha um padrão de cor diferente conforme o ano. Além disso, dhampirs tinham uma linha a mais na gola e na manga das camisas, mesmo que a diferença entre eles fosse óbvia.

Sarah a encontrou na frente do seu armário com um horário e um sorriso no rosto. Jill não pode deixar de reparar que a menina estava com um jumper e meia-calça preta. Ela esperaria que uma pessoa com aquela peça de roupa horrível ficasse bizarra, mas não Sarah. Lhe dava um ar de sofisticação e a deixava estranhamente... _sexy_.

— Ei, Jilly Bean. - Ela a cumprimentou. - Parece que a educação no seu país é esquisita e vocês não tem o ano de transição.

— Ano de transição?

— É um ano mágico em que você não tem matérias como matemática, física e essas coisas e sim treinamentos para a vida prática. De qualquer forma, parece que você está no meu ano.

— Ah. - Jill estava meio chocada com a informação. Será que iriam achar que ela estava trapaceando? — Eu vou ser a mais nova na classe?

— Ah, não. Tem gente que escolhe fazer o ano de transição no último ano. Na maior parte, dhampirs. — Ela sorriu da forma calorosa que era normal. — Vamos lá, por que essa carinha desanimada? Olhe o seu horário, você não vai ter que ficar sozinha na maior parte das aulas. Ou eu ou Hope estaremos com você.  
— Hope é do nosso ano?

— Não, mas ela pega literatura mundial e lendas e mitos irlandeses.

— Por que eu tenho que pegar isso?  
— Porque você é estrangeira. Vai lá, eu já passei por isso com 14 anos. Eu recomendo, dá para entender essas pessoas direito.

— Tudo bem, Aussie. — Jill usou o seu apelido e a fez sorrir. — É melhor do que nada, não é?

— Isso aí. É assim que gosto de ver. Pronta para fazer todo mundo lamber os seus pés, _Princesa_? — Sarah enlaçou o braço no de Jill e a guiou pelo corredor.

Dessa vez foi inevitável que olhassem para elas. Jill sentiu as bochechas corarem e o coração acelerar um pouco, por algum motivo que não sabia identificar direito. Era nervosismo porque agora eles sabiam que ela era a Princesa Dragomir ou o nervosismo de começar tudo de novo, numa escola nova, num país novo? E se a odiassem?

Os seus medos se revelaram infundados quando se acomodou na sala da primeira aula e logo, logo várias pessoas a vieram cumprimentar e conversar animadamente. Jill nunca se acostumaria com aquela popularidade, mas Sarah tinha uma capacidade incrível de ser cara de pau e de lidar com as pessoas. De qualquer forma, ninguém parecia citar o seu título ou o seu nome, chamando-a pelo sobrenome de sua mãe e não o do seu pai.

Na hora do almoço, encontraram Hope acomodada numa cadeira e acenando para elas frenéticamente. Jill se acomodou ao lado dela e recebeu um grande sorriso e a ruiva logo a apresentou para as outras pessoas que estavam com ela.

— O horário de estudo de vocês é o quinto, não é? — Ela perguntou. — Venham para a nossa aula, no ginásio. Parece que Belikov e minha irmã vão ser instrutores convidados.

— O quê? A gente pode ir assistir a aula deles? — Jill perguntou para Sarah, que deu um meio sorriso.

— Não fazer parte, mas ficar lá, no fundo, olhando? Sim. E eu aposto que Christian e Adrian estarão lá também.

Jill sentiu suas bochechas corarem a menção de Adrian e tentou esconder o rosto na salada que estava comendo. Quando Lissa tinha dito que ela iria ficar com Adrian, imaginou que o veria todos os dias... A verdade era que desde que chegara ali, o tinha visto duas vezes, bem rápido. Aquela seria a terceira.

Tudo bem que só tinham 4 dias que havia chegado.

— Eu quero ir. — Ela disse para Sarah. — Quero ver o treinamento dos dhampirs.

— Muito bom, Jillian. É exatamente assim que a irmã da rainha deve se comportar. — Sarah disse e Jill percebeu algo errado com o tom dela.

— O que foi?  
— Nada. — A morena empurrou uma azeitona para o canto do prato com o garfo. — Como a sua próxima aula é controle elementar, me espere na porta da sala de aula que eu te levo até o ginásio.

— Você não faz controle elementar?

— Faço. Em sessões particulares com Adrian Ivashkov. — Ela resmungou.

— Ah! Ah! — Jill arregalou os olhos. — Você é especialista em espírito também?

— Preste atenção. — Sarah se inclinou na direção dela, ficando perto e apontando um dedo para a salada. — Olhe para aquela azeitona ali, ok?

— Ok.  
Jill encarou a azeitona por algus instantes e ela começou a se mover devagar pela salada, sozinha.

— Oh! — Sua boca fez um ó quase perfeito de espanto. — Você consegue mover as coisas com o poder da mente?

— Telecinésia. É. Mas estou tendo sérios problemas em aprender a ver auras. Sério, Adrian faz tão pouco caso com isso, mas o que ele faz é uma das coisas mais difíceis. Curar eu já consigo, mas em menor escala. Ele me contou que a sua irmã é expert nisso. Será que ela me ajudaria?

— Ah, com certeza. — Jill disse, meio amarga. A ideia de que Lissa era sua irmã ainda era bizarra. — Ela ficaria muito empolgada em saber dos seus poderes.

— Ela já sabe.  
As coisas fizeram sentido na cabeça de Jill. Por que outro motivo Sarah iria querer ajudá-la na escola? Com certeza Lissa havia feito algum tipo de acordo com ela e escolhido-a especialmente para isso. Sentiu uma raiva de si mesma por estar se permitindo gostar da garota e se lembrou do que Sarah havia dito quando se encontraram. _Mesmo que você não queira, eu vou ficar por aqui._

Conteve um ímpeto de fúria e continuou a comer a salada em silêncio, respondendo o mínimo possível a conversa que acontecia ao seu redor.  
Como ela era _idiota_.

xxx

Adrian não fazia ideia de que o convite para jantar de Blake incluisse colocar Dimitri e Faith como instrutores para uma turma. Aliás, ele já devia ter se acostumado com o hábito que o dhampir tinha de transformar jantares em eventos épicos ou revelações dramáticas sobre os passados alheios. Dessa vez ele aparentemente iria fazer Dimitri e Faith compartilharem experiências de batalha na frente de dezenas de crianças.

_Ótimo_. Tentou mandar um recado para Sarah pedindo que ela separasse um tempo para tentarem evoluir um pouco mais as habilidades, mas recebeu como resposta um enigmático "Nós vamos nos encontrar"

Então lá estava ele, sentado no balcão onde alguns meses antes havia visto Faith quebrar um nariz alheio enquanto estava irritada com ele. Ao seu lado, Christian parecia ligeiramente entediado.

— Nós realmente temos que ficar aqui?  
— Blake tomaria como uma ofensa pessoal se não ficassemos. — Adrian disse, franzindo a testa. — Quer que eu arrume alguma bebida?

— Não, pelo amor de deus. Já basta o que você colocou no meu café hoje de manhã sem que eu percebesse.

— Você sabe que eu estou tentando te embebedar para ficar mais fácil te seduzir. Colabore. — Ele entregou uma taça para Chris e a encheu de vinho. Depois, colocou uma para si mesmo.

— Você sabe ser irritante. — O moreno resmungou, mas ainda assim tomou um gole. — Hum, esse negócio é bom.

— Francês. E mais barato que água.

— Como você ainda está vivo? — Christian disse com humor.

— Eu tenho um anjo da guarda muito bom.  
— Chamado Faith. O que é adequado, se você for pensar.

Adrian não conseguiu evitar um sorriso, antes de balançar a cabeça e dizer que aquilo era bobagem. Nesse instante, Sarah e Jill se juntaram a eles na plataforma. Adrian abriu espaço para Jill se sentar entre ele e Christian e Sarah se sentou do outro lado, um pouco emburrada. A sua aura estava horrível.

— O que foi? — Ele se inclinou para ela.

— Nada. — Ela cruzou os braços.  
— Esse é o nada mais pertubador que eu já vi na minha vida. Aqui, tome um pouco de vinho. — Ele lhe entregou uma taça e a encheu.  
— Ela está na aula, ela não pode beber! — Jill disse, preocupada. — E ela é menor de idade, Adrian.  
— Na Irlanda, sob a supervisão de um adulto, as pessoas podem beber a partir dos cinco anos. E ela não vai ficar bêbada com uma taça de vinho, relaxe, _Jailbait._— Ele respondeu, com humor. — Mas você só vai ganhar água. Se me contar direitinho como foi o seu primeiro dia de aula, pode ganhar um pouco do refrigerante que eu trouxe.

Jill sorriu e entrou num monólogo sobre as aulas e a escola, pedindo a participação de Sarah de vez enquando. Era tão surreal que ela estivesse de mal humor e só respondesse com monossilabas que Adrian desejou que tivesse aprendido a ler as intenções das pessoas como a tal Oksana fazia.

Alguns minutos depois, Blake chamou a atenção de todos no tablado abaixo com um assovio e se posicionou no meio.

— Vocês todos sabem que normalmente nossos colegas Guardiões compartilham histórias conosco, mas essa é uma situação incomum e pedi ajuda à Guardiã Brennan para demonstrar o ponto que fizemos no início do semestre. Guardião Belikov? Guardiã Brennan?  
Adrian podia jurar que Faith estava com um bico, como uma criança contrariada, mas da onde estava não podia ter certeza. Dimitri e Faith se posicionaram ao lado de Blake, formando uma escadinha. Eles tinham roupas de treino. E era óbvio que Blake não queria que Belikov contasse histórias para evitar perguntas desagradáveis envolvendo a sua situação anterior.

— Percebam — Blake segurou um ombro de Faith e começou a caminhar. — Que Guardiã Brennan tem perto de meio metro de desvantagem, sem contar com o peso. Um moroi seria capaz de carregá-la sem dificuldade nenhuma, porque ela não é muito maior do que uma criança.

— Obrigada pela parte que me toca. — Ela respondeu, sarcástica. Blake a ignorou.

— Como praticamente todos os seus oponentes são maiores e mais pesados, ela teve que treinar muito mais do que qualquer um de vocês para sobreviver cada um dos encontros que teve com strigois. Por outro lado... — Ele caminhou até Dimitri e segurou no ombro dele. — Guardião Belikov é do tamanho ou maior do que a maior parte dos seus oponentes, o que não quer dizer que não seja um empecilho. Conseguir dominar alguém do seu tamanho é quase tão difícil quanto tentar fazer isso com alguém menor e exige partes iguais de técnica. E ainda que o oponente seja menor, com o treinamento certo, o trabalho é o mesmo. E é exatamente isso que nós vamos aprender hoje: o tamanho não importa e sim a dedicação, a sagacidade, a velocidade e a técnica. E ter em mente a lição número um...

— Não se distraia.— A turma inteira repetiu como num mantra.

— Exatamente. — Blake seu um sorriso. — Agora deixo vocês nas mãos capazes dos seus instrutores... se comportem.

Faith e Dimitri trocaram um olhar e Faith deu um passo a frente, começando a explicar detalhes do exercício que fariam no dia. Primeiro ela e Dimitri demonstrariam algumas técnicas e depois os alunos se juntariam em duplas para executá-las.

Eles começaram a demonstrar alguns golpes, as vezes Faith dando uma explicação, as vezes Dimitri. Adrian bebericou o seu vinho, ligeiramente entediado. Christian estava na ponta da cadeira, apoiado no balcão, parecendo compenetrado.

— Faith parece ser tão competente quanto Dimitri. — Jill disse ao seu lado. — Quem você acha que ganharia? Ele ou ela?  
— Eu realmente prefiro não pensar nisso. — Adrian disse com um tom armago. Não adiantava o quão boa ela fosse, se Dimitri levasse a sério, a esmagaria em segundos.

— Olha lá! — Ela apontou, espantada. — Como ela conseguiu esquivar da-Oh meu deus! Aquilo é sangue?

Adrian voltou a prestar atenção na luta e o que viu o fez ficar de pé, assustado.

Dimitri e Faith haviam parado de explicar os golpes que estavam dando e entrado numa batalha de _verdade_. Pelo menos era o que dizia o sangue que estava no chão e a força dos golpes que davam. Toda e qualquer técnica que estivessem mostrando tinha sumido e os golpes eram quase animais. Dimitri deu um soco na direção de Faith e ela se esquivou, puxando-o pelo cabelo. O dhampir deu uma cotovelada que a atingiu nas costelas e ela grunhiu, se curvando. Aproveitando a brecha, ele a empurrou contra uma parede com força e a segurou pelas mãos. Ela lhe deu uma cabeçada no nariz e foi a vez de Dimitri sentir dor. Sendo liberta, ela o chutou nas costas e desferiu uma sucessão de golpes, mas ele logo se recuperou e começou a revidar.

Lá embaixo, todos haviam entrado em um frenesi histérico, mas ninguém conseguia ser capaz de fazer nada para pará-los. Os berros variavam de "PAREM" para gemidos de "Oh meu deus". Blake berrava qualquer coisa, tentando acalmar aos alunos ao mesmo tempo em que berrava para que Faith e Dimitri parassem.

Era como se de repente todos houvessem ficado loucos e Adrian ficou confuso por alguns instantes, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Faith, na arena, havia cabaleado e cuspido sangue e Dimitri continuava indo para cima dela. Sentiu um desespero ao saber que a sua previsão estava correta mas...

_Por que diabos eles estavam fazendo aquilo?_

Ele balançou a cabeça e percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Sabia que se não agisse rápido algo terrível iria acontecer. Analisou a distância entre o balcãoe a arena só por desencargo de consciência, porque já havia decidido o que faria.

Iria pular.

xxx

Era como se estivesse flutuando no espaço ou algo assim. No fundo da sua cabeça, algo lhe dizia que estava errado. Aquilo era um treino, não uma luta de vida ou morte. Mas ainda assim, todas as vezes que tentava parar, sentia uma vontade que chegava a doer de continuar lutando. E chegou num ponto em que se ela não lutasse,sabia que o homem na sua frente a esmagaria. Ela não queria morrer. Era muito jovem para isso.  
Respirar era difícil. Há quanto tempo estavam lutando? Quais danos ela havia tido? Com certeza algum, porque sentia uma dor insuportável. Lá no fundo, ouvia vozes que a impeliam a parar, mas por que parar? Para quê parar? Era lutar ou morrer.

Em algum lugar da sua mente ouviu a voz de Adrian lhe dizendo que parasse e mãos a agarraram, separando-a do seu oponente. Ela berrou e chutou e esperneou, tentando voltar para a luta. Por que a estavam tirando dali?

Por mais que ela forçasse, não conseguia se soltar então começou a morder. Mordeu uma mão, um braço, um dedo. Chutou e mordeu o máximo que pode, todos eles se transformando em seus oponentes.

E então ouviu uma voz com clareza.

— TIREM ELA DO TABLADO.

Sentiu várias mãos a segurando e a arrastando, mas ela sabia que não podia sair ali de cima, sabia que se o fizesse, tudo estaria perdido. E então... E então...

Os pensamentos voltaram a ser coerentes de uma vez, invadindo-a e deixando-a tonta. Isso ou a dor lacinante que sentia nas suas costelas. Se ajoelhou e cuspiu um pouco de sangue, sentindo que ainda era segurada.

— Faith? — Uma voz a chamou, preocupada.  
Ela sorveu o ar com mais força antes de se virar para onde vinha a voz. Lá, ainda na arena, pelo menos cinco dhampirs tentavam segurar Dimitri, que hurrava, e Adrian estava lá, parado, falando alguma coisa.

— Faith? Faith? — A voz a chamou novamente e ela desviou o olhar.  
— Eddie. — Ela disse, mas falar causava uma dor no abdomen.

— Você está bem?  
— O que aconteceu?

— Bem, pelo menos você ainda está respirando. — Ele falou, de forma sarcástica antes de a colocar no colo.  
Faith protestou de forma incoerente.  
— Adrian está tentando usar compulsão em Dimitri para que ele saia dali. Não se preocupe com ele, depois da queda de quase três metros que ele enfrentou, ele aguenta uma porrada ou duas.

— Ele _caiu_?  
— Ele _saltou_. Agora, shhh.

— Ele salt-ai!— A dor se tornou mais intensa e o gosto de sangue chegou à sua boca. Faith se esforçou para cuspir e desistiu de conversar. Era como se os últimos minutos não tivessem existido, porque ela não tinha noção do que tinha feito e nem conseguia juntar as evidências.  
O tempo que Eddie demorou para levá-la para a enfermaria poderia ter sido qualquer um entre um minuto e dez horas, mas para Faith pareceram eras. A cada passo que o garoto dava, a dor aumentava e mais sangue se acumulava na sua boca. De vez enquanto, ela fazia algum esforço para cuspí-lo do lado e teve certeza que deixaram um rastro de sangue.  
_Quase como João e Maria._

As coisas ficaram meio nubladas e ela afundou na inconsciência.

xxx

Que seriam preciso muitas pessoas pessoas para segurar e incapacitar um Dimitri berserker era óbvio, mas o número de pessoas e o trabalho que Faith havia dado para ser retirada da arena era assustador. Jill havia gritado por todo o processo, desesperada de medo. Como era que Adrian se jogava assim, no meio da luta mais violenta que ela havia visto, sem sequer hesitar? E como era que ele havia sido sortudo o suficiente para sobreviver a queda e tinha se _enfiado no meio dos dois_?  
Christian segurou a moroi, pediu para que dois dos guardiões que haviam subido para lá a levassem embora com Sarah e desceu para o andar de baixo, a tempo de ver Eddie levando Faith embora no colo como se fosse uma criança.

Christian caminhou na direção de onde os dhampirs haviam conseguido segurar Dimitri depois de Adrian finalmente ter conseguido fazê-lo ficar parado e o arrastavam para fora da arena. Ele estava uma bagunça, o cabelo por todo o lugar, o nariz torto de uma forma bizarra e sangue, muito sangue. Parecia um animal, uma criatura das cavernas. Qualquer coisa menos o homem que Christian conhecia como seu guardião.

No momento em que ele pisou fora da area de batalha, uma transformação se operou a olhos vistos. Adrian provavelmente se sentiu seguro para libertá-lo da compulsão e Dimitri grunhiu de dor, levando a mão ao nariz, passando-a pelo maxilar. Tentou falar alguma coisa mas teve que cuspir muito sangue antes de conseguir.

— Faith? — Ele perguntou para Christian, a preocupação visível nos olhos dele. Provavelmente havia passado por sua cabeça que se ele se sentia tão mal assim, como estaria a pequena dhampir?

— Ela está bem. Dentro do possível. — Adrian disse, irritado. — Levem-no para a enfermaria.

Dito isso, ele virou nos calcanhares e caminhou a passos largos, quase rápidos, na direção para onde Eddie havia ido. Da onde havia vindo aquele Adrian que se jogava dos lugares, usava compulsão abertamente e dava ordens como se tivesse nascido para fazer aquilo? Tudo bem, Christian sabia que quando precisava, Adrian era responsável e fazia as coisas certas. Mas aquilo ali já era próximo da loucura.  
Christian se aproximou mais de Dimitri e ajudou os dhampirs a levantá-lo. Aparentemente ele tinha machucado uma das pernas e estava mancando, além de não conseguir falar direito.  
Aliás, o que havia acontecido? Em um instante eles estavam ensinando coisas super interessantes e do nada haviam partido para a brutalidade de uma forma... bizarra. E o fato de ninguém ter feito nada até que Adrian desse uma de Kamikaze só dava um tom de esquisitisse na história.

Foi um caminho longo até a enfermaria e, quando chegaram, um enfermeiro quase tão grande quanto Dimitri veio ajudá-los e guiou-os para uma maca ao lado da de Faith.  
A blusa da loira estava amontoada numa mesa e ela estava só de top, respirando com um som pesado. Eddie se juntou a Christian, ao enfermeiro e ao outro dhampir que havia ido até lá com eles para conseguir ajudar Dimitri a deitar na cama.  
Enquanto isso, Adrian surgiu de uma porta, parecendo consternado. Provavelmente se arrependia de ter tomado aquela taça de vinho agora. Ele se inclinou por sobre a cama e a chamou duas vezes antes que ela respondesse alguma coisa.  
— Adrian. Dimitri?  
— Aqui do lado. Não se preocupe, _little elf. _— Ele abaixou a voz. — Se você aguentar só um pouquinho, já já a dor vai embora.  
O enfermeiro começou a examinar Dimitri, fazendo uma listagem de danos. Um nariz quebrado, um maxilar machucado, o supercílio aberto, um pulso torcido, um joelho distendido.  
— Bem, melhor do que a nossa garota ali que conseguiu algumas costelas e um braço quebrados, um pé torcido e uma provavel concussão. Sério, vocês estavam tentando se matar?  
Christian franziu a testa e viu que Eddie e Adrian também haviam parado com a sugestão do enfermeiro. Foi Adrian que riu e acabou dissipando a atenção do outro homem.  
Mas a ideia estava lá. Aquio não havia sido algo natural, não da forma como eles haviam modificado o comportamento imediatamente após sair da arena. Alguém queria fazer com que lutassem até a _morte_.

xxx

Eddie havia aprendido com Faith o suficiente para suspeitar de que aquele incidente era uma tentativa de assassinato indireta. E ver a sua _mentora_ deitada naquela cama como se fosse uma boneca quebrada, gemendo de dor a cada respiração lhe dava uma fúria indescritível. E ver Dimitri daquele jeito também, com tantos danos, era surreal, principalmente se considerasse que um dia o havia chamado de deus. Se Faith, pequena do jeito que era, havia conseguido fazer aquele estrago, seria ela também do mesmo nível?

_Um confronto de titãs._

Adrian parecia ligeiramente perdido, mas talvez fosse só sua imaginação. Ou talvez fosse a sua teoria de que quando ele não sabia o que fazer, assumia a rédea das coisas. O vinho que havia tomado mais cedo o impedia de usar a sua magia com toda a força e era óbvio que ele se remoia por isso.

O enfermeiro havia sido muito claro assim que havia examinado Faith que ela precisava ir para um hospital, porque sem uma radiografia era impossível saber a extensão dos danos. A quantidade de sangue que ela cuspia de vez enquando era um sinal de que havia algum tipo de hemorragia interna e quanto mais tempo ficassem ali, menores as chances dela ficar boa.

Eddie achou que Adrian fosse surtar, mas o enfermeiro se pronunciou antes, falando que demoraria algum tempo para uma ambulância chegar e era melhor chamar logo.

Adrian deu alguns passos pela enfermaria e Eddie tentou acalmá-lo antes dele decidir agir por conta própria. Do que adiantava, ele disse, ter essa droga desses poderes se não podia usar quando precisasse?  
Eddie tinha quase certeza que ele tinha ido dar um telefonema.

Quando ele voltou, se sentou ao lado da maca sem sequer olhar duas vezes na direção de onde Dimitri estava deitado e a chamou até que ela abrisse os olhos.  
— Não se preocupe. — Eddie se aproximou deles, segurando Adrian pelo ombro. — Vai dar tudo certo.  
— O que foi que aconteceu? — Ela perguntou novamente.

Eddie olhou para Christian e para Adrian antes de começar a relatar os últimos minutos de bagunça e caos. Faith fechou os olhos e ele achou que ela havia desmaiado novamente, mas quando ele terminou, ela os abriu novamente.

— Onde está a Princesa Dragomir?  
— Ian a colocou em _quarentena_, Faith. — O outro guardião que estava com eles falou. — Ninguém entra, ninguém sai dos aposentos dela até que esse incidente seja esclarecido.

— Ótimo. Eddie, eu não preciso de você do lado da minha cama do hospital enquanto eu estou moribunda. Ache Blake e leve Lorde Ozera com você para procurar na arena por _qualquer_ coisa que possa ter sido alvo de um feitiço de compulsão. E — Ela parou por alguns instantes, tomando fôlego. — você tente descobrir quem foram as últimas pessoas que entraram lá. Interrogue todas, alunos, guardiões, não importa. Se precisar, peça para Hope te ajudar. Não deixe Blake fazer isso. Belikov?

Dimitri disse alguma coisa que ninguém entendeu. O enfermeiro o havia limpado,o enfaixado e arrumado o seu nariz instantes antes.

— Bom saber que você ainda está vivo. — Ela respondeu e virou para Adrian. — O que você planeja fazer?

— Eu não vou sair daqui, se é isso que você quer saber.  
— Ótimo. Então você pode usar o seu celular e ligar para a Corte e conseguir uma relação de pessoas que sabiam que Jill viria para cá.

Se ela iria falar mais alguma coisa, foi interrompida por uma crise de tosse súbita que a sacudiu inteira e terminou com um monte de sangue sendo cuspido numa bacia ao lado da cama. Ela fechou os olhos, mais pálida do que nunca, e respirou fundo. Adrian havia se levantado e a ajudado a voltar a deitar, a preocupação visível.

— Você não deveria estar falando. — O enfermeiro voltou e a ajudou a se limpar. — De verdade.  
— Eric, me deixe em paz. Você sabe que eu já sofri coisas piores do que isso.  
— Você não tem mais 16 anos, Faith. — Eric passou uma mão na testa dela quase paternalmente. — Você não vai se remendar tão rápido.  
Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos.

— Bem, eu posso tentar ajudar. — Adrian disse e Eddie soube que ele achava que estava pronto.  
— Ah, é? Como? — Eric perguntou, com um tom ligeiramente sarcástico.  
— Assim, observe. — Ele fez o enfermeiro sair do caminho e se posiciounou ao lado de Faith. — Talvez isso doa.  
Ele levantou a blusa dela e depois deslizou os dedos delicadamente pelas suas costelas, de forma quase carinhosa. Ela soltou gemidos de dor e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Eddie se sentiu um pouco voyeur, como se aquilo fosse algo íntimo. Os dois eram mestres em fazer isso com os outros.

Adrian fechou os olhos e encostou a palma da mão na lateral do abdomen de Faith. A antecipação no enfermeiro era visível e Eddie supos que ele esperava luzes, fogos de artifícil ou qualquer coisa assim. Depois de algum tempo, não mais que um minuto, Adrian tirou a mão. Faith tinha uma expressão que era deleite misturado com espanto. Ela se sentou e passou os dedos pelas costelas, ainda sem acreditar.  
— Eric! É quase um milagre! — Ela puxou o enfermeiro e o fez passar a mão pelas costelas várias vezes. — Oh, eu nunca mais vou te zoar por causa disso, Adrian. Venha cá, me dê um abraço.  
Eddie olhou para Christian pelo canto do olho enquanto os dois se abraçavam e o viu com um meio sorriso no rosto. O quanto ele já havia adivinhado?  
— Deixa eu dar um jeito nesse braço também. — Adrian lambeu os lábios e repetiu o processo com o braço dela.  
— Você consegue consertar Dimitri também? — O tom dela era de preocupação.  
Houve uma troca de olhares entre eles e algum tipo de discussão não-verbal.  
— Por favor. — Faith disse e Adrian suspirou, dando de ombros como se não pudesse negar.  
Ele caminhou até a maca onde Dimitri estava deitado e apoiou a ponta dos dedos nas bochechas dele, olhando-o nos olhos.  
— Isso é por _ela_.  
Eddie não fazia ideia de qual _ela _Adrian estava falando. Rose ou Faith?  
— Bem, dado que estou como nova agora, nós podemos colocar a mão na massa. — Faith se sentou na maca animada, desviando a atenção de Eddie do local onde Adrian curava Dimitri. — Eddie, me ajude a descer dessa maca horrivelmente alta. Eu estou meio tonta.

— Para onde você pensa que vai, mocinha? — Eric disse, empurrando-a de volta na cama. — Lorde Ivashkov pode até ter dedos mágicos, mas até que eu me convença de que você está estável, não sairá daqui.  
— Eric. — Ela choramingou.  
— Faith, obeceça o enfermeiro. — Adrian disse com um tom sério. Ele estava a um joelho de terminar de curar Dimitri. — Eu não tenho certeza se eu consegui curar a sua concussão.  
— Eu estou bem! Minha cabeça nem dói. Muito.  
— Pode deixar comigo. — Dimitri disse, parecendo um pouco culpado.  
— Você também não vai sair daqui! — O enfermeiro se aproximou.  
— Meus ferimentos foram mais superficiais do que os dela, então se você fizer um novo exame e me considerar curado, eu posso ter alta.

— Ele está certo, Eric. — Faith disse. — Ele parece bem inteiro para mim.  
— Eu também acho. — Eddie disse. — Olhe lá, até o supercílio fechou. E ele consegue falar.

Eric revirou os olhos e se inclinou sobre Dimitri para examiná-lo. Adrian voltou para a cadeira ao lado de Faith, parecendo exausto. Ela estendeu a mão na direção dele e ele a segurou.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Ele está como novo. Sério, como você faz isso?  
— Eu sou o próximo messias. — Adrian brincou, encostando a cabeça na maca. Faith passou a mão distraidamente pelos seus cabelos castanhos.  
— Venha morar aqui na enfermaria, faria bem ter um _"novo messias"_ para fazer o meu trabalho.  
— Vocês veem como esse enfermeiro é preguiçoso? — Faith sorriu. — Adrian não vai ficar aqui com você, seu pedófilo.  
— Eu vou te manter informada. — Dimitri disse interrompendo-a e se levantando da cama.  
— Mande Eddie vir me dar boletins de meia em meia hora. Não mais do que isso. E mesmo que não aconteça nada.  
— Tirana.  
— Eddie, eu gosto de saber o que está acontecendo. Principalmente depois de tentarem me _matar_. Dimitri, Ian está responsável por Jill e você pode confiar nele. Peça para ele chamar Savage e dizer que é urgente.

Savage? Como na dhampir que era quase uma lenda, a que havia derrotado não sei quantos strigois e criado inúmeros métodos de guarda-costas?  
— Savage? — Os olhos de Dimitri se arregalaram. — Você acha que precisamos disso?  
— É a filha, não a mãe. Lisabeth. E eu também gostaria que Will trouxesse Adam, mas não acho que vai ser possível. — Ela ficou pensativa.  
— Eu detesto interromper a conversa de comadres, mas eu realmente acho que deveríamos _agir_. — Christian disse, meio entediado.  
— Sim. Claro. Me desculpem. Vão logo.  
Ela os dispensou com um gesto de mão e Eddie se aproximou, dando-lhe um abraço.  
— Não confie em ninguém. — Ela sussurrou para ele enquanto o abraçava.

— Faith?  
— Ninguém, Eddie. — Faith o soltou. — Vá lá e me deixe orgulhosa.

— E eu não faço isso sempre?  
Eddie lhe deu um sorriso antes de se apressar e deixá-la para trás, repassando mentalmente o que ela havia lhe dito.

Por que diabos ele não deveria confiar em ninguém?

xxxxxxxxxxx

Notas e Reviews: Ai, ai, ai... sexta que vem tem um novo capítulo e, OLHA AÍ, O ARCO CHEGANDO NUM CLÍMAX. O que diabos foi isso?  
Continuem a ler.

(Sério, essa parada tá parecendo aquelas HQs de super-heróis que nunca acabam e-)

Eu meio que comecei outra história paralelamente. Era para ser um extra, mas tá virando outra coisa... como ela tem spoilers fortes do futuro dessa fanfic, estou cogitando se posto logo ou não.

Enfim, vocês que sabem. Isso é, se vocês COMENTAREEM~ 

**Ju Rodrigues**: Você é a única boa alma que comenta aqui, então quando você não comenta, eu fico me perguntando "OH CÉUS, ELA MORREU? POR QUE A MINHA ÚNICA LEITORA MORREU? O QUE EU FIZ DE ERRADO?", enquanto quando você dá sinal de vida, eu fico MUIIIITO feliz :)  
E a Sarah e a Jill... hahaha, muito pano para manga, essas duas. Principalmente depois desse capítulo, em que a Jill deduz que... bem, você sabe. É conveniente demais que a sua "guia" seja usuária de espírito como a sua irmã. Eu acho que dá para entender (Aussie é o jeito carinhoso que os australianos se referem a si mesmos, hahaha), mas alguém vai ter que contar pra Jill.

A Faith é louca. Ponto. Mas, bem, a maior parte das vezes ela está certa. UM DETETIVE COWBOY! Ficaria sexy no nosso Dimka, hein?  
Obrigada pelo elogio à NC. Espero melhorar no futuro, hahaha. E, não, o nome foi Patience porque os dois tem que ter paciência. Bem, a Faith já tem de sobra, mas não o Adrian.  
Enfim, sexta que vem tem mais :) Não me abandone nunca mais T.T


	25. This joke isn't funny anymore

Capítulo 23 - That Joke isn't funny anymore

But that joke isn't funny anymore

It's too close to home

And it's too near the bone

It's too close to home

And it's too near the bone

More than you'll ever know

Mas essa piada não é mais engraçada

É muito familiar

E é muito doloroso

É muito familiar

E é muito doloroso

Mais do que você jamais vai saber

That joke isn't funny anymore - The Smiths

Quando ele dormiu, sonhou com _Rosemarie Hathaway_. Era completamente inesperado e o pegou desprevenido, principalmente quando viu que era um sonho induzido pelo _espírito_. Agora ele meio que entendia como Faith haviam se sentido violada quando descobriu sobre o seu poder especial e sua habilidade de bisbilhotar os sonhos alheios.

— Adrian. — Ela lhe deu um sorriso tímido e ele sentiu todas as suas defesas subirem.  
— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Disse abruptamente. — Lissa te trouxe?  
— Não, Lissa está tomando os remédios. Sonia Karp. — Rose parecia sem graça e, oh, estava mais bonita do que nunca num vestido preto que lhe parecia ligeiramente familiar.  
— Eu imaginei. Lissa mal consegue entrar nos sonhos de quem não é usuário de espírito. — Adrian mudou de assunto esperando que aquilo tornasse a dor mais suportável. Era horrível saber que ela ainda o afetava daquela forma.

Seguiu-se um silêncio constrangedor e ele se perguntou se ela o estava analisando. Afinal, faziam mais de seis meses desde a última vez que haviam se visto.

— Você está diferente. — Ela finalmente disse, se aproximando.  
— As pessoas mudam. — Adrian enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, infeliz. Ele podia chamar Faith, se quisesse, e as coisas ficariam melhores.  
Mas aí seria o mesmo que correr para debaixo da saia da sua mãe. E confirmar que era um covarde. Não, já era hora de enfrentar aquilo sozinho.  
— Eu soube do que aconteceu, por cima. Dimitri me ligou. Obrigada por curá-lo.  
— Faith pediu e eu não poderia negar. — Ele a olhou. — Você não veio aqui só para me agradecer por isso.  
— Nunca é a mesma coisa, falar por telefone e pessoalmente. Me conte o que aconteceu, por favor. Eu estou me matando para não pegar um avião e estar aí amanhã mesmo. — Ela passou uma mão pelo cabelo, agoniada. — E Lissa... ela está enlouquecida. Eu nunca saberia que manter o trono seria mais difícil do que colocá-la lá, e olha que isso é dizer muita coisa.  
— Mas com você ao lado dela, duvido que ela corra algum perigo real.  
— Isso foi um elogio? — Ela deu um meio sorriso, mas ele logo desapareceu. Alguma coisa na expressão de Adrian a fez mudar de ideia. — Adrian, me desculpe pelo que aconteceu. Eu realmente-

— Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Não com você. — Ele deu um passo para trás. — Eu vou te contar o que você quer, se isso vai te fazer ir embora mais rápido.

— Dimitri me inteirou por cima mas... ele deu a entender que não poderia falar mais. Há algo acontecendo?  
— Ele provavelmente acha exatamente a mesma coisa que Faith. Há um espião entre nós. Mas... quem? Qual das pessoas envolvidas poderia saber exatamente o que iria acontecer hoje? É difícil. Acho que Faith e Eddie tem alguns suspeitos, mas esses dois nunca falariam nada para mim. — Ele procurou o seu maço de cigarros no bolso e acendeu um, mesmo aquilo sendo um sonho. Era um costume impossível de se livrar.

— E quanto à luta...  
— Ah, aquilo. Provavelmente um feitiço de compulsão, como aqueles feitiços de aparência. — Todo o contexto desses estava subentendido e Adrian tinha um olhar cheio de significados. Ele havia feito um daqueles para ajudá-la a escapar da prisão, quase um ano antes.  
— Ou como aquele de luxúria... — Rose falou, pensativa.  
— Eu não saberia. — O tom de Adrian era sarcástico. — Nunca fui alvo de um desses.

— Oh, por favor, não seja tão sensível. — Ela cruzou os braços, parecendo ligeiramente irritada. — Em ambos os casos, eles enfeitiçaram um objeto. Mas nem Dimitri nem Brennan tinham objetos diferentes do usual em seu corpo.

— Foi a arena, o tatame, sei lá. O lugar onde eles estavam. Alguma coisa que começou a agir no momento em que os dois começaram a aula e atingiu todo mundo.  
— Menos você. Eu soube que você deu uma de super-homem e se jogou do segundo andar no meio de uma briga de dhampirs para pará-los.  
Adrian achou que estivesse ficando louco porque podia ouvir um pouco de orgulho na voz dela.  
— Eu percebi que tinha algo de errado e se eu demorasse mais um segundo, Dimitri esmagaria Faith.  
— Ou ela destruiria o rosto dele. — Rose disse com um pouco de humor. — Eu acho que nem eu seria capaz de quebrar o nariz dele. A vez que consegui imobilizá-lo eu nem o machuquei.  
— Eles estavam naquilo para valer, Rose. Não é engraçado. Foi assustador, principalmente porque eles não _queriam_ parar. Faith mal conseguia ficar em pé, Dimitri mal podia andar e ainda assim eles continuavam. Nós precisamos de quatro pessoas para segurar Faith e ela só tem um metro e meio. E Dimitri... eu tive que usar compulsão E seis pessoas precisaram segurá-lo para arrastá-lo. Que tipo de pessoa pode fazer algo assim? Fazer um feitiço tão forte assim?

— Alguém perigoso.  
— Alguém perigoso que quer nos aterrorizar. — Ele hesitou um instante antes de se aproximar dela e segurá-la por um braço, assustando-a com a sua intensidade. — Rose, strigois podem fazer feitiços como esses? Igual a morois? Eles não tem magia, mas a compulsão deles... eles podem passar isso para um artefato e direcioná-la para pessoas em particular?  
— Como eu iria saber? Não é como se eu tivesse um PHD em strigois.  
— Pergunte para Sonia Karp ou para alguém. — Ele a soltou. — Como pagamento por eu ter curado Dimitri. Descubra isso e me diga.  
— Você sabe de alguma coisa. Você acha que um strigoi faria isso?  
Ele deveria contar de Oliver ou não? Olhou nos olhos dela por alguns instantes antes de lembrar dos olhos azuis de Faith e como aquilo a deixava abalada. E o que Rose faria se descobrisse que a sua guardiã tinha um perseguidor strigoi? Com certeza ela faria o que estivesse em seu alcance para separá-la dele, com medo da sua segurança. Aliás, pensando por esse lado, Faith já deveria tê-lo deixado e se descobrisse que esse ataque poderia ter ligação com o strigoi, tinha certeza que era isso que ela iria fazer.  
— Temos que olhar por todos os ângulos. Os dhampirs vão provavelmente atribuir o fato a um moroi, mas nós descobrimos tantas coisas impossíveis nos últimos meses que... bem, é uma possibilidade a ser estudada.

— Isso faz muito sentido. A Irlanda está fazendo bem para você.  
— É o que todos me dizem.  
— Eu vou perguntar por aí. Puxar umas cordinhas, ameaçar algumas pessoas...  
— Oh, você andou aprendendo uma ou duas coisas com o seu pai, hein?  
— Eu não preciso que aquele velhote me ensine coisa alguma. — Isso fez Adrian sorrir e balançar a cabeça.  
— Ah, Faith quer uma lista com todas as pessoas que possam saber o paradeiro de Jill.  
— A lista de exigências só fica maior. — Rose brincou.— Mais alguma coisa, senhor Ivashkov?  
— Não. Obrigado. — Ele a soltou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. — Você estava certa.  
— Sobre o quê?  
— Esses sonhos. Eles são cansativos.

Ela riu.  
— Principalmente quando ele é indesejado, não é mesmo?  
— Não é assim. — Adrian levou uma mão à cabeça, sentindo-a latejar. — Mas eu te procuro. Não o contrário. Se você descobrir alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mande um recado por Dimitri e eu apareço.

— Eu vou esperar.  
— Pelo menos uma vez na vida, hã?

A última cena que viu antes de acordar foi uma expressão que parecia de culpa no rosto da dhampir. Se xingou mentalmente por se sentir ligeiramente culpado por fazê-la se sentir assim e por se deixar afetar tanto por isso. Vê-la novamente era como se tivessem enfiado um dedo numa feria que estava prestes a se curar.  
Abriu os olhos e estava espremido na maca, deitado na curva do braço de Faith, abraçando-a. Ela dormia com o queixo apoiado na sua cabeça. Adrian se desvencilhou com cuidado para não acordá-la, tirando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto da loira e beijando-a na bochecha.  
Isso foi suficiente para fazê-la acordar num sobressalto, quase derrubando os dois da maca.  
— Ei, calma. Sou eu.  
— Adrian! — Ela levou a mão ao coração, assustada. — Você quase me matou de susto.  
— Eu só queria testar se você estava alerta.  
Faith tomou ar mais algumas vezes antes de se acomodar novamente, parecendo muito cansada. Adrian a abraçou pela cintura e encostou a testa na dela.  
— Eu tive um pesadelo.  
— Um pesadelo? — Ela soou preocupada, passando uma mão pelo seu cabelo.  
— Rose pediu para Sonia Karp fazê-la aparecer no meu sonho.  
— Ah, não, ela não fez isso.  
— Fez sim. Ela queria saber mais informações.  
— Você não tem noção de como essa habilidade é irritante. — Faith passou o indicador pelo queixo dele. — A cabeça das pessoas devia ser só delas.  
— Eu entendi porque você ficou com raiva, agora. É invasivo.  
— Mas também pode ter a sua utilidade, você não acha? São conversas que ninguém sabe que aconteceu e ninguém pode ouvir.  
— Às vezes mais do que conversa. — Os dois sorriram e depois começaram a rir. Faith escondeu o rosto no pescoço dele. — Aliás, não tem nenhum perigo de alguém entrar aqui e-  
— Shhh... — Ela levantou o rosto e encostou os lábios nos dele. — Não essa hora. Não no meio da noite. Eric foi dormir, decidido de que eu só precisava de uma boa noite de sono e não viu nada de errado em você estar aqui em cima. Só dois amigos dividindo uma maca.  
— Eu me sinto um pouco culpado.  
— Culpado? Por que?  
— Porque eu ainda sinto alguma coisa por ela. E nesse momento, é como se tivessem misturado tudo dentro de mim e eu não faço ideia do que sinto. Por ela. Por você.  
— Não, não. Adrian, você não pode esperar que as coisas se apaguem do nada. Você não pode esperar ver alguém do seu passado e não sentir nada por ela, nem que seja um pouco de saudade ou nostalgia ou seja lá que merda for essa que nós sentimos. Não há nada para ficar culpado quanto a isso, querido. — Ela lhe deu um beijo. — E quanto a mim, com certeza você não me odeia. Isso é o suficiente.  
— Mas e se eu estiver te usando sem saber? — Ele soou preocupado e a apertou contra o seu corpo. — Você me odiaria.  
— Oh, Addy. Só de você se preocupar com isso já é sinal de que você não está me usando. — Faith disse com carinho e o beijou no canto dos lábios.  
Adrian fechou os olhos e ela sussurrou algo que o fez sorrir e eles se beijaram mais algumas vezes, cada beijo funcionando como um curativo para a sua dor.

— Venha cá, eu vou fazer a fórmula infalível da minha avó para evitar pesadelos. — Ela se acomodou direito na maca, fazendo um gesto para que ele deitasse a cabeça em seu peito.  
— Fórmula infalível?  
— Eu costumava ter esses sonhos horríveis quando eu tinha uns seis, sete anos e sempre acordava gritando. Nanna então vinha até o meu quarto, me deitava na cama e cantava até que eu dormisse. Quando comecei a ir para a escola e acordava assim de noite, eu mesma cantava até que eu dormisse...

— Sua avó parece ser legal.  
— Tirando a parte em que ela tenta me fazer ter um filho seu e a em que ela parece ser a sua ex-namorada.  
— Ah. Isso. Eu realmente devo ter feito uma primeira impressão terrível. Vou ter que arrumar tudo no natal.

— Se você tivesse feito uma primeira impressão terrível, ela não teria me ensinado com _detalhes_ um plano maléfico para levá-lo para cama e gerar uma criança contra a sua vontade. — Ela levou a mão até a barriga inconscientemente. Adrian repousou a mão em cima da dela.

Exatemente nesse momento a cortina que circundava a cama se abriu e os dois se assustaram, se soltando com uma rapidez inacreditável e Adrian quase se desequilibrou e caiu da maca. Faith o segurou pela camisa, puxando-o.  
Para a sorte deles, era Eddie.

— Vocês precisam vir comigo. Tem algo que vocês realmente precisam ver.

xxx

Faith ainda estava meio tonta, então Adrian teve que segurá-la pela cintura enquanto atravessavam o campus. Eddie caminhava impaciente na frente e quando pegava certa distância, tinha que voltar e apressá-los. Quando finalmente chegaram no seu destino, Faith estava pálida.  
Era uma torre e ela explicou que era onde ficava a administração dhampir do campus. A escada era íngreme e com degraus minúsculos, subindo em espiral e iluminada por pequenas lâmpadas perto dos degraus.  
— Eu não consigo subir isso.  
— Eu achei que você a tinha curado, Adrian. — Os lábios de Eddie estavam comprimidos numa expressão meio severa. — Se soubesse que ela não estava bem, eu nem teria ido até vocês.  
— Eu a curei. — Adrian disse na defensiva. — Mas acho que o sangue que ela perdeu não é recuperado. Ou eu ainda não faço isso direito.  
— Oh, calem a boca e decidam qual dos dois cavalheiros vai me carregar lá para cima. — Ela havia se encostado numa das paredes de pedra.  
Eddie suspirou e virou de costas, se abaixando para Faith se segurar no seu pescoço. Segurou-a pelos seus joelhos e fez um sinal para Adrian subir, seguindo-o depois.

— Por que é que tem essa droga dessa escada aqui? — Adrian resmungou quando chegaram em cima.  
— Esse mosteiro também servia como forte. Essa torre é parte das fortificações. — Faith explicou depois que Eddie a colocou no chão, a sua tontura piorada depois dos degraus e degraus em espiral que haviam subido. — Eddie, se você puder nos levar...  
— Ah, sim. — O garoto parecia ter esquecido por um instante que ele que estava no comando ali. Faith quase riu.  
Caminharam por um corredor escuro até entrarem numa sala que parecia ser um escritório comum. Ela estava lotada: Dimitri estava acomodado num sofá com Hope ao seu lado, ela com uma expressão apreensiva e ele com uma expressão paciente. Na mesa, um moroi estava sentado e parecia analisar algo, com Blake parado ao seu lado, uma mão segurando a sua cadeira. Christian estava abaixado ao lado desse moroi, com uma expressão intrigada.  
— Ela está aqui.  
— Faith! — Blake se aproximou de Faith e a envolveu num abraço de urso. — Você não parece estar muito bem.  
— Ainda estou me recuperando, Will. — Ela disse com uma vozinha quase infantil, numa intimidade que Adrian não havia visto entre eles ainda. — O que aconteceu?  
— Nós achamos o que talvez possa ter causado o incidente. — Blake arrumou o cabelo de Faith de forma paternal antes de conduzi-la na direção da mesa. — Depois de vasculharmos tudo, Lorde Ozera sugeriu que vasculhassemos embaixo dos tatames e no piso e... embaixo de um piso solto nós achamos isso aqui. Abel, por favor.  
Faith reconheceu o moroi como sendo Abel Desrosiers, o professor de magia elemental da escola, quando ele levantou o rosto e a encarou com os seus olhos cinzas. Abel sorriu num cumprimento antes de levantar o que estava analisando.  
Ela sentiu o tempo parar e teve vontade de gritar. Como aquilo era possível?

Abel tinha nas mãos a correntinha e o camafeu que ela havia enterrado quatro anos antes, no lago perto da sua casa em Dublin. Exatamente do jeito que ela lembrava, com os selo da família do seu pai, com o pouco de sujeita, com alguns elos embolados.  
— Onde vocês conseguiram isso? — Ela disse, tomando-o das mãos de Abel abruptamente e sentindo uma raiva brotar de dentro dela. — Onde?  
— Faith, eu já disse. Estava embaixo do nosso salão de treinamento...  
— Não é possível. Não é, ninguém sabe onde isso estava. Não é possível. — Ela olhou para o camafeu, abrindo-o e vendo as duas fotos ali dentro antes de fechá-lo novamente. Passou um dedo pelas letras encrustradas na parte de trás. — Não tinha mais nada? Um anel? Um broche?  
— Só isso. É o seu, não é? — Hope perguntou do sofá, com uma vozinha insegura. — E o broche é o meu. E o anel, o de Bliss.  
— Não é possível. — Faith repetiu, apertando-o em sua mão até sentir as suas formas marcarem a sua mão. — E não pode ser possível que um feitiço de compulsão haja dessa forma. Isso é só uma piada de mal gosto.

— Não que se saiba. — Abel disse. — Mas sendo seu...  
— Não pode ser. — Ela repetiu. — Ninguém sabe onde isso estava.  
Ela olhou para Adrian e eles trocaram uma conversa silenciosa. Ninguém além dele, mas ainda assim... Aquilo havia sido uma conversa, assim que haviam se conhecido, em um sonho. Ele não poderia ter feito aquilo.  
— Tem certeza? — Adrian disse. — Ninguém?  
— Foi você que fez isso, Adrian? — Ela disse de forma ríspida e ele se encolheu, parecendo um pouco ferido. — Porque além de você...  
E ela parou, olhando para o conjunto de camafeu e corrente na sua mão.  
— Oh meu Deus oh meu Deus oh meu Deus. — Ela largou o camafeu e puxou o telefone, discando um número rápido. — Por favor, atenda.  
— Faith... — Hope se levantou e a segurou pelo ombro.  
— Hope, lique para Patrick agora e pergunte por vovô. — O tom de Faith era de desespero.  
Hope parou um segundo, ficando pálida e prendendo a respiração. Depois, pegou o seu celular com pressa e ele quase caiu. Ela teve que digitar o número três vezes antes de conseguir acertá-lo e Faith estava entoando um mantra de "Atende, por favor".  
Todos estavam tensos. Mesmo quem não fazia muita ideia do que estava acontecendo podia ver que aquilo era importante e o desespero com que as duas tentavam contactar a família era contagiante.

Alguém atendeu, finalmente.  
— O que foi? — Era a voz de Erin, a avó de Faith, mas não era exatamente quem ela queria.  
— Onde está Ivan?  
— Faith? O que aconteceu? — O tom de Erin era preocupado.  
— Onde está Ivan, nanna? Me diga que ele está na cama reclamando e pedindo para que você volte para esquentar os pés dele. — O tom dela era quase de súplica.  
— Não, ele foi visitar a sua bisavó na Escócia. Ela ligou há dois dias atrás pedindo ajuda em um assunto.  
— Me diga que você falou com ele depois disso?  
— Por que? O que aconteceu?  
— Você não falou com ele depois disso, falou?  
— Não. Faith, o que está acontecendo?  
— Patrick está aí?  
Erin soltou um suspiro e passou o telefone.  
— Faith.  
— Ligue para Ivan agora, Pat, e me avise quando conseguir falar com ele. Algo... ruim pode ter acontecido.  
— É ele, não é? — O tom de Patrick era meio baixo, provavelmente para que Erin não o escutasse.  
— Eu não sei. — Faith hesitou. — Pode ser qualquer pessoa. Mas... uma coisa que só ele poderia saber onde está foi encontrada e...  
— Eu estou ligando. Não desligue.  
— E aí? — Hope perguntou enquanto ela esperava.  
— Ele foi ligar. Vovó Izzy ligou para ele dois dias atrás chamando-o para a Escócia... Nanna não houve dele desde então.  
— Você acha... — Adrian se aproximou, segurando-a pelo ombro. Não conseguiu terminar, porque Patrick havia falado algo do outro lado.  
— Patrick? Patrick? Repete, eu não entendi.  
— Oh, Faith. Quanto tempo.  
Aquilo era um pesadelo. Uma brincadeira de mal gosto.

Todos os seus medos se tornando realidade.  
— Faith? — Adrian a balançou. — Ela está muito pálida, eu realmente acho que deveríamos ir embora.  
— O gato comeu a sua língua, Faith? — A voz do outro lado do telefone disse, com um tom sarcástico.  
Faith fechou os olhos, rezando silenciosamente para que aquela fosse a hora em que ela acordasse. Sentiu suas pernas derreterem e mil e uma possibilidades se passaram em sua cabeça. Ivan, ele estava com Ivan. Oh, meu Deus. Que Ivan ainda estivesse vivo.  
— Meu amor, olhe para mim. — Adrian havia se inclinado sobre ela, preocupado, segurando-a pelos ombros.  
— Oliver.

— Ah, agora sim. Você está perdendo o jeito, _meu amor._ — Ele imitou o tom de Adrian e ela podia imaginar o meio sorriso pela sua voz.  
— Oliver? — A cor fugiu do rosto de Adrian.  
— Oliver. — Ela disse, com mais firmeza. — O que você fez com o meu avô?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Notas e comentários:**

Eu tive muitas dúvidas sobre onde eu deveria terminar essa última cena. Não preciso dizer que ela continua no próximo capítulo que, muito dignamente, tem o nome de Rolling in the Deep (procurem a música, ela com certeza dá spoilers).

E sweet, sweet Oliver apareceu finalmente. Bem, por telefone, mas para que ele apareça pessoalmente... Hunm...

Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep.

REVIEW:

**Ju Rodrigues: **CARA, VOCÊ VIU O TEASER DA NOVA TEMPORADA DE TB? "ISSO É UM SONHO?" "NÃO"! AHHH, ERIC! MAGIC FINGERS! CHUVEIRO!

Ah, não, usar saia no uniforme não é legal. Sério. Imagina só você subindo as escadas e o povo olhando? Na faculdade, que não tem uniforme e vc pode ir como quiser, eu NUNCA vou de saia. Quando eu ia de vestido, um belo dia eu CAI, aí traumatizei.

Bem, a luta foi curta, então provavelmente teremos outras lutas mais emocionantes por aí... e agora, não me mate com o fim desse capítulo :D  
Beeeijos! Até quinta/sexta que vem!


	26. Rolling in the Deep

Capítulo 24 - Rolling in the Deep

See how I'll leave with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do

There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch and its bringing me out the dark

(...)

We could have had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
And you played it to the beat  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

Veja como eu vou embora com cada pedaço de você  
Não subestime as coisas que eu vou fazer

Há um fogo que começa no meu coração

Chegar a dar febre

E está me tira do escuro

(...)

Nós poderíamos ter tido tudo  
(Você vai desejar nunca ter me encontrado)

Rolando no fundo

(Lágrimas vão cair, rolando no fundo)

Você teve meu coração e alma  
(Você vai desejar nunca ter me encontrado)

E você brincou com ele

(Lágrimas vão cair, rolando no fundo)

com a batida

Rolling in the Deep - Adele

Adrian pode ouvir a gargalhada cruel vindo do telefone da distância em que estava. Ainda segurava Faith, porque tinha a impressão de que se a soltasse, ela não conseguiria ficar em pé sozinha. A loira respirou fundo e desviou o olhar para Blake, provavelmente pedindo algum tipo de socorro silencioso.  
Blake esticou a mão e apertou um botão no telefone, fazendo com que a ligação ficasse no viva-voz, para todos ouvirem.  
— Estão todos me ouvindo? Patrick? Erin? Ivan também os está ouvindo. Oh, Faith, eu não faria nada que machucasse o seu avô. Muito. Ivan, fale alguma coisa. — Era a mesma voz cruel que Adrian havia ouvido no vídeo, mas com alguma coisa a mais. Alguma coisa que o fazia se arrepiar de medo e ter vontade de se esconder num buraco.  
Um som abafado substituiu a voz de Oliver, seguida por um barulho de tapa que fez Faith e Hope se encolherem.  
— Faith, eu estou bem. — A voz de Ivan encheu a sala.  
— Não por muito tempo. Polina. — Oliver tinha um tom de diversão. A seguir falou qualquer coisa em russo, que arrancou um palavrão de Ivan.

— Você não faria isso! — Faith vociferou, se soltando de Adrian. — Não é ele quem você quer, Oliver. Por que você não vem me pegar logo?  
— Ah, querida. Você costumava gostar mais de preliminares quando estávamos juntos. E você sabe, sem elas, não é _gostoso _o suficiente. — O tom dele era de deboche e enervava Adrian. — E Ivan merece o que vamos fazer com ele. Se ele não tivesse mentido para mim sobre onde você está, eu o devolveria só com algumas mordidas.  
— Ele não mentiu para você.  
— Não? Então por que é que você me ligou do hotel, sendo que ele disse explicitamente que você não estava lá?  
— A não-morte deve ter alterado as suas capacidades intelectuais se você não cogitou que essa ligação foi redirecionada. Você realmente acha que eu iria entregar onde estou assim?  
— Hunm... — As palavras tinham o sorriso do strigoi. Adrian nunca achou que palavras pudessem transportar sorrisos, mas, bem, estava acontecendo. — Nós podemos fazer um acordo então. Você vem buscar o seu avô e eu o deixo partir, se você ficar comigo. Exatamente como A Bela e a Fera.  
— Não. — A voz de Ivan surgiu do outro lado. — Faith, não. Não faça isso.  
— Aw, não é tocante? — E a frase foi seguida de outro barulho de tapa que fez todos da sala encolherem. — Se ele abrir a boca mais uma vez, Polina terá o prazer de matá-lo.  
Hope estava parada ao lado de Adrian com uma expressão ilegível. O moroi se perguntou como era tudo aquilo para ela e chegou a conclusão de que todos precisariam de terapia ao final daquela ligação.  
— Eu queria entender o que estamos jogando. É o velho jogo imbecil de desafios? Ou é um em que você me coloca num labirinto e vê quanto tempo eu sobrevivo?  
— Você é muito mais do que uma cobaia, Faith. Eu queria poder parar de pensar em você, mas cada um dos dois mil novecentos e oitenta e cinco dias que se passaram desde que fui acordado foram gastos com você e ninguém mais. Tudo o que faço, faço para você. E é esse o jogo em que estamos: eu sou sua marionete.  
Adrian estava acostumado com Faith o suficiente para vê-la desmoronar. Os seus olhos azuis fitaram a mesa de forma perdida, os seus ombros se curvaram levemente e o canto dos seus lábios tremulou um pouco. Além disso, a sua aura mudou para um azul que era tão melancólico que dava vontade de chorar só de olhar. Ele se aproximou novamente, colocando uma mão em seu ombro. Faith vacilou um pouco mas pareceu se juntar o suficiente para conseguir dar uma resposta.  
— Eu fiquei tão emocionada que por um instante esqueci como se respirava, Oliver. — O tom dela era sarcástico quando ela finalmente falou. — Acho lindo que a forma de mostrar a sua devoção seja matando e ameaçando. Sério. Não sei porque mais caras não fazem isso.

— Nenhum homem, vivo ou morto, vai conseguir se comparar a mim para você e você sabe disso. É por isso que não veio atrás de mim ainda. Que pena que você voltou para casa cedo demais e teve que apressar as coisas...  
— E o que diabos a Princesa Dragomir tem a ver com essa história?  
Isso o fez rir.  
— O que te faz crer que eu tenho algo a ver com isso?  
— A citação que Andrew nos fez decorar. _Melhor matar uma criança no berço do que acalentar desejos insatisfeitos. _E, William Blake? Quer uma mensagem mais clara para mim?  
— Ah, isso. Podemos dizer que eu atuei como consultor e, sim, a ideia de fazer terrorismo com você me agradou muito, principalmente depois que descobri que o seu moroi é _Adrian Ivashkov_. — Foi surreal ouvir o nome dele na voz de Oliver, dito com um tom de desprezo. — Mas a minha agenda é outra. Não tenho tempo para intrigas e conspirações idiotas.

Havia algo ali, tão claro que todos ficaram tensos. Oliver estava prestes a dar informações que seriam imprescindíveis para todos eles, era só fazer as perguntas certas.  
— Se você não tem nada a ver com essa história, por que quase me matou hoje?  
Ah, isso o fez ficar em silêncio por algum tempo.  
— O que você disse?  
— Ela disse — Adrian se aproximou do telefone, se curvando um pouco e articulando cada palavra com cuidado. — Que você quase a matou hoje. Usando o camafeu que seu pai deu para ela, para melhorar a situação.  
— Oh, ele fala. Deixe eu esclarecer uma coisa aqui, Ivashkov: por mais que Faith tenha me feito parecer uma criatura desprezível e cruel, o nosso fim vai ser face a face. Qual graça teria se eu não a visse morrer?  
— Então, Oliver, você tem algum traidor entre seus aliados. Se é que strigois tem isso.  
Isso o fez ficar em silêncio novamente.  
— Oh, você foi pego desprevenido. — Faith disse, com diversão na voz. — Você não sabe onde eu estou de verdade, não sabia que eu quase fui morta... E o camafeu em questão estava num lugar que só duas pessoas no mundo sabem. Uma está aí com você, outra aqui comigo. Use o seu cérebro?  
— Você está com a Princesa Dragomir. — Ele disse, por fim. — Não é?  
— Você não adoraria saber?  
— Eu estou com Ivan, Faith. Se não quiser que nada aconteça com ele, seja boazinha, me ajude a adivinhar qual dos idiotas que vai pagar por isso e todos nós ficaremos felizes.  
— Sim, ela está. — Hope disse de uma vez, finalmente cedendo à pressão. — Só solte vovô, por favor, Oliver. Ele não fez nada.

— Você está em Saint Patrick? — Oliver tinha surpresa na voz. — Em _Saint Patrick_? Essa é a última coisa que eu esperaria de-Oh. Você é uma putinha sagaz, Faith.  
Faith mordeu os lábios para não responder algo que fosse atrasar o avanço que estavam tendo. Querendo ou não, tinham obtido muito mais informações com aquilo do que conjecturando coisas.  
— Não a chame de puta ou eu terei o prazer de torturá-lo bastante antes de deixar Faith matá-lo. — Blake disse.  
— Espero por esse dia radiante, Blake. Nós voltaremos a conversar, Faith. No momento, tenho algumas contas para acertar.  
— Calma! E vovô? — Hope perguntou.  
— Vocês colaboraram o suficiente para que ele volte para casa. Mas o aviso está dado: a próxima pessoa que parar nas minhas mãos não viverá para contar a história.  
E a ligação terminou deixando-os só com o toque de ocupado.

Um silêncio pesado se seguiu. Faith se jogou numa das cadeiras, encarando o telefone como se ele fosse uma cobra venenosa. Adrian tentou julgar o que havia acabado de acontecer, mas coisas demais se passavam na sua cabeça. Principalmente preocupação com a loira que parecia ter se perdido dentro dos seus pensamentos.

Por fim, Christian quebrou o silêncio.  
— O que foi isso? — Perguntou, exasperado.  
— A porra da tragédia da minha vida. — Faith disse sem nenhuma vida em sua voz. — Eddie, por favor, conte a história para eles. Will, eu preciso falar com você.  
— Sim?  
— Em particular.  
— Vamos para a sala ao lado. — Blake tinha uma expressão severa e estendeu o braço para servir de apoio para Faith se levantar. — Adrian, você vem também.  
— Blake, eu disse em particular. — Ela não havia olhado para Adrian desde o momento em que a ligação havia ido para o viva-voz.  
— Sim, e eu tenho certeza que Lorde Ivashkov vai adorar ouvir o que você tem a dizer.  
— Por que você sempre faz isso comigo? — O tom de voz dela era dolorido.

— Porque nem sempre o que você quer fazer é o que você deve fazer. — Ele a soltou. — Adrian, ajude-a.

Adrian se aproximou dela, mas Faith se afastou, resmungando algo que soou como "Eu consigo andar sozinha" e ela cambaleou na sua frente até que sairem da sala e irem para a sala ao lado. Era óbvio que algo não estava certo, mas ele havia esperado sinceramente que ela se jogasse nos seus braços exatamente como ele havia feito com ela mais cedo após ver Rose.

— Feche a porta. — Ela lhe disse de forma ríspida antes de se acomodar numa poltrona.  
Essa sala era quase gêmea da anterior, só que um pouco mais pequena. Blake se acomodou na cadeira atrás da mesa e fez um sinal para que Adrian se sentasse na poltrona na frente da de Faith. Adrian esticou a mão para encostar na mão que repousava no encosto, mas Faith se desvencilhou, sem olhá-lo.  
— Em quanto tempo eu consigo sair daqui? — Faith perguntou para Blake.  
— Depende de para onde você quer ir. — O tom do dhampir era sério.  
— O mais longe possível. Austrália? Japão? China? Congo? Brasil? Não importa.  
— Eu posso ver, mas não menos que uma semana.  
— William, você já me tirou de um país em doze horas.  
— Faith, eu estou cuidando da segurança da Princesa Dragomir.  
— Ian pode cuidar dela por seis horas enquanto você faz telefonemas.  
A conversa prosseguiu assim por algum tempo. Adrian havia apoiado o cotovelo no braço da cadeira e observava curioso enquanto Blake tentava se recusar a tirá-la da Irlanda e ela insistia que ele teria que fazer. Os dois agiam com muita naturalidade, como se já tivessem feito aquilo mil vezes.  
— Você pode me mandar para o Irã. Se eu usar uma burca ninguém vai saber quem sou.  
— Não tem bebida no Irã, Faith. Eu odiaria.  
Isso finalmente a fez olhar para ele e o que Adrian viu ali o colocou em alerta.  
— Isso me lembra que nós precisamos arrumar outro guardião para você. —Ela disse cada palavra com cuidado, como se estivesse lidando com algo perigoso. — Alguém em quem eu confie.

Isso o fez rir.  
— Você não vai embora.  
— Ah, é? — O tom dela era de chacota. — Você vai me amarrar?

— Não sem _mim. _— Ele se inclinou na direção dela.  
— Adrian, eu não quero te envolver nessa merda. De verdade. Você não merece isso.  
— Eu sinto muito, mas agora eu já estou no meio dessa merda e não vou deixar você sozinha.  
— Não sei se você reparou, mas eu sei me virar muito bem sozinha. — Ela cruzou os braços, entrando na defensiva.  
— Eu não teria tanta certeza assim, não quando se trata de Oliver.  
Ela ficou em silêncio. Abriu e fechou a boca umas duas vezes antes de olhar para Blake.

— O que você pode fazer por mim, Will? Eu vou embora, não importa o que você consiga.

— Faith... — Adrian estendeu a mão e ela se desvencilhou mais uma vez, se levantando.  
— Não, Adrian. Dessa vez é sério. As coisas vão se tornar muito mais perigosas e você e seus amigos já tem coisas demais para lidar. Acrescentar um strigoi maluco na lista é injusto e sem sentido. O lógico a se fazer é levar essa ameaça para longe e esperar que vocês consigam se manter no poder. Eu acredito na sua amiga. Eu acredito que ela possa mudar algo e eu acredito em _você_. — Ela desviou o olhar para os pés. — E se qualquer coisa acontecer com você eu... Não. Já chega.  
— Você não percebe que fugir é exatamente o que ele quer? _É exatamente o que ele quer_, Faith. É o jogo dele. E você obedece a cada comando que ele dá, cegamente. Você perguntou e ele respondeu, mas ao contrário: você é a marionete dele. Não seja. Fique aqui, enfrente isso. Comigo.  
— Adrian, é perigoso.  
— Foda-se que é perigoso. — Ele explodiu, se levantando e a segurando pelos braços. — Isso está acontecendo aqui e agora e se você fugir, vai acontecer no futuro. E não vai demorar muito! E no final, a única coisa que você vai ter é uma cova te esperando!  
— E todos os corpos vão estar na minha conta! Eu prefiro morrer a ver isso acontecer! — Ela berrou de volta. — Eu prefiro morrer a dormir todos os dias pensando que a qualquer momento Oliver pode aparecer e te tirar de mim!

— E então você mesma faz isso. Muito inteligente, _little elf._

— Você sai vivo com essa opção. — Ela o empurra e se afasta, caminhando na direção da porta. — Idiota.  
— Covarde.

— O que você disse? — Ela para e se vira.  
— Covarde. Você não quer enfrentá-lo. Você morre de medo do dia em que vê-lo porque não sabe como vai reagir, morre de medo de não conseguir matá-lo, morre de medo de que tudo o que você sente por ele volte. Você ainda não o superou, mesmo depois de todos esses anos. Você diz que o odeia, mas tem medo de que na hora em que o ver, esqueça disso.

Da onde havia vindo aquilo? Adrian não fazia ideia, mas a cada palavra que dizia, via as guardas de Faith subirem. Uma a uma, até que a expressão dela se tornou vazia.  
— É isso que você acha?  
— Você sabe que eu estou certo.  
— Pode até estar, mas não foi você que fugiu para cá por causa de um _coração quebrado_? Quem é você para julgar alguém como covarde? Ao que me consta, você poderia ser o rei dos covardes.  
— E você a rainha. Um belo casal.

— Não mais. Obrigada por tornar as coisas mais fáceis para mim.

Faith caminhou até a porta sem olhar para trás nenhuma vez. Adrian teve dificuldade de discernir se aquilo era real ou não. Ela estava indo embora, assim? Ela o estava deixando sem mostrar qualquer remorso? Sabia que deveria agir, mas estava meio anestesiado. As coisas não estavam bem há meia hora atrás, quando eles haviam se abraçado e beijado e falado coisas amenas? Havia alguma forma de voltar no tempo e apagar os últimos minutos? Se houvesse, ele o faria. Naquele instante. Engoliria todas as palavras e ignoraria Eddie e o seu chamado idiota.

— Você não vai querer minha ajuda, Faith?  
— Você pode queimar no inferno, Blake. — Ela respondeu antes de sair, batendo a porta com força.

Adrian se virou, ainda em choque, e o dhampir que ele sempre havia visto tão austero estava tão... _vulnerável. _Blake sempre parecia tão confiante que Adrian nunca havia pensado duas vezes em quantos anos ele tinha, mas naquele momento todas as suas rugas, todos os anos no sol, todos os anos de dureza eram aparentes e o fazia aparentar ter mais de cinquenta anos.

— Eu nunca tive coragem de dizer a ela o que você disse. Acho que isso me coloca na sua corte dos covardes. — Blake olhou para as próprias mãos. — O bobo da corte dos covardes, sempre fazendo os malabarismos que ela precisa por medo de perdê-la. Fazendo o que ela precisava que fosse feito, mas sem nunca fazer o que era necessário.  
— Eu não te consideraria um covarde.  
— Ela é como minha filha, Adrian. Anos atrás, achei que se ela e Michael ficassem juntos, ela se livraria de Oliver e... olhe o que aconteceu. Olhe onde estamos.  
— A culpa não é sua.  
— Não, a culpa é de Oliver. Ela provavelmente te disse que ele era doce e gentil e maravilhoso, mas ele era um manipulador. E você está certo: ela sempre foi uma marionete nas mãos dele. Não faço ideia do quanto do amor dele era obsessão, mas uma grande parte dele era uma idealização maluca que ele fazia. E nunca entendi como ela não conseguia ver isso.

Adrian se sentou na poltrona. Algo dentro dele dizia que ele deveria ir atrás de Faith, mas a sua parte racional dizia que ouvir aquilo ajudaria muito mais.  
— É o que o amor faz com as pessoas.  
— Ela amava mais Michael. Quantas vezes ela falou nele?  
Adrian deu de ombros.  
— Poucas.  
— Porque falar dele dói infinitamente mais do que falar de Oliver. E Oliver sabia disso. Sabia que, no final, os sentimentos dela por ele haviam diminuído da mesma forma como os dele por ela. No final, não havia mais amor entre eles. E, no triângulo amoroso que sobrou, na brincadeira estúpida de dois namorados que ele havia sugerido, ele sairia perdendo uma namorada e um amigo.  
— Você está insinuando...  
— Eu não estou insinuando, estou dizendo com todas as letras. Se não fosse aquilo, Oliver iria fazer algo drástico do mesmo jeito. Mantê-la cativa, torná-la uma prostituta de sangue ou qualquer coisa assim. Porque a coisa que ele mais odiava era _perder. _No final, a ideia de poder atormentar Faith pelo resto da eternidade foi a mais apelativa. Não duvido que ele queira transformá-la em strigoi só para poder continuar com o suplício.  
— Isso é doente.  
— Imagine você ver isso acontecer e não conseguir fazer nada. Imagine então você entrar num quarto de hospital e ver esse idiota... — A voz dele falhou. — Eu quase o matei. Deveria tê-lo matado e tudo estaria certo agora. Duvido que tenha sido a primeira vez que ele a forçou a fazer alguma coisa. Faith era muito boba para dizer não, mesmo que não quisesse._  
_— Faith não é esse tipo de garota.  
— Pode não ser com você. Ou não era com Michael. Mas com Oliver? Ela tinha medo demais de machucá-lo. Talvez porque inconscientemente soubesse do que ele era capaz. E se ela sair daqui dessa vez, eu nunca mais a verei viva. Nunca mais. — Ele passou uma mão pelo rosto, parecendo desolado. — Você é a única pessoa que pode fazê-la ficar. Se você não conseguir, eu a perdi.

— Você estava nesse escritório nos últimos 10 minutos? Você acha que eu mesmo que eu posso fazê-la ficar? — O tom de Adrian era amargo.  
— Enfie um pouco de razão na cabeça dela. Ela se culpa por coisas que estão fora do controle e se recusa a pedir ajuda. Patrick quase conseguiu fazer com que ela enfrentasse isso, mas ele é um idiota. Eu não acho que você seja.  
Adrian ficou em silêncio, sem saber ao certo o que o homem na sua frente queria que fizesse.  
— Ah. — A expressão de Blake desabou. — É óbvio que estou pedindo demais de você. Sou só o bobo da corte. Um velho tolo.  
— É como todos terminamos. Velhos tolos ou cadáveres jovens. — Adrian disse em um tom amargo.

Blake deu uma gargalhada sem humor.

— Eu não sei ao certo o que fazer, mas quero que Faith acabe como uma velha tola.  
— Vá atrás dela. Mostre que você se importa. Faça seja lá o que a fez gostar de você. Faça a ficar, Adrian. Salve a vida dela.  
Adrian não sabia se Blake tinha noção do peso daquela tarefa. Convencê-la a ficar como, se ele mesmo não fazia ideia do que sentia por ela? Ele não podia esquecer da dor que havia sentido ao ver Rose e da sua preocupação em estar substituindo Rose por Faith para acabar com isso. E se fosse esse o caso? E se ele a convencesse a ficar e depois descobrisse que não estava pronto para enfrentar as consequências disso?  
Bastou um pensamento sobre o futuro para ele se decidir.

**Notas da Autora:**

Capítulo relativamente pequeno... teria outra parte, mas ele se encaixa melhor em OUTRO capítulo. E o meu objetivo de vida é deixar vocês perturbados, embora seja óbvio o que vai acontecer a seguir. Não sou tão má assim. :)

Agora, quem diabos está tentando acabar com a raça da Jill? E como Faith vai lidar com essa merda toda?  
Para compensar a agonia dessa semana, quinta que vem provavelmente tem uma NC! (Para quem não sabe, NC-17 é a denominação em inglês para maiores e é costume meu e da Bee chamar cenas de sexo como NC)

E alguns personagens que já foram citados um milhão de vezes vão aparecer em breve... quem serão? 

**Review**

**Ju:**

Oláá, minha leitora favorita! AHAHAHA!  
Bem, mais Oliver para você... Ferrando tudo, como sempre, ahahaha.

E o Eddie podia nunca ter aparecido, né? (Mas aí, pobre Ivan...)

Sobre True Blood ainda: como eu estou vendo Game of Thrones, nem estou muito agoniada. GoT termina uma semana antes de True Blood começar! Aí vou emendar uma série na outra. Eu já li os livros, né, mas a série sempre adapta muito e acho que fica muito legal de ver. Eric, bite me *o*

Aliás, no próximo capítulo a NC é insipirada em certa cena do quarto livro que envolve o Eric e-


	27. A Hundred Kisses

Capítulo 25 - A Hundred Kisses

Shake off the rain and dry off  
And come inside tonight  
You don't have to be alone  
You don't have to be, love  
You've got the prettiest face that I ever did see  
With eyes so sad  
Like songs I swear I've known

But I promise you that I'll be good to you  
If you promise that you'll try to love me too  
Somehow

I'd steal a hundred kisses  
Before you'd say goodbye  
And then make a hundred wishes  
In the name of you and I  
Cause what we have is secret  
So don't let no one know  
The past can't come between us if we both just let it go

Sacuda a chuva e se seque

e entre hoje à noite

Você não precisa estar só

Você não precisa, amor

Você tem o rosto mais bonito que eu já vi

Com olhos tão tristes

Como músicas que eu conheci

Mas eu prometo que serei bom para você

Se você me prometer que tentará me amar também

De alguma forma

Eu roubaria cem beijos

Antes de você dizer adeus

E então fazer uma centena de desejos

Em nome de você e eu

Por que o que temos é segredo  
Então não deixe ninguém saber

O passado não pode se colocar entre nós se o deixarmos ir.

A Hundred Kisses - She Wants Revenge

_Quebrada. _Era a única forma de descrever como ela se sentia. _Vazia_. Oliver havia vindo e feito tudo o que ela temia. Ele havia vindo e roubado a sua felicidade mais uma vez. Ah, Adrian estava muito mais certo do que imaginava, porque não havia nada que não faria por Oliver. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ouvir a sua voz ridiculamente cruel de strigoi ainda movia coisas inexplicáveis dentro dela. E era sempre a mesma mistura de sensações: saudades, nojo de si mesma por sentir saudades, desprezo por si mesma por sentir nojo de si mesma e o medo puro e simples de que ele apareceria e destruiria todos ao seu redor. Exatamente da mesma forma que ele fizera com Michael anos antes.  
A imagem era clara em sua mente e se alguém mais pudesse vê-la, não a chamaria de louca ou de covarde. Aqueles momentos eram coisas que só ela conhecia, os últimos momentos de Michael, os últimos momentos de Oliver como moroi. Como Oliver a havia trancado para que ela não pudesse impedí-lo nem fugir. Como Michael havia gritado de horror enquanto Oliver o secava e o instante certeiro em que a vida havia se esvaído. O fogo que começava em algum lugar da casa, trazendo o cheiro de madeira queimada. A esperança que ela havia tido de que iria morrer, mas Oliver iria junto, naquele incêncio. O cheiro de carne queimada quando o fogo finalmente atingiu o quarto onde Michael estava. O desespero de não conseguir fugir enquanto o calor aumentava. O pânico quando a fumaça finalmente começou a entrar e a sufocar. Os pedidos desesperados para que ela morresse logo antes que as chamas a atingissem.  
Aquilo era horrível demais. Mas era mais horrível saber que Oliver havia programado o tempo certo para fazê-la entrar em pânico, mas não matá-la. Era doentio demais, algo que ela nunca sonhou que ele fosse capaz de fazer.  
E era por isso que ela tinha que ir embora. Reviver todo aquele terror em memória era horrível, mas seria pior ainda reviver de verdade. Se ele fizesse algo assim com Adrian, o que ela faria? Não aguentaria viver aquilo duas vezes.

E foi necessária toda a sua força de vontade para dizer que iria partir. Se o infeliz do Blake não o houvesse chamado para a sala, ela poderia ter partido sem sequer se despedir e tudo seria muito mais fácil. Seria horrível para Adrian, mas depois ele se recuperaria. Era o caminho certo para todos eles, porque o que os dois tinham não iria dar em nada.

Faith sabia que se tivesse ficado mais alguns minutos, que se Adrian tivesse vindo atrás dela, ela desistiria. Ela se jogaria nos seus braços e pediria para os dois fingirem que nada daquilo havia acontecido e eram só os dois.  
Era uma opção, fugir para o mundo dos humanos, fingir que era como eles. Ninguém precisaria saber. Mas qual seria o ponto? Provavelmente Oliver torturaria seus parentes e amigos um a um para tentar descobrir onde ela estava. Não, a melhor saída era manter-se sempre se movendo, no radar, mas nunca por tempo demais para ser pega. Havia sido um erro ter voltado para casa e ela nunca mais o cometeria.

— Aí está você, sua majestade, a rainha.  
Ela levantou os olhos e suspirou, exasperada, ao ver Adrian se aproximar.  
— Como você me encontrou?  
— Um palpite de sorte. E nós já nos encontramos nesse parquinho uma vez antes. Depois de uma briga. — Ele se acomodou no balanço.  
Parecia que aquilo havia acontecido faz séculos.  
— Vá embora, Adrian. Eu preciso ficar sozinha.  
— Se eu ficar calado, vai dar na mesma.  
— Você _nunca_ fica calado. — Isso o fez dar um meio sorriso. Faith ficou irritada. — O que foi?

— Eu achei que você tinha ido embora de verdade, por um instante. Mas não. Você ainda está aqui.

Ela ficou em silêncio, tentando controlar o turbilhão que seus sentimentos haviam se tornado. Adrian também ficou em silêncio e ela podia sentir que ele a observava. Faith sabia que olhar diretamente para ele seria sua perdição.  
— Você deveria pedir ajuda.  
Isso a fez gargalhar.  
— _Pedir ajuda?  
_— Você acha que ficar só vai trazer morte e destruição e o apocalipse para todos por perto, mas isso é mentira. Se você pedir ajuda, se você expor a situação, todo mundo vai poder lidar com isso muito melhor. Principalmente você.  
— Qual diferença isso vai fazer?  
— Faith, eu e Eddie iriamos com você para onde você quiser. Você não precisa estar sozinha sempre. E eu tenho certeza que se você fizesse um plano maluco de ir atrás de Oliver, todos aqueles amigos que eu conheci no pub iriam sem pensar duas vezes. E eles estariam dispostos a morrer por você assim como você estaria disposta a morrer por eles.  
— Eles não tem nada a ver com essa história.  
— Você não tinha nada a ver com a minha história com Rose e ainda assim me ajudou. Quem foi que colocou na sua cabecinha loira que você tem que lidar sozinha com Oliver?  
Faith ficou em silêncio e o olhou pelo canto dos olhos. Ela odiava quando Adrian entrava naquele modo sábio tanto quanto o amava por aquilo.

— Você está sendo irritante.  
— Eu estou falando a verdade.

— A verdade é relativa.  
— É impossível o quão teimosa você pode ser!  
— Se qualquer coisa acontecesse com-

— Comigo ou com Eddie ou com a sua família você se sentiria culpada pelo resto da vida. Eu sei. Mas e se você agir antes? E se você ficar? Oliver nunca esperaria isso de você. Você já fez isso antes, vindo para cá. E agora...

— Colocaria todos vocês em risco.  
— Você parece um disco arranhado, mulher.— Ele saiu do balanço e se ajoelhou na frente dela, se apoiando com uma mão em seu joelho. Ela não se encolheu, o que era um avanço. — Olhe para mim. Nós já estávamos em risco antes e você sabia disso. Ainda assim você foi feliz.  
— Mas olhe o que aconteceu...  
— _Nada aconteceu. _Se for assim, olhe o que aconteceu com você por minha causa. Se você não tivesse se tornado minha guardiã, Jill nunca teria vindo aqui e ninguém nunca teria tentado matá-la. Não. Você vai dizer que isso não é minha culpa. É a mesma coisa com você, o que Oliver faz não é sua culpa. Você tentar viver a sua vida não é errado.  
A loira ficou em silêncio, mastigando o seu lábio inferior enquanto pensava.  
— Você vai ficar? Por favor, Faith. Nem que seja mais uma semana. — O tom dele era persuasivo. — Nem que seja para você se recuperar. Você ainda está fraca, se sair desse jeito, não vai conseguir ir para lugar nenhum.  
Como dizer alguma coisa quando ela sabia que o raciocínio dele estava certo? E a confusão... uma parte dela queria ficar, a que sabia que o que Adrian dizia era verdade, a que não queria deixá-lo. Outra berrava para ela sair dali o mais rápido possível se não quisesse um desastre.  
— Você acha que em uma semana vou estar boa o suficiente para partir?  
O que ela viu nos olhos de Adrian foi quase suficiente para retirar o que havia dito, agarrá-lo e prometer que nunca mais sairia de perto dele. Sentiu uma vontade inexplicável de chorar quando ele se levantou e estendeu uma mão para ela.  
— Se é isso que você quer. Venha.  
— Eu não estou dizendo que vou ficar nem que vou embora. — Ela aceitou a ajuda dele para se levantar e ficou um pouco decepcionada quando ele não a ajudou a caminhar. Havia praticamente se arrastado até ali e esperava que ele tivesse percebido que ela não tinha condições de ir sozinha até o alojamento dos visitantes.  
_Também, Faith, depois de como você o tratou..._  
— Você pode me ajudar, Addy? Acho que brigar com você tomou o resto das minhas forças. — Ela o chamou e ele voltou os três passos que já havia dado.  
— Devia ter aceito minha ajuda quando eu ofereci. — Adrian tinha um meio sorriso enquanto a segurou pela cintura. — Aliás, você desceu as escadas sozinha?  
— Eu sentei umas quatro vezes no meio do caminho.  
— Foi por _isso _que eu consegui te alcançar.

Faith riu e ele a apertou de encontro ao seu corpo. Ela encostou a cabeça em seu peito e caminharam em silêncio pelo caminho todo. Apesar do silêncio, a cabeça de Faith estava uma bagunça. O que ela deveria fazer?

Confiou em Adrian para guiá-la até o seu quarto, mas só quando pararam que reparou que estavam na frente do quarto _dele_.

— Adrian, meu quart-

— É esse. Se você for embora em uma semana, vamos aproveitar todo e qualquer momento que tivermos. — Ele disse com convicção enquanto procurava a chave nos bolsos.

— A chave está no bolso de trás da calça.

Adrian enfiou a mão no bolso e pegou a chave, dando um sorriso cumplice para Faith. Ela balançou a cabeça e tomou a chave dele, abrindo a porta.

— Você não está com raiva? — Ela perguntou depois de fechar a porta atrás de si.  
— Por que eu estaria? — Ele passou uma mão pelo cabelo e procurou um cigarro no bolso antes de se sentar na beirada da cama.  
— Não seria a primeira vez que isso acontece com você.  
— Mas dessa vez é diferente. — Adrian fez um sinal para que ela se sentasse ao seu lado. — Para começar, você é mais velha do que eu e seja lá o que decidir, vai ter sido depois de muita ponderação. Segundo, sua escolha não é entre eu e outra pessoa e sim entre seu passado e o seu futuro. Se partir for o que você acha que vai te dar paz, quem sou eu para te impedir?  
— Meu futuro e meu passado? Meu futuro com você, se eu ficar?  
— Não. — Ele a abraçou pelos ombros. — Aqui é a sua casa, com sua irmã, seus avós, seu mentor, perto dos seus pais e dos seus amigos... É a chance de fazer as coisas darem certo, de consertar o que está errado e começar novamente. Se você partir, vai estar perseguindo o seu passado.  
Ela o abraçou e escondeu a cabeça no seu pescoço, sentindo todo o choro que havia segurando até ali se libertar. Como era que ele conseguia compreender o que estava passando melhor do que ela mesma?  
— Por que eu tenho que fazer uma coisa tão óbvia parecer um dramalhão? — Ela resmungou e Adrian suspirou, passando uma mão pelo seu cabelo.  
— Eu não gostaria tanto de você se não fosse assim. — Ele a beijou na testa e depois deu-lhe um selinho. — Venha, meu amor, você precisa de um banho antes de dormir. Sua roupa ainda está com sangue.  
— Oh, céus. Isso tudo aconteceu hoje? — Ela gemeu e se levantou, passando uma mão pela roupa.  
— Infelizmente. — Adrian se deitou na cama e acendeu o cigarro, olhando para o teto pensativo.  
Faith sentiu que o havia perdido para os seus pensamentos e afogou suas esperanças de que ele entrasse no chuveiro com ela enquanto tirava a roupa. Ligou o chuveiro no mais gelado possível e encostou a cabeça na parede. Ela ainda iria se matar acidentalmente com a sua impulsividade. Por que não havia esperado um pouco, fingido que estava tudo bem e ter ido conversar com Blake na calada da noite?

Balançou a cabeça e decidiu que iria esquecer daquilo pelo menos momentaneamente, se dedicando completamente a se limpar. Começou pelos braços, se esfregando diligentemente como se aquilo fosse resolver seus problemas.  
— Você precisa de ajuda com as suas costas?  
Ela deu um sorriso ao ver que Adrian havia tirado as suas roupas e entrado no box. Tomou algum tempo para observar o corpo dele, os ombros largos, os músculos mais ou menos definidos, os mamilos rosa contra a sua pele pálida e toda a sua... masculinidade. Lambeu os lábios antes de virar de costas e levantar o cabelo, num gesto mais do que convidativo.

As mãos dele tocaram as suas costas, fazendo-a se arrepiar, e ele pragejou enquanto entrava embaixo do chuveiro com ela.  
— Qual o seu problema com água a temperatura normal?  
Ela riu e ele a beijou no pescoço, as mãos dele deslizando pela sua cintura até os seus quadris e fazendo-a gemer de leve. Ele se pressionou contra as suas costas, beijando-a nos ombros e nos braços levantados enquanto uma das mãos acariciava os seios dela. A outra havia se deslocado para entre as suas pernas, onde um dos dedos longos de Adrian havia encontrado o seu ponto mais úmido, fazendo-a estremecer. Faith moveu seus quadris suavemente, rossando a sua pele contra a parte mais sensível de Adrian, fazendo-o gemer.  
— Vire. — Ele sussurrou com uma voz rouca.  
Ela obedeceu e ele a pressionou contra a parede, beijando-a com voracidade. Puxou-a mais para perto pelas coxas, apertando-as e fazendo-a gemer no beijo. Ela o enlaçou com as pernas, sentindo-o tão perto, retribuindo o beijo com todo o desespero que sentia. Ela o queria. _Muito. _E odiava pensar que talvez Adrian achasse que queria ir embora por culpa dele. Se fosse só isso, ela nunca o deixaria.  
Seus lábios se soltaram e foi a vez dela beijá-lo no pescoço, nos ombros, descendo até um dos mamilos rosados, sugando-o levemente e fazendo-o ficar ainda mais excitado. Ela podia sentí-lo entre suas pernas, duro, pulsante. A água fria não parecia mais ser nenhum problema enquanto ela deixava uma das suas mão acariciá-lo pela sua extensão.  
— Oh, Faith. — Ele havia fechado os olhos e encostado a cabeça na parede ao lado do pescoço dela, respirando pesada e descompassadamente. — Faith, Faith, Faith.  
— Eu amo quando você fala meu nome assim. — Faith sussurou, mordendo suavemente a sua orelha.  
Adrian virou o rosto e a beijou novamente. Dessa vez, Faith o abraçou, mordiscando os lábios do moroi e sugando-os suavemente. Ele a pressionou ainda mais contra a parede, seus dedos longos acariciando a parte interna das coxas onde a segurava. Ela queria sentí-lo dentro dela,completando-o como nenhum outro amante antes a completava, queria a sensação elétrica que era tê-lo tão intimamente, queria vê-lo se contorcer de prazer enquanto a possuia.  
— _Oh, fuck me. _— Ela sussurrou, rouca de excitação, o sotaque irlandês mais presente do que nunca. Adrian riu, beijando-a na ponta do nariz, antes de se deslizar para dentro dela.  
Suas bocas se encontraram novamente enquanto ele estocava, primeiro devagar, esperando que ela se acomodasse ao seu tamanho, e depois cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais desesperado, como se aquela fosse a última vez que os dois estariam juntos.  
O prazer subiu em ondas, fazendo-a contorcer os seus pés e afundar as unhas na carne de Adrian com força. Era a vez dela gemer o nome dele, quase como uma súplica, enquanto ele os levava para o ápice com voracidade. Quando ele finalmente chegou, foi como uma explosão. Faith não tinha certeza de quem era o grito, nem de quem era o sangue que sentia na sua boca. Suas pernas pareciam gelatina e mal conseguia expressar um pensamento coerente. Adrian parecia tão desnorteado quanto ela, o peito subindo e descendo descompassado, o cabelo bagunçado e os ombros arranhados.

Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e fechou os olhos, sentindo o cansaço finalmente alcançá-la.  
— Se você fizer isso todos os dias pelo resto da vida, eu juro que _nunca _mais te deixo.  
Isso o fez gargalhar. Como ela amava a gargalhada dele. Expressou isso em voz alta e o fez rir mais ainda antes de desligar o chuveiro e levá-la no colo até a cama.  
Ela adormeceu assim que deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e o sentiu abraçcá-la. Se sentia_ completa.  
_Não por muito tempo.

xxx

Era dia para os humanos e noite para os morois. Embora fosse ele mesmo um moroi, sentia falta da luz do sol. Não havia nada melhor do que se sentar no seu solário enquanto lia um livro e observava a pequena Olive correr entre as árvores com o seu cãozinho. Ou enquanto observava Lily cuidar das flores com atenção, conversando com elas enquanto as podava como se fossem comadres há muito conhecidas.  
Dessa vez, Lily estava ensinando a Olive as diversas flores que existiam ali. A menina volta e meia fazia pergunta e a dhampir as respondia com carinho e atenção. Era quase nostalgico vê-las. Embora Olive fosse moroi, ela o lembrava assustadoramente de Faith quando tinha a mesma idade. Fazia-o lembrar de quando viu a sua primeira filha com a mulher que amava, fazia-o lembrar de como havia amado aquela criança, fazia-o lembrar de como sentia saudades. Fazia-o se arrepender de algumas coisas que havia feito na vida.  
— Andrew, por favor, pegue aquela tesoura ali para eu cortar um desses cravos para Olive.  
Andrew largou o livro e pegou a tesoura, caminhando em sua direção. Era impressionante observa como depois de tantos anos, Lily continuava tão linda quanto da primeira vez que se viram. O cabelo castanho-avermelhado havia ficado mais curto com o tempo e algumas rugas haviam aparecido, mas os seus olhos azul-claros continuavam amorosos. Ele a amava tanto e os dois haviam aberto mão de tanta coisa para ficarem juntos...

Estava ficando velho, concluiu. Qual seria a explicação para sentir tanta falta de tempos que não voltariam mais? Pelo menos ainda tinha outra menininha correndo aos seus pés e chamando-o de pai. Embora não tivesse muita certeza se a menina era sua. Ela com certeza era loira como ele, mas as semelhanças paravam por aí. E nenhum dos seus filhos com sua esposa havia sido loiro, todos puxando ao sangue Ozera que os dois compartilhavam, com os olhos azuis escuros e o cabelo negro.  
— Andy? — Ele voltou ao si ao sentir o toque de Lily no seu braço. — Você estava longe daqui, querido. O que aconteceu?  
— Nostalgia. — Sorriu para ela e a beijou na bochecha.— Sentindo falta das nossas filhas.  
— Deveríamos ir visitar Faith e Hope. — Ela disse, com esperança. — Levar Olive para conhecê-las. Visitar a minha mãe.  
— Se os assuntos na Corte permitirem...  
— Então nunca as veremos. — Ela o soltou, pegando a tesoura e se abaixando ao lado de um dos canteiros. — Olive, meu anjo, venha cá. Vou cortar uma florzinha para você.  
A menina veio correndo do lugar onde estava e se jogou nos braços de Lily, abraçando-a com força.  
— Tia Lily, eu quero aquela ali. — Ela apontou para um cravo branco gigante.  
Andrew achou graça.

— Isso é flor de defunto, sabia?  
— Defunto? — A garotinha olhou para ele, arregalando os olhos verdes. — O que é um defunto, papai?

— Não escute seu pai. — Lily o repreendeu com o olhar. Colocou Olive no colo e caminhou até o outro canteiro.  
— Ele é um tolo, Olive. O seu pai. Um velho tolo.  
— Ele ficou maluco de novo.  
— Seu pai _é maluco.  
_— É por isso que mamãe não fala com ele, não é? Mas você gosta dele, o que é bom, porque aí ele não é maluco sozinho.  
Os dois adultos prenderam a respiração, sem saber como explicar a situação para uma criança tão pequena. Desde o que havia acontecido com Oliver, Andrew e sua esposa haviam se afastado ao ponto de morarem em casas diferentes, em cidades diferentes. Olive ficava com ele, sempre, porque por mais idiota que sua esposa fosse, sabia que ele e Lily cuidariam dela como ela jamais seria capaz.

A tensão foi quebrada quando Adam Blake apareceu com um telefone na mão, parecendo tenso. Andrew observou com diversão enquanto Lily passava do level mãe para o guardiã, ficando tensa com Olive no colo.  
— Adam? O que foi?  
— Meu irmão. Para você. — Ele entregou o telefone para ela e ela lhe entregou Olive, numa operação meio complicada. Olive abraçou o dhampir e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, implorando que ele a colocasse no ombro.  
— O que o pai das minhas filhas quer? — Andrew se aproximou de Lily.  
— Shhh. — Ela fez um sinal para ele se calar. — Will? Sim, tudo bem. Ele está bem. Como vai Abel? Ah. Sim. Óbvio. Nós precisamos nos ver, William. Sinto falta de tomar uísque com você até cair bêbada enquanto conversamos sobre nossos garotos. Adam está bem, se recuperando, mas bem. É. Yelena está trabalhando para Andrew, ajudando-nos com Olive. Sim, a criança é bonita. Não, ele não se parece com o seu irmão. Não! Não diga isso, ele é quase uma cópia sua. Não, você sabe que não é feio, Will, por que fica fazendo doce?

Ele havia esquecido como os dois podiam conversar amenidades. Só pelo que Lily estava dizendo, sabia que Will queria saber sobre o filho de Adam com a moroi que era babá de Olive. Ficaram pelo menos um minuto, Lily descrevendo com detalhes a criança e sua rotina e William parecendo se divertir muito do outro lado.  
Mas não era uma ligação para tirar o atraso. Ele nunca faria isso durante a semana, no meio da noite. Aquilo tinha algo a ver com uma das suas filhas e o seu sexto sentido dizia que era Faith.  
Lily logo ficou séria e passou a responder só com "Uhum" e "Sim", obviamente querendo deixá-lo de lado na conversa. Andrew andou um pouco mais para frente e começou a chutar um dos vasos meio frustrado.  
Não teve muito tempo para se lamentar, porque seu celular logo começou a tocar a Cavalgada das Valquírias. Considerando que a maioria das ligações que recebia eram prenuncios de crises bem maiores, aquele tema pré-apocaliptico era adequado.  
— Andrew Ozera falando.  
— Pai? Oh, pai. Pai! — Era a voz de Hope e a garota expressou três emoções bem diferentes a cada vez que repetiu a palavra. No geral, Andrew concluiu que aquilo era desespero.  
— Está tudo bem, Hop?  
— Não. Pai, você precisa vir. Oliver sequestrou dedushka, Faith quase morreu e ela vai embora! Por favor, não a deixe ir embora. — E o resto do que disse foi perdido entre ela enrolar as palavras e falar rápido demais.  
— O quê? Hope, respira, se acalma. Você está sozinha?  
— N-não. Eddie está aqui... ele é ótimo, pai. Você vai adorar conhecê-lo.  
— Ah, imagino. — O tom dele indicava o contrário. Eddie não era o guardião do Ivashkov junto com Faith? Isso o fazia ser, no mínimo, três anos mais velho que Hope. Aquilo não era certo. Não com a sua bebêzinha. — Agora respire fundo e me explique exatamente o que aconteceu.

Ele a ouviu respirar no telefone e segurou um riso. Aquilo era sério, teve que se lembrar. Qualquer coisa que fizesse Hope ficar histérica deveria ser _muito_ sério, porque a garota sempre parecia estar no controle.

— Faith e Belikov iriam dar uma demonstração na aula de Blake hoje, mas aí eles ficaram malucos e tentaram se matar. Aí encontraram um medalhão, o quê, Eddie? Ah, um camafeu, aquele que você deu para ela, embaixo da arena e quando Faith percebeu que só Adrian e dedushka sabiam onde estava aquele negócio, ela sacou que havia acontecido algo com ele. E quando ela ligou...  
— Era Oliver. — Ele disse, com desgosto.  
— Exato.

— Ele estava com Ivan e tentou matá-la indiretamente?  
— Não. Ele nem sabia que haviam tentado matá-la... acho... Adrian sugeriu que alguém pode tê-lo traído. Eu nem sabia que isso poderia ser possível.  
— Por que outra pessoa que não ele tentaria matá-la?  
— A Princesa Dragomir.  
Ah. Andrew ligou os pontos e xingou no telefone, passando uma mão pelos seus cabelos loiros num gesto que lembrava muito os de Faith.  
— Faith ainda está aí?  
— Não sei. Ela e Adrian berraram um com o outro e deu a entender que ela iria sumir, sem nem pedir ajuda a Blake.  
— Não a deixe partir. Sua mãe odiaria não vê-la depois de tanto tempo.  
— Você não pode deixá-la ir. Se ela for, eu nunca mais vou vê-la. Faça-a ficar, não vai ser a primeira vez que você conseguiria.  
Isso era verdade. Assim que tudo havia acontecido e Faith havia se recuperado o suficiente para poder ligar os pontos do que tinha acontecido, ela havia colocado na sua cabeça que deveria partir, mesmo sem terminar a escola. Ela mal tinha completado 17 anos e ainda faltava um ano para que a escola terminasse. O que ela planejava fazer? Fugir e se esconder numa comunidade de prostitutas de sangue? Fingir que era humana?  
Andrew a havia convencido a ficar até a formatura e depois disso, Patrick a havia dado um motivo para ficar. Até que aquele natal, quase cinco anos antes, em que... argh. Era um dos motivos pelo qual ele odiava o dhampir.  
Andrew e William haviam ajudado Faith a conseguir tudo o que ela queria: de entrar na faculdade a conseguir um posto com algum moroi bem longe dali. E ele não sabia ao certo, mas suspeitava que Oliver havia mandado algum tipo de mensagem avisando que quando ela voltasse para casa...  
Aquilo doia demais. Pensar que o seu filho, o seu primogênito, era capaz daquelas coisas... Ele nunca teria imaginado. Se sentia muito culpado, porque embora tivesse percebido que algo entre ele e Faith estava acontecendo, havia sido indulgente, considerando que aquilo era coisa de adolescente. Ele mesmo havia passado um verão com uma amiga de infância quando tinha a idade deles. E quando Faith havia aparecido com Michael, havia imaginado que o que ela e Oliver haviam tido era só parte natural da fase de descobertas e havia terminado. _Como ele estava enganado..._  
Ainda lembrava o pânico que havia sentido ao pensar que havia perdido os dois e o alívio ao ver que Faith estava viva. Mas depois daquilo a sua filha dhampir nunca mais fora a mesma...  
— Faith é adulta agora. Não acho que eu teria a mesma influência de antes, Hope. Me desculpe.  
— Mas... — O tom da ruiva era desapontado. — Se você não tentar, como vai saber? Por favor.  
— Confie na sua irmã. Seja lá que decisão ela tomar, vai ser bem pensada.  
Ele a ouviu fazer um barulho e a imaginou fazendo um muchocho.  
— Mas não a deixe ir antes que eu vá visitá-las. O que deve ser em breve, porque planejo passar o seu aniversário de dezessete anos com você.  
— Mas isso é sába-Oh, pai!— Ela se animou. — Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!  
— E avise para esse tal de Eddie que vou querer conversar com ele.  
— Você vai amá-lo, eu estou dizendo. Faith gosta muito dele.  
— Bem, ela também gostava muito de Oliver e de Patrick e veja só o que aconteceu. — O tom dele era irônico.  
— É diferente. — Hope soou ofendida. — Pare de ser ciumento.  
— Pelo menos você se livrou daquele Thomas, que era mais sem graça do que comida inglesa.  
— Pai!  
— Eu estou falando sério. Você é uma menina tão bonita, pode arrumar coisa melhor.  
— Você é impossível. — Lily disse ao seu lado. — Deixe a menina em paz.  
— Isso é mamãe? Mande um beijo para ela.  
— Nós vamos chegar aí amanhã. Avise para esse Eddie que eu já quebrei o nariz de um dhampir que se meteu com Bliss e que é melhor que ele não seja engraçadinho.  
— Andrew!

— Pai!  
— O quê? Você é a única cuja virtude eu ainda posso proteger.  
Isso a fez rir.  
— Deixe de ser bobo. Eu te amo. Venha logo.  
— Também te amo. Se cuida.  
Lily tinha um meio sorriso quando ele desligou o celular.  
— O que foi?  
— Elas são minhas filhas. Você realmente acha que Hope ainda tem alguma _virtude_ para proteger?  
— Você fala dela como se ela fosse...  
— Uma garota de quase dezessete anos, longe de casa, namorando um cara mais velho. Não sei se você se lembra, mas você já foi o cara mais velho na questão.  
— É diferente.  
— Como?  
— Você era maior de idade.  
Lily riu e balançou a cabeça, abraçando-o. Ele a beijou.  
— Hope te contou das notícias?  
— Sim.  
— Eu preciso visitar mamãe. Ela está surtada, segundo Will. E Ivan... ele pode parecer forte, mas ele está velho. Não sei como vai reagir a essa experiência.  
— Eu vou com Adam para Saint Patrick ver se coloco alguma coisa na cabecinha loira da sua filha.  
— _Minha? _Achei que tinhamos combinado de que quando ela é teimosa como você, ela era sua.

— _Nossa. _Você consegue ser igualmente teimosa quando quer.  
— E veja qual é a desse Adrian Ivashkov. Veja se ele é bom, ou se só quer se aproveitar dela, como você fez comigo.  
— Qual das duas opções é a aceitável?  
— Nenhuma delas. É de Faith que estamos falando, ela nunca, na vida dela, vai arrumar um homem adequado.  
— Você deveria ter um pouco de fé nela...  
— Não que eu não tenha fé, mas essa menina... Ela tem um carma, alguma coisa horrível que a impede de ser feliz. — Lily parecia cansada e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro. — E isso parte o meu coração.  
Andrew passou uma mão pelo cabelo dela, olhando para as flores pensativo.  
— Talvez você esteja errada, meu amor. — Ele sussurrou. — Talvez ela esteja perto de acertar.

xxx

Faith estava sentada num banco, num lugar estremamente luxuoso. Apesar de não saber ao certo onde era, sabia que era na Corte, nos Estados Unidos e ela esperava ansiosamente por alguém. Estava ali há algum tempo e não havia mais nenhuma unha para roer enquanto esperava.  
Estava apreensiva. Se sentia esquisita, como se aquilo que ela esperava fosse o ponto alto da sua vida, a coisa mais importante que aconteceria e só depois disso ela pudesse partir em paz. Mexeu numa sacola que estava ao seu lado, vendo se não havia esquecido nada.  
Ouviu passos se aproximando e se endireitou no banco, arrumando o cabelo e a roupa como podia, mas estava em um estado lastimável. Talvez fosse as olheiras, talvez a expressão, talvez a condição deplorável das suas roupas. Ela não se encaixava com o luxo do cômodo onde estava nem se se esforçasse.  
Os passos pararam e ela levantou os olhos, vendo uma menininha dhampir de não mais de cinco anos parada, a observando com curiosidade. Faith sentiu um aperto no peito e soube, naquele instante, que a menininha loira de olhos verdes na sua frente era _sua. _E era a ela que esperava.  
— Oi. — Faith disse, timidamente.— Tudo bem?  
A menina correu e se escondeu atrás das pernas de um homem que havia se aproximado. Faith levantou os olhos e prendeu a respiração...  
_Adrian_.  
E enquanto ela era o retrato do descaso, ele era o retrato do luxo. O cabelo arrumado, como ela tanto gostava, as roupas luxuosas e a postura confiante. O oposto dela.  
— Lily, não seja tímida. — Adrian se abaixou ao lado da menina.— Essa é a sua mamãe.  
_Oh, meu deus.  
_Ela se sentia tão nervosa que ficou enjoada. O que tinha passado em sua cabeça quando havia decidido ir até ali, depois de tanto tempo? Não havia abandonado aquilo anos antes?  
— Mamãe? — A menina olhou para Adrian e depois para Faith e por fim abraçou o pai. — Ela vai me levar de você.

— Não, eu não vou. — Faith disse. — Eu só vim vê-la. Estava com saudades, Lily...  
— Lori disse que quando ela viesse, iria me levar. Eu não quero ir, eu nem gosto dela.

Foi como se tivessem lhe dado uma facada, mas ela segurou as lágrimas. Não iria se humilhar àquele ponto.  
— Lílian, não fale assim. — Adrian a repreendeu. — Sua mãe vai ficar triste. Lembra o que eu te disse? Ela está trabalhando muito para nos manter a salvo, por isso a deixou comigo.  
Na verdade, Faith percebeu, ela não havia deixado a menina com ele e sim com Erin. E havia ido atrás de Lily na Irlanda e descoberto que ao saber da menina, Adrian a havia pego para criar.

— Desculpa. — Lily disse para ela. — Eu só não quero que você me tire do papai.  
— Eu não vou te tirar, meu amor. — Faith sorriu de forma carinhosa. — Venha, eu te trouxe um presente para que você se lembre sempre de mim.  
E tirou da sacola uma boneca de pano de cabelo castanho, com um vestido muito bem feito. Lily deu um sorriso e correu para ela, abraçando-a.  
— Oh, mamãe. Ela é linda.  
— O nome dela é Irina. Nina, se você quiser. — Faith fez a bonequinha dar um beijo na bochecha da menina. — Tudo o que você falar para ela, ela vai me contar. Então quando sentir falta da mamãe, é só falar.  
Lily abraçou as duas.  
— Se eu cantar para ela, você vai ter menos pesadelos?  
Faith levantou os olhos para Adrian e ele deu de ombros, com as mãos no bolso. Ele havia dito sobre aquilo para ela?  
— Sim. Você quer que eu cante para você?  
— Você poderia?

— Venha cá...  
Lily subiu no colo de Faith e a abraçou. Faith fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça na testa da menina, aproveitando cada sensação enquanto cantava. Como ela havia crescido! Da última vez que a tinha visto, ela não era mais do que um bebêzinho, com mãozinhas tão pequenininhas que cabiam em sua mão fechada. Agora, era quase uma mocinha. Ela era perfeita. A sensação de tê-la em seus braços, de saber que aquela coisinha havia sido feita por ela e pelo homem que ela amava e que seria para sempre uma parte dela no mundo.  
Ela estava chorando quando terminou e Lily ficou muito preocupada, fazendo com que os dois pais rissem.  
— É porque ela te ama. — Adrian se abaixou ao lado delas, encostando na perna da filha.  
— Oh, não chore, mamãe. — Lily a beijou na bochecha. — Eu também te amo. Desculpa o que eu disse mais cedo.  
Faith sentia que iria desabar e, provavelmente sentindo isso, Adrian inventou uma desculpa para levar a menina para longe. Ela estava em prantos quando ele voltou e foi tomada de surpresa, porque era a última coisa que ela imaginava que ele faria.  
Adrian se acomodou ao seu lado e a abraçou pelos ombros, fazendo-a chorar ainda mais. Só quando ela conseguiu parar que ele falou alguma coisa.  
— Você vai matá-lo?  
Ela fungou e sabia do que ele estava falando. E sabia que ele estava certo. Por que outro motivo teria ido ali e arriscado a vida dos dois se não fosse esse?  
— Sim. — Ela pegou um envelope no bolso. — Quando ela tiver a idade certa, por favor, entregue para ela.  
— Espero que esteja feliz. — O tom dele era frio. — Finalmente vai fazer o que tanto quer.  
— Eu estou miserável. — Ela disse e soube que era verdade. — Não houve um dia... não, talvez enquanto Lily ainda estava comigo. Os meses em que ela crescia em minha barriga, os meses em que ela era bebê... Mas tirando isso, não houve um dia em que fui feliz. Não houve um dia em que não desejei voltar atrás e desfazer tudo, voltar para vocês dois...

— É tarde demais agora.  
— Você se casou. — Ela percebeu a aliança. — Com uma moroi.  
— E tenho um filho.  
— _Lori. _É esse o nome dela?  
— Loretta Badica. Ela é boa para Lily.  
Faith balançou a cabeça e soube que a tal Lori só era boa para Lily na frente de Adrian. Temeu por sua filha, mas o que podia fazer?  
— Me prometa que não vai deixá-la fazer nada com Lily. Por favor. Se ela não quiser Lily por perto, mande-a para minha mãe. Ela a receberá com prazer.  
— Lori nunc-  
— Adrian, me prometa. — Ela o segurou pelo braço com veemencia. — Por favor, me prometa.  
Ele a olhou nos olhos pela primeira vez durante o encontro e ela percebeu que ele também estava chorando. Aquilo quebrou o seu coração. _Novamente_. Oh, o que ela havia feito com eles?  
— Não vou te prometer porque no momento em que ela quiser fazer qualquer coisa com Lily, ela não será mais minha esposa. Ouviu, Faith? Ninguém vai tirá-la de mim. Ninguém vai me tirar o que me sobra de você. — Ele a segurou de volta, falando com intensidade. — É isso que você quer ouvir?  
— Oh, Adrian. — Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas voltarem. Da onde surgia tanta água?  
— Você me salvou quando eu mais precisava, depois me deixou... E depois me salvou de novo. _Com ela. _Com a minha menina. E eu nunca vou deixá-la na mão. Nunca.  
— Eu te amo. — Ela disse. — Muito.  
— Pelo amor de Deus, Faith. — Ele a soltou e se levantou, passando uma mão no cabelo. — Não diga isso.  
— Eu só achei que você deveria saber. — Ela se levantou, abraçando a sacola, se sentindo mais desamparada do que nunca.  
Ele se virou e a beijou com vontade, o gosto das lágrimas de ambos de misturando.  
— Vá. — Ele a soltou e ela estava sem fôlego. — Dê cabo na sua missão suicida e traga um pouco de paz na sua vida...  
— Ou na minha morte.

Ela sentiu uma tristeza tão profunda que praticamente a dominou, subindo pelo seu peito até a sua garganta, a asfixiando e fazendo-a...

Se levantar? 

Ah, ela estava dormindo. Se virou na cama, procurando pelo abraço reassegurador de Adrian, mas não viu nada. Abriu os olhos e ele não estava lá. Sentia os olhos arderem e ao pensar no que havia sonhado, não conseguiu conter o choro. Da onde havia vindo aquilo? Era o seu subconsciente? Era mais um dos sonhos de Adrian? Ela ficaria com muita raiva se fosse aquilo, porque havia mexido com ela quase como se houvesse acontecido.  
E se... houvesse acontecido? E se aquilo fossem memórias e não sonhos?  
Ela estava ficando maluca, só podia ser. Mas se não eram memórias, onde estava Adrian?  
Ela se encolheu num canto da cama, apoiando a cabeça no joelho, com medo de dormir novamente. Se fosse um sonho, Adrian iria aparecer, cedo ou tarde. Ela iria esperar.

E enquanto isso, a sua tristeza a consumia.

xxx

**N/A**: Quase que esse capítulo não sai hoje. Estou de mudança, muito gripada, com um milhão de provas... Mas, aí, o Andrew ficou enchenco o meu saco e a Faith estava tão desesperada, coitadinha, que tive que compartilhar com vocês.  
(E o fato de eu ter ficado muito doente e de cama hoje de manhã ajudou também, viu?)  
Não me batam. A Ju vai ver um "easter egg" aí, mas é só porque ela já teve acesso à possível continuação dessa fanfic (é, pois é).

Bem, sabemos cada vez mais sobre o passado de Faith, mas a questão agora é: e o futuro?  
Stay tunned!

xxx

**Resenha:  
**Ju, nem vou me dar ao trabalho de separar, porque só tem você, você sabe. Ahahaha!  
O Oliver é uma figura ambígua, sabe. Porque se você for analisar, ele não é de todo mal. Se fosse, por que então ele libertou Ivan? Enfim, eu gosto dele também. E a visão do Blake é uma das visões possíveis...  
A Faith é MUITO impulsiva. Quase adicionei um diálogo sobre isso com o Andrew e a Lily, mas no final não encaixou. Ahahah, você acha que ela vai deixar?  
Bem, você leu aí. Ela voltou atrás ou não? Você nunca cogitou que podia ser um "sexo de despedida", né?  
SIM, EU VI! oh, Eric! Use seus magic fingers em mim XD

Essa temporada vai ser muito boa, mesmo não sendo como o livro. Tipo, o livro já é o mais legal de todos que eu li... E o Alcide-antes-de-ser-filho-da-mãe-babaca... s2

E o Bill é um idiota.

Sobre a música, a desse capítulo é Adrian x Faith total, ahahah.


	28. Shelter

I find shelter, in this way  
Under cover, hide away  
Can you hear, when I say?  
I have never felt this way

Could I be, was I there?  
It felt so crystal in the air  
I still want to drown, whenever you leave  
Please teach me gently, how to breathe

Eu encontrei abrigo nesta direção

Sobre a capa, me escondendo

Você consegue ouvir quando eu falo?

Eu nunca me senti assim

Poderia ser eu, eu estava lá?

Me sinto tão cristalina no ar

Eu ainda quero me afogar, sempre que você vai embora

Por favor me ensine suavemente como respirar

Shelter - The XX

Adrian acordou com batidas na porta. Faith dormia profundamente encostada no seu peito e ele pediu um minuto para a pessoa que batia enquanto tentava se esquivar de debaixo dela sem acordá-la e se vestia. Ela devia estar muito cansada, ele concluiu, para não acordar com tanto barulho. Ele estava cansado, embora fosse mais emocionalmente do que fisicamente.  
Foi até o banheiro e olhou a mordida no seu lábio inferior. Quando havia sentido o gosto de sangue na sua boca enquanto faziam sexo no chuveiro, tinha se desesperado pensando que a havia mordido. A verdade era o contrário, ela o havia mordido e agora o seu lábio estava inchado e vermelho.

Quando abriu a porta, encontrou a última pessoa que esperava ver no mundo.

_Dimitri Belikov._

— Ela está bem? — Ele olhou para dentro do quarto e Adrian fechou um pedaço da porta, impedindo-o.  
— Sim. — Ele respondeu abruptamente. — O que você quer, Belikov?  
— Conversar. Acredito que você concorde comigo que temos algumas coisas para acertar.  
Adrian olhou para onde Faith estava deitada mais uma vez e para Dimitri.  
— Há uma sala de reuniões ali mais na frente. — Ele disse enquanto fechava a porta. — Não quero acordá-la. Ela precisa dormir.

Dimitri deu um meio sorriso que o incomodou.  
— O que aconteceu com a sua boca?  
— Faith pode ser tão _voraz_ na cama quanto na arena, Belikov. — Adrian disse, com um meio sorriso sacana.  
— Isso quer dizer que fizeram as pazes.  
— Nós nunca brigamos.  
— Não foi o que eu percebi, pelos berros que ouvi. Ela vai ficar?  
O moroi se sentiu invadido. Sim, os dois haviam berrado um com o outro, mas em nenhum momento havia passado pela cabeça de Adrian que as outras pessoas haviam ouvido. E então caiu a ficha: era óbvio que agora ele e Faith não eram segredo para ninguém. Quanto tempo demoraria para Rose e Lissa saberem? E para a sua mãe? E para o seu pai?  
— Bem que ela disse... — Adrian balançou a cabeça, se sentindo ainda mais cansado.  
Se Belikov ouviu, conseguiu disfarçar muito bem. Adrian o guiou pelo corredor até a sala e se acomodou numa cadeira, indicando com um gesto elegante que o dhampir se sentasse na outra. Ele poderia estar odiando aquilo, mas não iria perder a classe.  
Dimitri o observou por alguns minutos antes de quebrar o silêncio.  
— Você está bem. — O russo constatou.  
— Não graças a você.  
— Não graças a mim. — Ele repetiu. — Me desculpe.  
— Teria feito alguma diferença se você tivesse agido de forma diferente, Belikov? Eu estaria com ela agora? Ela me respeitaria só um pouquinho mais? Não se desculpe. Quebrar alguns corações faz parte do caminho de ser feliz.  
— Você realmente acha isso?  
— Não. Só estou repetindo o que Faith disse para mim. — Adrian procurou o cigarro nos bolsos e praguejou ao perceber que havia deixado no quarto. —E se ela acreditasse nisso, não teria os problemas que tem hoje. O ponto é, não há nada para ser perdoado, Belikov. Você agiu errado, ela agiu errado, eu agi errado e ponto. Eu só quero que você tenha consciência de que Rose com certeza é forte, leal e toda e qualquer babaquice que você ache que ela é, mas ela também tem defeitos. E eles não são poucos.

— Eu a amo por eles também.  
— Você a ama por eles? Há uma mulher na minha cama nesse momento e eu odeio os seus defeitos tanto quanto os amo. Ela é impulsiva, não pensa em si mesma, se ofende e se culpa com uma facilidade terrível, é mandona e é provavelmente a criatura mais teimosa da face da terra. Além disso, ela consegue beber três vezes mais bebida do que eu antes de ficar bêbada. É sentimental ao ponto de chorar porque alguém cortou o dedo e às vezes acorda a noite sem saber se os seus pesadelos são verdade ou não. Isso é muito mais do que eu posso dizer sobre Rose, porque a única coisa que consigo me lembrar nesse momento é que ela era como uma super-heroína para mim. Inalcansável. Eu jamais conseguiria ser tão bom quanto ela e, no final... — Adrian deu de ombros.  
Belikov tinha um sorriso meio misterioso, um dos poucos que pareciam verdadeiros.  
— Eu também achei isso por um tempo. Aliás, ainda acho. Tem vezes que acordo e não acredito no que aconteceu. E depois que eu _voltei_... Foi quanto tudo começou para você, não foi? Não deixo de pensar que foi minha culpa. Mas depois de tudo o que fiz, eu nunca achei que poderia...  
— De ser feliz novamente.  
— Exato.  
— O que exatamente Eddie contou sobre Faith e Oliver?  
— Ele é meio-irmão dela, strigoi e a persegue.  
— Oh, Eddie, sempre tão bonzinho. Oliver e Faith eram namorados. E havia outro garoto, Michael, na história. E adivinha quem Oliver matou para virar strigoi?

Belikov ficou em silêncio, trabalhando nas lacunas da história.  
— Oh. Oh. Agora as perguntas sobre strigois fizeram sentido...  
Adrian ficou em silêncio, olhando para os próprios sapatos. O que Rose faria quando soubesse de toda essa história?  
— Ela realmente deveria partir. — Dimitri disse. — Por questões de segurança. Ameaçaria não só a você, que é o moroi designado a ela, mas também a Jill e as crianças dessa escola.  
— Você acha isso? — O moroi deu um meio sorriso. — Que ela partir vai nos deixar mais seguros?  
— Em um aspecto racional, sim. Quando... — Dimitri balançou a cabeça. — Você sabe. Eles me avisaram para não me meter com o "Oliver maluco". Mesmo para um strigoi, ele é assustador. Ele só tem uma obsessão.  
— Faith. — Adrian respondeu, apoiando a cabeça na mão. — Se isso é verdade, como ele colaborou com os atentados contra Jill? Como é que conseguiram uma informação do avô de Faith que estava em sua posse?  
— Provavelmente ele se juntou a algum grupo de strigois ou subjulgou alguns para ajudá-lo... Mas qual?  
— E se foi algum moroi? Se tiverem interesses comuns...  
— Isso é absurdo.  
— E ainda assim você manteve Rose em cativeiro e trabalharam em conjunto, mesmo que involuntariamente, para te colocar no poder. — Adrian havia se envolvido demais na sua teoria para perceber o efeito das suas palavras no dhampir. — Não seria interessante desestabilizar um governo moroi que promete fortalecer e unir dhampirs e morois para proteção? Só porque _pode. _Imagine então que você captura um moroi e ele lhe oferece isso: a chance de desestabilizar e ganhar fama entre os strigois por ter sido o cara que causou a anarquia.  
— Você está sugerindo que um moroi da realeza trairia o próprio sangue por que discorda da rainha?  
— Não seria a primeira vez. — Adrian disse, amargo. — Ou você já se esqueceu da sua querida Natasha Ozera?  
Os dois ficaram em silêncio e a expressão de Dimitri se tornou penosa, próxima do sofrimento.  
— E eu não acho que Faith deva partir, por questões de segurança. Ela provavelmente é a guardiã mais adequada para lidar com essas questões políticas e, junto com Blake, será capaz de proporcionar a melhor segurança possível para Jill. — O moroi havia cruzado os braços. Como queria um cigarro! — Me sinto ligeiramente lisonjeado por se preocupar com a minha segurança, mas estou ciente dos riscos que corro. Mas no final, eu não a influencio muito.  
— Você realmente está disposto a prosseguir com isso? — O russo parecia surpreso e Adrian captou o duplo sentido na pergunta.  
— Sim. E antes que pergunte, eu posso até ter uma reputação terrível, mas não estou me divertindo às custas de Faith nem a considero um brinquedo ou um bibelô. Se hoje estou bem, é por causa dela.  
— Eu não vou contar para ninguém, se é isso que você teme. Nem Christian.  
— Nem para Rose ou Lissa?  
— Você deveria contar. Elas iriam ficar felizes por você.  
— Lissa eu não duvido, mas Rose? No máximo iria ficar feliz porque finalmente poderia parar de se sentir culpada.  
— Ela gosta de você, Adrian. Ela sente falta das suas piadas e da sua gargalhada, sente falta de ser sua amiga, de te ter por perto.  
— Bom ela se acostumar com isso. — Adrian se levantou. Aquilo era o cúmulo dos cúmulos, ouvir Dimitri Belikov falando que Rosemarie Hathaway sentia saudades dele. Faith iria rir quando ouvisse aquilo.  
— Ela se sentiria feliz por você amar alguém.  
Aquilo foi o ápice. Adrian virou de costas e se retirou do aposento. Se ele amava Faith, por que é que ainda se sentia machucado quando lembrava de Rose e do que ela fizera? Por que é que aquilo ainda estava em sua mente, como que marcado a ferro?  
Mas sem dúvida o que ele sentia pela loira era diferente do que sentia por Rose. Era exatamente como havia dito para Dimitri: Rose era sobre-humana para ele, enquanto Faith era... _Faith._ Ele conseguia entendê-la muito mais fácil do que jamais havia entendido Rose e se sentia como se estivesse em casa. Tudo era fácil com ela, mesmo os momentos mais difíceis e dolorosos.

Se ele não fumasse um cigarro que fosse, iria enlouquecer com aqueles pensamentos. Faith havia dito mais cedo que deixava tudo tão mais dramático, mas ele também não ficava muito atrás. Tudo o que ele sentia parecia ser amplificado em um milhão de vezes e tanto a devoção quanto a depressão vinham em pacotes grandes demais para aguentar. Provavelmente era consequencia do uso do espirito.

Por sorte, encontrou um dos guardiões do dormitório que havia conhecido no tempo em que se hospedara ali e que fumava também. Até agora amava o fato de que quase todo mundo, moroi ou dhampir, fumava na Irlanda. Aproveitou o tempo em que ficou no terraço para terminar o seu cigarro para refletir sobre os acontecimentos antes da conversa com Dimitri.  
Ele não queria que Faith fosse embora. De alguma forma, sentia que perderia algo muito importante de si mesmo se isso acontecesse, embora soubesse que não podia impedir. Porém não duvidava em nenhum momento de que suas motivações eram as mais nobres e envolviam tirá-lo do perigo. Dimitri não havia dito exatamente a mesma coisa? E ele sabia que qualquer outro dhampir que não a conhecesse pensaria o mesmo. Primeiro vinha a proteção dos morois.  
Adrian não queria isso. Para ele, a felicidade de Faith vinha primeiro e sabia, de alguma forma, que partir a destruiria. Como era que havia ido parar ali? Havia começado tudo aquilo vomitando na roupa dela e agora estava preocupado com a integridade emocional da loira. Como o mundo dava voltas.

Jogou o cigarro no chão e o apagou antes de caminhar de volta para o quarto. Uma _semana._ Uma semana e ele poderia nunca mais vê-la. E em alguns anos, os seus dias na Irlanda não seriam mais do que uma aventura que se lembraria com nostalgia e Faith não seria nada além de um vazio em seu coração. Iria se perguntar se ela ainda estava viva ou não, preferindo não saber e rezar para que houvesse sobrevivido.  
Ou ela podia ficar. Se esse fosse o caso, o que aconteceria? Ela continuaria sendo sua guardiã e... o quê? Adrian não conseguia discernir nenhum plano caso aquilo ocorresse. Era engraçado que quisesse tanto que ela ficasse mas não conseguisse visualizar sua vida caso isso ocorresse. Decidiu que não importava muito. Se ela estivesse com ele, as coisas dariam certo no final, seja lá como tivessem que terminar.  
Parou na frente da porta do quarto e nada poderia prepará-lo para o que viu quando abriu a porta. Imaginou que iria encontrar Faith dormindo e se enfiaria entre as cobertas com ela, prosseguindo o sono de onde havia parado. Não poderia estar mais enganado.  
Faith estava encolhida num canto da cama, em posição fetal, e soluçava baixinho, como alguém que já está cansado de chorar mas não consegue parar. Parecia estar desesperada e Adrian se sentiu meio perdido, sem saber o que fazer. O que havia acontecido nos minutos que havia passsado fora? Seu primeiro instinto foi se aproximar e ver se ela não estava ferida. Se alguém havia tentado matá-la enquanto estava fora...

Ela pareceu vê-lo e o choro se tornou mais intenso e ela, incoerente. Adrian a abraçou e ela se agarrou contra ele com força.  
— Shh, Faith, o que foi?  
— Não me solte. — Ela disse, afundando o rosto em seu ombro e puxando-o para cama.  
Ele precisou fazer alguns malabarismos antes de se acomodar com ela em seu colo e seus braços a protegendo. A pele da dhampir estava gelada e ele os cobriu com uma das cobertas. Ela ainda estava nua e demorou um pouco para que ela se acalmasse. Faith repetia algo que parecia um mantra e soava como "foi só um sonho".  
— O que foi, meu amor? — Ele sussurrou, tirando o cabelo dela do rosto. — Alguém te machucou?  
— N-Não. — Ela respondeu em um gemido.  
— O que aconteceu?  
— Eu tive um pesadelo e não fazia ideia se era real ou não até você aparecer.  
Adrian a aninhou no seu colo.  
— Você quer que eu cante para você?  
Isso só tornou as coisas piores. Faith começou a dizer várias coisas incoerentes enquanto chorava, algo envolvendo uma criança e como ele era maravilhoso e ela nunca nunca nunca iria deixá-lo.  
Adrian tentou acalmá-la novamente, sentindo um aperto no peito que não conseguia identificar. Não era nada que já houvesse sentido antes e não era necessariamente ruim, assim como não era necessariamente bom.

Depois do que pareceram horas Faith se acalmou e enxugou os olhos com as costas das mãos. Adrian lhe ofereceu um lenço e ela riu, meio triste.

— Como eu sou patética. — Ela fungou. — Tire a roupa e venha se deitar comigo, Addy. Você vai querer ouvir sobre o meu sonho.  
— Não era um pesadelo?  
Ela deu de ombros e se deitou na cama, olhando para o teto pensativa. Depois de se livrar das suas peças de roupa, Adrian entrou embaixo da coberta ao seu lado e ela deitou a cabeça em seu peito.  
— Você está me deixando nervoso com todo esse suspense.  
Faith suspirou.  
— Está disposto a escutar?

Ele estava. E foi o que fez pela meia hora seguinte. 

xxx

Se Sarah soubesse que iria ficar presa por horas com Jill em um quarto, não teria seguido a menina e se assegurado de sua segurança. Maldita hora em que tinha decidido ser gentil a esse ponto! Agora, estava acomodada num sofá que mal a cabia enquanto a outra menina dormia confortavelmente na cama. _De casal. _A vontade que tinha era de matar a loira por ter se recusado a dividir a cama com ela. Não era como se Sarah fosse uma tarada e fosse atacar a menina no meio da noite. Aliás, na circunstância atual, ela não atacaria a menina em circunstância alguma.

O que havia considerado ser um inicio auspicioso havia se deteriorado em uma relação desgastante em menos de um dia. Sarah não conseguia evitar o ciumes que sentia ao ver os suspiros que Jill dava cada vez que citavam Adrian. E Jill havia passado a tratar Sarah com uma frieza absurda desde que havia descoberto que a Rainha sabia das habilidades da moroi.  
Então dizer que as horas em que passaram ali vendo televisão, sem ter nenhuma outra pessoa por perto e sem poder sair nem por um segundo foram uma tortura era um eufemismo dos grandes.

— Sarah? — A voz de Jill chegou até ela e a moroi se virou no sofá, irritada. — Sarah? Você está acordada?  
— Não. — Ela resmungou. — Eu estou dormindo profundamente, muito confortável por estar deitada num sofá com metade do meu tamanho.  
— Eu estou com medo. Ninguém veio nos avisar nada. E se... aconteceu algo com Dimitri? Ou com Adrian?  
— Ou com Faith? — Sarah disse, se sentando. — Não se preocupe, Adrian os curou se algo aconteceu. Volte a dormir.  
— Mas... o que isso quer dizer? Por que estamos presas?  
— Jill, estão fazendo o máximo possível para deixá-la viva.  
— E manter minha irmã no poder. — O tom de Jill era tão amargo que Sarah meio que teve pena. — Se não fosse por isso, ninguém se importaria se eu vivesse ou morresse.  
— Isso não é verdade. — Sarah se sentou no sofá, sentindo que seu cabelo estava por todo lugar. — Adrian se importaria. Lorde Ozera. Seus amigos na corte.  
— Não, eles não se importariam. — Jill continuava deitada. — A única pessoa que se importaria seria mamãe, mas ainda assim seria melhor para ela. Ela teria menos despesa.  
— Eu me importaria. Mesmo que eu te conheça há, o quê, dois dias? Eu compreendo que seja difícil lidar com isso tudo, Jillian, mas tenha um pouco de fé. Algumas pessoas te protegem porque se preocupam com você e não com a sua irmã.  
— E eu nem _gosto_ dela. E ela não gosta de mim. Era tudo bem melhor quando eu era só uma Mastriano qualquer, aprendendo a usar minha magia de forma ofensiva com Christian. E aí... Não. — Sarah a viu se virar na cama, apesar do escuro do quarto. — Eu odeio tudo isso.  
— Imagino que sua irmã também odeie. Mas todos nós temos que fazer algumas coisas que odiamos uma vez ou outra em nossas vidas.  
— Como você cuidar de mim?  
Sarah se sentiu ofendida. Muito ofendida.

— Bem, está aí a sua resposta do porquê ninguém se importa com você. — Sarah voltou a se deitar.

Jill ficou em silêncio por um tempo.  
— Eu não quis te ofender. — Ela finalmente disse e Sarah se surpreendeu ao se virar e ver a loira abaixada no chão ao lado do sofá. — E eu não sou assim.  
— Assim como?  
— Idiota. Carente. — Ela deu de ombros. — As coisas tem sido difíceis.  
— Eu imagino. — O tom de Jill a havia suavizado. A menina parecia perdida. Sarah sabia muito bem o que era aquilo. — As coisas não têm sido um mar de rosas para mim também.

— O que aconteceu com você? — A preocupação era visível em Jill e fez Sarah sorrir internamente. A loira ficava ainda mais bonita daquele jeito.

— A vida. — O tom de Sarah era quase de deboche. — Foi isso que aconteceu comigo.

— É por causa do espírito? Eu sei que ele deixa a vida terrível... mas você pode procurar ajuda. — Jill havia colocado a mão na mão de Sarah.

A morena tirou a mão de debaixo da dela e se sentou no sofá, sentindo o seu coração disparar.  
— Qual é a sua, Jillian? Você me trata mal e segundos depois está aqui, querendo me consolar. Se recusa a dividir a cama comigo, mas vem para o meu sofá no meio da noite.  
— Eu só... É que... — Jill estava constrangida.  
— Eu sei porque. Você acha que estou fazendo isso tudo só por causa da sua irmã. Deixa eu te contar um segredo: não é. Sei como é ser a menina nova muito bem, sei como é ruim ter que descobrir tudo sozinha. E as circunstâncias que te trouxeram até aqui... são tão ruins quanto as que _me_ trouxeram.  
— Eu não consigo imaginar algo pior do que estarem tentando te matar.  
— Eu consigo. Uma dúzia de coisas. Seus pais terem morrido, para começar. Ou você ficar tetraplégica. Ou ter um cancer terminal do cérebro e ter certeza de que vai morrer. Ou estar presa num livro do Nicholas Spark.  
Jill gargalhou e Sarah sorriu.  
— Olhando por esse lado...  
— Olhando por esse lado, você está infinitamente no lucro por estar presa no quarto com uma pessoa tão espirituosa e linda como eu. — Sarah balançou o cabelo como num comercial de shampoo e Jill riu mais ainda.  
— Convencida não entra na descrição?  
— Todos nós temos defeitos.  
— Sim, todos nós. — Jill ficou um pouco pensativa antes de levantar e estender a mão para Sarah. — Inclusive eu. Venha, se continuar nesse sofá amanhã mal vai conseguir andar.  
— Céus, eu achei que você nunca iria reparar. — Sarah saltou do sofá e abraçou Jill pelos ombros.  
— Você está me chamando de insensível? — Jill aproveitou que a brecha para fazer cócegas em Sarah. — Hein? Insensível?  
— E mimada. — Sarah tentou segurar as mãos de Jill entre risadas, sem sucesso. Jill continuou atacando-a até que as duas cairam na cama e começaram uma luta com travesseiros e cócegas que fez tanto barulho que um guardião logo apareceu com uma arma em punho, crente de que alguém as estava atacando.  
Depois de um sermão de quase 10 minutos de Ian em que foi quase impossível se manterem sérias, as duas se jogaram na cama, rindo até quase chorar.  
— Obrigada. —Jill disse, com um meio sorriso. — Faz tempo que eu não me divertia tanto.  
Nem ela, Sarah reparou. Não desde que havia percebido que o que queria fazer com Hope era mais do que duas amigas faziam. E ainda que o nervosismo que estivesse sentindo deitada ao lado de Jill fosse grande, Sarah se sentia confortável o suficiente para procurar a mão da outra moroi e apertá-la com força.  
— Vá dormir, _Princesa_. Se alguém tentar te matar durante a noite, terá que se ver comigo.  
Com uma gargalhada, Jill retribuiu o aperto de mão, não a soltando nem depois de ter dormido.  
_O que é que estou fazendo?_

xxx

Era quase um milagre que o próximo dia houvesse chegado. Adrian mal havia dormido depois que Faith havia lhe contado sobre o seu sonho perturbador e não sabia direito por que. Seria a ideia de ter uma filha? Seria a ideia de Faith tê-lo realmente deixado? Seria a ideia de que no sonho ele ainda parecia gostar dela? Gostar não, _amar_. Isso havia ficado óbvio para ele quando a ideia de uma _criança _com Faith o havia feito sentir coisas tão intensas que o haviam impedido de falar. Uma _criança_.  
Além disso, teve quase certeza de que ela iria ficar quando a viu levantar na manhã seguinte como se nada houvesse acontecido no dia anterior e aquele fosse só mais um dia qualquer. Faith o havia beijado, como o beijava todas as manhãs, havia tomado banho e o esperado para tomarem café juntos.  
No caminho para o refeitório, Adrian compartilhou as suas teorias sobre o atentado contra Jill com Faith, sabendo que se alguém no mundo iria concordar com ele era ela.

— Faz muito sentido. Vou pedir para Blake arrumar uma lista de morois que tenham sido recuperados do cativeiro. Duvido que sejam muitos.  
— Mas e se ninguém soube?  
— Aí não podemos fazer nada. — Ela enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, parecendo um pouco infeliz. — E o camafeu? Você acha que descobriram algo durante a noite?  
— Talvez. — Adrian se lembrou do pedido que havia feito à Rose. — Eu pedi para Rose perguntar sobre a possibilidade de um strigoi fazer isso...  
— Mas se descobrirem que é algo além de simples compulsão? Se descobrirem alguma magia elementar...  
— Estaremos mais perto de descobrir quem é o nosso conspirador.  
— Oh. — Ela sorriu. — Você é muito mais inteligente do que parece.

Ele a abraçou e tentou beijá-la, mas ela se esquivou.  
— Adrian! O que eu disse sobre ser discreto?  
— Depois do nosso escândalo, todo mundo sabe.  
Faith parou de uma vez.  
— O quê?  
— Pelo menos Dimitri e Christian sabem.  
Ela fechou os olhos e fez uma careta, levando uma mão à testa.  
— Quanto eles sabem?  
— Bem, Dimitri viu você nua na minha cama.  
— Adrian! Você devia ter tentado disfarçar. Você sabe o que vai acontecer agora?  
— Se você for embora, nada. — Ele continuou andando.  
Ela andou mais rápido para acompanhá-lo.  
— E se eu ficar?  
— Se você ficar, a gente vai ver. Provavelmente minha mãe terá um xilique e depois meu pai vai me deserdar. Eu não vou desistir de você tão fácil.  
Faith ficou calada, mas Adrian podia ver que ela tinha um meio sorriso. É, ela definitivamente iria ficar.

Quando entraram no refeitório, Hope acenou de uma mesa onde ela, Eddie, Christian, Dimitri e Blake estavam sentados. Volta e meia algum aluno passava por perto e falava com ela.  
— Bom dia. — Faith disse, se acomodando numa cadeira vaga ao lado de Dimitri. Adrian se acomodou entre ela e Blake.  
— Bom dia. — Dimitri respondeu e Adrian podia observar que havia humor em seus olhos. — Você está melhor?  
— Sim. E o seu nariz, está bom? — Dimitri ofereceu o nariz e Faith o apalpou. — Adrian fez um bom trabalho. Parece estar melhor do que antes.  
Foi impossível não rir com a cara que Dimitri fez.  
— Você acha que ainda vão me reconhecer?  
— Duvido. — Christian respondeu. — Rose vai passar direto por você perguntando "Cadê, Cadê o Dimitri?"  
— É uma possibilidade. — Faith disse em um tom sério. — Eu me preocuparia se fosse você.  
— Talvez eu tenha que quebrar meu nariz novamente...  
— Eu estou a disposição. — Adrian disse. — Quando você quiser. Juro que não vai doer tanto quanto com Faith.

Faith apoiou uma mão no braço dele, o repreendendo com os olhos. A observação de Adrian fez todos eles baixarem a bola. Ele podia imaginar o que Faith diria... "Não faça piada com coisas que quer fazer de verdade".

— Adrian, o que é isso na sua boca? — Hope perguntou na tentativa de mudar de assunto, mas só piorando a situação.  
— Eu mordi meu lábio enquanto dormia.  
— Mordeu seu lábio? — Eddie disse, num tom de chacota.  
— É. Coitado, ele estava tão faminto que teve que tomar o próprio sangue.  
— Isso é absurdo e não faz sentido, Faith.  
— É? Então o que foi que te fez morder o seu próprio lábio de forma tão violenta?  
— Você sabe o que foi.  
Adrian riu quando viu Faith ficar vermelha e dar a desculpa que iria buscar comida para os dois.  
— Você não deveria fazer isso se quer que ela fique.  
— O quê? — Adrian desviou o olhar de Faith e encarou Hope.  
— Não a deixe desconfortável. Por favor, eu não quero que ela vá embora... — Eddie teve que abraçá-la, porque a ruiva parecia desolada.  
— Não deveríamos estar falando sobre isso aqui.  
— Mas eles já ouviram tudo, Adrian!  
— Eu não vou conversar sobre esse assunto _aqui._ — Ele repetiu. Mesmo que Dimitri e Christian tivessem ouvido tudo, Adrian detestava que os dois fizessem parte daquilo.  
— Deixe, Hope. Adrian aparentemente não consegue confiar nos amigos o suficiente para compartilhar as coisas.  
— Então, Christian, nos conte como você lida com Lissa em seus ataques. — Adrian apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, irritado. Christian ficou um pouco vermelho e olhou para Hope e Blake. — Obrigado por entender que isso é um assunto íntimo. Talvez Hope tenha direito de saber, porque é irmã de Faith. Mas não me sinto bem compartilhando coisas dela com uma pessoa que ela mal conhece.

— Christian não fez por mal, Adrian. — Dimitri disse.  
— E você, cale a boca. — Ele se levantou. — Se alguém nessa mesa não tem o direito de ouvir qualquer coisa sobre a minha vida é você.  
Faith havia voltado a essa hora, com uma bandeija cheia de comida.  
— Garotos, se controlem. — Ela colocou a bandeija na mesa e se sentou, puxando Adrian para o seu lado. — Eu peguei bolo de cenoura, aqueles croissants que você gosta e um waffle. Não mexa no meu pretzel ou eu partirei para a violência.  
— Eu perdi a fome.  
— Não, você não perdeu. — Ela acomodou o prato com o bolo na sua frente e um copo com café. Pegou um frasco do seu casaco e colocou um pouco da bebida (uísque?) no copo. — Tome. Você vai se sentir melhor depois que tomar um gole disso.  
Adrian fez como ela disse e foi como se o mundo se transformasse. Ah, toda aquela raiva fruto do espírito?  
— Então, vocês avançaram em algo com aquele feitiço? — Ela perguntou, tomando um gole do copo de café dos dois.  
Blake respondeu alguma coisa e depois Christian. Adrian havia se perdido em pensamentos por alguns instantes, observando-a enquanto conversava com eles de forma tão despreocupada. Como Faith conseguia fazer aquilo? Ele sentiu a mão dela apertar o seu joelho, de forma reconfortante e aquele sentimento esquisito o consumiu novamente. Procurou por uma caneta nos bolsos e, quando finalmente achou uma, escreveu algo num guardanapo e passou para ela discretamente, por debaixo da mesa.  
Faith esperou que os outros conversassem sem ela para ver o que ele havia escrito e depois ela deu o maior sorriso que Adrian já a havia visto dar.  
Ela pediu a caneta de volta e escreveu algo, passando de volta para ele. 

_Eu não vou a lugar nenhum._


	29. Maps

Wait, they don't love you like I love you

Wait, they don't love you like I love you

Maps...

Wait, they don't love you like I love you

Made off

Don't stray

Well my kind's your kind I'll stay the same

Espere! eles não te amam como eu te amo

Espere! eles não te amam como eu te amo

Mapas

Espere! eles não te amam como eu te amo

Feito

Não abandone

Meu tipo é seu tipo, eu vou permanecer a mesma

Maps - Yeah Yeah Yeahs

_Fica. Eu te amo._

Ler aquelas palavras escritas no guardanapo em um garrancho haviam significado muito para Faith. Adrian havia dito milhares de coisas para fazê-la ficar, mas aquele reconhecimento de que ele a queria e pronto contava mais do que qualquer outra coisa. A vontade que teve era de arrastá-lo até um canto e beijá-lo como se não houvesse amanhã, mas haveria tempo para isso depois. Naquele momento, a prioridade era outra.

Se iria ficar, tinha que tomar providências para manter Adrian, Eddie e sua família a salvo. Precisaria conversar com Blake depois e pedir conselho, porque não fazia ideia de como faria aquilo. Ir atrás de Oliver não era uma opção, não ainda.

Além disso, não podiam deixar Jill presa pelo resto da vida num quarto na esperança de que ninguém a atacasse. Seja lá quem estivesse conspirando contra a Rainha, já sabia que Jill estava ali. Junto com a teoria de Adrian sobre a ligação com strigois, tinham um perfil bem delimitado. Com certeza era alguém influente o suficiente para saber de informações secretas e corajoso ou burro o suficiente para negociar com strigois.  
Faith enfiou o último pedaço do seu Pretzel na boca, lembrando de seu pai. O que era que ele dizia? A coragem e a burrice são duas faces da mesma moeda. Roubou um croissant e um pedaço de bolo de Adrian, apesar dos protestos dele, e terminou o café ainda refletindo sobre a citação.  
Ela estava sendo corajosa ou burra? Ou, pelo contrário, estava sendo covarde e escolhendo o caminho mais fácil? Se ficasse pensando nisso, nunca faria nada.  
— E agora? — Eddie havia perguntado para ela.— O que faremos?  
— Eu e você? Nós vamos voltar para casa e ficar por lá até que o problema se resolva. Lá não há como ninguém tentar nos usar para nada nem nos ameaçar. E acredito que ficar aqui só vá atrapalhar. Não é, Will?  
— Vocês podem tentar encontrar suspeitos, se quiserem brincar de detetive. — O dhampir deu de ombros. — Mas concordo que vocês ficarem aqui não ajuda. Nem, se me permite a intimidade, Lorde Ozera, vocês. Mas compreendo se quiser ficar para tornar a estadia menos traumática para a princesa. É recomendável que fiquem em segurança na casa de Andrew Ozera enquanto tentamos resolver esse problema.  
— E quanto a Jill? — Dimitri perguntou.  
— Nós cuidaremos dela. Vou me certificar de que os guardiões vasculhem todos os lugares onde ela for e o professor Abel dará uma aula especial sobre como detectar e prevenir feitiços utilizados em objetos. — Blake parecia cansado. — Ian está responsável pela guarda pessoal de Jill e Lisabeth deve chegar aqui amanhã.  
— Então nós podemos ficar tranquilos. — Faith disse. — Os dois são extremamente competentes e Lisabeth é a melhor guardiã da minha idade que eu conheço.  
— Melhor do que você? — Adrian perguntou.  
— _Muito_ melhor. Você precisa ver, ela é assustadora.  
— Se for como a mãe, provavelmente será a melhor guardiã da geração. — Dimitri disse. — Eu ouvi sobre a invasão em Estocolmo e sobre o tanto de strigois que ela matou. Como vocês a conseguiram?  
— Eu, Annika Savage e a mãe de Faith somos amigos íntimos desde a escola.— Blake explicou. — Então Faith e Lisabeth praticamente cresceram juntas.  
— Você conhece Annika Savage? — Dimitri olhou para Faith com espanto.  
— Ela trocou minhas fraudas. — Faith deu de ombros. — E eu também conheço Henry Miller, que foi meu professor no primário. E Janus Kouris nos deu um curso extra de estratégias de guarda-costas quando eu tinha 15 anos.  
— Você conhece cada um dos diretores do conselho dos dhampir? — O tom de Dimitri era de descrença.  
— Não todos. Só esses, na verdade, dos sete. — Faith odiava compartilhar essa informação e odiava a forma como eles a tratavam depois que sabiam disso.  
— Finalmente essas pessoas tem nome. Foi assim que você conseguiu soltar Eddie? — Adrian perguntou, abraçando-a pelos ombros.  
— Um mágico nunca revela os seus truques. — Ela o respondeu em tom de chacota, apoiando dois dedos nos lábios dele. — Não fique espalhando boatos infundados sobre mim por aí, Addy.  
Adrian deu um meio sorriso e Faith desviou o rosto, contendo a vontade de beijá-lo.  
— Eu aposto que você também conhece alguns desses fodões, Dimitri. — Ela apoiou o cotovelo na mesa. — Aliás, eu ouvi algumas coisas sobre você antes disso tudo...  
— As pessoas sempre exageram. — Dimitri disse, se sentindo desconfortável.  
— Exageram nada, Dimitri. Pare de ser modesto. — Christian disse, se inclinando na direção dela. — Se você o tivesse visto lutando contra strigois...  
— Bem, eu posso dizer que Belikov tem uma mão pesada. — Faith disse em tom leve. — Mas me disseram que as suas habilidades não ficam muito atrás, Lorde Ozera. Soube da sua participação na invasão da St. Vladimir e como a sua participação ajudou a afastar os strigois.  
Christian ficou um pouco corado e coçou a cabeça, constrangido.  
— Não foi nada demais.  
— Foi sim. Eu ousaria dizer que se não fosse por isso, a sua namorada não seria rainha hoje.  
— Se não fosse isso e o fato de estarmos tentando desviar a atenção da possível assassina da rainha anterior. — Ele respondeu, sarcástico.  
— As pessos tem medo de mudar, mas você meio que jogou na cara delas que é possível fazer algo. E aí, um pouco depois da notícia se espalhar, a sua namorada se candidata a rainha. Foi como uma brisa refrescante num dia particularmente quente. — Faith sorriu. — Bem, pelo menos para mim. Não que eu esteja insinuando que a sua tia-avó tivesse sido uma má rainha, Adrian, porque ela não foi. Mas a tendência é que em situações instáveis se opte por governos mais tradicionais e o meu medo era que um daqueles babacas conseguisse ganhar a coroa.  
— Eu tenho certeza que a velha Tatiana não se sentiu ofendida, meu amor.  
— Ela adoraria conhecê-la, Faith. — Christian disse e Adrian riu. — É sério. Seria engraçado ver o que aconteceria.  
— Provavelmente a terceira guerra mundial. Eu até imagino o sermão que ela daria... — Adrian balançou a cabeça.  
— "Você fica se jogando para cima de Adrian! Ele não faz ideia do que está fazendo, sua aproveitadora! Afaste-se já!" — Christian disse, imitando de forma quase perfeita a rainha anterior e fazendo Adrian engasgar com o bolo que comia de tanto rir.  
— Eu acho que perdi a piada no meio do caminho. — Eddie disse.  
— É que quando Adrian conseguiu que Rose e Lissa fossem para o julgamento de Dashkov, a Rainha chamou Rose e... bem, basicamente mandou que ela terminasse tudo com Adrian.  
— Julgamento de Dashkov...? Isso foi há quase dois anos. — Ela se virou para Adrian. — Vocês dois já estavam juntos?  
— Não. — Dimitri respondeu antes que Adrian pudesse dizer algo, com uma intensidade esquisita. — Eles não estavam.  
— O que só torna tudo mais engraçado. — Adrian levantou uma sobrancelha. — Os boatos que rolaram por causa disso foram hilários.  
— Aquele que ela tinha fugido porque estava grávida foi um dos mais engraçados. — Christian disse.  
— Eu gostei do que dizia que vocês iam fugir para se casar e mudar para o Brasil para viver o romance proibido. — Eddie disse. — Era o mais romântico.  
Os meninos continuaram a falar os boatos mais absurdos e Faith percebeu que estava com _ciumes_. Embora desejasse que Adrian superasse Rose, toda aquela conversa leve e sem preocupações sobre o passado dos dois a incomodava um pouco. Talvez porque não estava segura o suficiente, talvez porque não gostasse da ideia de falar com alguém que havia machucado tanto Adrian, ela estava com ciumes.

E pode perceber que do seu lado, o russo estava mais calado do que o normal. Ah, ele também estava com ciumes. Era justificável. E provavelmente isso deveria acordar várias memórias desagradáveis.  
Faith deu um sorriso que julgou ser reconfortante para ele antes de decidir terminar com aquilo.  
— Eu odeio ter que interromper, mas nós temos coisas a fazer hoje. _Muitas_ coisas. — Ela disse, se levantando. — Acho que consigo um carro para nos fazer voltar para casa em meia hora. Lorde Ozera, o que planeja fazer?  
— Christian.  
— O quê?  
— Meu nome é Christian, não Lorde Ozera. E eu vou voltar com vocês. Será que ainda dá para vermos Jill antes de irmos embora?  
— Vocês podem ir vê-la agora. Acho que vocês são exceções de segurança.  
Christian sorriu e se levantou.  
— Adrian, você vem comigo?  
— Sim. Alguém tem que impedir Sarah de levar Jill para o mal caminho.  
Faith e Hope riram.  
— A essa altura, não haverá correção para ela. — Faith disse com humor. Adrian se levantou, arrumou a roupa e se inclinou para beijá-la.

— Nos encontramos na garagem?  
Faith assentiu e não conseguiu segurar um sorriso ao vê-los partir. Hope e Will se levantaram um pouco depois, deixando-a a sós com Eddie.

— O que foi isso? — O garoto perguntou, se sentando ao lado dela na mesa.  
— Isso o quê?  
— Vocês estavam agindo como... _se estivessem em casa_. Como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
— Nada aconteceu, Eddie.  
— Você está me zoando? — Eddie esperou alguma resposta, mas quando ela não veio, ele arregalou os olhos, soando indignado. — Hope chorou a noite inteira achando que você ia embora e de repente você aparece aqui com Adrian como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo vocês sairem por aí berrando um com o outro.  
Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos, sentindo sua bochecha ficar quente de vergonha.  
— Agora você está com vergonha.  
— Foi tão ruim assim?  
— Foi pior. Eu tive que dar várias explicações sobre... bem, você e Adrian.  
— Oh. — Faith gemeu em desanimo, mas depois começou a rir. — Eu não acredito nisso. Desculpe, Eddie.  
— Pelo quê?  
— Te fazer passar por essa situação ridícula. — Ela o segurou pelo ombro. — De verdade.  
— Desculpa por isso? Você vai ter que me pagar um milhão de euros e uma dose de uísque.  
Isso a fez gargalhar e os dois se levantaram.

— Venha, você precisa me contar exatamente tudo o que aconteceu enquanto eu estava na enfermaria ou acertando as coisas com Adrian.  
— Seu desejo é uma ordem. 

xxx

Adrian havia imaginado Andrew Ozera de todas as formas possíveis, mas nunca chegara nem perto do que o homem era de verdade.  
Haviam sido pegos de surpresa, o que era impressionante considerando que estavam com Faith E com Dimitri. Quando se aproximaram da casa, Dimitri estava na direção (Como Faith o havia deixado dirigir? Adrian não conseguiu impedir uma leve onda de ciume. Os dois se conheciam há menos de uma semana e ela já dava o volante para ele assim?) e Faith ao seu lado e os dois ficaram visivelmente tensos, interrompendo o fluxo de conversa de Adrian e Christian.  
— O que foi? — Christian perguntou, se inclinando para frente.  
— Há alguém na casa.  
— Não há ninguém na casa.  
— Olhe lá. — Faith apontou para a casa na distância. — Aquele vaso ali na frente não estava virado quando saímos.  
— Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso?  
— Eu só tenho. — Ela deu de ombros. — Dimitri também sentiu alguma perturbação na força.  
— Você é jedi agora? — Christian se virou para Dimitri.  
— Não conte para Rose.  
— Você fez uma piada? — Adrian falou, descrente.  
— Não conte para Rose. — Dimitri repetiu e até Adrian riu da cara que ele fez.  
— Enfim, nós vamos parar na frente da casa e Dimitri e Eddie vão dar a volta e entrar pela porta do jardim. Eu e Meredith ficaremos aqui com vocês dois até recebermos um sinal positivo, certo?  
— Certo. — Christian respondeu. — Qualquer coisa, vou ficar a postos.  
— Está de dia, não vamos precisar disso.  
— Fogo não funciona só contra strigois, Faith.  
— Não use. Não quero ter que te tirar da cadeia por homicídio.  
Christian só sorriu, se acomodando no banco. Alguns momentos depois, Eddie surgiu com uma expressão engraçada.  
— Vocês podem vir. — Ele disse. — Aparentemente é o dono da casa que está aí.  
— O dono da casa? — O tom de Faith era de surpresa.  
— É. Ele disse que é Andrew Ozera e mandou que você fosse cumprimentar o seu pai como deve.  
E assim havia entrado na casa e encontrado Andrew Ozera sentado no sofá como se fosse, bem, o dono da casa, com uma menina loira no colo. Ele se levantou para cumprimentá-los e Adrian aproveitou para medí-lo.  
Depois de conhecer Hayden e ter visto Oliver em vídeo, Adrian havia imaginado que Andrew era como Christian, com olhos azuis e cabelo preto, na moda da maioria dos Ozera. Foi surpreendido ao perceber que o pai de Faith era mais como ela do que como os seus irmãos morois.  
Andrew tinha o cabelo loiro curto e uma barba bem cuidada cobrindo o seu queixo quadrado e bem desenhado. Tinha os mesmos olhos de todos os seus filhos - azuis escuros, com dobrinhas nos cantos que o faziam parecer que estava sempre sorrindo - e uma expressão que inspirava segurança e confiança. Não era tão alto quanto Adrian, mas tinha uma imponencia natural que o fazia parecer mais alto e mais sábio.  
Adrian teve quase certeza que ele era usuário de espírito, porque o homem transpirava carisma.

— Faith, minha menina! — Andrew começou por Faith, abraçando-a longamente. — Quanto tempo.  
— Nem tanto assim, não seja dramático. — Faith disse, abraçando-o pela cintura e se virando para eles. — Esses são Adrian Ivashkov, Christian Ozera, Guardiã Lawrence e Guardião Castille, que você já conheceu.  
— Prazer em conhecê-los. — Andrew soltou a filha e os cumprimentou um a um, com apertos de mão. — Então você é o famoso Ivashkov? E você, primo, espero que tenha se sentido em casa por aqui. Guardiã, belas mãos.

Na vez de Eddie, ele parou e encarou o dhampir por alguns segundos de forma meio assustadora.  
— Você é Edison Castille?  
— Sim, senhor. Prazer em conhecê-lo.  
— Me procure depois para conversarmos. — Ele enfiou as mãos no bolso e isso foi o máximo de atenção que dedicou a Eddie. Se virou para onde a menininha loira estava sentada, encarando-os com curiosidade. — Essa é Olive. Olive, querida, essa é sua irmã Faith.  
Adrian observou Faith atentamente. Se reencontrar o pai não a havia deixado emotiva, ver aquela menininha de loira com os olhos verdes a tinha desarmado. Ela se abaixou até ficar na altura de Olive e a menina a observou com curiosidade.  
— Irmã?  
— Sim, querida. — Faith disse num tom carinhoso, estendendo uma mão para ela.  
Olive deu um passo para trás antes de segurar a mão de Faith e abraçá-la.  
— Tem um presente para você. — Olive disse, numa pronuncia perfeita, carregado de sotaque britânico. — Papai?  
— Shhh, Olive. Lily tinha pedido para esperá-la, lembra?  
— Oh! — A menininha fez uma cara de espanto e levou as mãos na boca. Se virou para Faith, balançando a mão. — Eu nunca disse nada!  
Adrian riu.  
— Mamãe foi visitar dedushka? — Faith se levantou, parando ao lado do pai.  
— Como você sabe?  
— É óbvio, ele é pai dela.  
— Você não veio me visitar quando eu quebrei minha perna há dois anos... — O tom de Andrew era sentido.  
— Você não tem sessenta e cinco anos.  
— Ainda. Você vai esperar que eu tenha essa idade para começar a se preocupar comigo?  
— Oh, por favor. — Faith revirou os olhos. — Adam veio com você?  
Andrew assentiu com a cabeça, indicando a cozinha, e Faith caminhou com pressa para lá, como se tivesse esquecido todas as outras pessoas da sala. Adrian não deixou de se perguntar se o tal Adam era um dos ex-namorados de Faith e sentiu ciumes novamente. Esse seria o primeiro que ela parecia estar exultante em ver e o que isso queria dizer?  
— Venham, se sentem. — Andrew mostrou a sala e se acomodou no sofá. Olive subiu em seu colo novamente, olhando para Adrian com olhos atentos. — Como está a Princesa Dragomir?  
— Ela está assustada, mas lidando bem com as coisas. — Christian respondeu, se acomodando em uma poltrona. — Agora provavelmente todo mundo sabe que ela está aqui...  
— Na verdade não. A notícia que eu tive, com fotos, é que ela e a Rainha estão se divertindo muito na nova escola. — Andrew deu um sorriso reconfortante. — Eu só sei porque tenho contatos.  
— O que quer dizer que a sua filha idealizou o plano e um amigo de infância da sua mulher o colocou em prática.  
— Por aí, Ivashkov. — Ele deu uma piscadela antes de continuar falando. — Qual a teoria de vocês sobre o ataque que aconteceu?  
— Você sabe de tudo?  
— Bem, digamos que Lily recebeu um certo telefonema... Quais são as suas teorias?  
— Pai, por favor. Nós acabamos de sair de um dia irritante cheio dessas merdas e você vem falar disso na cara, sem nenhum rodeio? — Faith voltou para a sala acompanhada de um homem que era quase uma xerox mais nova de William Blake.

Andrew fez um muxoxo, mas Adrian pode perceber que ele havia se divertido pela sua aura. O outro homem acabou sendo Adam Blake, sobrinho de William e guardião de Andrew. Em menos de meia hora, Adrian e Christian haviam aprendido que Adam era filho da irmã gêmea de Will, que ele era casado com a babá moroi de Olive e que tinha um filho. Também tinham aprendido que Andrew morava em Newcastle, que ele gostava de jazz e ouviram sobre a vez em que Faith e Bliss haviam cortado o cabelo de Hope com uma faca.

Adrian estava intrigado. Andrew o havia tratado com muita educação e deferência, até, fazendo-o rir e rindo quando era apropriado. Mas não Eddie. Poderia até ser porque o garoto era dhampir, mas era óbvio que o Ozera não tinha problemas de "superioridade" e tratava todos os outros dhampirs da mesma forma. A teoria era que Andrew tinha ciumes, mas se isso fosse verdade, ele teria que tratá-lo mal também, porque Adrian dormia com a filha mais velha do moroi todos os dias.

O mistério ficou ainda pior quando Andrew o convidou para ter uma conversa em particular em seu escritório no final do dia. Adrian nem sabia que tinha um escritório na casa, mas seguiu o pai de Faith pela escada que dava para o porão e por uma porta secreta até chegar numa sala grande, com vários sofás e estantes de livros em todas as paredes. O Ozera se acomodou em uma poltrona grande e fez um gesto para que Adrian se sentasse em outra.  
— Então?  
— Então o quê?  
— Você sabe do que eu estou falando. — O tom do moroi mais velho era misterioso.  
— Bem, eu e Faith chegamos à conclusão de que há a possibilidade desses ataques serem orquestrados por um moroi, em aliança com um strigoi.  
Andrew levantou uma sobrancelha. Adrian sentiu uma urgência de se explicar e pelos próximos cinco minutos desenvolveu a teoria que havia feito sobre o assunto. O máximo que o outro moroi fez foi levantar a outra sobrancelha.  
— Além disso, assim que descobrirem o tipo de feitiço que estava no camafeu, nós poderemos ter certeza da natureza do ataque. — Adrian terminou de falar, estranhamente apreensivo.  
— Isso faz muito sentido, mas não é disso que eu estava falando. — Andrew se levantou e se aproximou de uma mesinha. — Deseja beber alguma coisa? Um uísque? Conhaque? Café?  
— O que você for beber está bom. — Adrian disse e recebeu um copo de uísque. O gosto pela bebida era de família, então. Andrew acendeu um cigarro e ofereceu um para Adrian, que aceitou de bom grado. — E eu sinto muito, senhor, que eu não saiba ler mentes e adivinhe sobre o que está falando.  
Mas era óbvio que ele sabia. Não era a primeira vez que o pai de alguma namorada tinha conversava com ele e lembra-se da última vez _doía_. Abe era um cara legal, mas mafioso, o que queria dizer que Adrian havia morrido de medo enquanto tinham A conversa. Não ajudou muito que ela tivesse acontecido enquanto Rose mostrava o quão fodona ela era na sua prova final.

— Faith pode ser bem difícil às vezes, você sabe. Tenho que admitir que tenho alguma parcela de culpa nessa história toda, mas, bem, estou tentando remediar. — Andrew se acomodou novamente na cadeira, tomando um gole do uísque.  
— Essa é a hora em que você me diz para ter paciencia e que se eu fizer algo para fazê-la sofrer, você corta as minhas bolas e dá para os lobos comerem?  
— Que tipo de bárbaro diria uma coisa dessas? — Andrew levantou as duas sobrancelhas e Adrian teve que conter o riso. — Não, Adrian. Faith é adulta, e eu duvido que você a faça sofrer mais do que Oliver. O que eu quero é que você me ajude. Faith não pode ir embora.  
— Ela não vai. Tudo não passou de um mal-entendido.  
Andrew pareceu surpreso e ficou em silêncio enquanto bebericava a sua bebida. Adrian podia sentir o peso dos olhos dele o medindo e tentando entender o que pensar dele e se sentiu desconfortável novamente.  
— Eu juro que minhas intenções-

— Não são do meu interesse. Você realmente quer que eu acredite que suas intenções são as melhores quando eu, no seu lugar, não as tinha? Deixe eu te contar como vim parar aqui. Tudo começou quando a minha irmã mais nova completou dezoito anos e decidiu que iria para a mesma faculdade que eu frequentava. Na época, eu já havia terminado a faculdade e estava num mestrado. Você pode imaginar coisa mais chata do que ter a sua irmãzinha andando atrás de você na faculdade?  
— Algumas. — Adrian disse, com humor.  
— Bem, na época essa era a minha maior preocupação. — Andrew deu um meio sorriso nostálgico. — Como me livrar dela quando ela entrasse? E aí... ela escolheu Lily para ser a sua guardiã.  
— E você se apaixonou?  
— Não ainda. Lily era a mulher mais bonita que eu já havia visto e provavelmente a primeira e única mulher que não se seduziu pelos meus encantos. Além disso, ela conseguia me deixar sem jeito com uma facilidade enorme. Você sabe o que é uma pessoa que sempre tem uma resposta na ponta da língua ficar sem saber o que dizer? E eu decidi que tinha que dormir com ela, pelo menos uma vez, custasse o que custasse. De repente, a perspectiva da minha irmã ir para Cambridge comigo era benvinda, se me desse a chance de conseguir seduzir aquela menina meio tímida e ambiciosa que era a sua guardiã. — O moroi deu um gole no uísque, parecendo nostálgico.  
— Você conseguiu e ela ficou grávida de Faith?  
— Isso aconteceu quase cinco anos antes de Faith nascer. — Ele deu um sorriso. — Essas Brennan são difíceis de pegar, Ivashkov. Conforme eu tentava me aproximar de Lily, mais ela me envolvia. Quando eu percebi, a minha intenção havia se transformado em uma determinação de fazê-la ficar comigo para o resto da vida. Mas entenda, ela era ambiciosa. Só com um ótimo argumento eu a faria ficar comigo e deixar a sua carreira voar pela janela, mesmo que depois ela admitiu que tinha sentimentos por mim.  
— E qual foi o seu argumento?  
— "A vida é muito curta para ser desperdiçada com bobagens". — O loiro balançou a cabeça, parecendo meio triste. — Mas não foi o meu argumento, foi o dela. Logo depois que a minha irmã morreu num ataque strigoi. Nina havia se tornado a melhor amiga de Lily. Ela teria gostado de nos ver juntos.  
Adrian ficou em silêncio, se sentindo esquisito. Aquilo era quase uma invasão de privacidade, ele percebeu, mas o moroi estava abrindo o seu coração com tanta sinceridade... Ele se perguntou se Faith sabia daquilo.  
— O meu ponto é, eu entendo se suas intenções não forem das melhores. Minhas filhas herdaram a beleza da mãe.  
— E o talento enlouquecer uma pessoa, pelo que eu soube.  
Isso fez Andrew rir e ele se levantou, terminando o copo de uísque.  
— Me diga, Adrian, o que você acha daquele garoto, o Eddie?  
— Eddie? Eu confiaria a minha vida à ele cegamente, mil vezes.  
— Hunm... Bem, peça para ele descer aqui. E eu devo ter uma lista com suspeitos para você e Faith se divertirem com as suas teorias malucas amanhã.  
— Oh, você vai ter A conversa com Eddie, não vai?  
— Hope ainda é menor de idade. Eu tenho que me divertir enquanto posso.  
Os dois homens riram.  
— Seja bonzinho com ele.  
— Vou ser. Você me deu uma boa ideia com a história dos lobos. Obrigado.  
— Ele andou até a porta e a abriu para Adrian. — Aliás, como está Abe? Faz tempo que eu não vejo aquele filho da mãe. Ele está me devendo três mil rúpias há anos e se recusa a me pagar.  
— Como você sabe que... Esquece. — Adrian balançou a cabeça. — Eu não preciso ter medo de achar uma cabeça de cavalo em cima da minha cama, preciso?  
— Eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa. Não se preocupe. — Andrew o segurou pelo ombro. — E obrigado por fazê-la ficar.  
Adrian se despediu e não conseguiu conter um meio-sorriso enquanto subia as escadas.

Andrew Ozera não era _nada _como ele esperava. E ainda assim, não se sentia surpreso. Ele era o pai de Faith, afinal.  
E se ele fosse ajudar a manter Jill a salvo e a descobrir quem estava planejando contra Lissa, gostava ainda mais dele. 


	30. 11th Dimension

And you hear, what you want to hear  
And they take what they want to take  
Don't be sad, won't ever happen like this anymore  
So when's it coming, this last new great movement that I can  
join  
It won't end here  
Your faith has got to be greater than your fear

E você ouve o que você quer ouvir

E eles pegam o que querem pegar?

Não fique triste, nunca mais vai acontecer desse jeito

Então quando é que vem, este ultimo novo movimento que eu possa

participar?

Não vai terminar aqui,

A sua fé tem que ser maior do que o seu medo

11th Dimention - Julian Casablancas

Faith se viu em um sonho novamente, mas dessa vez ela já estava preparada. Adrian havia sido excepcionalmente cuidadoso ao vestí-la, colocando-a num vestido preto da Burberry que deixava os seus peitos três vezes maiores. Ela o xingou mentalmente, ouvindo-o rir na sua cabeça.  
Aquilo não ia dar certo e ela disse isso para ele.

— Adrian? — Ela viu Rose aparecer de um arbusto no fim do jardim, parecendo confusa e teve que se recompor.  
— Não, sou eu, Rose. — Faith se aproximou, ouvindo Adrian sussurrar algo em sua cabeça. Aquilo era irritante.  
— Você? Onde está Adrian?  
— Eu compreendo que Adrian seja muito mais bonito do que eu, mas infelizmente somos cobaias. Meu pai, Christian e Adrian entraram numa onda de magia ofensiva nos últimos três dias que está praticamente nos deixando loucos e aí chegaram a conclusão de que Adrian conseguiria fazer outra pessoa entrar no sonho de uma terceira pessoa, como Sonia fez com você.  
— Ah. — A outra dhampir disse, parando na frente de Faith e a medindo de cima a baixo. Faith xingou Adrian novamente por ter colocado Rose com roupas normais enquanto a vestia como uma boneca. — Ele não quer me ver?  
Faith levantou uma sobrancelha, contendo o seu impulso de dar um soco em Rose. Como ela ousava usar um tom de decepção daqueles depois do que tinha feito? Como ela ousava insinuar que Adrian estava errado em não querer vê-la só com um olhar?  
— Ele está te vendo, Rose. Ele continua entre nós, mas sem ser visto. Quase como Jesus.  
"Você vai para o inferno por isso, Faith", a voz de Adrian ressoou na sua cabeça.  
— Oi, Adrian. — Ela acenou para cima, olhando para os lados. — Isso quer dizer que ele confia em você.  
— Bem, depois de seis meses, era de se esperar que ele confiasse em sua guardiã. — Faith cruzou os braços, irritada. — O que é que você quer?  
— Adrian me pediu para perguntar algo e eu consegui a resposta. — Rose também cruzou os braços. — Não me trate como se eu fosse uma idiota, Faith, porque eu tenho quase o dobro do seu tamanho.  
— Ah, você não gostaria de me enfrentar. O nariz do seu namorado que o diga. — Faith procurou bolsos para enfiar as mãos e não os achou, ficando mais irritada. — O que você conseguiu?  
Rose levantou uma sobrancelha, parecendo cogitar responder, mas desistindo.  
— Eu conversei com Sonia Karp e ela disse que pode ser possível, embora ela mesma nunca tenha visto. Há uma lenda, sobre a Rainha Vasilisa, que diz que antes de conseguir unir os morois ela foi testada três vezes.  
— Eu conheço a lenda, mas não dos morois. Vasilisa, a bela, que para conseguir se livrar da sua madrasta malvada teve que enfrentar Baba Yaga com a ajuda da sua bonequinha de madeira.  
— Bem, a versão dos morois é ligeiramente diferente. Os testes foram orquestrados pelo rei dos Strigois, que temendo que uma união dos morois os enfraquecesse, fez o possível para impedí-la. Assim, foram três testes: no primeiro, ela tinha que se mostrar digna da realeza. No segundo, tinha que se mostrar destemida. E no terceiro, tinha que se mostrar forte. Diz-se que uma boneca a ajudou, mas-  
— A boneca é a guardiã dela.  
Rose assentiu.  
— E o que esses testes tem a ver com o que está acontecendo aqui?  
— O terceiro teste consistia em carregar um cálice de sangue por um mês, sem soltá-lo ou bebê-lo. Um cálice de sangue _amaldiçoado, _que trazia a violência para qualquer pessoa que o tocasse e não fosse a Rainha. Esse foi o único em que a boneca não pode ajudá-la, embora sempre estivesse por perto para lhe dar forças.  
— E a teoria de Karp é que a maldição é um feitiço de strigoi?  
— Ela diz que pode ser possível. Um strigoi não seria capaz de fazer um feitiço para curar ou para compelir luxúria ou amor ou qualquer coisa assim, porque eles não sentem isso. Mas violência, medo, descontrole? Exigiria um conhecimento prévio, mas, sim, poderia funcionar. Energia da morte.  
— Adrian disse que faz sentido. A magia dos moroi é movida pela vida, então é óbvio que a compulsão dos strigoi seria movida pela morte. — O olhar de Faith se perdeu por alguns segundos antes dela adicionar. — Para mim, não faz sentido.

— Como não faz sentido?  
— Não fazendo. — A loira deu de ombros. — E eu já argumentei que isso é só uma lenda e já ouvi de Adrian que também achavam que o elemento espírito era só uma lenda, então eu não comento mais sobre o assunto, ok?  
Rose fez uma cara engraçada e depois riu, antes de continuar.  
— Vocês não identificaram o tipo de magia no camafeu, então Karp acha que provavelmente foi isso que aconteceu. Algum strigoi muito antigo ou muito habilidoso se sentindo ameaçado por Lissa.  
— Ela tem nomes?  
— Você não tem rodeios, hein? Não. Ela disse que não estava muito envolvida com essas coisas mas... — Rose parou um segundo, olhando para os pés. — Mas...  
— Dimitri saberia. É isso, não é? Se eu sair desse sonho agora e ir acordá-lo, ele vai saber quem fez isso e onde está o culpado?

Rose assentiu.  
— Provavelmente.  
Faith encarou Rose por alguns segundos, tentando medir as emoções que se passavam pelo rosto da dhampir. Era óbvio que aquilo não era um assunto seguro, principalmente pelo que tinha sabido de Adrian. Detalhes escapavam da sua compreensão, mas Faith sabia exatamente como era ter perdido alguém para um strigoi e como aquilo doía.  
— Eu não vou perguntar. Não agora. Isso não passa de suposição.  
— Bem que Dimitri disse... — Ela deu um meio-sorriso. — Não, fale para ele o que eu te disse. Ele vai ficar feliz em ajudar.  
— Nós temos outra teoria... — Faith começou a falar e depois parou, pensativa. Em sua cabeça, Adrian estava dizendo que ela não contasse e tiveram uma pequena discussão até que ela finalmente voltasse a falar. — Desculpe, Adrian está enchendo o meu saco, mas eu sei que você pode ajudar, principalmente estando perto da rainha e sendo quem você é. Nós achamos que talvez um moroi e um strigoi estejam fazendo isso.  
— Um moroi e um strigoi?  
— Eu sei o que parece, mas olhe só, Adrian disse um ponto interessante. Se os dois tiverem interesses em comum, por que não colaborariam? Humanos não colaboram com Strigois pela ilusão da vida eterna? Por que não morois?  
— Se isso for verdade...  
— Junto com o que você me disse, tornaria as coisas muito mais perigosas para todo mundo. Principalmente para a nossa rainha.  
— Nós temos que pará-los. — Rose fechou as mãos, determinada. — Seja lá o que for, nós temos que impedir que machuquem Lissa.  
Foi a ver de Faith dar um meio-sorriso.  
— Se ela depender da lealdade dos amigos, ninguém conseguirá chegar perto dela. De qualquer forma, não confie em ninguém, Rose. Ninguém.  
— Nem em você? — Ela disse, em tom de gozação.  
Faith só deu de ombros e tentou fazer o seu melhor sorriso misterioso. Como se respondia a alguma coisa daquelas? Não, não confie em mim? Não, eu sou uma exceção? Não tinha como.

— É só isso? — A loira perguntou por fim.  
— Sim. — Rose disse.  
E Faith sentiu o sonho ir embora, devagar, como se estivesse meio acordada, meio dormindo. De repente, sentiu-se completamente desperta e abriu os olhos, se vendo em sua cama, com Adrian do seu lado.  
Ele também estava acordado e sorria de forma meio irritante.  
— O que diabos você estava pensando quando me colocou naquela roupa!  
— Bom dia para você também. — Ele disse, se apoiando em um cotovelo.  
— É sério, Adrian. — Ela o cutucou nas costelas.  
— Você ficou bonita. — Adrian deslizou o dedo pelo queixo dela. — Muito.  
— Eu me sentiria lisonjeada se não tivesse a vaga impressão de que você só fez isso para tentar impressionar Rose. — Faith o cutucou novamente antes de rolar para cima dele. — O que você achou?  
— Ela ficou realmente impressionada, principalmente naquela parte em que você pensou no bem estar de Dimitri. — Ele a abraçou.  
— Não disso, Adrian! Da magia de strigois e dessa lenda maluca...  
— Ah, isso. — Ele deu um sorriso e Faith soube que ele havia se feito de desentendido. — Faz sentido, como eu já disse. Muito sentido, principalmente se considerar que na lenda, o feitiço parece ser direcionado para certas pessoas. Não foi mais ou menos o que aconteceu na arena?  
Faith ficou em silêncio e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele, pensativa. Sim, eles haviam perdido o controle a partir do momento em que haviam começado a lutar, não antes, nem depois. Era como se tivessem despertado o pior dentro dela, como se houvessem tirado todas as amarras morais e deixado só os instintos, só o que havia de pior. Ela se lembrou do ódio que a havia consumido no início e se transformado depois em mera capacidade de destruição... Será que havia sido o mesmo para Dimitri? E as outras pessoas só ficaram estáticas, sem conseguir fazer nada.  
— O que foi que você ficou tão séria? — Adrian começou a fazer cócegas e ela se contorceu, tentando sair de cima dele, enquanto ria.  
— Adrian! — Ela protestou entre risadas, tentando fugir dos dedos dele, sem sucesso. Então começou a fazer cócegas de volta e começaram outra batalha de cócegas.  
Ela se lembrou de um dia, alguns meses atrás, quando os dois estavam meio bêbados e haviam brincado do mesmo jeito e não pode conter um sorriso. Ela deixou que Adrian a prendesse entre as suas pernas e fechou os olhos enquanto as cócegas se transformavam em carícias. Se beijaram e Faith não conteve um suspiro, sentindo o calor familiar do seu corpo contra o dele.  
As mãos dela desceram pelas suas costas, as dele subiram pela sua barriga e estavam muito perto de se livrarem dos finos tecidos que os separavam quando a _bateram na porta_.  
Adrian praguejou e Faith riu, abraçando-o.  
— Não abra. — Ela sussurrou.  
— Não vou abrir. Quando vão aprender a hora certa de bater na porta? — Ele gemeu e bateram na porta mais uma vez, com insistência. — Eu vou ter que abrir, né?  
Ele se levantou e Faith se sentou na cama, tentando controlar a sua respiração. Adrian olhou para ela mais uma vez, com desejo, antes de colocar o roupão rosa e se dirigir à porta.  
— Belas pernas. Esse volume na altura do seu quadril ajudou muito na sua silhueta, também.  
— Vai se foder, Faith.  
— Eu estou esperando. — Ela abriu um pouco as pernas e Adrian riu, antes de abrir a porta.  
Faith não conseguiu enxergar direito quem era, mas a mudança na expressão de Adrian foi óbvia. Seja lá quem fosse, trazia _problemas_.

xxx

Levou algumas horas em claro para que se decidisse, mas finalmente se levantou e caminhou até o quarto de Faith. Havia coisas que o estavam impedindo de dormir pelos últimos três dias e ele sentia que talvez a loira o ajudasse. Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor, observou como a luz do sol formava um pequeno arco-íris ao passar pela janela.  
Dimitri bateu na porta e ouviu um barulho indistinto, algo como uma gargalhada. Bem, ela provavelmente estava dormingo, então a ideia era idiota desde o inicio. Bateu na porta mais uma vez só para desencargo de consciência e quando estava prestes a ir embora, a porta se abriu.  
— Adrian? — Dimitri estava surpreso. Mesmo sabendo do envolvimento dos dois, não imaginou que o encontraria ali. O moroi também parecia surpreso.  
— Belikov. — A surpresa foi rapidamente substituida por um sorriso. — Isso é particularmente curioso. Eu estava sonhando com a sua mulher.  
— Ah. — Ele não sabia o que dizer e passou a mão no cabelo, constrangido. Não pode deixar de reparar que Adrian parecia estar vestindo _só _um roupão rosa que mal chegava no meio de suas coxas. — Espero que ela esteja bem.  
— Graciosa como sempre. — O tom dele era levemente sarcástico. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
— Não, eu só queria falar com Faith mas se for incômodo-  
— De maneira alguma. — Adrian enfiou a cabeça dentro do quarto e falou algo que Dimitri não conseguiu ouvir. — Ela não estava dormindo.  
O tom na voz de Adrian dizia _muita _coisa e Dimitri se perguntou porque havia sido ingênuo ao ponto de achar que Adrian e Faith não dividiriam um quarto só porque eles estavam ali.  
— Adrian, pare de perturbar o coitado. — Faith apareceu na porta e deu um sorriso gentil para Dimitri. — Eu já volto.  
Ela ficou na ponta do pé e beijou a bochecha de Adrian. Ele virou o rosto e lhe deu um selinho.  
— Você não vai levar um casaco? É outubro, está ficando frio. — Ele perguntou.  
— Eu estou bem. Venha, Dimitri. — Ela fez um sinal para que ele a seguisse.  
Os dois caminharam em silêncio. Era mais um dos momentos em que se sentia desconfortável, como se estivesse olhando por uma fechadora. Do momento em que os dois haviam ido buscá-los no aeroporto até ali, passando pela briga e os momentos de tensão, Dimitri sentia que sabia mais sobre a relação de Faith e Adrian do que gostaria.  
perguntou.  
— Você pode falar, sabe. — Ela quebrou o silêncio enquanto subia as escadas para o terraço. — "O que foi aquilo?"  
— Eu sou adulto, Faith. Eu sei o que foi aquilo.  
— Ah, esqueci desse detalhe. — O tom dela era sarcático. — E esqueci que você já viu muito mais do que isso.  
— Não era a nossa intenção ouvir a briga de vocês.  
— Bem, vocês também não tem culpa do escândalo que fizemos. Me desculpe por isso. — Ela apontou um lugar para que ele se sentasse no sofá e se acomodou numa cadeira na frente, se enrolando no seu robe azul e colocando os pés em cima da cadeira.

Ela era tão pequena, Dimitri reparou. E sentada ali, com o cabelo bagunçado, parecia tão frágil. Era fácil esquecer que ela havia quebrado o seu nariz alguns dias antes com facilidade e que tinha a prova concreta na sua nuca de que havia matado pelo menos tantos strigois quanto ele.  
— O que foi? — Ela perguntou.  
— Você não está com frio?  
Ela riu.  
— Adrian pode até ter feito você pensar o contário, mas eu estou vestida embaixo desse robe. E ele também, apesar de estar com aquele roupão ridículo. E eu sei que não parecia ter nada embaixo daquilo, mas ele tem essa mania de dormir só de cueca.  
Detalhes demais, Dimitri pensou.  
— Então vocês dois...  
— Não faz muito tempo, na verdade. Um ou dois meses.  
— E ainda assim, vocês estão juntos o tempo todo.  
— Isso é ciumes na sua voz, cowboy? — Isso o fez sorrir.  
— Não _muito_.  
— Você deve estar se perguntando como é que eu deixei isso acontecer, não é?  
— Eu não te acordei no meio da noite por causa disso.  
— Ah, mas você quer saber. Como é que eu decidi ficar mesmo tendo um strigoi na minha cola e sabendo que isso é perigoso?  
— Não, isso eu entendo. Às vezes, o risco vale a pena. — Isso, é claro, o lembrava de Rose.  
— O que é que eu vou fazer com vocês dois? — Ela disse, abraçando os joelhos, e Dimitri não entendeu. — Você e Rose. Eu queria poder odiá-los, mas não consigo. Em três segundos de conversa num sonho, decidi confiar nela. E você... Oh, céus. É horrível, Dimitri, lembrar de como Adrian estava e pensar que você ou ela ou os dois poderiam fazê-lo a voltar a ser como era... Não. Isso não é algo que eu deixaria acontecer. Ele é uma pessoa boa demais para sofrer desse jeito.  
Ela provavelmente não fazia ideia da culpa que as suas palavras provocavam. Ele poderia ter parado Rose, tê-la feito fazer as coisas da forma certa, mas estava tão desesperado, com tanto medo de perdê-la para sempre que havia tomado as decisões erradas. E embora não se arrependesse, se sentia culpado por ter causado aquilo em Adrian, que os havia ajudado tanto.  
— Oh, não. Não faça essa cara. Eu sinto muito por ter trazido esse assunto à tona, principalmente porque eu não tenho direito algum de dizer como você deve viver a sua vida. Eu posso imaginar muito bem como você se sentiu, mas estar do outro lado da história... Eu só odeio me lembrar de como ele estava. E, bem, se não fosse por isso, eu não estaria aqui.  
— Você joga a culpa no meu colo e depois pede desculpas por isso. E aí me faz sentir melhor porque eu consigo ver que de tudo isso, vocês conseguiram algo que é bom.  
— Eu não deveria ter me metido nesse assunto. Sinto muito.  
— Não sinta. Eu consigo ver porquê Adrian gosta de você, principalmente depois da experiência com Rose.  
— Foi isso que você disse para ela?  
— O quê?  
— Rose. Adrian me colocou para falar com ela no sonho e ela disse "Bem que Dimitri disse...". Foi isso que você disse? O que você acha que fez Adrian gostar de mim?  
Dimitri não conseguiu esconder um sorriso.  
— Em partes, sim. Você se importa com as pessoas, com _todas_ as pessoas. Eu não mereço nem um terço da sua compaixão e ainda assim você pediu para que Adrian me curasse e pediu desculpas depois de falar a verdade.  
Ele percebeu que Faith ficou ligeiramente sem graça, se interessando pela costura do seu robe.  
— Não foi para isso que eu fui até o seu quarto no meio da noite. Eu e Christian vamos embora em breve e algo tem me mantido acordado.  
— Você me chamou para uma terapia noturna?  
— Dizem que é a melhor hora para fazer confissões.  
Ela lhe lançou um olhar fulminante, deixando-o sem jeito.  
— Não, Faith, é só que toda essa história... parece que há algo faltando. Uma peça que nós não conseguimos encontrar. Por que qual é a ligação entre você, Oliver e Jill? Aquele camafeu veio da informação que tiraram do seu avô, até aí sabemos. Mas por quê alguém iria querer tirar nós dois de circulação se nem somos os guardiões designados de Jill? A não ser que o objetivo fosse assustá-la mais ainda, não faz sentido seguir por essa linha.  
— Nós estavamos coordenando a mudança dela para cá.  
— Sim, e ela já estava aqui. Por que nos atacar? Pense, Faith. Não há benefício nenhum em fazer isso a não ser criar terror.  
— Para alguma pessoas, isso é o suficiente. Cada coisa que acontece com a Princesa Dragomir afeta diretamente o estado psicológico da Rainha, se não me engano. Se enlouquecerem a rainha, ela não será mais apta a governar.  
— Mas e se não for isso? E se for alguma outra coisa, alguma motivação que não estamos vendo?  
Faith descobriu que aquela ideia era inquietante e se moveu na cadeira umas três vezes tentando se despir do desconforto de pensar que estavam errados.  
— Se isso for o caso, tudo o que estamos fazendo é perda de tempo.  
— Isso é o que tem me mantido acordado à noite.  
— Como nós vamos descobrir se estamos certos ou não?  
— Só quando for tarde demais.  
— É isso que você acha? — Ela deu um meio sorriso e se levantou. — Eu não achei que você fosse esse tipo de pessoa.  
— Esse tipo de pessoa? — Ele se levantou, intrigado.  
— Que desiste antes de tentar. Nós somos várias pessoas, Dimitri. Podemos muito bem nos dividir e cada um seguir uma linha de investigação diferente. Nós podemos até só descobrir quando for tarde demais, mas nós vamos ter tentado.  
— Mas como, Faith?  
— Sua _Roza _provavelmente já deve ter movido meio mundo. Siga-a. Eu me viro por aqui com Adrian.  
— Rose pode fazer coisas doidas para resolver esse problema...  
— Bem, se ele for resolvido, quem se importa? — Faith deu de ombros e o encarou novamente. — Você confia nela, não confia?  
— Claro.  
— Então eu confio nela também. Pelo menos nesse assunto. Vá dormir, Belikov. Olheiras não combinam com você.  
Dimitri enfiou as mãos nos bolsos enquanto observava Faith descer as escadas e voltar para dentro da casa. Depois de pensar um pouco, se acalmou o suficiente para voltar para o seu quarto e dormir.  
Mas não sem desejar que Faith pudesse se tornar guardiã de Christian com ele, um dia.


	31. Strawberry Swing

They were sitting

They were talking under strawberry swing

Everybody was for fighting

Wouldn't want to waste a thing

Cold cold water bring me round

Now my feet won't touch the ground

Cold cold water what you say?

When it's such, it's such a perfect day

Such a perfect day

Eles estavam sentados

Estavam falando de baixo do balanço de morango

Todo mundo queria lutar

Não queriam perder nada

Gelada água gelada trás-me de volta

Agora meus pés não vão tocar o chão

Gelada água gelada, o que você me diz?

É tão... É um dia tão perfeito

Um dia tão perfeito...

Strawberry Swing - Coldplay

Hope estava radiante quando o sábado chegou e com ele, o seu aniversário. Era a primeira vez em vários anos que o passaria com os seus pais e Faith. Para melhorar a situação, estaria com Eddie e faria 17 anos. A única tristeza que tinha era que nem Sarah nem Jill haviam conseguido autorização para comemorar o aniversário dela fora da escola, mas isso fora contornado com a festa do pijama que fizeram de sexta para sábado.  
Então quando Eddie foi buscá-la de carro na manhã do sábado, ela pouco havia dormido, mas estava com uma aparência gloriosa: o cabelo arrumado, as unhas bem feitas e a pele lisinha. Além disso, estava com todas as fofocas em dia. Era um tipo de indulgência que Hope sabia que tinha que se dar enquanto podia, porque depois que embarcasse na jornada de ser uma guardiã, não teria tempo para essas coisas.  
Eddie a recebeu com um beijo, um ursinho de pelúcia e um livro, o que a fez sorrir. Quanto daquele presente havia sido ideia dele e quanto havia sido ideia de Faith? Ela adorava a forma como ele era perdido, principalmente quando queria fazer tudo sair bem. Adorava como ele ficava sério, com uma ruga na testa, parecendo que doía pensar demais. Adorava quando ele mordia o canto dos lábios quando estava pensando nela, adorava o seu sorriso, adorava como o cabelo insistia em cair em seus olhos agora que ele estava deixando-o crescer.  
Era meio idiota, ela admitia, gostar tanto assim de uma pessoa. Mas todas as vezes que estava com ele, era como se o seu coração ficasse três vezes maior e o seu cérebro evaporasse. Estar com Eddie era tão fácil quanto respirar.  
Conversaram algumas amenidades até que chegaram em casa e Hope percebeu a mudança imediata de postura de Eddie quando desceram do carro. Aquilo era medo do seu pai? Ela segurou um riso e o abraçou, fazendo questão que entrassem dessa forma dentro de casa.  
Foram recebidos com uma fanfarra. Todo mundo berrou "Parabéns!" e começou a cantar e Hope mal pode conter o seu sorriso. Aquilo era _família_. A família dela. Não estavam todos ali, mas pelo barulho que faziam, estavam compensando pelos que faltavam. E Christian e Dimitri podiam não ser exatamente da família dela, mas eram como se fossem da família de Eddie, então contavam do mesmo jeito.  
Alguém tirou o presente de Eddie do seu braço e, segundo depois, estava sendo esmagada entre o seu pai e sua mãe. Sua mãe lhe beijou na bochecha e o seu pai bagunçou o seu cabelo antes de lhe entregar uma caixa. Hope abriu e ficou empolgada ao ver que era uma roupa de guardiã completa. Agradeceu a sua mãe, porque sabia que era coisa dela.  
Depois, Adrian a envolveu num abraço apertado e Faith se aproximou, com Olive no colo. A garotinha se jogou nos braços de Hope e deu um beijo na bochecha dela, desejando parabéns com uma vozinha.  
— Cadê o presente que a gente ia dar para Hope, Olive? — Adrian perguntou, fazendo cafuné na menina.  
A menina arregalou os olhos e olhou para Faith, que riu e entregouu um pacote não muito grande nas mãos de Olive, que por sua vez entregou para Hope.  
— Pra'ocê. É do Addy, da Faith e de mim.  
— Meu.  
— Meu. — Olive se corrigiu.  
— Obrigada, Olive. — Hope a beijou na bochecha e teve um pouco de dificuldade para abrir o presente, até que Adrian tirou Olive do seu colo e a colocou no chão. — Obrigada.  
— Abre, abre, abre. — Faith se aproximou, empolgada.  
Hope tentou não rasgar o papel, mas Olive havia se juntado a Faith no incentivo para abrir e ela ragou logo tudo, encontrando uma caixa. Abriu a caixa e...  
— Ai meu deus! Isso é...  
— A minha primeira estaca. Mas não é isso o mais legal...  
— Ainda tem o meu e o do Addy. - Olive disse, abraçando uma das pernas de Hope.  
Hope segurou a estaca sentindo uma emoção incomum crescer no seu peito e olhou para a caixa. Não havia nada além de... Aí ela viu. O fundo da caixa era um _envelope_. Ela abriu e-  
— OH MEU DEUS! Isso sou eu? — Hope não podia acreditar. Era um desenho _perfeito _dela como SuperGirl, com o cabelo ruivo esvoaçante.  
— Sim. — Adrian deu um meio-sorriso. — Eu ia fazer a Mulher Maravilha, mas Faith achou que ficaria mais legal a SuperGirl ruiva. E Olive ajudou a pintar.  
— Foi VOCÊ que desenhou? Isso é a coisa mais legal que eu já ganhei na vida.  
— Faith. — Adrian estendeu a mão e Faith enfiou uma nota de 10 euros nela. — Obrigado, Hope. Eu realmente coloquei muita dedicação e empenho nesse desenho.  
— O que foi isso?  
— Ele apostou 10 euros que você ia gostar mais do presente dele do que do meu. — Faith disse, com desprezo fingido. — Ele está uma graça agora, Hope. Fazendo comida para mamãe, jogando cartas com o papai, colocando Olive para dormir... Como se fosse da família.  
— Mas ele é da família.  
— Viu, Faith? Viu? Meu próximo passo é colocar o seu nome no meu. Adrian Brennan soa muito melhor do que Adrian Ivashkov.  
— Cala a boca. — Ela o empurrou e ele a segurou, puxando mais para perto. Hope viu a sua irmã rir e esconder o rosto no peito dele e não conseguiu esconder um sorriso.  
— Obrigada, Faith, pela estaca. — Disse, olhando para os detalhes entalhados no metal. — Você não sabe o que isso significa para mim.  
Faith se soltou de Adrian e a abraçou, com força.  
— Eu te amo, irmãzinha.  
Hope a abraçou de volta, sentindo os ossos de Faith estralarem. Era tão esquisito que sua irmã mais velha fosse menor que ela, mas era mais esquisito ainda ela estar ali. Depois de tanto tempo sem vê-la, sem sequer ter notícia...  
Por um tempo, Hope havia achado que Faith a odiava e havia ido embora por alguma coisa que ela tinha feito. Só depois descobriu que havia muito que não sabia sobre a sua irmã mais velha. Tinha construído, então, uma certeza de que ela nunca voltaria. Mas ela não só estava ali como também se importava e aquilo era o melhor presente que poderia ter.  
Tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu se articular e, antes que pudesse impedir, estava chorando. E sua mãe se juntar ao abraço foi a cereja do bolo, reduzindo-a a palavras incoerentes e lágrimas.

xxx

— Se acalme, Eddie. Elas devem estar matando as saudades. Você sabe, Faith ficou quatro anos fora.  
Eddie não sabia o que o surpreendia mais: o fato de Andrew Ozera tê-lo chamado pelo apelido ou o fato dele estar preocupado com Eddie. Desde que havia chegado lá, Andrew não havia sido outra coisa se não hostil. E era irritante, na verdade, vê-lo tratando Adrian como se fosse um filho perdido enquanto tratava Eddie como se fosse um leproso.  
De qualquer forma, ver Hope ter uma crise de choro havia deixado todos meio loucos. Talvez não Adrian, que havia dado um sorriso de quem sabe mais do que todo mundo e estava esparramado no chão colorindo com Olive. Mas tanto Andrew quando Eddie haviam ficado meio sem saber o que fazer até que Lily as havia arrastado para um dos quartos e estavam lá a algum tempo. Então Andrew havia se recuperado e virado o anfitrião perfeito, conseguindo dissipar um pouco do desconforto que havia se instaurado em Christian e Dimitri. Os dois não tinham nada a ver com aquilo e estavam presenciando muito mais do que Eddie gostaria.  
— Eddie, continue caminhando assim e em breve você abrirá um buraco no chão grande o suficiente para fazer uma piscina para Olive. — Adrian disse. — Você ia gostar de uma piscina na sala, Ol?  
— Uma piscina na sala? — Olive levantou o rosto e fez uma careta. — Você é louco, Addy.  
— Louco? Você vai ver como vai ficar legal.  
Adrian voltou para o papel e começou a riscar furiosamente, enquanto Olive ria. Eddie balançou a cabeça. Nunca havia imaginado que Adrian pudesse se dar bem com crianças, mas estava ali a prova. E em vez de parecer incomodado, ele _gostava_. Adrian havia dito isso com todas as palavras para Eddie outro dia, depois de colocar Olive para dormir.  
— Ee-dd-iiie, vem desenhar também. — Enquanto Eddie estava perdido nos pensamentos, a menininha havia caminhado até onde ele estava.  
Eddie sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Talvez fosse a magia daquela menininha loira com olhos verdes tão parecidos com os de Adrian. Talvez ela fosse uma fada, como Adrian havia dito que Faith era. De qualquer forma, não havia como não se encantar com ela.  
Olive o puxou pela mão algumas vezes, falando "Vem, veeeem!" até que ele se moveu e ela correu, colocando uma folha de papel do lado dela.  
— Senta aqui.  
Eddie obedeceu e ela enfiou um lápis na mão dele.  
— A gente tá desenhando animais. Olha minha girafa. — Ela mostrou o papel.  
— Que bonitinha. — Ele disse. — Mas eu não sei desenhar.  
— Você aprende! Eu ensinei pro Addy. — Olive estufou o peito, orgulhosa.

— Sim, ela me ensinou, Eddie. — Adrian disse, segurando o riso. — Não desista.  
— Vou te ensinar a fazer um cachorro.  
E pelos próximos minutos, Eddie teve que escutar Olive dando instruções absurdas sobre como desenhar um cachorro e as seguir. Volta e meia Adrian dava algum pitaco, mas ele estava muito ocupado com a sua folha. Olive se deu por satisfeita alguns instantes antes de Lily entrar na sala.  
— E aí? — Andrew perguntou antes que ele pudesse dizer algo.  
— Ela está mais calma. Faith ficou lá com ela. — A mulher disse, se acomodando numa poltrona e parecendo cansada. Olive saiu de onde estava com Adrian e Eddie para se sentar no colo dela.  
— Mamãezinha, não fique cansadinhaaa... — A menina disse e Lily riu, abraçando-a.  
— Eddie, vá atrás dela. — Adrian disse, sem levantar os olhos do desenho.  
— O quê?  
— Vá. atrás. de. Hope. E dê isso para ela. — O moroi lhe entregou a folha que trabalhava.  
Eddie se levantou e deu uma olhada na folha enquanto subia as escadas. Era um desenho dele pendurado de cabeça para baixo e de Adrian com uma pena, fazendo cócegas nele. Havia um balão sobre a cabeça dele que dizia "Se você não se animar, Eddie vai sofrer as consequências!". Teve vontade de gargalhar e mordeu os lábios para não fazê-lo.  
— O que é que você está rindo aí? — A voz de Faith o desconcentrou e ele tropeçou em um degrau, quase caindo. — Opa! Eddie, tome cuidado.  
— Hope ainda está-  
— Ela está no seu quarto. E ela está lavando o rosto antes de descer, se você quiser ir falar com ela. — Faith caminhou até ele e ficou na ponta dos pés para olhar o desenho na mão de Eddie. Ela riu. — Adrian é realmente bom nisso.  
— Eu não sei porque ele desistiu...  
— Nem eu, Eddie. — Ela apertou o ombro dele. — Vá para Hope. Ninguém vai estranhar se vocês demorarem.  
Eddie demorou dois segundos a mais para entender o que ela tinha insinuado e ficou vermelho feito um pimentão, subindo o resto dos degraus que restavam e indo para o seu quarto com uma certa pressa desengonçada. Antes de entrar, ele pode ouvir a risada de Faith.

xxx 

— Eles não estão demorando demais? — Seu pai perguntou e Faith teve que conter uma crise de riso mordendo os lábios e afundando as unhas no braço de Adrian.  
— Não se preocupe, querido. — Foi sua mãe que respondeu. — Nada que Eddie fizer vai machucá-la.  
E Faith não conseguiu se conter. Nem Adrian. Os dois começaram a rir e Faith escondeu o rosto no ombro dele e ele abaixou a cabeça, tentando fingir que não estava rindo, sem sucesso.  
— Do que é que vocês estão rindo? — Andrew perguntou, soando ofendido.  
— Rindo? Ninguém está rindo. — Faith disse, falhando miseravelmente em parar de rir.  
— Já chega. — Ele se levantou, irritado. — Eu vou lá em cima ver o que está acontecendo.  
— Não, não, não, não! — Todo mundo da sala falou ao mesmo tempo.  
— Andrew, seja razoável. — Lily se levantou e apoiou uma mão no braço dele, tentando persuadí-lo. — É aniversário da menina.

— Isso é um desrespeito à minha pessoa, Lilian! Eu deixei claro para aquele... ergh, que era para ele manter as patas dele longe da minha filha!  
— Homem, deixe de bobagem. Venha cá, vamos conversar _em particular_ um instante...  
Faith ainda estava rindo enquanto sua mãe arrastava o seu pai na direção da cozinha.  
— Christian, me desculpe por toda essa cena. — Ela disse, finalmente.  
Dimitri havia ido com Olive para o balanço do lado de fora alguns minutos antes, o que diminuia um pouco a vergonha que estavam passando.  
— Eddie está brincando com o perigo. — Christian disse. — Imagina se o pai de Lissa ainda estivesse vivo?  
— Ele iria te escalpelar. — Adrian disse, passando uma mão pela cintura de Faith. — Eu te escalpelaria que você namorassa com a minha filha.  
— Não é como se você fosse um bom partido também, Adrian.  
— Eu arrancaria os meus cabelos se a minha filha namorasse alguém como ele. — Faith disse, segurando o rosto de Adrian pelo queixo. — Olha, tem essa carinha de anjo mas fuma, enche a cara, desvia a atenção das pessoas do trabalho, tem uma resposta pronta para tudo, tem desvios de humor, é maluco...  
— Não se esqueça das pernas finas. E eu ainda sou alto demais. É, Faith, você tem um péssimo gosto.  
— Tomara que isso não seja genético.  
— Você está tirando sarro dos genes da minha namorada, Ozera?  
— Não, é só que seria um saco se um filho de vocês se apaixonasse por um dos meus filhos. Imagina?  
Faith sorriu e balançou a cabeça, visivelmente constrangida. Aquele não era um assunto que ela queria trazer a tona. Depois do sonho que havia tido, ver Adrian cuidando de Olive havia despertado os instintos mais esquisitos dentro dela. Era como se algo tivesse dado o sinal verde dizendo que Adrian era apropriado para procriar. Era esquisito.  
— Ah, ia ser legal. Imagina só eu contando para eles como você tinha ciumes de mim?  
— Se eu bobear, a sua mãe te casa com Lissa antes que eu perceba, Adrian.  
E isso tornou o clima mais desagradável ainda. Os pais de Faith poderiam até ter levado a situação entre eles na boa, mas os de Adrian com certeza não fariam isso. Faith sentiu um pouco de enjôo ao pensar no que teriam que lidar no futuro.  
Eram coisas demais.  
Adrian apertou a mão dela e Faith não soube se foi para reassegurá-la ou para para se sentir mais seguro. Ela apertou a mão dele de volta, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.  
Antes que Christian pudesse remendar o estrago que tinha feito, os dois pombinhos desceram as escadas. Os dois tinham sorriso de orelha a orelha e Faith não conseguiu não rir.  
— Deixa só papai ver esse sorriso que ele vai arrancar eles fora com uma faca de plástico. — Faith se levantou. — Mamãe teve que arrastá-lo daqui para dar uma bronca nele.  
— Que pena que eu estava mais ocupada.  
— Você se diverte com isso, não é? — Eddie disse, indignado.  
— Por que não me divirtiria, Ed? — Hope o abraçou, com um sorriso meio lascivo. — Você fica tão bonitinho com essa cara de assustado...  
— Por favor, não se devorem em público. — Adrian disse, se levantando e ajudando Faith a se levantar. — Vamos, tem uma surpresa esperando por você na cozinha.  
Faith chegou à conclusão de que a sua família estava determinada a se fazer de palhaços quando encontraram a sua mãe e o seu pai bem... _entretidos _na cozinha. Christian com certeza tinha a impressão (correta) de que todos eles estavam constantemente no cio, menos ela e Adrian (incorreto).  
Hope fez um barulho com a garganta para chamar a atenção deles e quando os dois viram que não estavam a sós, Lily enterrou a cabeça no peito de Andrew num gesto que lembrava a Faith muito de si mesma e o seu pai agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
— Finalmente, Hope! Eu achei que ia ter que arrombar a porta e ver se vocês dois não tinham desmaiado. — Ele disse, olhando para Eddie com um olhar assassino. — Venha, minha filhinha. Vamos cantar parabéns e comer a torta que a sua mãe cozinhou para nós.  
— Eu vou chamar Dimitri. — Eddie falou, meio que atropelando as palavras e saiu para o terraço.  
— Você se orgulha disso, pai? — Faith disse, olhando Eddie sumir. — De fazer um dos guardiões mais promissores da geração dele morrer de medo?  
— É, eu me orgulho. — Ele disse depois de alguns instantes e Lily bateu nele. — Ai, mulher.  
— Ele é impossível, Faith. Você sabe que ele entrou numa briga para defender a honra de Bliss? E _quebrou _o nariz de uma pessoa?  
— Você quebrou o nariz de uma pessoa?  
— Um dhampir. — Andrew estufou o peito.  
— Você é meu novo herói. — Christian disse, rindo. — Você quebrou o nariz de um dhampir para defender a honra da sua filha?  
— Ele a chamou de prostituta de sangue. Ninguém chama minhas filhas assim.

— Isso é absurdo, pai! Você podia ter se machucado.  
— Ele se machucou. O cara desacordou ele logo depois.  
— Mas eu pelo menos fiz estrago, Lily. E você gostou de cuidar de mim.  
— Ah, por favor, não comecem de novo! Vou ter que arrancar meus olhos fora se ver vocês dois se beijando novamente. Não! Nããão! Ecaaa.  
— Ah, Hope, você pode ficar horas no quarto com o seu namorado e eu não posso nem dar um beijinho no seu pai? Isso é injusto.  
— Oh, por favor. Nós temos _visitas_. Se comportem! O que a filha de cinco anos de vocês vai pensar?  
— "É assim que a vida funciona". — Andrew disse imitando a vozinha de Olive e foi impossível não rir.  
Eddie provavelmente achou que estavam rindo dele, porque na hora em que entrou na casa com Dimitri e Olive, todos olharam para ele e riram um pouco mais.  
Faith sentiu pena do garoto. Quando seu pai colocava uma ideia na cabeça, era difícil que alguém tirasse.  
Mais ou menos como ela.  
Para a vantagem de Eddie, Andrew parecia gostar dele da forma como alguém gosta de um cachorro meio pulguento que sempre fica por perto. Não tanto quanto ele gostava de Adrian - os dois haviam tido uma química instantânea que era inacreditável - mas pelo menos era melhor do que ser odiado. Metade daquilo era porque o pai delas tinha Hope como o seu xodó desde sempre, metade era porque ele só gostava de fazer terror com as pessoas assim.  
De qualquer forma, Faith estava feliz de vê-los todos juntos daquela forma. Principalmente depois que sua mãe havia aparecido com a confirmação de que Ivan estava bem e as duas haviam conversado por muito tempo. Fazia tempo que não se viam e foi recompensador colocar a conversa e as saudades em dia. E quando Hope havia chorado mais cedo - aí sim as coisas foram arrumadas de jeito. Era quase como se Faith nunca tivesse saído de casa.  
Olive puxou a sua calça e ela colocou a menina no colo, se aproximando da onde sua mãe posicionava o bolo com 17 velinhas para Hope. Adrian a abraçou pela cintura e Olive mostrou alguma coisa que havia pego no jardim para ele. Adrian riu e Faith sentiu uma urgência esquisita. Ela não queria que nada daquilo acabasse. Queria que o tempo parasse ali, naquele dia sem preocupações, com todos eles juntos e felizes, cantando parabéns ao redor de um bolo de chocolate.  
E quando olhou para Adrian, sabia que ele estava pensando exatamente a mesma coisa.  
_Que tudo continue bem._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahhh, combo de atualizações! ahahaha, fiquei um tempo sem postar aqui e acumularam QUATRO capítulos. Inacreditável.  
Volto a postar ao mesmo tempo agora. Qualquer errinho, reportem nas reviews, ok? 

RESPONDENDO REVIEWS

**Ju Rodrigues: **Como assim você JÁ vai voltar pras aulas? EU NEM ENTREI DE FÉRIAS AINDAAAAAAAAA! #fail  
A vida é injusta mesmo. Pro seu bem, tem quatro capítulos aí... e Lily s2 pena que... enfim. ahahaha  
Eu vi só o primeiro episódio dessa temporada, tô indo ver o segundo agora. O Alcide era liiindo, aí ele só virou um babacão (digo, nos livros). Ainda vai aparecer o QUINN, que é coração coração... MAS ninguém supera o Eric.  
Badica é um nome bizarro... mas enfim, é a vida. :D Você deve ter visto que vai dar tudo certo... ou não.

**Looh: **Ohh, finalmente a Ju não está sozinha por aqui! Não se preocupe com as reviews, eu consigo sobreviver com a Ju comentando.. ahahaha  
O Oliver é um filho da puta. Você ainda vai conhecer a mãe dele, ahahahah  
E eu sou má com a Faith de propósito, sérião. :P  
Veremos o que o futuro reserva em relação ao Adrian e a Faith e o Oliver. E o problema de alguém tentar matar a Jill. Ninguém pensou que eles podem ser solucionados JUNTOS?  
Obrigada por comentar e ignore o primeiro comentário daqui. FAÇA REVIEWS MESMO!

Espero que tenha gostado dos quatro últimos capítulos :) 


End file.
